DENO
by JediPrime
Summary: Beacon Academy one of four institutions charged with the task of training the next generation of Huntsman to defend the four kingdoms from the creatures of Grimm but when a strange new threat appears will their latest class be enough or will a simple soul alone not be enough and require the aid of one more uniquely suited to face this threat. From start to finish their at a CLIMAX!
1. Trailer: Sword

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider Den-O belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Productions while RWBY belongs to Rooster** **Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

 **Trailer: Sword**

" _From beginning to end live your life at a climax"_

The light of the full moon brightly shown down on a dark alleyway in the City of Vale. A lone figure walked down the centre of said alley with his hands in his pockets. He stopped and gave a bored sigh then looked around the various posters and notices on the walls. Among the dozens of new and tattered sheets of paper he saw an ad for a local club, a poster for an upcoming rock concert (he might check that out in a few weeks), a missing pet poster and another ad this time for some new product from the Schee Dust Company.

He sighed again then turned his head up towards the moon high in the sky. The night was quiet, he HATED quiet. He wanted to do something fun, he wanted to blow off some steam but mostly he…

"Argh!" came a cry down an alley to left that snapped him out of his thoughts it was followed by a chorus of laughter and not the good kind.

"Hmm?" He turned and walked down the alley coming to a stop at the stop of some steps. Looking over the safety he railing and looked down at the plaza below. A young boy was lying down on the ground while a girl crouched next to him. Across from them was a group of five young men each carrying some kind of weapon.

"You jerks! What's the big idea we weren't bothering you?!" shouted the boy, about thirteen or fourteen, on the ground with a bruise on his right cheek as he sat up straight.

The girl about a year older helped him up. The boy was dressed in brown shorts and a white hoodie with yellow stripes down the sleeves while the girl wore simple jeans and green blouse. What stood out about the two of them however was that both of them had a pair of dog ears sticking out of their sand coloured hair.

"Well that's where we're going to have to disagree kid" spoke a guy in an open black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath he held a wooden sword and positioned it over his right shoulder "Anyone who passes through here has to pay a fine".

"Since when?!" growled the boy.

"Since right now" the guy replied while his pals snickered "this right here is the Blue Bats' turf".

"You no good crooks!" shouted the girl.

The thug put his hand over his heart as it the words actually wounded him but his "pleasant" smile remained "You wound me missy after all we can't all be Huntsmen but don't worry we're pretty reasonable so just fork over say thirty Lien and we'll let you two go along your merry way"

"Thirty Lien?!" cried the girl in shock.

"No one just walks around with that kind of money at night you jerks"" shouted the boy.

"No Lien huh? Well that ain't a problem", he started walking toward the two, slowly, while his pals start snickering again "I'm sure we'll be able to if we look and of not…" the siblings' tensed "well then you'll just have to serve as an example to anyone who wants to step foot on Bat turf".

But as he took one more step a foot suddenly SLAMMED into the side of his head sent him flying into a nearby stack of boxes and crates. Several empty bottles and spare pipes clattered to the ground.

"What the hell…?" groaned the thug as he pulled himself from the wreckage then glared when he saw his assailant.

Said assailant was now crouching on the ground, the two Faunus on his left and the gang on his right. He had spikey black hair that had a red streak running through it. He wore white sneakers with hints of red, black jeans with two silver chains hanging on the left side of his waist with a brown belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a peach with two leaves, a leather jacket with stylized Ms on bellows the shoulders and on the hand pockets. On the back of the jacket was the outline of a peached shaped demon face with two horns coming out of the head. Under the jacket he wore a red shirt and a necklace with a metal tag hung round his neck. Strapped to his back was a guitar case.

The gang was dumbstruck this guy just appeared out of nowhere and just sent one of them flying with a kick. While the harassers were in the stupor the new comer turned to the just as shocked brother and sister and motioned with his head for them to go. Surprised by the strangers action the sister nodded in thanks then helped her brother up and ran down the path behind them.

The thug that was sent flying picked up his sword and yelled, "Hey get back here you freaks!"

He began to chase them but the stranger suddenly side stepped in front of him. The thug's head shot between the stranger and where he had been in shock he hadn't even seen him stand up.

"You…" the thug growled raising his sword over his head "you're going to pay for that!"

He brought the sword down with all his might but the stranger's hands suddenly shot up and caught it just before it made contact with his head holding the sword between his palms.

The thug's eyes widened and he through his stuttered "W-w-what…h-how did you…?"

The stranger just responded with a single "heh" of amusement and a smirk before he delivered a punch to the thug's face that sent him flying into one of his pal's arms. The stranger just threw his sword to the side while the gang looked on in shock which soon turned into anger each of them thinking the same though "Just who was this guy?!"

The stranger's head was bowed preventing them from seeing his face.

"You're in trouble now pal no one treats a Bat like that and gets away with it" said one of them holding a pipe.

"Yeah now you have to deal with ALL of us" said another holding a wooden bat "any last words".

As he spoke a pipe from the stack of boxes and crates his pall crashed into rolled along the ground coming to a stop at the stranger's foot. The stranger then dropped the case on his back on the ground then stomped on the pipe sending it spinning into the air and then caught it just as it passed his hand surprising the gang with his skill.

"Ore…" he began as he raised his head and opened his eyes, which were bright red and seemed to glow in the dark of night, and smiled in a way that made the gang members think he was possessed by some kind of demon. He then struck a pose and finished his statement "SANJOU!"

The gang froze on the spot their expressions telling that they were trying to processes WHY he just did that.

The stranger popped his neck then spoke "so you guys think it's fun to pick on those you think are weaker than you huh?" his voice was deep and aggressive "you know I really should be thanking you guys" that statement confused the gang further "do you know how badly I was itching for a fight? Then suddenly you jerks show up picking on those two little kids" he chuckled then finished "It's like it's my birthday or something".

"Oh so it's a fight you want huh?" said the one with the pipe "then I'll give you one".

He charged with a cry.

 **(Insert: Double Action Sword Form)**

"Yosh" said the stranger, visibly excited at the thought of a fight, as he tossed his pipe into the air then caught with his other hand, his right, then charged "Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"

When the stranger was close enough the gang member swung at him with his pipe with the pipe he wielded only for his foes to lean back out of the way. He tried again once, twice but each time he just leaned out of reach then stood back up straight. Then when he went in for a fourth attempt with all his strength the stranger only blocked it with his own pipe, though he did have to use both hands.

The stranger then leaned in close to the gang member's face then gave a tooth showing smile before he reared his head back and smashed his fore head into the gang member's nose.

"ACK!" the gang member then dropped his weapon as both his hands shot up to cover his struck nose. The quick as lightning the stranger struck him on the side of the head and he fell to the ground out cold.

"WHY YOU!" the stranger then turned and saw his next opponent the one armed with nunchaku.

He swung his weapons around making exaggerated martial arts sounds and poses. The stranger raised a brow at the little show before it stopped in a pose with his weapon spinning over his head like helicopter blades while he made a "WOOOOOO!" sound. The stranger then kicked him in the stomach which caused him to drop his weapon and making him fall down clutching his belly.

He then faced the last two one armed with a chain the other with a simple wooden bat. The stranger gave an excited chuckle and twirled the pipe in his hand around a few times before he rand to meet them.

The one with the bat ran up and took a swing at his head but the stranger just ducked and swung at him only for the batter to jump back. The one with the chain swung his weapon at from left to right a few times before finally swinging it at him while his back was turned as he dealt with his bat using pal. Then just as the batter brought his weapon down on the stranger's head he switched his pipe to his left hand and blocked the bat and caught the chain with his right hand.

While both of his foes were shocked by this he pushed the batter away before pulling on the chain to send other one tripping away. The nunchaku user then came charging back now using his friend's wooden sword and joined his bat wielding friend as wood met metal.

The stranger, now using his right hand again, easily kept switching strikes and blocks between the tag teaming Blue Bats. He then stepped back so both of them moved in front of him. He then smirked enjoying the fight and decided to cut loose a little more.

Then as the batter raised his weapon over his head and brought it down the stranger swung at and broke it in half. While his opponent's focus was on the destroyed weapon his pal tried to sneak up but failed by giving a cry before he swung at his enemy. Said enemy then reacted by spinning round and blocking the sword with his pipe then pushed the Blue Bat member back. The gang member tried to get a sure footing but the stranger was too strong and was pushing him too fast. He stopped at the end of a brick wall. The spikey haired stranger then raised his weapon arm up and back before he swung down at the guy's head. Fortunately for the Bat he got out of the way just in time while the pipe struck the wall and leaving a giant hole in the end of it. Shocked by this the bat quickly stumbled back before tripping over his formally bat swinging pal causing them both to fall to the ground. Said pal then pushed him off to his side and they both stared in fear at their demon of an opponent as the dust from the fall settled.

"Whoops" said the stranger with an embarrassed chuckle as he looked at the hole in the wall and the now bent pipe in his hand "Guess I over did it a little with that one. Oh well" he threw the pipe over his shoulder missing the frightened reaction of the two gang members as it landed in front of their feet. The stranger then noticed a replacement attached to wall which he grabbed then yanked out causing water to spill onto the ground.

He gave it a quick swirl in his hand to test it and seemed to be satisfied "Guess I'd better finish this soon" he then turned to the two scared gang members who trembled when his gaze fell on him "Oi" they stiffened as he walked over to them and pointed his new weapon at them "wanna see my Hissatsu Waza?"

The two boys' fear was replaced by confusion at the strange words that came out of his mouth before fear returned as the stranger drew his arm back ready to swing down at them but that was nothing to what followed. A fiery aura burst from the stranger while his eyes glowed and the two could have sworn they saw a pair of curved horns sticking out of his forehead.

"Hissatsu" announced the stranger after the aura faded "Ore no Hissatsu wa-oph!"

The two suddenly kicked him in the stomach and pushed him back as the third Blue Bat brought his chain the stranger's neck restraining him. The stranger dropped the pipe and put both hands on the chain trying to get it off.

Meanwhile the other two got up and pulled their fists back and ran at their trapped assailant.

"You bastards!" the stranger growled before he suddenly jumped back. His captor kept his grip but was forced to lean back allowing the stranger to kick back both the two before he used the momentum to crouch down pulling dragging to chain user with him before he slammed the back of his head into his captor's nose. The chain user then released his hold on the chain allowing in dropping to the ground as his hands cradled his injured nose. While the stranger snatched hold of a nearby glass bottle holding it by its neck then smacking it against his former captor's head (carefully measuring his strength as he had done throughout the fight) knocking him out.

He then turned his focus once more to the one who had used the bat walking up to him as he just stood up then punched him straight in the face. The last standing Blue Bat ran up behind him trying a sneak attack (and again failing by giving a cry) but the stranger side stepped to the right and neck chopped him knocking him out instantly.

 **(Song end)**

The stranger then through the bottle into a nearby bin and dusted off his hands giving a relieved sigh "Well that takes care of…"

"WHAT. THE HECK. HAPPENED?!" The stranger spun round and saw another young man with short but wild spiked hair that grew over the top of a head band with a stylized blue bat on it. He also wore an open dark, almost black, blue jacket with a white vest underneath with blue jeans and brown boots. His outraged gaze was currently on the stranger who he then pointed at "You! You did this to my boys?!"

"Yeah but…" the stranger put his hands in his pockets then looked around at the unconscious and groaning gang that littered the plaza with a small smirk before he looked back at their newly arrived leader "they didn't put up much of a fight".

The Blue Bats' leader tightened his fists in anger and growled, "You son of a…"

"B-b-boss" came a groan interrupting the stare down. Both of them turned to the guy who had been the first to fall to the stranger as he looked to his leader with one open eye and he looked like he could barely get his head off the ground "w-watch out t-this guy…I-I don't t-t-think h-he's hum…".

"SHUT UP!" The boss bat grit his teeth and turned his attention back to the stranger his subordinate's little attempt at a warning not making his mood any better "You! Do you have any idea who I AM?! I'm the best back alley brawler in Vale! Leader of the Blue Bats! Denim Wing! And no one NO ONE! Does this to MY boys!"

During the newly named Wing's little speech the stranger just nodded along with a bored expression he had heard all this before. Until Wing finished and reached into his jacket and pulled out the hilt of a katana.

As Wing slowly drew his blade the stranger whistled "Finally getting serious eh?"

Wing just slowly walked towards him "Keep talking in a moment I'll shut you up for good".

"Oh really? Heh I doubt you even know how to swing that thing where'd you get it? A pawn shop?" the stranger arrogantly mocked then sighed "well if you insist I might as well get serious too".

He reached over his shoulder with his right arm going to grab something…but there was nothing there. He frowned his brows in confusion then made the grabbing motion with his hands again still nothing. He lost his smirk then started rapidly patting his back "What?! Where? Where is it?!"

He started looking around the plaza anxiously until his eyes locked on his case…. on the other side of the plaza.

"Oooh" he then slowly turned his head round to see his towering opponent standing right in front of him glaring down at him, he barely came up to his chin, and chuckled nervously the put his hands together as if he was praying "Hey would you mind if I got something from my case?"

Wing grit his teeth and tightened his grip on his sword "You beat up all of my boys, humiliated the Blue Bats and talked smack about my skills. After all, that you think I'd just let you go and get a weapon?!"

"…Yes…?"

"WRONG ANSWER!"

 **(play song again)**

Wing swung his sword at the stranger's head but he just jumped back several steps. Wing then ran up and kept swinging his sword while the stranger kept stepping, ducking and jumping out of the way. Between dodged he was able to get out "Oy! Careful with that…thing…someone one could get…hurt!"

"That's the idea!" came the reply as the stranger ducked under his swing and ran behind him.

He spun around and gave another swing but this time the stranger jumped, higher then the normal person and pulled of a flip before landing in crouch. Wing meanwhile lost his balance from his missed swing and tripped up several steps before regaining his balance and turned and glared at the stranger who dashed over to his case and crouched down beside it and unzipped it.

While his foe's focus was on his case Wing ran up to him while his back was turned and raised his sword over his head "TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!"

He brought his sword down but it was blocked accompanied by the sound of blade hitting blade. Wing glared down at crouching stranger who smirked as he held the sword that blocked the his katana. Said weapon being a strange looking sword with a long red coloured blade with a silver lining around edge on top of an odd designed hilt which looked like it was several components put together. On the red of the blade where slightly darker red markings which resembled the stylised M on the stranger's jacket.

"Told you I was gonna get serious" the stranger pushed Wing away then took a swing at him only for Wing to block it reversing their roles. The stranger then started pushing against Wing again forcing back a few steps.

Wing then pushed his foe away and swung again but the stranger's blade met his head on. Their blades kept clashing again and again but Wing was quickly forced on the defensive against the stranger's wild and energetic strikes which only seemed to get stronger. Wing tried desperately to find an opening but he couldn't see one through the stranger's wild style. That was until the stranger pulled his sword behind him for a wide swing. He took it and swung his blade horizontally catching the stranger's left cheek. The stranger's head was pulled by the force of the sword making him turn his face away from Denim showing only cut left cheek.

Wing wore a satisfied smirk at the sight of a drop of blood slowly running down the stranger's face, "How's that you son of a…"

He stopped in shock at the sight of stranger's wound glow red before vanishing with its only trace being the blood that had already escaped from it. The stranger turned to face Wing's awestruck face then with a small smirk. He then reached up with his left hand to his formally cut cheek then wiped away the blood with his thumb.

He looked down at the red stain on his digit and his smirk grew with a single chuckle. He then looked back the gang leader who was slowly realizing HOW one guy managed to take down all five of his boys without breaking a sweat.

"Heh heh well that was a surprise you're not bad" He pointed at Wing with his sword before he sighed and let his sword arm drop and hang at his side "but I think its high time we brought this fight to its CLIMAX!"

Suddenly the fiery aura burst forth once more from the stranger as he got in to his signature sword position. Wing was forced to cover his eyes and step back from surprise of the fire like light that that illuminated the plaza before he looked at his foe caught off guard by his glowing eyes and the demon like appearance the aura gave him. Then aura suddenly dispersed and the blade of the stranger's sword began to glow the same shade of red as if it absorbed it.

Snapping out of his stupor before he drew his sword back and tried to get one last desperate attack only for the stranger to vanish before the blade made contact. Wing stared down at the ground where his opponent has been standing his fears confirmed, "No! No! No!"

"Boss what happened? Where'd that jerk go?" asked the only over conscience Blue Bat from his spot on the ground.

"…Idiots…you IDIOTS!" spoke the proud leader of the Blue Bats at first quietly then much, much louder. He then spun round and looked up at the sky. His face that of a man who JUST realized he was the equivalent of a mouse who just bit down on the tail of a tiger "You picked a fight with a HUNTSMAN!"

High above the ground moving in seemingly slow motion his eyes and sword glowing bright red in contrast to the rest of him that was darkened by the light of the Full Moon. As he gazed down at Wing he noticed the moonlight reflecting off something on his cheek, sweat. The Stranger smirked as he began his finisher.

"Hissatsu" he spun his body around once, twice three times "Ore wa Hissatsu waza!"

As he landed he slashed his sword across Wing's chest as he landed in a crouching on the ground. Strangely enough while it didn't cut through Wing or his clothes there was a glowing line across his chest where the blade had made contact which then exploded as he finished his statement "Part 1 Fall!"

The blast sent Wing flying back a small distance before he landed on his back he then tried to sit up but collapsed unconscious for his trouble. Meanwhile the stranger stood up hefted his sword against his shoulder and placed his left hand on his hip he then looked at the last conscious bat who gasped then fated in fear.

 **(Song end)**

"Heh" the stranger then walked over to his guitar/sword case then picked it up with a raised brow "Maybe Hanakuso Onna has a point about me carrying my sword around in this thing."

He then looked around at the groaning fallen thugs that littered the plaza and gave a chuckle "Whelp better call it a night."

He then turned and walked down a nearby alley leading to lights of the main street. His sword over his shoulder and his bag held at his side with a stratified smile on his face. He muttered a little as he walked, "Those jerks had better left me some coffee".

Tonight hadn't been so bad after all. He saw some action; he had blown off some steam, helped some folks out of a tough spot, beat up some no good thugs but most of all he had an awesome fight.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yeah got a little carried with the battle sorry about that but in story the fight went by really quickly. Anyway I'll try and keep the next three trailers as short as I can just consider this one the equivalent of the Yellow Trailer.**


	2. Trailer: Rod

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Ishinomori Productions and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

 **Trailer: Rod**

" _Behind each word is a hundred hooks, a thousand fabrications, a ten thousand lies. If you're okay with that mind if I reel you in?"_

 **(Insert Double Action Rod Form)**

It was a cool night in the city of Vale. The partially full moon and stars brightly shown down. The night was young and this was no truer than in a small but quite popular bar in downtown Vale that usually drew in a small crowd and tonight was no different. A jazzy song played over the speakers as waiters walked around handing out drinks and meals as customers drank, ate and talked.

Then front door opened as a new comer came in his blue eyes, which stood out against his dark framed glasses, scanned the room. He wore a smart black suit with a blue shirt underneath with a yellow tie with a silver hexagon shaped belt buckle with three small blue circles on it in the shape of a triangle. His hair was black and straight with a blue streak tucked behind his ear. He held his right arm up in an unusual gesture while his left hand was tucked in his pocket. He gained a confident, almost smug, smile as his eyes locked on a girl sitting alone at a table drinking. At first glance she may have been by herself but the second glass at the table suggesting she wasn't here alone and she was dressed for a night out with a friend NOT a date. Not a bad start to the evening he found his target now he just needed to reel her in.

He walked over to her table and leaned against in right elbow on surface and his left arm folded over his chest. He made a few gestures with his right hand and let several flattering words leave his mouth. The girl was surprised by the charming compliments and soon started blushing with a love-struck look on her face as she leaned her head on her hand.

Her friend then came up behind the new comer and asked who he was. In reply he spun around so he was leaning his back against the table and introduced himself to this new girl with more flattery. The same result as before presented itself as the girl blushed at stranger's words. Her friend suddenly appeared at her side seemingly saying she saw him first which quickly became an argument between the two girls but a few words from the charmer quickly calmed them down.

He took a seat on one of the three stools at the table the girls took their seats on the opposite side of the table resting their heads on their hands. As he spoke a waitress carrying a tray of empty glasses walked past and he gently caught her arm and ordering a drink and gave several more charming words no doubt asking her to hurry back she hurried away blushing.

When the waitress returned after vanishing for the brief instant to get his drink the stranger had reeled in several more girls who now crowded around the side of the table opposite to him. The charmer gratefully took the drink and placed it on the table and resumed speaking to his crowd of admirers making several hand gestures as he told a them a story. From the gestures it seemed the story was about fishing however the girls listened anyway completely enraptured laughing on occasion as if under a spell.

As he made a motion like he was casting a line he noticed something behind him from the corner of his eye. Sitting at the corner of the counter was yet another lovely lady sitting next to her was a guy with a small goatee wearing a short sleeved shirt showing off his muscled arms. The guy, who seemingly had a few too many, was clearly trying to flirt with her and her expression showed she had no interest.

The charmer excused himself from his crowd of admirers and went over to the counter with the intent of playing knight in a smart suit. He stepped in between the to his back to the guy and spoke a few of his usual flattering words. The girl lost her disinterested look it at first replaced with surprise at the stranger's arrival then and a blush and a smile at the words that came from his lips.

However, the opposite effect happened on the other person present as his expression turned from surprise at the interruption at his attempts to woo the woman to anger that this guy managed to do in seconds what he hadn't been able to do for minutes.

Pissed off at the stranger the guy put his hand on the stranger's shoulder then forced him round to face him then reeled him left fist back then punched the Casanova on the cheek sending him falling face first onto the floor on the other side of the room. The guy cracked his knuckles with a vicious smile as the Casanova's admirers covered their moves and cried out in shock while the Casanova slowly began to pick himself off the ground.

The brute called over some two of his pals and they went over to the charmer pulled him up and turned him to face their pal while restraining him by his arms. The head brute gave chuckle as he slowly walked up to the stranger ready to teach him a lesson. The girls looked on in fear for the object of their affection.

The Casanova's face was unreadable as the brute got closer step but step. But when his foe was close enough he flashed another smug smile then jumped up kicking the brute in the chin sending him flying back head first against the counter. The charmer then flipped over his two captors, who lost grip in surprise at the movement, and landed behind them. He adjusted his glasses his smile never leaving his face as he looked on at their shocked expressions. He then round house kicked them right on the cheek knocking them to the side not knocking them out but mildly stunning them.

Suddenly a few more guys showed up three facing him and another two where helping the first guy up off the ground. From the looks of things, they seemed to pals with the other three and their judgement was also impaired by their drinks. The charmer turned to face them letting out a single chuckle his moved into his blazer. The brawlers tensed at the action clearly he was going for a weapon mostly likely a firearm what he did pull out surprised them. It was rod with two large hexagon shaped plates at both ends the stranger threw it over into his right hand and held it up over his head then flicked his rest in response to the action the handle of the rod extended revealing it was actually a much longer staff.

The charmer then spun the staff around showing off his skill before holding it at size before holding his right hand up in his signature gesture he then made a "come at me" motion with his index and middle fingers. The three closest to him came charging at him fists raises only for the charmer to just wacked the first two away with the flat sides of the blades on his staff before he delivered a kicked to the third sending flying into the chest of his friend who to their little group's head.

As soon as he dealt with the last of those three he noticed one of the two he round house kicked trying to strike him from behind. The charmer simply held his weapon up straight then taped the point of the blade pointing downwards against the floor which caused the one pointing at the ceiling to suddenly unfold into a grabber claw. The charmer then turned the weapon and made a stabbing motion with it which cause the claw to close around his would be attacker's waist in a firm grip.

Then his pal tried the same trick the charmer, with surprising amount of strength, was able lift his trapped foe over his head before releasing the weapon's grasp throwing him into his pal sending them to the floor.

Then one of their pals who had been helping their leader up grabbed an empty tray on the counter and threw it like a Frisbee but with, shocking reaction time, the improvised projectile was suddenly caught by the claw. The charmer then spun around and released the grip on the tray sending it flying back at its sender hitting him in the gut with enough force to make him fall on his knees clutching his stomach.

The group's leader shoved his pal off him then got off the ground and charged straight at the Casanova while three of his pals who had gotten up did the same thing from the left, right and behind. Flashing another smile the Casanova positioned his weapon straight up with the claw pointing upwards then tapped the point of the other plate against the ground again causing the claw the transform back into a hexagon shape. He turned to face the brawler coming at him from the right then when all four of them were close enough he jumped over the one behind him landed on his hands, preforming both actions with amazing speed, then preceded to backflip away furthering the distance between him and his opponents. He did this three times after the third he landed on a booth table with his legs in a kneeling rifle position while he balanced his weapon over his left shoulder with both hand keeping it balanced with the claw plate behind him.

For a split second the brawlers thought they had a chance then the Casanova tapped the point of the claw plate against the wall behind him this caused the plate currently pointing at his foes to split in half and reveal what look like the barrel of a rifle. A switch popped out of the pole next to the Casanova's left hand he smirked at his foes shocked faces then pressed the switch with his thumb causing the weapon to fire. The shot hit the ground at their feet released an explosion of smoke causing the group to cough, close and cover their eyes and wave it away. Casanova repeated the action once, twice, trice, five times in total his smoke bullet rounds caused a cloud of smoke to cover the seven obscuring their vision.

The leader of this little group waved the smoke out of his eyes but when he managed to be able to see through it he was greeted with the sight of his foe's foot as he used his staff to help him jump up and kick him straight in the chest. This sent him flying straight out the door, which fortunately was open as someone entered but quickly moved out of the flying man's way, and into the street. The Casanova walked out into the middle of the street then turned to face him the building on his left.

The guy's friends then ran out of the bar and surrounded the Casanova in a circle. They grinned and balled their fists to finish him to jump on him thinking numbers would give them an advantage while the Casanova's admirers looked on from doorway with worry on their faces. The head gave a cry and they charge in at their foe who simply planted his staff on the ground, gripped it with both hands and somehow managed kick and run on the groups chests. As each of them got hit they fell to the ground and fell unconscious from a mix of their drunkenness and the Casanova's blows.

The last one in the circle to get knocked down was the boss who was kicked with the most force sending him flying down the round on his back with a groan. Still conscious he jumped up and fists raised ready to show this clown who was top dog only…he wasn't there he only saw his drinking buddies lying on the ground groaning and snoring. He looked around for the target of his drunken aggression but couldn't find hide nor hair of him then he noticed a shadow on ground slowly making its way over to him. His head shot up and there, his blue eyes shining against his darken figure, in front of the partially full moon was the Casanova his torso turning in seemingly slow motion positioned like he was about to throw a spear and the blades of his weapon glowing with blue energy.

The Casanova locked eyes with the drunken brawler and flashed another smile then threw his staff like a spear. The drunk though he was a goner but the staff didn't impale him the pint made contact with his chest and suddenly he couldn't move as this paralyzing energy entered his body rendering him unable to move. The glowed then a hexagon shaped symbol made of blue light appeared in front of his chest

Meanwhile the Casanova, descending towards him with great speed then extended his right foot for a flying slide kick. His foot made contact with the blade pointing away from the drunk the symbol shattered and the drunk was sent back flying until he landed on the road a good distance away with a roll before he stopped on his back knocked out.

The Casanova landed on his feet without difficulty then bent down while his weapon clattered to the ground right in front of him. He bent down and picked it up and preceded to give it a quick spin then looked down the street to his groaning opponent and adopted his signature hand gesture and gave a chuckle.

A series of cries were heard and he turned to face his admirers running up to him. They put their hands on his arms, shoulders and chest while showering him with praise of how amazing he was. He handed his staff to two of them then lead them back to the bar the with another smile.

 **(End song)**

* * *

 **Author's note(s): Yeah, I used the staff stunt from the Matrix Reloaded it just sort of found its way in there. And yes I RWBYfied the staff each weapon will be slightly changed to fit the RWBY mythos.**


	3. Trailer: Axe

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider is owned Toei and Ishinomori Productions and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

 **Trailer: Axe**

" _If there is a dream you wish to come true believe and move forward towards it with all your strength"_

 **(Insert Double Action Axe Form)**

It was the late afternoon on a warm day in Forever Fall, a unique and breath taking forest to the northern the outskirts of the city of Vale. The natural majesty of the forest with its lovely red leaves constantly falling made it the perfect place for a gathering of people for a small festival despite present dangers for despite its beauty Forever Fall was full of the monsters that tormented and threatened humanity to no end, the Creatures of Grimm. Fortunately, the festival was set in an area of the forest atop a great cliff just an hour's drive out of the city.

Said festival was the Vale Nihon Festival, a celebration of a culture long since passed whose traditions were kept alive by those who refused to see them die out. It was a colourful scene to say the least as men, woman and children both Human and Faunus wondered around the various stalls all wearing a kimono or some other traditional garb of the celebration. Most carried a small fan or a cone of shaved ice to help fend off the heat of the warm day. Enjoyment was had by all as they got in to the spirit of things eating unique food and drinks and playing games at various stalls to win a prize while children chased each other around laughing.

In many ways one could say it was a small scale version of the Vytal Festival especially considering the major attraction, the mixed martial arts tournament. Various artists spent all year training for this, for the honour and the challenge and slowly walking down the middle of the festival grounds was no exception.

He wore a yellow kimono with black stripes with a yellow obi sash with black diamonds shapes around the waist and on left his shoulder he had a piece of gold and black shoulder armour. He wore geta sandals on his feet and a pointed straw hat that obscured his face save for him mouth and the back of his head showing long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

He walked with his arms his arms folded and head bowed. Soon he reached his destination the fighting ring where the festival's martial arts tournament was taking place. As he stood by an unattended stall he looked over from under the rim of his hat at the display being held while he rested his hand on the counter. The tournament had yet to start but a crowd had gathered to watch the competitors warm up and psyche themselves up. Some were practicing strikes on wooden training posts while others sat and meditated or took some last minute advice from their trainers.

The competitors were varied to say the least with all manner of builds from humble new comers to hardened pros each trained in a unique style. The man smiled with excitement said excitement increased when one of the men practicing his strikes struck with enough force to knock his post over which was impressive seeing how much their bases weighed. While the crowd clapped at the display the man in yellow pushed down against the counter with enough force to send his hand through the wooden surface breaking it in half and causing him to almost loose his balance.

He quickly tried to fix his blunder but couldn't. He did a quick look for witnesses but fortunately everyone was either focused on the wrestlers or their own business. He then adjusted his hat then hastily made his way toward ring.

Meanwhile sitting away from the fighters was a large man wearing black shorts with silver lining that stopped just above his knees with an open matching jacket and black arm bands. His hair was pulled back in a small, spikey tail his open jacket showing a large torso that was the perfect mix of bulk and muscle. His mouth and chin was covered by wild facial hair but it failed to hide the malicious smirk he wore which matched the glint in his eyes.

This was the tournament's champion for the past five years and while the other competitors were preparing for their fights he just took a sip of sake from a small dish while his eyes looked over them. He saw not one that could give him a challenge same as every year his style was the ultimate unrivalled. He was relieved he didn't have to do anything until the last round it would be a waste pf energy to fight weaklings round after round.

As he took another sip of his drink something to the right corner of his eye caught his attention he turned and saw the man in the yellow kimono with a straw hat at the registration desk just making the cut off time to join the tournament. While he couldn't see his arms through the long sleeves of his robe he doubted he would pose a threat.

A gong rung signalling the start of the competition. The festival goers hurried to find a good seat while the contenders ceased their warm ups and gathered round the ring some wishing each other good luck. Seated next to a panel of three judges was the champion looking forward to seeing some pathetic excuses for fighters reach for their dream of being at the top only for it to be slapped away by his hand.

An announcer stepped into the middle of the ring and broke down the rules of the nine round tournament with the final round being against the reigning champion. The man in yellow gave a smile as he saw he was in the first match. He walked up to the ring and saw his opponent who wore a white karate gi complete with a black belt. The two bowed to each other than the man popped his neck as they took their stances. The black belt adopted a standard karate pose while the man slapped his belly with his right hand then bent his legs and held up his hands palms flat.

The gong rung again starting the match and a few sounds past before the black belt leapt into action with a kick but his foes blocked it with the side of his right arm in the blink of an eye. The black belt then tried to follow this up with a punched but the man in yellow blocked it with his unoccupied palm with the same reflex speed. While his opponent was surprised by both his moves being blocked so easily the man in yellow made his move he pushed his foes arms away making almost loose his balance then taking advantage of this he struck him in the chest with his right palm sending him flying out of the ring.

Everyone stared in awed shock before they started cheering and clapping. The man quickly ran out of the ring over to opponent and helped him sit up asking if he was alright. His reply was a nod of the head and a pat on the shoulder as he helped him stand up and walk over to the bench where the competitors sat. As the judges talked to each other complimenting on the show of sportsmanship the champion looked on at the man in yellow with a new interest as he helped his opponent down. Could it be after all these years a worthy challenger? Nah!

As the rounds progressed a pattern emerged with the challenger's matches namely how easily he defeated his foes. A kick to the head he caught the ankle then tossed the kicker over his shoulder, an elbow strike he caught the limb then flipped the opponent on his back, try and push him out of the ring sumo style he'd turn the tables and shove you out. It progressed round after round the champion's interest slowly increasing the challenger's unexpected strength seemed made him rethink his position as worthy opponent. His smirk grew he was looking forward to taking him down a peg.

Finally, the challenger was at the top of the bracket meaning it was now the final round of the tournament between the champion and the challenger. The crowd looked on in anticipation for the match between the five-year victor and the mighty yet honourable new comer who got to the final round in record timing.

The champion stared down the challenger literally he was talk but he was taller. The challenger was barely above his chest. Despite standing right in front of him he still couldn't get a good look at the challenger's face hidden beneath his hat as his arms were folded across his chest. The champion had a quick worry given the strength the challenger has displayed quickly dismissed this not one was stronger than him.

The champion chuckled then adopted his starting stance with his knees bent and fists raised to his sides while the challenger popped his neck then got into his stance, knees bent and palms opening and directed at his opponent with the right forward while the left was next to his heart. The two stood still frozen like statues as the red leaves fell around them as they sized each other up then after a moment's wait the gong rang again signalling the start of the match.

Deciding to end this quickly the champion swung his massive fist aiming for the right side the challenger's head but the challenger blocked it with his left palm not even turning his head. Surprised the champion tried the same with his right fist but still faster but again was blocked. His eyes widened and he stared at the challenger with his arms crossing over his chest before the challenger gave him a light kick to the chest sending skidding back across the ring fortunately for the champion he regained control of his footing before he crossed the line.

He glared at the challenger who yawned into his hand. Angered by how easily and seemingly effortlessly he moves were blocked the champion clenched his hands into fists and decided no more holding back. He ran the challenger raising his fist over his head with the intent to bring down on top of his ridiculous hat. But just before he made contact with the top of his foe's head the challenger's hand shot up and caught his wrist in a strong grip. Then taking advantage of the champion's shocked pause he drew his right hand back palm flat to strike his foe's chest.

Seeing this the champion snapped out of this stupor and quickly reached for his foe's head with his free arm. But he wasn't fast enough as the challenger's palm struck his chest and sent him flying out of the ring and tumbling on to the ground. The champion got up on his hands and knees then noticed something in his left palm was the challenger's ruined hat. Throwing his head to look at his opponent's face his eyes widened with shock.

He was a young man with black hair that stopped just below his jaw. His hair had a streak of gold in it at the front on the left and another in his pony tail. His eyes were the same colour making them sand out against his face while his brow was raised as if you say "That's it?". But what really stood out about him was on top of his head, twitching in the breeze, was a pair of little bear ears.

The announcer then ran up to the challenger's side grabbed his left wrist and tried to pull it up but couldn't make it budge his face turning red from the effort. A few seconds later the challenger noticed this then with a small smile allowed his arm to be raised by the struggling man who released it then bent over trying to catch his breath, The crowd cheered many throwing up their fans, festival masks and food as they clapped, whistled and cheered for the victor.

The head judge and head organizer for the festival walked up to the challenger and handed him his trophy, he had greying black hair and wore a light blue kimono. He then congratulated the challenger, gave a bow which was returned and offered a hand shake which the challenger took with perhaps a bit too much excitement judging by the elder's widened eyes.

The former champion trembled on the ground as he watched the scene unfold. His shock slowly being replaced with anger which quickly increased to rage. Not only had he lost the match and with it his title and status but he lost it to a FAUNUS. He would never live this down he the five-year winner of the Vale Nihon Festival's fighting tournament bested by some stupid animal!

A roar suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts and he spun round. His rage melted away to fear as a large Ursa Major jumped out of the bushes behind him and stood on its hind legs rearing its head back it gave another roar alerting everyone to its presence. The festival grounds quickly emptied at the sight of the Creature of Grimm all but the recently dethroned champion. He laid on the ground looking up at the monster frozen I pure terror.

The creature lowered its head and stared down at the trembling whimpering man before it. It drew its right paw back ready to swipe down and kill the pathetic champion gave a shriek, crossed his arms in a pathetic attempt to protect himself and closed his eyes awaiting the fatal blow but it never came.

Confused he peaked out on eye to see why the Grimm hadn't finished him and he saw the challenger. His left arm held up blocking the beast's massive paw trembling under its strength but barely. Then the challenger pushed paw away and gave a massive shove to the Grimm's stomach with his right hand sending it flying back into the bushes it emerged from a tree behind the bushes shock sending more the leaves tumbling to the ground then usual. The challenger then turned his head and glanced down at the man he saved who snapped out of his trance and scampered away as fast as his legs would carry him.

Suddenly two more Ursai burst out of the bushes and stared down the Faunus from his right and left sides. They stared at the challenger and growled as if evaluating his strength while the challenger slowly looked from one Grimm to the other doing just that. First the one on his right then the one on his left before turning back to the first with a smile and a chuckle.

The Grimm he was looking away from roared then charged at the challenger who just popped his neck then as the Grimm was about to pounce on him it suddenly found his right palm in its stomach as he gave it a mighty shove sending it flying back a good distance. Its companion tried the same tactic as the challenger's back was turned but he spun round and delivered a kick to its gut sending it on flight just as long as its pal.

Then challenger then heard a growl from behind him and saw the Major slowly emerging from bushes the glow in its eyes telling that it anything but enjoyed its little flight somewhat understandable given the broken spikes on its back the challenger just smiled then pulled out a large battle axe, seemingly from nowhere, in his right hand. The axe was black in colour with a golden fabric wrapped around it near the bottom and had a slight wave in its handle. It also had a touch of silver on the edge of the blade with some gold details on the head while the back of the axe head looked like it was modified for some purpose.

The Ursa Major charged but the challenger just spun round and struck it on the side of the head with the cheek of the axe with a significant amount of force. The beast then straightened its neck to shake its head but the axe's cheek struck it again forcing it to spin round so its back was to the challenger as it shook its head to snap out of the daze it was put in.

Meanwhile its companion to the stranger's right had gotten up and was charging at the Faunus. The challenger at first made no move closing his eyes as if in concentration but then as the Ursa was about to pounce on him he switched his axe to his let then delivered a palm strike to the Grimm's snout strong enough to cave in its skull shattering its mask like face.

The last Grimm able to fight roared then ran up to the challenger and stood tall to swipe its paw at his head only for the challenger to switch his axe back to his right hand and spun around beheading the beast and sending its head flying into the air. The headless Grimm stood dead before falling on its side while its head bounced off its shoulder landing behind it. The Major then snapped out of its daze and stood above the challenger and roared only to take another palm strike to chest to force it back a few steps onto all fours.

The challenger then stood up straight and closed his eyes in concentration before a golden coloured aura flared from his body. The Grimm cocked its head at the sight as the aura seemed to give the Faunus a single horn sticking out of his forehead, claws over his knuckles and what appeared to be blades on his shoulders. Then the challenger's eyes snapped open shining gold followed by the aura dissipating and from an onlooker's perception it would have looked as if it was absorbed into the axe head. The edge of said axe head now glowed the same gold as the aura.

The challenger then threw his axe spinning into the air before adopting a strange stance with his knees bent his left hand in a fist against his hip and his right seemingly reaching for nothing on the ground. The Ursa watched as the challenger then jumped up surprisingly high into the sky legs spread and his right hand reaching up as he caught the axe the glowing blade seemed to burst with power as it returned to its master's grasp as he for a brief moment he stood against the slowly emerging shattered moon. The Challenger landed in front of the Ursa legs bent as he brought his weapon down with extreme force on its head which exploded as the weapon made contact.

 **(DYNAMIC!)**

The challenger slowly raised his head then his gaze shot to his left as he heard a chorus of roars. Thundering out of the trees came a sleuth of seven or eight other Ursai a second Major leading the charge. The challenger just placed his axe in his obi sash on his back. He then popped his neck again and then ran at the horde head on. Just before he ran into the head of the crowd he spread his arms wide as if to embrace the Grimm in a hug and just as he was about collide with the Major he bent down, wrapped his arms around its chest then stood straight pushing against the beast that was forced into standing on its hind legs. Soon the Grimm behind it crashed into its back and piled up and the challenger dug the soles of his sandals into the ground then shoved against the mass of Ursai and managing to push them back down the path they came from with an astounding pace.

Soon they approached the top of the cliffs that usually made this area of Forever Fall a safe place. The challenger stopping just before the Ursa at the back of the pile could fall over the edge he then pulled his right arm back with the palm flat as it the hand glowed gold with a faint aura before thrusting it into the Major's chest with enough force to send the entire pile of beasts over the edge. But it didn't stop there when it's companions were beneath its back the Ursa Major inflated like a balloon before exploding causing its spikes to become deadly spear like projectiles piercing the other Grimm and sending them flying at the ground below where they landed dead with the Major's spikes pinning their corpses like arrows.

Back on top of the cliff the challenger stood at the edge overlooking the seemingly endless forest. His arms folded over his chest as the wind blew gently against him. His hair and the edges of his kimono blowing in the breeze while a snot bubble grew and shrunk as he snored. The challenger fell asleep standing against the sun as it slowly descended towards the peaks of the mountains leaves riding the wind flying past him while a train made its way along the tracks in the valley below.

 **(End song)**

Kanji for "My strength has made you cry!" appears on the screen

* * *

 **Author's note(s): Yeah that's not a quote at the start it's something I made up based on some of the lyrics of Climax Jump Axe Form I couldn't really find a quote that was trailer opening material in my opinion. Also the shoulder armour I described think Ventus from Kingdom Hearts' Keyblade Armour in its inactive form not sure if I'll keep it or not.**


	4. Trailer: Gun

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Productions while RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

 **Trailer: Gun**

" _You're the only person who can judge yourself. Got a problem with that? Can't hear your answer!"_

The adrenaline chorusing through their veins slowly faded as they ran down the alleyways of Vale. When they thought they were a good enough distance they stopped tried to catch their breath. Looking back, they saw that fortunately the cops weren't behind them. It was supposed to be a simple job but somehow the police had gotten wind of their heist. As soon as they had gotten the money they showed up and caught their getaway driver. Now they had three gym bags full of Lien and were lost in some random part of the city each with a gun low on ammo.

One of them, who was leaning against a wooden fence for support, looked at their leader and asked "So what the big plan now?"

The head of said leader spun round to face him with an angered look in his eyes that had the desired effect of shutting him up. But he had point they hadn't planned on the police getting to the bank so soon and taking out their getaway. The leader frowned his brow in concentration trying to figure a way out of this they needed away to force the cops off their backs if only they had a hostage, there had been plenty of candidates in the bank but in the rush not one of them had thought to grab one.

Suddenly his attention was interrupted by the sound of music. Turning his head down the alley behind him he saw the source. An older building, which in years past seemed to be an old movie theatre, with bright lights which constantly changed colour, from red to blue to yellow to purple to green, beamed out of the windows and open doors. A sign over the entrance of the three floored building showed the name of the establishment, Dragon's Den. The leader smiled beneath his ski mask as an idea quickly came together in his head.

* * *

Music boomed out of the speakers as the DJ worked his magic while multi-coloured lights flashed around the room. The crowd moved to the beat to the music around the room save for an open circular space in the centre. There two dancers battled it out trying showing off their moves they came to a stop and the music lowered and the announcer stepped in the circle and spoke into his mike.

"And this round goes to…" He paused for dramatic effect "Gure Smith!"

The crowd went wild as the two dancers grasped hand then pulled each other in for a pat on the back before walking off in opposite directions to re-join their friends in the crowd.

"Alright, alright settle down! Next round…Camo Trent!" a boy around fourteen with dark green hair jumped out of the crowd. He wore a pair of camouflage coloured pants with an army green t-shirt and brown shoes. His accessory's included a head band the same colour as his shirt with two badges in it and camouflage wrist bands with a pair of tinted glasses over his brown eyes.

"Vs…Kuro Damon!" a boy about the same age jumped in opposite of Camo. He had black spikey hair and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black jacket over a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers. What stood out about him however was a long, black cat tail behind him which flicked to the beat of the music. He flashed tooth showing smile which was returned with a friendly smirk.

The crowd cheered as their names were announced. The announcer motioned for them to settle down "Alright dancers ready?" The two nodded "Okay DJ hit it!"

 **(Insert Climax Jump Hip Hop Version)**

Camo gestured for Kuro to go first to which the Faunus excepted with a jokingly gentlemanly bow and then spun on his heal before dropping to the floor and balanced on his hand before he spun round while rotating his body. Meanwhile observing the match from the second floor was a pair of purple eyes that peaked out from under the brim of a light brown hat while a hand tapped to the beat against the railing their owner was leaning against. Said owner flashed a wide smile at the show below excited for his turn but the smile vanished when he noticed something curious in the crowd below.

Forcing their way through the crowd were several guys dressed entirely in black with their faces save for their eyes were hidden by ski masks. Two things of note about them was one: three of them carried a gym bag which looked like it was full of something and two: all of them carried a gun. Looking across to the other side of the room he saw another making his way around the same floor he was on. Most would panic at the sight of masked men with firearms but not him his eyes just flashed with excitement and his wide smile returned. Something interesting had just arrived.

* * *

While his crew made their way to different areas of the room the leader hung back closing the door. When he shut it he glanced around and took note of where all his crew were located nodding to himself approvingly. He then lifted his gun up to the ceiling and fired three shots.

 **(Song stops with the noise of a record scratching)**

At the sound of the gun fire the crowd instinctively ducked down with the hands over their heads then turned and faced the source. Who then spread his arms out like he was giving a big speech "Ladies and Gentlemen sorry to interrupt your lovely evening but you see we need some help with a little problem!"

As he spoke his crew made themselves know to the crowd forcing some of them to their knees and motioning to others to the do the same, "You see we're kind in a bind with the authorities and if you all behave yourselves I give you my word, for what little its worth, that you'll all get out of here A ok. Do we have a deal?" no one spoke to challenge him "glad to hear it!"

The crowd complied many trembling for fear of what they would do while their captors patrolled the room making sure no one got any ideas. One of them walked onto the stage and noticed a girl trying to make a call on her scroll without being noticed.

"Hey you!" He shouted as he quickly made his way over to her and snatched the device from her but he checked the number that was being call but she had already hung up. He threw the scroll against the wall breaking it then pointed his gun at her head "Who were you calling?"

She didn't answer so he demanded again louder "Who were you calling?! Tell me!"

The girl started to tear up fear not helped by the look in the masked man's eyes.

One of his partners on the second floor saw this "Hey man you nuts?! Let her go we need every bullet we got don't waste them on some stupid kid!"

"She had a scroll she could've called the cops!" he shouted in reply not moving an inch.

"Look just…" he groaned and face palmed before looking down at the spectacle again "Look I'm going to tell the boss don't do anything stupid!"

He ran off to do just that but the goon left didn't move the girl's tears were now running free. He took a quick glance round at the other hostages many of whom were starting to get nervous some even tensed like they were getting ready to pounce on the armed thug. They stood frozen in tension so thick you could cut it with a sword suddenly a whistle broke the silence. The crook turned to the direction it came from and suddenly went flying off the stage and into the wall curtesy of a kick to the chest.

 **(Insert Double Action Gun Form)**

The grunt he gave as he struck wall got the attention of the rest of the crew who stood where they were and pointed their guns at the figure standing in the centre of the stage. The one who had ran off to tell the leader walked out in front of the exit with said leader and pointed his weapon as well will his boss just pointed at the assailant "Kid get on the floor and put your hands on your head now!"

Said kid was in his mid-teens and wore a light coloured jacket over a white shirt with pants the same colour as the jacket with a belt with a buckle in the shape of what they supposed was a dragon's face with a purple outline. He had purple sneakers and a hat that matched his jacket and pants. Around his neck was a set of head phones and under the hat was shoulder length black hair with an even longer streak of purple to the left of his face. But something about his attire was odd. He turned to face the leader who got a good look at what made it odd. Several light purple streaks went across his clothes as if some kid got their hands on a can of spray paint.

The leader glared not liking the fact that the brim of the cap prevented him from looking the kid in the eyes "You death or something kid? I said on the ground!"

The kid just raised his head allowing him to look into his glowing purple eyes. Something about them disturbed him they shown not with fear it was something else. After a beat the kid spoke "Hey! Mind if I ask you something?"

The question was unexpected but it didn't matter as the kid asked before he could even think of a reply he spun around revealing at the back of his head was braided purple ponytail that went below his waste and followed his head like it was an actual tail. The kid then struck a pose his head bowed to the left a bit and his right hand point directly at the leader of the group "Mind if I defeat you?" then looked up with a smile where it dawned that his eyes shone with amusement "I can't hear you!"

Under his mask bared his grit teeth then pushed out of his way as he marched forward a few steps and pointed at two guys standing front of the stage "You two teach him to keep that smart mouth shut!"

The two goons walked up the steps of the stage pointing their pistols at the kid "Alright you heard him on the ground or we teach you to behave".

In reply the kid dropped his stance puckered his lips and tapped his chin as if he was actually thinking about it. He then looked back at the two goons and his smile returned "NAH!"

His eyes flashed then he threw his arm up skyward and snapped his fingers. Suddenly everyone in the club hostage and captor alike copied the movement exactly as if under a spell and for a few seconds everyone stood frozen before the leader snapped out of the trance "What the…everyone back on the ground!"

He fired his gun again into the air again snapping everyone out of the trance. The hostages dropped back onto the ground while the captors blinked in surprise. The two in front of the stage looked at each other

"What the heck was THAT?" asked the one on the right.

"No clue man" they turned back to where the kid had been standing but he had vanished "What…?"

The one on the right turned back to the leader "Boss he's gone!"

"How can he be gone you idiots?!" Came the reply of the leader "He's got to be there LOOK! The rest of you check the rest of the building just in case!"

The group dispersed following their boss's orders with him heading back into a corridor. The two quickly made their way up onto the stage and slowly walked past the hostages surveying them for a familiar paint covered hat. Then one noticed something, Kuro's tail.

"Hey you!" He marched over and pointed his gun at his target's head "you know where that kid in purple went?!"

Kuro frantically shook his head "Don't lie to me Faunus! Your kind are good at sneaking around! You helped him pull that stunt didn't you?!"

As Kuro shook his head even more while the guy's partner just hung his head and shook it in annoyance "Oh for the love of…" He turned to look at his pal "Dude seriously NOW?! I thought we talked about doing this sort of thing during a job."

Not moving his gun from the boy's head the guy turned to reply "Hey how I treat an animal is my business!"

Suddenly the lights shut off.

"What the-?!" Then the regular lights came on "What the heck was that?!"

His partner just shook his head shrugged equally confused.

"What's up with all the Faunus hate anyway?" their heads whipped round and standing there on the first guy's left was the kid with his hands in his pockets shrugged, "I think it would be pretty cool to have a tail or another set of ears".

Then before they could even blink the kid punched the Faunus hater straight in the jaw with enough force to send him groaning to the floor. His partner held up his gun ready to fire in retaliation but the kid just dropped backwards onto his hands and used his foot to kick the gun out of the man's hand and the other to nail him in the stomach sending him next to his friend on the stage groaning. The kid then jumped back onto his feet then jumped again spinning before he turned sideways and landed on both men's stomach's knocking the wind out of them.

The kid then got up and stood between the two now unconscious criminals with his right hand holding the brim of his hat, he looked down at the one in front of him then turned and looked at the Faunus hater behind him.

"Hey there he is!" a voice shouted from above. The kid's head spun around and looked up on the second floor balcony was another member of the crew with his gun pointed down at him. "You little bastard don't move!"

Hearing footsteps, the kid's attention turned from the man above the two more who ran into the room from a side corridor pointing their guns at him "Don't try anything funny punk!"

In response to the threat from the three gun pointing criminals the kid just smiled and snapped his fingers. The lights went out again then came back shortly after. The kid had vanished again.

"What the-where'd he go?!"

His partner just shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hallway one of the crew slowly made his way down checking each door way for anyone else. He heard their crew's leader yelling order about something but he chose to ignore them. Wasn't his fault he stuck him on hallway duty. As he turned the corner he saw the kid from before dusting off his sleeves. Next to his feet was an open air duct big enough for someone about his size to squeeze through remembering his job he pointed his gun at the kid.

"Freeze kid!" the kid turned his head in his direction his hat hiding his eyes. The gunmen turned down the way he came "Hey I found him!"

"Hang on I'm on my way!" came a reply down the hall.

The kid then turned to face the man pointing the firearm at him then raised his head so the crook could look him in the eye "Hey mind fighting your friend?"

The criminal was confused by the question then the kid's eyes flashed and he snapped his fingers.

* * *

"Hang on I'm on my way!" he ran across the room to the doorway to the hall where the call had came from.

But as soon as he got there the one who shouted ran out of the hallway, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against a support beam. The guy who had ran out of the hall then went in for a punch but the pinned one blocked it then smacked him on the side of the head with the blunt of his gun handle sending him groaning to the ground.

The now free goon looked at the unconscious one confused why he'd attack him. A giggle from the doorway caught his attention and his head spun round just in time to see a purple ponytail vanish round the corner.

"You son of a-!" He ran into the door way and around the same corner after his target.

* * *

The gunmen on the second floor slowly made his way around when suddenly the sound of fighting and a gun shot got his attention. It came from a the left stairwell. He quickly made his way over to the closed door when it was thrown open and another one of their crew flew out and landed against the wall with a grunt.

"Hey you ok? Hey say something!" he crouched down and shook him on the shoulder a few times but got no reaction from the knocked out man "Hey man snap out of-!".

He noticed something on the floor rolling out of the doorway. He reached down picked it up bringing it in front of his face. His brow frowned in surprise as he recognized the object, he and the rest of the crew may not be big name criminals like Roman Torchwick or have the resources but he'd be a fool not to recognize a Dust bullet casing when he saw it I'll be it a custom one but a Dust bullet all the same. But that just raised a bigger question why would a kid have such a thing, I mean the only way a kid around THAT age would have Dust bullets is if he was...His eyes widened with realization.

"Oum", He made a dash for the safety railing and lifted his mask off his mouth hoping his boss was there or at least could hear him "BOSS!"

* * *

Back on the ground floor guarding the exit the leader of the group was frustrated as hell. He was hoping it would be simple, take a group of hostages, call the police, make their demands and if all went according to plan they'd get away to Vacuo with all their stolen loot in hand. But the last thing he expected was some kid making them look like total fools and given how easily he took out, last he checked, three of his eleven guys and somehow kept messing with the lights and disappearing he wasn't your everyday kid either. If he was the superstitious type he'd say the kid was some kind of evil spirit sent to torment them by some higher power but that would just be stupid...right?

"BOSS!" the shout from the man he put on the second snapped him out of his thoughts he walked near the stage and looked up and the railing that ringed around the hole where the shout was leaning over with his mask pulled off his mouth so he could be heard more clearly.

"What is it?" He prayed that it was news that someone had dealt with the pest downside one less hostage but on the bright side it also meant one less headache.

"Boss that kid!" The guy shouted clearly not thrilled by the news he was about to tell.

"What about him?!" He called back mentally crossing his fingers hoping it was that he was captured.

"I think he's-!" The lights went out again cutting him off followed by the sound of something hitting something else, hard, and a grunt followed by a mischievous giggle.

"Its him!" shouted the leader looking around the dark room in a vain attempt to find his target but he might as well be blind "Where is he?!"

"No idea!" One of the other gunmen in the room replied "GET OUT HERE YOU BRAT AND FACE US LIKE A MAN!"

A few seconds passed with silence as his only answer before the sound of fingers snapping. The purple and white dance lights came on turning around in random directions almost as if they were trying to illuminate the entire room in their coloured light. The boss looked up to the second floor and saw the crew member lying on the floor. He then turned to the stage and there standing in the centre among the hostages was the kid with a large purple gun, which looked like a oversized cross between a shotgun and revolver with markings on it that resembled diamonds and stylized Rs,. Said weapon was placed over his shoulder with his right hand on the trigger while his left was placed to help support it.

"You-EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW!" At his bellow the other four still standing members of the crew ran in from the side corridors. When he was sure they were all their he pointed at the kid "Surround him!".

The crew ran up onto the stage pointing their guns at him. The kid just stood still as a statue his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat his mouth held neutral.

"You led us on quite the little goose chase kid I'll give you that" the leader folded his arms over his chest smugly "But looks like you failed to save all these people. Anything to say little hero?"

The kid took his left hand off his oversized gun and held it straight out in front of him. This time the crooks knew what he was up to and one got ready to fire his gun "Oh no don't even-!"

The fingers snapped before he could finish and the kid flashed another smile "Everyone who has a gun stand still!"

The crew of criminals became still as statues unable to move an inch.

"Everyone who doesn't get out of here!" he didn't need to snap his fingers this time as all the hostages got up and made a mad dash for the exit the crew's leader getting caught up in the flood out the door.

Once the last person left the building the building the kid's attention returned to the frozen thugs "Now throw those things away so we can play".

He snapped his fingers and as ordered the crew threw their weapons over their shoulders off the stage.

"You little!" The one at the kids front left drew his fist back and ran up to him.

He threw his punch but the kid caught it then kneed him in the stomach then when he was bent of over and using his gun as a club wacked him on the bag sending him down to the ground. Then the one to his back right came up and tried to and his own punch but the kid spun round and held his gun up to block the punch.

"Ah!" the goon held his injured hand then the kid delivered a roundhouse kick to his head knocking him down. The other two then tried to double team him but the kid just dropped on to his hands and shot his legs out kicking the two away. Then some how he spun round then jumped up to his feet so he was now facing them.

All four goons got back on their feet and lined up, tough one was rubbing back and the other the side of his head, they looked at each other and nodded. They ran at him in a semi circle formation hoping to pin him down but the kid just smiled jumped up and used one of their heads a stepping stone to jump up higher.

The four goons spun round and looked up and saw the kid seemingly moving in slow motion. He turned round to face them, while on his side, pointed his gun at them flashed a smile and fired. A purple project flew at them and exploded on the floor in front of them. The kid hadn't missed tough as the purple lightning shot at the four from the floor and sent them flying. Two hit the wall with a groan while the other landing on their backs on the floor in font of the stage all of them groaning.

The kid landed in a crouch facing them with his gun over his shoulder his smile remaining until a cry of distress caught his ears. He looked up and standing in front of the entrance was the crew's leader with his gun pointed at the head of a girl he had in a hold.

"Don't try that snap trick again unless you want to see what her brains look like blown out!" Shouted the leader now on the verge of panic. The kid simple stood up in reply "Now your going to let me go or you'll be just as responsible for what happens to hear got it?!"

The kid stood still for a moment his eyes yet again hidden by his hat before he slowly rose his gun to the man.

"Did you hear me!" The leader shouted "I swear to GOD! I'll do it! I'll-!"

The kid pushed a hidden button on his gun with his left hand before he fired three rounds cutting the scared criminal. The projectiles hit the ground at his feet releasing a cloud of smoke. The girl took advantage of her captor's surprise ducked out of his grip then made a break for in the direction of the door. The leader of the defeated crew his eyes forced closed from the smoke while he waved his gun arm around to shoo away the veil but the action proved to be in vain.

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps caught his attention followed by something sliding across the floor. He forced his eyes to open and he looked down and saw peaking out of the smoke was the muzzle of the kid's gun. Suddenly the smoke blew away revealing the kid crouching in front of him with a purple aura flaring around him.

The leader then blinked and shook his head tonight must have been getting to him because he could have sworn he saw two horns on the kids head and two gold whiskers growing from the sides of his mouth. Suddenly the aura vanished seeming sucked into the gun's canister once it was gone a computerized voice came from the weapon, " **Full Charge!** "

Energy gathered in front of gun's barrel in the form of an orb of purple. The kid looked up at his face with yet another smile and gave a little wave "Bye bye!"

The before he could react the kid pulled the trigger and the gun fired the blast sending the crook flying back out the door onto his back in the street. Groaning he forced his head up and over his chest he saw the kid, right hand on the brim of his hat his left in his pocket, exited the club, his feet moving in a way you could only describe as dancing. He raised his head allowing the leader to see his glowing eyes before his head dropped to the grown as he fell unconscious.

 **(End song)**

The kid pointed his finger at the fallen criminal then made a motion like he fired a gun then flashed another smile.

"Yo Ryuta" the kid spun his head round to face the voice and saw a guy about a year or two older then him and about a head taller than him wearing black jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket with stylized red Ms. He had his hands in his pockets and on his back was a guitar case held by a strap across his chest. He had black spikey hair that went back the way with a red streak in it and his eyes were red below a pair of eyebrows that seemed stuck in frown. what was really noticeable to anyone else was his face looked a lot like the kid's.

The kid smiled "Sup Momotaros?"

 **(Insert…that saxophone tune that plays when the Taros are being funny)**

The stranger expression went from neutral to one of extreme annoyance "Aak!" he pointed at the kid and took a few angry steps forward "Oi Gaki what have I told you about dropping my honorific?!"

"Okay Momotaros-baka" he grinned cheekily at the stranger before quickly finding himself in a tight choke hold.

"You really are my greatest enemy!" the stranger growled while the kid slapped at the arm across his neck to get it to let go in vain.

Suddenly a siren accompanied by flashing red and blue lights got their attention.

"Hmm?" the two turned their heads to their right, the stranger loosing his grip, and saw a police car come to a stop in front of the dance club. The doors opened and two police officers dressed in white shirts, black ties and black pants held up by suspenders and for some reason they wore sun glasses at night.

"You two! Don't move!"One of the officers with black hair and a beard pointed his gun at the two while his partner ran to the entrance of the club.

The stranger gave an annoyed sigh knowing he'll get grief about this later "I SO don't want to deal with this right now".

"On it!" the kid announced cheerily and held his left arm straight up in the air ready to snap his fingers.

Before he could use his powers he felt a grip on his up held wrist. He looked up and saw the stranger's left hand he the looked over his shoulder to the stranger's fed up expression, "I think you've done enough already".

The kid frowned then forced himself out of the stranger's hold, crossed his arms over his chest, puffed out his cheeks and pouted like a child "Hmpf!"

"Tch" the stranger put his hands on his hips and shook his head while rolling his eyes looking up at the sky where the shatter moon shone bright.

 **(Song end)**

* * *

 **Author's Note(s): Prologue complete. (Phew) This one was especially tough considering Ryutaros incorporates dancing into his fighting style and I am NOT a dancer and yeah pretty dialogue heavy I just started watching Red vs Blue when I wrote this chapter so I think that may have had something to do with it plus I might have been thinking about the Batman Arkham games as well. I had considered using Junior's club for this trailer but I couldn't make that work in a way I liked and yeah same as last time not an actual quote something I made up based on the lyrics of one of his songs this time Double Action and his catch phrase. If your confused about the ending be patient all will be revealed in time. I honestly don't think this is the best of the trailers but hey its the best I could manage. Anyway hope your all looking forward to the story and please leave a review.**


	5. Ruby Rose and the Shining Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Productions. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

 **Heads up this chapter turned out MUCH longer then I expected I'll try and keep them shorter in the future.**

* * *

" _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust by will of higher powers, was strong, wise and resourceful with great potential, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

 _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. The most well known among these was a power appropriately named "Dust._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence, or so they believed, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone…darkness will return and run rampant._

 _So you may prepare your guardians both seen and unseen, build your monuments to a so-called "free world" and by all means tell your stories of a past you refuse to believe, but take heed…there will be no victory in strength."_

" _Or perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten, things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

" _I agree. For you have also forgotten one of the simplest and most important things about stories, for all their twists and turns they all have a starting point, a beginning which can be the most unexpected or unlikely of places but whether a story becomes a legend well...that is something else entirely…"_

* * *

The shattered Moon shown down on upon a dark alleyway in the city of Vale. Out of the shadows stepped a man dressed in a white coat, with dark brown pants and shoes, on his head he wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a feather. Around his neck was a grey scarf and he carried a cane in his right hand. Orange hair grew out from under the hat and hid the right side of his face.

Following him were four men dressed identically in the same black suit with a red tie, red tinted glasses, at night for some reason, and a black bowler hat in their hands they each held a red bladed katana. They stood still behind their boss as he took a puff of the cigar he held in his mouth, the end of the cigar illuminated his face as he inhaled. As he exhaled a smirk appeared on his face accompanied with a chuckle before they continued on their way to their destination.

The streets were crowded but this posed no problem as the crowd quickly backed out of their way with noticeable unease and a hint of fear as would anyone at the sight of four men with swords but it wasn't them they were wary of. For they recognized the man at the head of the group, who tipped his head to the occasional passer-by fanning politeness, he was non other then notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick.

Roman basked in their gaze as he walked for with among the fear was something any man in his line of work wanted, respect. However he was on the clock and had a job to do and it wasn't long before they reached their destination, From Dust Till Dawn. It was a small shop selling quite the range of merchandise from books

A small bell rang as one of the henchmen opened the door. As Roman and his men entered they were greeted by the sight of the counter right in front of the entrance, well that made things easier. One of the henchmen looked over to his left and saw several Dust dispensers along the wall of the shop, each with a different type of the energy source in the form of powder, while another rested his hand on the glass counter, his eyes locked on the dozens of Dust crystals on display.

Roman walked up to the counter and took his cigar out of his mouth so he could speak to the shopkeep, an elderly man with balding grey hair and a slight hunch. He folded his arms over his chest then asked "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

On cue one of the henchmen came up and pointed a gun at the old man who raised his hands in surrender and pleaded, "Please, just take my Lien and leave."

Roman hushed the trembling old man then spoke calmly "Calm down. we're not here for your money" He then turned to his men "grab the Dust."

The old man watched as one of the henchmen placed a case on the counter and opened it revealing ten hand held Dust containers. He and one other each took one and went to the dispensers on the wall and inserted them in refill slots at the base. There was a humming sound as the smaller cylinders were filled.

"Crystals" the old man's attention returned to right in front of him as another one of the thieves placed a second case on the counter and opened it but this one was made for carrying Dust in its crystal form. Having no other option the old man obeyed the order and reached under the counter for the crystals on display that the man ordered "Burn. Uncut."

As one of the men at the dispensers removed the full canister from the dispenser he noticed something to his right. A man in a trench coat that hid his figure and a hat that obscured his upper face in shadow. His hand moved back and forth along the shelf his finger hovering over the products on it, various boxes of tools, gears and other mechanical components, acting as if nothing was going on.

The henchmen pointed at the mysterious man "Hey you!" the man froze and the henchmen pulled out his firearm and aimed it at the him "Put your hands up and turn round! Slowly."

The man did as he was told, raised his hands in surrender and turned to face the thief, keeping his head bowed. It was then the henchmen noticed that under the hat was a red cap making it even harder to see his face. The henchmen raised an eyebrow at the odd fashion choice before he took a few steps up to the man.

"You planning on playing hero?" the man shook his head "Good then stay here and don't try anything! got it?" The man nodded in reply "Good" the henchmen lowered his gun then went back to his task.

When the henchmen's back was turned the man's hand reached into his trench coat but this action didn't go unnoticed. The henchmen saw this from the corner of his eye then spun round and pointed his weapon at the man again "Hold it right there!" the man paused "You got something hidden up your sleeve huh?" the man remained silent "bring it out. Slowly" The man resumed reaching into his coat then pulled something out in his hand "Show me!" the man turned his hand around to show the henchman a small silver pocket watch.

The henchman raised his brow is confusion then gave an annoyed sigh "That it? You're just gonna play with your watch until we leave?" The man nodded "Fine just...just don't get in our way!" Then went back to job muttering about the weirdo wasting his time.

Meanwhile another one of the henchmen went to collect some Dust from one of the dispensers on the other side of the store. He was about to insert the canister in the slot when something caught his ear, music. He turned to direction it was coming from and saw someone wearing a red hood that hung from their neck like a cape standing by a magazine rack judging by how tall they were it was probably a kid.

The henchmen then drew his sword and pointed it at her "Alright kid! Hands where I can see em!"

The kid didn't even flinch at the threat. The henchmen frowned then walked over to the kid "Hey, I said hands in the air!"

"You got a death wish or something?!" He pulled down the hood and the head of its wearer spun round revealing it to be a young girl around fourteen or fifteen years old. She had black hair with red highlights at the end and a pair of silver eyes. Under the hood she wore a black blouse, corset and dress with hints of red. Around her waste was a belt with a pouch and a silver rose design on the right and on her left what looked like silver bullets. However what caught the henchmen's attention was the set of red headphones with a black rose on each side over her ears. The headphones coupled with the loud music must have blocked out all other noise.

With an annoyed look the henchmen pointed to his ears. The girl got the message and put the weapon magazine she was reading back on the rack then took the headphones off her ears letting them hang round her neck, "Yes?"

"I said, put your hands in the air now!"

The girl frowned in confusion "Are you robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh" the girl narrowed her eyes and gained a small smirk.

Meanwhile back at the counter Roman was occupying himself by admiring a Dust crystal in his hand when "Hey!" One of his men went flying past him crashing into the door. One of the others ran up to him and Roman motioned in the direction the guy had flown from then went back to admiring the crystal.

The henchmen nodded in understanding then ran down the aisle to the girl and pointed his gun at her "Freeze!"

* * *

Outside the shop all was quite and still in the street which had emptied since the appearance of the dangerous criminals. Then the window shattered as the girl and the henchmen jumped out of it the former kicking the latter through. The other three, the first one she took out picking himself off the floor, peaked out the shattered window with their heads titled and swords drawn.

Out in the street the girl slowly stood up while balancing a strange, red contraption on her shoulder which quickly unfolded into a giant scythe. Roman then joined his men in looking out the window as he narrowed his eyes at the girl who then looked at them with a smirk before swinging her oversized weapon around with a surprising about of skill before stabbing the blade in the road pointing it at the crew of criminals and turning off her headphones silencing the music.

"...Okaaaay..." Roman said blinking in surprise. He then looked at his stunned men then said, while motioning with his head towards the open door "Get her!"

At his order the henchmen wasted no time and charged out the door to deal with the newly revealed threat. The girl just put away her head phones then jumped up and, balancing perfectly on the shaft of the scythe, spun around two times before sending one of them flying through the broken window with a two foot kick to the face. The using the motion she jumped to the side pulling her weapon out of the ground doing so before landing with the scythe's blade behind her while the other two ran up trying to catch her off guard. They failed as she held the end of the scythe's shaft skyward away from the suits then fired using the recoil to spin around and send one of them flying high into the air. After spinning around a few times she brought the back of her weapon down on an another like a hammer leaving a small crater from the impact and strangely enough a small cloud of rose petals from the end of her hood.

Meanwhile one she sent flying with a kick had gotten back up, pulled out his gun and started firing at the girl. But she coked and fired her weapon using the recoil to jump back a good distance dodging the fire then landing in a crouch before using the same trick to side step to her right then catapult forward straight at him. Just before she collided with him she drew back her scythe then swung it at the man sending him straight up into the air. Then, all within a few seconds, she stabbed the tip of the scythe's blade into the ground then spun around jumping into the air and threw him to the ground knocking him out at Torchwick's feet as he exited the shop as the girl landed back on the ground.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were" He muttered as he look down at the unconscious man before turning his attention to the girl, "Well "Red" I think we can all say that its been an eventful evening" The faint sound of police sirens growing near told him to hurry along as he dropped his cigar on the ground and crushed the lit end with his can "And as much as I'd love to stick around" he raised his cane and pointed it at the girl "I'm afraid this..." the end of his cane popped open revealing a reticle "is where we part ways" and he fired a projectile that looked and sounded a lot like a red firework.

The girl pointed the bladed end of her own weapon downward and fired as well the recoil allowing her to jump and flip over the blast as it made contact with the ground creating a big, colourful explosion that left a large crater in the road.

She landed in a crouch and looked up at the criminal but all she saw was the front of the Dust shop with its open door and broken window. He looked around for him before turning around and saw him climbing up a ladder on a nearby building and later she would wonder how he got so far near the top in just a manner of seconds.

Her head turned to look at the old shop keep as he came to doorway "You okay if I go after him?"

"Uh huh" was all the old man replied to the girl who quickly ran after the notorious criminal while looking out of the broken window at the girl was the man in the trench coat. His eyes were focused on the ticking arms of the watch in his hand then when the girl made it to the foot of the ladder he closed the lid and tucked his arm under his coat as he departed from the scene as she used her weapon to give her a boost to the top.

* * *

"Hey!" Ruby landed on the roof a second after the crook ready to take him down so the police who were growing ever closer could lock him up.

After her shout the crook stopped on the other side of the roof his back to her preventing her from seeing his face but she heard him mutter with annoyance "Persistent."

Ruby narrowed her eyes ready to take him on when suddenly a sound caught her attention, the engines of an airship. Suddenly the source of the noise rose up in front of the criminal and hovered turning its lights onto the roof. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise at the craft as its engines caused gusts of wind that blew back her hair and cloak.

A hatch on the side of the craft, a Bullhead, opened allowing her target to climb aboard. When he was standing inside the craft he turned to face her "End of the line Red!"

He then held up a red Dust crystal and threw it at her feet then aimed and fired his cane. She quickly realized what he was planning to do and raised Crescent Rose defensively in front of her and lowered her head eyes closed to try and protect herself from the blast that followed when the projectile hit its mark. She heard the loud explosion and a victorious howl from the criminal but that was it she didn't get burned.

 _"Ummm what happened?"_ She thought confused. Sure she felt the heat but her Aura should have taken hit at least. She heard the Bullhead's engines but also a new sound filled her ears, it sounded like something rotating in the air. She opened her eyes and what she saw made her jaw drop. _"Whoa!"_

Standing in front of her was a lady with blond hair tied up in a bun. She wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves at the end of the wrists and from above her waist she had a long black skirt and heels. She also wore a pair of glasses had a black cape with a purple interior with a silver line of diamonds and the image of a tiara on the back and had an earing fluttering in the gust released from the engines.

However what REALLY grabbed Ruby's attention was the source of the noise the fading image of a large, rotating, purple circle that she realized had shielded her from the blast. The woman seemed to have summoned it with the riding crop she held out in front of her in right hand. Their was only one way a person could have managed to do something like that _"She's Huntress! An actual Huntress!"_

"Hmph" That was the only sound the newly arrived Huntress made before she adjusted her glasses with her unoccupied hand then waved her crop sending several streaks of purple flying at the aircraft. The blasts moved through the air in various directions and struck different points on the craft which didn't look like such an easy flight at the moment

" _Oh my god that is soooo cool!"_ Ruby thought has her awestruck expression was quickly replaced with a wide excited smile.

* * *

"Whoa!", Roman barely managed to keep his footing as the Bullhead was shook in all directions. He dropped his cane to floor of the craft and waved his arms to try and keep his balance. When was able to stand straight again he ran up into the cockpit after giving an annoyed growl.

In the pilots seat looking somewhat out of place in her red and gold dress and heels was his associate wrestling with the controls to keep the vehicle steady "We got a Huntress!"

The reaction happened immediately, She sat up straight then ran out of her seat to deal with the inference. Roman moved out of her way then dived into the seat she had been occupying and took up her former task of trying to keep the craft as well balanced as possible.

Grit his teeth as he struggled with the device and quickly wonder how this night could turn so bad. It was a simple enough job he'd done it countless times before but he didn't expect to run into a little wannabe Huntress with an oversized gardening tool. The frown already on his face grew tighter as he thought of the grief he'd have to deal with later and thought to himself _"This had BETTER be worth it."_

* * *

Ruby's eyes looked on in awe the woman standing before her as the Bullhead stabilized and began to move away from the roof. The woman then crossed her arms over her chest as her body glowed with a purple Aura. She then threw her right hand out pointed at the airship and her right leg raised bent at the knee. The purple Aura vanished and another shot of purple light notable bigger then the ones before shot out of the tip of the riding crop and shot over the Bullhead.

 _"Oh no! She mi-WHOA!"_ That split second of doubt quickly vanished as the shot of light exploded above the craft creating a circle similar to the one before but on a MUCH larger scale. The circle quickly vanished and a cloud flashing with lightning and booming with thunder appeared then tried to grab hold of the airship as the tails of several small tornados moved down and appeared to wrap around it. Ruby's amazement at the woman's power increased as she saw this _"Awesome! She's like that wizard from that old storybook but instead of rings she has a ...horse riding...thingy..."_ Ruby's head tilted to the side as she tried to remember the name of the object before her mind wondered _"Not exactly the coolest weapon."_

The woman then made another motion with her crop and ice rained down from the cloud like spears, Ruby saw one of them smash right through the windscreen of the cockpit. Then someone stepped in the open hatch looking down at them. Ruby couldn't really make them out but saw a red dress.

Suddenly flames burst from one of the mysterious woman's hands as the sleeves of her dress glowed with a golden light. She made few quick motions with her hands before pointing her left palm at the roof and firing a blast of golden fire but the Huntress summoned another projective circle to shield herself from the attack which made contact with a splatter like noise.

The mysterious foe then raised up her hand and the ground with at the Huntress' feet glowed with the same golden light which seemed to SCREAM. The Huntress then back flipped out of the way as a torrent of fire exploded upwards sending debris flying.

The Huntress quickly regained control and swung her crop around in a circle catching the debris in her purple power before quickly gather into what Ruby could as giant spear which was soon sent flying towards the ship. The mystery woman fired another golden blast at the spear but the Huntress just reformed it and it flew on undeterred. The Bullhead then moved and the projectile struck its armoured roof and broke up. The Huntress made another motion and the debris reformed into three constructs that wrapped around the vehicle like floating serpents.

 _"_ _This is totally amazingly AWESOME! Yang is going to be SO jealous she missed this!"_

The mystery woman lost her balance for a second before crossing her arms, her clothes glowing again, and Ruby could have sworn she saw then through them out sending out an outward blast that destroyed the Huntress' constructs.

Ruby snapped out of her awestruck stupor and glanced at the Huntress, who didn't look like she was going to do anything, then changed Crescent Rose into its gun form and started firing at the woman in the hatch. However she missed the "What do you think your doing?!" look the Huntress gave her.

Ruby's shot however proved useless as the woman blocked each shot with her BARE PALM then waved her arm causing the roof to glow with the screaming power. She was about to turn to the Huntress when she felt something push her forward onto the ground in a roll followed by a loud explosion. When she looked up she saw the ship flying away in the distance.

 _"Nuts he got away!"_ She hit the ground with her fist in frustration over the crook getting away when. Then she remembered the woman standing to her left and stood up _"I just saw a real Huntress in action!"_ Ruby's anger and disappointment was quickly replaced with the same excitement she felt watching the fight her hands raised under her chin "Your a Huntress" The woman turned to face her "Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

 _"I am SO grounded."_

A little while after the fight on the roof Ruby was seated in an interrogation room in a nearby police station while the Huntress passed back and fourth behind her, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked, and lectured her on her recklessness sounding like a school teacher "I hope you realize that you actions won't be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby argued.

The woman made her way to the opposite side of the table she was sitting at. Her eyes were focused on her scroll but for a brief second to looked up from it at the girl some what annoyed at her childish statement "If it were up to me you'd be sent home..." she stopped standing just opposite of Ruby "with a pat on the back..." Ruby's head perked up " _Maybe Dad won't find out! YES!"_ The woman's head turned to face her "and a slap on the wrist!" To make her point she struck the table with her riding crop right to which Ruby flinched away with an audible yelp of fear _"No Dad is totally going to find out and ground me for life"_ "But there's someone here who would like to meet you."

Ruby looked up at the woman at that part in confusion. Someone wanted to see her? Who?

The woman stepped aside and a man in a dark green suit and lighter green scarf stepped out of a shadowed doorway. He had silver hair, a small pair of glasses and sharp facial features. In his left hand he carried a mug and in his right was one of Ruby's favourite sights in all of Remnant, a plate of cookies. The man's eyes were locked on her with interest, Ruby recognized him, any one who knew ANYTHING would recognized him. "Ruby Rose."

Ruby's mind froze at the sight of the man who leaned forward to look her in the eye "You..." He paused and her minded unfroze and thought after thought raced through her head about what he was going to say "...have silver eyes."

She blinked in confusion she didn't expect that "...umm?"

The man stood up straight apparently deciding to get to the point "So where did you learn to do _this_?."

He gestured with his head to the woman's scroll which played video footage of Ruby's fight with the henchmen. Still assuming she was in trouble she nervously replied not taking her eyes of the man "S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well...one teacher in particular"

"I see" he said then placed the plate down on the table in front of her. She glanced up at the man as she slowly reached for one of the treats like they would snatched away then quick as a flash a cookie disappeared into her mouth then she then used her other hand her eyes swiftly switching between the plate and the two adults then she started stuffing her face with cookie after cookie while the man continued "Its just that I've only seen one other scythe welder of that calibre before" He tilted his head and raised a brow in thought "A dusty old crow" He said reminiscent of days gone past.

Ruby managed to stop tearing through the cookies and spoke "Thash muh unkel" She then swallowed her mouthful and wiped her mouth then gave a quick apologetic look to the man "Sorry" then she perked up and repeated "that's my uncle 's a teacher a Signal" The man listened with a small smile as he took a sip from his mug as she slowly began to speak more at ease I'll be it a bit fast and hyper "I was complete GARBAGE before he took me under his wing" Later she would almost loose a rib from the bear hug her proud sister would give her for the unintentional pun "And now I'm all like...wooohhaaaaa... Hooo...watchaaaa...!" She struck several martial arts poses to accompany the sound effects.

"So I noticed" He said with an amused tone before he placed the mug on the table and leaned on it by his hands "and what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors."

"Well..." She calmed down as the man sat down across the table from her his hands together "I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah I only have two more years of training at Signal then I'm going to apply to Beacon" Her excitement returned as she spoke about her goal and reasons VERY quickly "See my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress because I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others and I figured "Yeah well might as well make a career out of it" hehe. I mean the police are alright but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and..." She made what could only be described as a VERY excited gasp before looking between the two adults with a wide grin and her silver eyes shining with excitement panting slightly "You know!"

The woman stared at the girl with her arms folded and blinked still trying to decipher the girl's babbling but Ozpin seemed to follow the storm of words perfectly "Do you know who I am?"

She nodded "Your Professor Ozpin. Your the Headmaster at Beacon."

The now named Ozpin chuckled "Hello."

Ruby politely bowed her head "Nice to meet you."

Ozpin rested his hands on the table "You want to come to my school?"

"More then anything."

Ozpin turned his head to his associate with a smile she knew ALL too well. She gave an annoyed groan and rolled her eyes knowing NOTHING she said would talk him out of this. He looked back to Ruby and said "Well okay."

* * *

"Oh! I still can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with Me!" Yang shouted as she wrapped Ruby in a VERY tight hug "This is the best day EVER!"

"Please stop" The younger girl groaned finding it hard to breath.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Her sister said after she released her death grip on Ruby and jumped back. Shaking with the excitement that shone in her lilac eyes and her long, below waist length blonde hair bouncing behind her.

She wore a tan vest with puffy sleeves that stopped above her elbows over a yellow crop top, with her symbol partially hidden on the left, and around her neck was an orange scarf. Around her waist was a brown belt with a pouch and several flaps above a pair of black shorts and a back skirt. On her feet she wore a pair of knee high boots, the left having a grey bandana wrapped around the top, with orange socks. On her hands she had a pair black fingerless gloves and around her wrists were what appeared to be a pair of yellow metal bracelets that in reality were her weapons, a pair of Duel Ranged Shot Gauntlets called Ember Celica.

"Really sis it was nothing."

"What do you mean? its incredible!" She gestured to the other airship passengers who either talked in small groups or wondered around "Everyone at Beacon is going to think your the bee's knees!" Ruby noticed a passing by girl with long dark brown hair in a white short sleeved jacket and black dress, similar to Ruby's but without the red, with a long grey cylinder strapped to her back raised an eyebrow at the strange phrase Yang spoke before moving along shaking her head a bit _"Great we' aren't even there yet and already someone thinks we're weird."_

"Look I don't want to be the bee's knees okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees" Ruby said her sister having a small smile at her nervousness as Ruby looked at her feet "I just wanna be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited! I just..." she glanced up at her sister silently wishing she could have her confidence "I got moved ahead TWO YEARS I don't want people to think I'm special or something."

Yang made her way to her sister side and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders "But you are special."

"The robbery was led by notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick..." The sisters looked over and saw several people crowded around a holographic projection of the mug shot of the man Ruby tried to catch though a bit bruised "who continues to evade authorities." Ruby's shoulder slumped a bit as she was reminded of how she failed to catch the man who was still running free. Yang noticed and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as the reporter continued "If you have ANY information on his current whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa."

The screen cut to the a light purple haired woman in a news studio "Thank you Ceril" A photo of a group protesters each with a set of animal features such as the ears of a rabbit or bear marking them as Faunus appeared to the right of the reporter's head "In other news this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony" the photo was soon replaced with a picture of a red aggressive looking wolf's head with three claw marks behind it on it against a white background "the once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"

The news report vanished and was replaced by the image of the woman Ruby met before which also appeared in front of every window on the ship. The sisters turned to face on the holograms as its spoke with a noticeably gentler sounding voice that Ruby wondeedr if she had to practice to get "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a select few who have been chosen to join this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace..." "Tch!" The sisters turned in the direction of the noise and saw two heads of black hair, one spikey the other pulled back in a pony tail, walking away on the other side of the crowd "and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses it is your duty to up hold it" Ruby smiled at that part "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is OUR turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training needed to project our world."

The speech over the hologram vanished and allowing the students to see a sight that many of them, including Ruby, ran to the windows to see "Oh wow!" It was the sight of the vast City of Vale and surrounding parts of the kingdom "Look you can see Signal from up here" Her eyes locked on the combat school as Yang put her hand on her little sister's shoulder again "I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home now" Yang reassured which worked as Ruby turned to her sister with a smile.

"Uuuh!" They turned towards the source of the moan and saw a boy with blond hair, dressed in a black hoodie, with white armour over the chest and upper arms, blue jeans, orange arm guards and brown fingerless gloves. He had a sword on the side of his waist and looked a bit green as he looked out the window. He then ran past the girls looking for a trash can.

"I guess the view's not for everybody", said Yang.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted" added Ruby.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet."

"Uh I just hope their better then vomit boy" Ruby rolled her eyes before she noticed something "Oh Yang gross! You've got puke on your shoe!"

Yang started chanting "Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross!" while kicking the air in desperation to get it off.

Ruby in return started chanting "Get away from me! Get away from me!" and tried to avoid her sister's kicks.

As the two started chasing each other around the deck the ship began its approach to the glowing light of the apply named Beacon Academy set atop a great cliff at the most eastern civilized point of the Kingdom.

* * *

Within a few minutes the air ship arrived at Beacon's sky docks. The doors opened and the first person off was "vomit boy" who quickly made his way to a nearby trash can and unloaded his lunch into the cylinder. Meanwhile Ruby and Yang walked up the courtyard and looked up in amazement at the magnificent academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on THIS" said Yang as she folded her arms admiring the sight up close.

Meanwhile Ruby looked over the various students that walked around or more accurately their weapons as she switched into, what Yang affectionately liked to call, 'weapon geek out mode' "Ooooh sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And he's got a shotgun axe! Oh and she's got a fire sword!"

Ruby started floating after the sword but Yang pulled her away by her hood "Easy there little sister, their just weapons."

"Just weapons?!" Ruby's head whipped round and all Yang could think was " _Oh here we go"_ as she gestured to the crowd "Their an extension of ourselves! Their part of us!" She brought her balled up hands to her chest "Oh their so cool!"

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose" to make her point Ruby unfolded her beloved scythe and hugged it like a teddy bear "I just really like seeing new ones! Its like meeting new people!" She looked at her feet and said quieter "But better."

"Ruby come on!" Yang playfully pulled her sister's hood over her head and shrugged "Why don't you try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pulled her hood back and asked in a quiet tone "But why would I need friends when I have you?"

"Well...actually, myfriendsareherenowgottagocatchup, kayseeyabye!" several people appeared at Yang's side before she quickly waved farewell at her sister and took off past Ruby who spun round dizzy as they went by.

"Wait where are you going?" unable to tell Yang was already out of earshot "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She sighed before falling over "I don't know what I'm doing."

She landed in pile of suitcases being carried on a trolley which quickly buried her until an angry voiced shouted "What are you doing?!"

Snapped of her dizziness Ruby sat up and looked to the speaker "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" She was around Ruby's height in heels and had white hair tied in a ponytail on the left side of the back of her head with a hairpin that resembled a tiara that went down below her waist. She had pale skin and small rectangular earing and a small apple shaped necklace around her neck. She wore a light blue, almost white short jacket with a red collar over thigh length dress coloured white and light blue and on her feet were a pair of wedge heeled boots. A ribbon was tied around her waist and at her side was a modified sabre with a royal like appearance to it.

The girl's icy blue eyes were locked on the girl sitting in the pile of suitcases, who also noticed a faint scare over her left eye, who then picked up a nearby suit case "Uuuh?"

Give me that!" The girl snatched the suit case and opened it and spoke with a hint of pride in her voice "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uuuh?"

"What are you brain dead?" She took out a container of Red Dust from the case and started shaking it, an ironically foolish move, as she proceeded to lecture Ruby "Dust! Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy!" as she shook it around some Dust particles escaped the vile and were inhaled by Ruby " Are you even listening to me? is ANY of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"ACHOOO!" As in answer Ruby sneezed causing the Dust loose in the air to react " **BOOOOOOM!"** triggering a small explosion of fire, ice and lightning which resulted in a black cloud covering the two. The girl dropped her case which fell open and one of the jars bounced out and rolled away while the one she was holding was sent flying in the opposite direction.

The jar from the suitcase rolled along the ground before coming came to a stop in front of a pair of dark purple boots with silver tips that resembled three toed feet.

"Eh?" Their owner reached down and picked up the jar examining it in his right hand while his left held the left side of his headphones. His purple eyes examined the jar with curiosity. Shouting was heard and he looked in the direction and saw a girl in white yelling at a girl in a red hood next to a pile of suit cases. Then another sound in the opposite direction caught his attention and he looked over there. Sitting one a bench were two boys. One dressed in gold armour with his arms folded over his chest and his head leaned back snoring away and one in red with who leaned on his right hand with his eyes closed though his expression showed it was more from boredom then anything else.

The boy in purple looked back to the container in his hand and a mischievous grin came to his face. He then tossed the jar into his left hand as he looked to two on the bench while his right lifted up a very big customized gun. He made a quick flick with his wrist and the gun's chamber opened up for its ammo, "Heh heh."

* * *

The jar that the girl had been holding had a similar fate it landed, rolled and came to a stop at a pair of low heeled boots whose owner reached down and picked up the jar with her left hand. The right was currently occupied with a book that she had to tear her amber eyes away from as she looked at the jar before turning it around to see a white variant of a familiar logo.

"Unbelievable!" She looked up from the jar and saw two girls one in a black dress with a red hood looking sheepish as he poked her index fingers together and one ,blackened with ash no doubt from the explosion she heard, and very angry. The girl in ash stamped her foot shaking of the ash "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" said Ruby.

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well I..."

"This is NOT your ordinary combat school. Its not just sparring and practice you know" She folded her arms "We're here to fight monsters so watch where your going!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry princess!" Ruby countered having had enough who did this girl think she was.

"Its heiress actually" spoke a calm voice as if in answer.

Ruby turned and saw a girl with long black hair with a bow on top and black scarf around her neck. She wore a black vest with coattails and silver buttons over a white sleeveless undershirt with white shorts. She had legging that started black then turned purple as they neared her feet with white flower emblems on them. The girls eyes were amber with a light purple eye shadow. Wrapped around her hands and wrists where black straps on her left arm of a black sleeve with a silver band near the top. On her back was a gun metal sword.

The new comer held up the jar of dust and continued "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss gained a smug smile at be recognized "Finally some recognition."

She turned and looked a Ruby but the girl wasn't done "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

"What-How dare-! The nerve of-" Ruby giggled at Weiss' outburst as the heiress glared at the new comer right in her eye.

Then Weiss' open case caught her eye and she noticed that not one but two jars of Dust were missing "Um where'd the other one go?"

The heiress spun around glaring at the hooded girl then followed her gaze and her glare vanished as she looked around for the missing jar the other two doing the same wondering where it could have went.

Their answer came in the following chain of events: A computerized voice, an explosion, an angry shout and a chorus of giggling that came running towards them.

 _ **"Full Charge!"**_

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

"GAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIII!"

"Hehehehehe!"

A boy who looked about a year older then Ruby ran between the girls and ducked behind the girl in the bow.

He had a long black hair with a streak of purple in the front and a long braided ponytail of the same colour at the back of his head. On said head he had a dark coloured hat,a mid point between purple and black, with the image of red eyes and lighter purple horns on it with a pair of headphones. He wore purple chest and shoulder armour over what seemed to be a long coat of the same colour with a high collar that went down to his heels at the bottom of the armour was four silver rings. Around his waist was a belt with a pouch on the right, presumably for ammunition, with a silver buckle with a purple outline that roughly resembled the shape of a dragon's face. Below his waist he wore a pair of purple jeans and boots that went up to his knees that were covered by diamond shaped guards. His boots had three silver tips each which made them resemble feet. Diamond shaped markings and stylized Rs were all over his outfit.

The boy leaned out from behind the bow girl with a wide mischievous grin "You can't catch me! You can't catch me! Na na!" He sang before sticking his tongue out and pulling the bottom of his left eye down with a finger. His other hand was occupied with holding a half empty jar of Schee Company Dust.

As Weiss was mentally correcting herself on Ruby being too young to be at Beacon the boy's pursuer shoved past her almost tripping her up "Hey!"

Said pursuer was a tall, older boy with spikey hair covered is ash like Weiss was earlier. He then stomped his foot shaking off the ash as he pointed to purple kid "Ooooh you'd BETTER hope I don't catch ya Hanatare Gaki!"

He wore red armour on his chest and shoulders, with small spikes, and wrist guards on his lower arms underneath was a dark red shirt. He also had armour on his thighs and knees over a pair of black jeans that went into a pair of armoured boots with armoured tips. On his back was a sword that unlike the bow girl's had no sheath. Much like the other boy had R's this guy had stylized M's on his amour. He had black spikey hair with a red streak running though it and bright red eyes that shone with anger directed at the boy.

He then started chasing the purple boy almost knocking the in girl in black over but suddenly an arm appeared around her shoulders.

Attached to the arms was another young man. This time with blue eyes that stood out against his dark framed glasses and calm straight hair with a blue streak tucked behind his ear. His armour was coloured light blue and was bulkier then the others the chest armour covered the entire front of his torso and he had bulky shoulder armour roughly hexagon shaped. He had thicker thigh armour and boots with thick toes. Beneath the armour he wore a smart light blue shirt the collar of which stuck out of his armour and dark blue pants. His belt buckle was a silver hexagon with three blue stones that made a triangle. In his left hand he held a blue battle staff with hexagon shaped plates and either end.

"Are you alright some men just don't know how to treat a lady" He sighed before turning to her and flashing a charming smile then pulled her closer squeezing her shoulder "Would you care to get away from this noise and go for a cup of coffee?"

The three girls each had different reaction to guy in blue. Ruby tilted her head wondering how he approached without them noticing, Weiss just folded her arms gave him annoyed look as she shook her head, the girl in black narrowed her amber eyes at the new comer then pried his armour off. The boy in blue was shocked no girl had resisted his charms before ,Okay I tell a lie two did but one kind of hated him and the other was love struck over someone else but that was years ago.

The guy in red however stopped chasing the one purple threw his head back and groaned in annoyance "Oi Kame-ko! Can ya stop chasing girls for ten minutes? We just got here for crying out loud!"

In an instant 'Kame-yaro's' eyes went from shocked to worried as he snapped out of his stupor and raised his hand to the red boy in a 'don't do it motion' "Senpai don't say that!"

"Ack!" 'senpai's' hands went over his mouth in a late attempt to keep the words from leaving.

Suddenly a new figure appeared right in front of him the girls jumping back in shock from his arrival while 'sempai' waved his arms in front of him in a vain attempt to stop him "Nononono! Don't even think about it you stupid BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

The stranger threw his arms up palm flat striking the red boy's chin and sent him rocketing into the sky.

The eyes of the group followed him the girls eyes wide with shock at the sight while the Casanova shook his head a little while to his left the kid cheerily waved Bye bye!" before a grunt drew their attention back to the new comer "Hpm!"

He stood tall with his eyes closed and arms folded, his black hair was shoulder length and pulled back in a pony tail with two gold coloured streaks, one at the front the other in the tail. He wore gold chest armour under a black sleeveless jacket covered with golden letters that spelled out 'Kin' on either side. He had round shoulder armour with small blades on the sides. He wore black fingerless gloves with gold armour over the back of the hand with what looked like three claws and metal bands around the wrists. He wore thigh armour that covered his entire upper legs, again with the stylized letters, and he had amour on the front of boots and gold metal tips. Underneath the armour were a pair of black jeans with a yellow belt with a silver axe head buckle with a gold outline and a t-shirt with short sleeves allowing his muscles arms to show before vanishing beneath the armour. Strangely enough the jacket had white fur around the collar and arms holes same for the metal rings on the gloves.

But what was really attention grabbing was the pair bear ears sticking out of the top of his head marking him as a Faunus. Ruby and the other boys didn't seem to notice or care but Weiss' eyes narrowed at the features while the other girl's widened slightly.

The Faunus then brought his hand to his jaw and popped his neck before marching forward a few steps "My strength has made you cry!" he then slapped his belly and held up a piece of tissue paper in his left hand to Ruby "wipe your tears with this!"

Ruby befuddled by his action took the offered tissue "Um...thanks?"

He opened his eyes, which were gold, and nodded before looking around the plaza looking for something "Hm?" He turned to the blue Casanova "Wasn't Momonoji standing here a second ago?"

"He was but you could say" He turned for a second to look at the shorter boy in purple, who covered his mouth to try and stop giggling, before turning back to the Faunus "That he had a flight to catch."

The kid started loudly laughing into his hands with Ruby doing the same while Weiss just groaned and shook her head but bear Faunus just frowned, folded his arms and tilted his head in confusion "A flight to catch? Did he leave something on the air ship?"

"Not exactly Kin-chan" He folded his arms and took several steps forwards "You see-"

"Stop" Weiss stepped in between the two a hand raised to into both their faces telling them to pause her voice telling she had had enough off this for one day. She then turned to the girl in the bow glared in her eyes again and again the girl's face was unreadable before snatching the jar of Dust from the girls hand and then proceeded to do the same the purple boy who responded with a "Hey!" she then turned around and marched away from the plaza while several men finished picking up the rest of her luggage and followed her.

Ruby shouted after her "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She gave a sighed at the less then steller first impression "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day" then to the girl in the bow "So what's..." said girl was already walking away in the opposite direction "What about you gu-" she turned to face the three boys but they were already walking away as too the blue one seemed to be talking to the yellow one on his right while the purple one skipped along happily on his left. She looked around and saw she was the only one still in the courtyard before dropping to her knees and falling on her back then muttered "Welcome to Beacon."

She closed her eyes wishing she was back a Signal when she felt something blocking the sunlight on her face she opened her eyes and saw a familiar blonde boy offering her a hand up "Hi...I'm Jaune."

"Ruby" she introduced herself accepting his hand as helped her up she giggled when she recognized him "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Vomit boy or Jaune groaned and hung his head before it perked up and he looked around the courtyard "You hear that?"

Ruby heard it too and started looking around.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR-ACK!"

"WOAH!"

"Oh my God!"

The two jumped back as the boy in red landed face down in front of them.

"A-are you okay?" Ruby asked him as Jaune looked up wonder where the heck he came from his face still on the ground the stranger whose leg twitched a bit as he muttered something the two couldn't make out. Ruby and Jaune exchanged a confused look before turning back to the stranger.

"Ogre's banjo?"

"Moory mango?"

The stranger lifted his head a muttered "Ore Sanjou."

Ruby and Jaune glanced at each other again, that explained NOTHING.

Suddenly the stranger jumped up into a crouch with his back to them "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YA-huh?" He saw no one was around a looked around the place "Oy! Where'd those jerks go?"

Ruby answered "Um they kind of left...while you where still up there" she pointed skyward Jaune followed and scratched his head still wonder how THAT happened.

"DAMNIT!" Ruby went a little wide eyed at the language and Jaune snapped out of his confused state as the stranger sat on the ground legs crossed his left hand on his knee and his right clenched in a shaking fist that he glared at with bared teeth "When I get through with that Kuma-yaro there won't be enough left for a bear skin rug!" He muttered before dropping to his usual frowned expression when he noticed Ruby was staring at him and turned to see Jaune doing the same but he did a double take at him then pointed and asked "Oi aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune hung his head and shook it while Ruby cover her mouth as she giggled before offering the boy a hand up "Need a hand?"

He turned back to her and stared at her his frown increasing slightly making her smile to awkward. He then glanced between her and her hand before accepting it and got up of the ground then dusted himself off "Thanks kid."

Ruby place her hands behind her back with a smile "No problem" The realized they hadn't introduced themselves and gestured to herself then to Jaune "Oh! I'm Ruby and this is Vomit boy" She then flinched, realizing her blunder, as the stranger paused as dusted off his left arm then turned to her with a confused expression the turned to the embarrassed blonde.

"'Vomit' eh? didn't know that counted under the colour tradition sucks to be you."

"Its not! That's not my name! It's Jaune! Jaune Arc!"" He said waving his arms over his chest then turned to Ruby, who was pressing her index fingers together again "I JUST told you!"

"Heh he sorry."

They weren't sure who started walking but they made their way away from the courtyard while Jaune continued "What's so strange about getting sick on a vehicle I mean..."

The stranger sighed and tucked his hands in his jean pockets "Well he's not stopping."

"Yeah" Ruby turned to the other red student "So what's your name?"

He removed his hand from his pocket and pointed his thumb at his face "Momotaros."

"Nice to meet you" she nodded in greeting Momotaros returned the gesture as he returned his hand to his pocket.

* * *

Later the three were walking by a fountain Jaune somehow managing to give a five minute lecture of motion sickness which Momotaros was ironically getting sick off grit his teeth in annoyance before he could take no more.

"Oh for the love of Oum and Ishinomori WE GET IT!"

Jaune, still walking, waved his hands in a pacifying manner "Hey all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on"

Ruby, who was between the two, glanced between the two with amusement "Look I'm sorry 'vomit boy' was the first thing that came to mind."

"Heh heh."

"Oh well what if I called you...crater face?" He then looked at the boy in red "Or you...splatter boy?"

Momotaros pointed at him and his eyes seemed to glow a bit causing Jaune to hold up his hands in surrender "Just try calling me that and see where it gets ya?"

"And that explosion was an accident!" Ruby added.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc" He said confidently making a few hand gestures "Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

The two in red raised a brow and asked in sync "Do they?"

"Th-they will! or at least I hope they will I mean my mom always say tha...eh never mind" He waved off the topic.

"Damn" Momotaros muttered catching the other two's attention "Now I can't say Kame-yaro has the worst pick up lines I've ever heard anymore."

That comment didn't help Jaune's confidence as hung his head Ruby decided to change the subject "Heh heh ummm...Sooooo I got this thing."

She stopped and pulled out Crescent Rose in all its glory stabbing into path while the boys jumped at sudden appearance of the weapon.

"Woah!"

"Ack!"

Jaune pointed "Is that a scythe?"

Momotaros nodded approvingly "Nice colour."

"Its also a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle."

The boys tilted their heads in confusion " Huh?"

Chak-chak

"Its also a gun."

"Oh!"

"That's cool!"

"Not bad."

"So what do you two got?"

Momotaros chuckled then pulled his sword out from over his shoulder "My Momotarosword II" He held the weapon out for the two to see , Ruby smiling with an excited look in her eyes while Jaune raised a brow and its odd appearance. He then gave it a twirl in his hand showing his skill "It may not look like much but its got a few surprises" He rested it against his shoulder "but I'll be keeping those for later."

"Awww" Ruby moaned in disappointment before turning to the blonde," What about you Jaune?"

"Oh uh" He pulled out an old fashioned blade with grip wrapped in blue "I got a sword too."

"Ooooh!"

"Yeah I got a shield too" He picked up the sheath from his belt which unfolded into a white shield with a golden line on the stop and what appeared to be two golden crescent moons.

Ruby place her free hand on the shield while Momotaros leaned in to look at shield both admiring it. Though Momotaros noticed dozens, maybe hundreds of tiny scratches on the surface that looked way too old to be from Jaune's lifetime.

"So what do they do?" Asked Ruby as he patted the surface of the shield before it jumped out of Jaune's hand, just missing Momotaros' nose, as it the proceeded to switch between shield and sheath form and it's master struggled to catch it.

When he did he turned it back into shield form and held it up as he explained "The shield gets smaller" he turned it back into sheath form "so...when I get tired of carrying it I can just...put it away."

Ruby raised a brow while Momotaros scratched his head "But...wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah it does" Jaune hung his head.

"Well I'm kind dork when it comes to weapons" Ruby confessed as she held up Crescent Rose "I guess I did go a little over board in designing it."

"Wait you made that?" Jaune asked eyes wide while Momotaros whistled.

"Of course all students at Signal forged their own weapons."

Momotaros nodded then made a head gesture at the blade on his shoulder "Same with me more or less."

"Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune lifted up his sword and looked at the blade before explaining "Its a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war."

He hung his head and his arm did the same at his side.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me" Ruby chuckled nervously.

Momotaros nodded in agreement before adding "Or a museum piece."

"Hey be nice!" Ruby said then gently elbowed him in the side when Jaune started rubbing his sword arm before adding "Well I like it" Jaune lifted his head to her "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah" Jaune lifted his head and put away his sword with a small smile "The classics."

Ruby walked between the two boys then Momotaros gave Jaune a pat on the shoulder before they followed her "So why'd you help me out back there?" she asked "In the courtyard?"

"Eh why not" Jaune said when he and Momotaros caught up to her pace then pointed his finger upwards "My mom always says: 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Huh?" Ruby's eyes narrowed as she thought the phrase over while Momotaros titled his head a thought aloud "I know about three or four guys who would agree with that."

Then Ruby noticed something "Hey where are we going?"

"Oh I don't know I was following you" Jaune confessed before looking around "You think there might be a directory? maybe a...food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" he said half joking Ruby started giggling while Momotaros chuckled a bit while he looked around trying to figure out where they were "Is...is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'" She confirmed.

Momotaros kept looking around before he noticed they were both looking at him "...What?"

"Well you did get the best view of the campus" Jaune explained pointing upward with an amused smile the same smile was also found of Ruby's face.

The red boy then pointed his sword at him, which got an immediate surrender action with blue eyes locked on the point blade, then took a few steps closer with a very annoyed look on his face "Ha ha ha! Maybe I should send to flying then you can get the 'best view of the campus'!"

Ruby appeared between the two trying to calm him down "H-hey easy Momotaros it was only a joke right Jaune?"

The blonde boy nodded franticly.

"Lost already Momotaros?"

The trio turned and standing behind them was smiling in amusement was a boy with black hair, Ruby thinking she must have set some kind of record. He wore purple armour with hints of silver over his chest, shoulders, lower arms and thighs. Over the shoulders were four silver lines that made, for want of a better term, small wing shapes on his back. He wore black fingerless gloves and under the armour were a pair of dark purple jeans that went into purple boots, a black jacket and black t-shirt. Around his waist was a black belt with two pouches on either side.

He stood with his hands on his hips with his left leg crossed over the other and over his shoulder they saw the hilt of sword attached to his back hanging from the hilt of the sword was a chain of white beads ending in a pair of silver interlocked stars.

"Yo Kotaro" Momotaros turned to face him then moved his sword away from join upwards gave it another twirl before placing back on his back and Kotaro nodded back.

"You guys friends?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah something like that" replied the temper mental swordsman.

"Hey no need to be grouchy" Kotaro said as he walked up to them and held out a hand to Ruby to shake then did the same to Jaune "I'm Kotaro nice to meet you."

"My name's Ruby."

"Hi I'm Jaune."

He nodded when they said their names then said "Let's get along."

While Kotaro was shaking Jaune's hand Ruby leaned over to get a look at the sword on his back held by a thin metal ring.

It was silver and purple with a mostly silver handle. The blade had a silver edge but most of it was purple and bulky.

"You've got a sword too?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yeah" Kotaro drew his weapon allowing them to get a better look at it.

Now Ruby noticed several other details about the weapon firstly at the back of the tip was a cylinder like the end of a gun barrel, secondly now that she could see Ruby couldn't help but notice how the weapon kind of looked like a train and finally and the most odd thing about the sword it had a cartoonish face along the bottom of the spine with black eyes, two spikey horns and two rows grey teeth.

 _"Kind of an odd design choice but it looks soooo cooool!"_

"I call this guy the Macheteddy" Kotaro said fondly. Momotaros nodded at the blade in almost in welcome which caught Ruby's eye but she quickly dismissed it.

"Whats with the face?" Jaune asked the obvious question.

Kotaro leaned the weapon against his shoulder using both hands with the face pointed outwards and shrugged "You could say I was feeling but artistic when I was designing it."

"Cool!" said Ruby "So what does it do?"

Kotaro chuckled and waved his finger in mock disapproval "You'll have to wait and see."

"Aaaaaaawwww!" the weapons nut moaned and hung her head is disappointment. What was the big deal about keeping your weapons secret.

"Any way what were guys talking about?" Kotaro asked as he placed his sword back on his back.

"We where kinda wondering where we're meant to go" answered Ruby "You got any idea?"

The purple boy frowned slightly "Uh yeah" he turned his torso round and dug into his right pouch "They handed out pamphlets with a schedule and map of the campus on the ships" He pulled out said pamphlet which had the words 'Welcome to Beacon' above the school's symbol in his left hand "Didn't you guys get one?"

"I...didn't notice" Answered Ruby.

"I...was busy looking for a trash can" Jaune scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Those jerks have mine with the rest of my stuff" Momotaros growled as he held up a shaking fist.

"Man I thought I was unlucky" Kotaro muttered quietly to himself but was heard by all three.

"Wha-?"

"Oh! Nothing! Now let's see..." He unfolded the pamphlet and read it aloud "Okay first we head to the amphitheatre for the Headmaster's welcoming speech."

"And where would that be? asked the young Arc.

Kotaro looked at the map and pointed a finger upwards and motioned it around in circle, silver, blue and red eyes following it "Okay it should beeeeeee..." He almost pointed to his left then pointed to his right "There down that path."

"Yosh!" Momotaros motioned his head in the direction "Ikuze!"

He walked down the path Kotaro following behind while Ruby and Jaune said behind and exchanged a puzzled look over the red boy's strange words. They then shrugged and jogged to catch up.

* * *

The four shortly arrived at their destination and walked through the open doors.

"Woah" Ruby breathed and the others couldn't help but agree as they stared in awe at the EXTREMELY spacey arena. It was beautifully designed almost resembling a church.

Momotaros let out a whistle as he looked around the room before a familiar head of calm black hair with a blue streak.

Momotaros then clenched his fists and bared his teeth Ruby noticing a faint fiery red aura around him as he growled "That Kame-yaro!" He then turned to them speaking SLIGHTLY calmer and nodded at Kotaro, Ruby and Jaune "Oh! Kotaro, Buki otaku, Hakimasu-ko later!"

He stomped off towards his target Kotaro absent mindedly waved in farewell as he looked around amphitheatre.

"Ruby! Over here!" A familiar voice called and the three turned to see Yang in crowd waving at her sister "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh!" She turned to Jaune "I got to go I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey wait!" But Ruby was already running over to her sister "Great where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" He turned to Kotaro but the guy was already walking away with his hands on his hips absently looking around the room. Jaune sighed and walked off to find someplace to stand not noticing he caught the attention of a red haired girl in Greco-Roman styled armour.

* * *

 _"Wow this place is amazing!"_ Kotaro thought as he looked around. Even though he wasn't really that into architecture when he thought a building was beautiful he could stare at it for hours, he remembered being told he got it from is grandmother. So far between its amphitheatre and the academy's famous tower Beacon was proving to be among those buildings. _"I wonder if the rest of the school is like this."_

As his eyes drifted over the stands he noticed something in one of the archways or more accurately someone. Standing in the middle of the entrance was a girl dressed in what Kotaro assumed was the girls uniform of the school from this distance he couldn't make out much other then a black blazer and red skirt. She had long brown hair and two rabbit ears on top of her head. She seemed to be looking over the crowd.

 _"Must have been curious about the new students"_ Kotaro mused with a smile. When the girl was looking in his direction he gave a friendly wave and after freezing at being spotted with her ears perking up, which the purple swordsman couldn't help compare to the actual animal, the girl gave a small shy wave in return.

Kotaro chuckled then saw the girl's ears perk up again then she looked behind her then looked back at him before she dashed away from through the entrance then round the corner. Kotaro then heard a faint chuckle behind him. He reached a hand behind him and flicked the face on the sword roughly where the nose would be then went on his way.

* * *

"I imagine coming all the from Vacuo must have been quite the taxing trip" Urataros said to blonde girl standing before him who he managed to reel into a conversation his left hand up in his signature gesture.

"I guess" She shrugged with arms folded "I mean Vale seems like a nice place but home is home you know?"

"Oh yes" He gave a small nod "I'm not exactly local myself."

"Oh?"

"If you like we could exchange scroll numbers and talk about it sometime."

Before the girl could reply a hand smacked him on the back of his head knocking his glasses off. He spun around and gave annoyed sigh at a familiar head of red streaked black spikey hair above red armour with a less then happy expression.

"Thanks for leaving back in the courtyard like that jackass!" He growled.

"Don't blame me Senpai" He reached down to pick up his glasses and returned them to his face "You should know by now how Kin-chan reacts to that word."

He turned back to the girl but she vanished. He looked around but found no trace of her then hung his head while Momotaros looked around the crowd cracking his knuckles "Where is that Kuma-yaro anyway? I owe him some payback!"

"Ryuta saw something and ran off Kin-chan went to keep an eye on him."

Momotaros through his arms down at his sides "All the good that'll do."

On that Urataros had to agree.

The red swordsman then placed his hands on his hips and turned back to him "So what did ya do with my stuff?"

The blue staff welder shrugged and placed his other hand over his chest "Kin-chan had it last I checked honestly Senpai how much stuff did you bring?"

"Oy! I didn't bring that much."

"You brought three large rucksacks. What was even the point?"

Momotaros held up a finger as he counted "One's personal stuff, one's clothes and one's battle gear."

"Oh..." Urataros' brows raised in surprise "I didn't expect you to be so...organized?" He said unsure if that was the right word then noticed a smug smirk on Momotaros' face "Naomi give you a hand?"

Momotaros' head shot round to look at him the grabbed him by the neck of his armour "What you think I can't pack my bags by myself or something?"

Urataros just gained a smug smile "You do realize Sempai that this just confirms it?"

"..." for a moment Momotaros was frozen before dropping him, looking away and folding his arms "Whatever Kame-yaro."

* * *

Ruby stood to her sister's left arms folded with an annoyed frown on her face.

Yang turned to her "So how's your first day going little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?"

Yang's eyes widened in concern and she lost her smile "...Yikes meltdown already?"

"No I literally exploded a hole in front of the school and there was some fire" He held her chin in thought "and I think some ice, maybe some lightning."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"I wish. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage then she yelled at me and then I sneezed then I exploded and then she yelled at me again and I felt really really bad and just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained getting more stressed as she recounted the events "Then there was another explosion then this giggling kid in purple came running up then a guy in red came chasing after him then he was sent flying by a guy in yellow and I hope I never have to go through all that again!"

"You!" Ruby was unaware that a certain crabby girl was right behind her and when she made her presence know Ruby did the only natural thing she jumped into her big sisters arms.

"OH GOD ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"Your lucky we weren't blow off the side of the cliff!"

"...Oh my god you really exploded."

"It was an accident!" Ruby removed herself from her sisters arms and faced Weiss "It was an accident!" A pamphlet was held up to her face "What's this?

On the pamphlet was a confused looking cartoon man holding a Dust bullet with the words 'Dust for Dummies' above him and below him was 'and other inadequate individuals' "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operation a Schnee Dust Company product. Thought not mandatory...!"

Ruby zoned out as Weiss proceeded to list off what sounded like a warning you ignore in a set of instructions "...Uh?"

"You really want to start making things up to me?."

"Absolutely."

Weiss pushed the instructions into Ruby's hands "Read this and don't every speak to me again."

"Look uh..." Yang rubbed the back of her head while Ruby pocketed the instructions in her pouch "It sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?"

"Yeah great idea sis" Ruby held out her hand "Hi Weiss I'm Ruby. Want to hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

Weiss threw up her arms in false excitement "Yeah and we could paint our nails and try on clothes and take about cute boys like tall blonde and...scraggly over there" She pointed out Jaune standing behind her who perked up at being noticed.

"Oh wow really?"

Weiss dropped her false smile and frowned at the hooded girl "...No."

Ruby hung her head in disappointment and Yang was about to give the girl a piece of her mind when a voice behind spoke up.

"Excuse me" She turned round and was met with the sight of a tall guy dressed in black and gold with bear ears on top of his head who had his arms folded "Have you seen a boy about his high" he gestured just below his jaw "Dressed in purple with a cap and headphones with a long purple ponytail?"

"Hmm?" Yang tapped her chin in thought then snapped her finger "Oh yeah!" She pointed off closer to the stage "I saw a little guy like that trying to get close to the stage."

"Ah" He looked in the direction she pointed then back to her and nodded "Thank you."

The blonde smiled "No problem."

"Hey!" Yang turned round and saw Weiss pointing at the Faunus "Your that brute from before that sent that guy flying!"

Yang turned back to the Faunus in surprise "You did what?"

"Oh your the girl in white from the courtyard."

"Between you, your friends and this dunce in the hood I'm amazed there's not a crater where the courtyard should be!" Yang gave the girl an annoyed look but Weiss continued "I mean what do you have to say for yourself?"

Yang turned back to see the guy's reaction and almost burst out laughing when she saw he was snoring away "ZZZZZZ!"

"When di he-I mean-of all the-!" Weiss struggled to find the words then turned her back to them with her arms folded "Hmph!"

Yang snickered at the white haired girl's grief then rapped her hand against the Faunus' forehead like she was knocking on a door "Hey!"

The Faunus' ears twitched a little then his eyes opened with a snort "Huh wah?"

Yang pointed towards the stage "Your friend."

"Oh right!" He bowed to her "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime" She waved after him as he headed towards the stage then turned to Ruby "See making friends isn't hard."

"Easy for you to say" She muttered as she hung her head.

Yang looked back to where the Faunus had gone and seemed to be telling his younger friend off judging by him stamping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

Suddenly the sound of a microphone ringing and a throat being cleared drew everyone's attention to the stage where Professor Ozpin stood with Glynda Goodwitch to his left.

"I'll keep this brief" He adjusted his glasses before continuing "You have all travelled her today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people". Ruby looked at her sister with a big smile on her face, while Weiss looked to the ground as if in thought. Yang meanwhile was focused on the man in green.

* * *

"~Boring~" Ryuataros sang only to lightly get shoved from behind.

"Oy pay attention."

"Like your one to talk Kuma-chan" the purple gunmen folded him arms in a pouting manner.

* * *

"He could at least put some umph into it" Momotaros complained it was as if the Headmaster was as bored as he was.

"Sempai hush", Urataros said as he lightly pushed him on the shoulder.

Momotaros rolled his eyes then looked back to the man on stage.

* * *

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy" Yang frowned at that "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step".

Yang tossed her mane of hair back then exchanged a confused glace with Weiss over the Headmaster's speech as he left the stage.

Glynda then stepped up "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready your dismissed."

Yang turned to the other two girls "He seemed kind of...off."

"It's almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby agreed.

"I'm a natural blonde ya know" The girls turned and saw Jaune smiling at Weiss who placed her face in her left palm.

"You raise a good point" They then turned to their right and saw Urataros smiling at Yang and nodded in the direction Ozpin had gone "About the headmaster I mean. Your quite the perceptive- OPH!"

He was cut off when Momotaros kicked him away in annoyance causing the girl's and Jaune's eyes to widen in surprise "You never know when to stop do ya, ya Ero-Kame!"

* * *

That evening the students gathered as instructed in the ballroom. Many of them were already trying to sleep tucked in the sleeping bags that littered the floor. Ruby was laying on her bag dressed in her black tank top with a pink heart shaped Beowolf image, her white pajama pants with pink roses petals and a black sleeping mask with red eyes on her head. Her eyes were on the piece of paper she was writing on.

"Its like a big slumber party", Ruby's eyes widened for a second as Yang landed on the bag next to her dressed in an orange vest with her sigil and a pair of shorts.

"Don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do" Yang made purring noise at the sight of several shirtless guys roughhousing or showing off. Then Jaune walked past dressed in the cringe worthy sight of a blue onesie with bunny slippers "Eeew" She then noticed Ruby writing "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal" Ruby replied "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw that is so CUUUUUUUUUU-!" Yang was cut off by Ruby's pillow meeting her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school its weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune he seems..." Yang tried to find the right word "Nice. Oh! And there's those other guys Momotaro and Kotaros. There you go plus three friends that's a 300% increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend" She rolled over so she was looking up a the ceiling on her back "Plus I think KoTARO is more MomoTAROS' friend. Back to zero."

"Okay first of all check your math second there's no such thing as negative friends. You just made two friends and one enemy" A corgi face pillow met Yang's face she pushed it off then spoke in a calmer voice "Look its only been one day. Trust me you've got friends all around you just haven't met them yet."

Ruby's mind flashed back to that morning when Jaune said something similar. Then the sound of a match being lit caught her attention she sat up and sitting in the corner was the black hair girl from before dressed in a yukata, sitting next to a candlestick with a book in her hand, "That girl."

"You know her?"

"Not really she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything", Ruby rolled her eyes as she though _"Then again after all That who would."_

"Well now's you chance" Yang proclaimed as she grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her along.

"Whoa- wait! What are you doing?"

The girl's amber eyes peaked over the top of her book with a brow raised when she saw them walking over, Yang with a big smile and Ruby trying to break out of her sister's grip.

"~Hellooooo~!" Yang sang as she waved while Ruby finally managed to get out of her grip and turned away from her arms folded "I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you...that girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Uh...Yeah my name's Ruby" She held out her hand to shake but the girl's eyes went back to her book. Ruby then rubbed the back of her head awkwardly "But you can just call me Crater...I mean Buki...actually you can just call me Ruby."

"...Okay."

"What are you doing?" Yang 'whispered' to the scythe wielder.

"I don't know help me!" was the rushed and hushed reply.

The sisters then turned back to the bow wearing girl smiling.

"Soooo what's your name?" Yang asked.

The girl gave an annoyed sigh then looked up at them "Blake."

"Well Blake I'm Yang Ruby's older sister" the brawler introduced herself "...I like your bow."

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your...pajamas."

"...Riiight."

The sisters exchanged an awkward glance before Yang tried again "Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes! Its lovely" Blake looked up from her book at last "Almost as lovely as this book..." The girls were still there "...That I will continue to read..." still there "...as soon as you leave."

Blake went back to her reading then Yang turned to her sister "Yeah this girl is a lost cause."

But Ruby just stepped forward "What's it about?"

Blake looked up "Huh?"

"Your book" Ruby answered "Does it have a name?"

Blake looked at her in surprise "Well...It's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah..." Yang replied sounding awkward, it didn't sound like her kind of thing but she tried to be polite "That's...real lovely."

"I love books" Ruby continued "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. Their one of the reasons I want to become a Huntress."

"Why is that?" Blake asked with a chuckle in her voice "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will" the younger girl replied the continued a quiet determination in her voice "As a girl I wanted to be JUST like those heroes in the books, as someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves no matter what trails or hardships they faced."

"That's very ambitious for a child" Blake said with a small smile before looking away with a sad look in her eyes "Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well...that's why we're here" She responded "To make it better."

Blake looked back to her with a small smile on her face once more which Ruby returned.

"Oooh I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"GAH!" Yang wrapped Ruby up in a hug then lifted her off the floor making cutesy noises "Cut it out!"

Then the sisters started fighting as Ruby tried to get out of Yang's grasp.

Blake's small smile grew with amusement "Ruby, Yang its a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" Weiss with her hair down dressed in sleeping dress appeared as Ruby held Yang up and off balance by her foot "Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!"

She then did a double take when she saw Ruby and at the same time as Yang cried "Oh not you again!"

Ruby shushed them then tried to avoid a fight "Shh guys she's right people are trying to sleep."

"Oh so now your on my side?!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah what's your problem with my sister?!" Asked Yang "She's only trying to be nice."

"She's a hazard to my health!."

While the three argued Blake rolled her eyes then picked up and blew out her candles.

* * *

"YAAAAAY!" Ryutaros cried as he hopped around in his sleeping back "Its like a big sleepover!"

"Oy knock it off Gaki!" Momotaros , dressed in grey pajama trousers with a red shirt and a metal tag necklace, tried to grab the bouncing sleeping bag but no luck then went back to reading the book in his hand or at least tried to.

"Well I'm certainly enjoying it" Urataros, dressed in smart blue pajames with a hexagon pattern, said as he saw several girls talking or brushing their hair "Ouch!"

Urataros rubbed the back of his head where Momotaros slapped him then turned to annoyed swordsman "Hey if I didn't do it then you know who would."

Urataros sighed "Senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you insist on ruining my fun today?"

Momotaros shrugged with a smirk "Heh just lucky I guess?"

"Its cause your a boring old man!" Ryutaros reappeared at Momotaros' side bent down.

"Oi!"

"Yes he is" Urataros chuckled.

"Hey!"

Ryutaros giggled.

"Go to sleep Gaki!" He pushed the boy away causing him to trip over Kintaros, who was fast asleep and snoring under a futon, and then wriggled around as he tried to stand up again.

Urataros chuckles the noticed Momotaros drumming his fingers on the side of his head "Something wrong?"

"Hmm?" He turned to face him "I dunno its just" He scratched the back of his head "Tah! Something seemed off about that speech. I wonder what Old man Oz is up to?"

"Ozpin-Sensei."

"Huh?"

"Ozpin-Sensei" Urataros repeated "We're students here now you've got to be respectful Senpai."

"Yeah yeah" Momotaros fell back on his sleeping bag with his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"Besides without his help we would may not even be in this school right now" As he heard Urataros' words Momotaros' mind drifted back to not long ago.

* * *

 _"Well this sucks" Momotaros muttered as he sat on a bench in the reception area of the VCPD headquarters resting his chin on his palm while his elbow balances on his leg his guitar case on the floor under the bench. While Ryutaros lay on his stomach drawing with some paper he managed to get from one of the policemen at the desks. Now usually this wouldn't have bugged him because it kept the brat quiet and distracted, just don't step on the drawings he learned that the hard way, but not this time . Why? Because the kid had his feet up and was absent mindly kicking him on the arm "Oi! OI Gaki!"_

 _He pushed away Ryutaros' legs getting his attention "Hey!" He turned on his side and took his headphones off his ears revealing pretty load music "Look what you made me do!"_

 _Momotaros rose from his seat and look at Ryutaros' drawing. It should a doodle of Ryutaros in the middle with several guys in masks an incomplete one he was firing his gun at, What Momotaros had made him do was made him draw a line straight through his little selfportrait._

 _"Well that's what you get for kicking me!"_

 _"Stupid old peach!" He turned back to his drawing._

 _"OI DON'T CALL ME OLD!"_

 _"Your not the boss of me."_

 _"Oh yes I am!"_

 _"Prove it!"_

 _"Why you little-!" Momotaros drew back his fist._

 _"Really Senpai?" The two turned and saw a familiar face dressed in a suit "Starting a fight in a police station there really is no hope for you is there."_

 _"Yo Kame-chan!" Ryutaros waved._

 _Momotaros shot Ryutaros an annoyed look at the honorific then turned back to the new comer" Oy!" He stood up "If your so much better Kame-ko then what are you doing here?!"_

 _"None of your concern Senpai" He sat down and crossed one leg over the over and held up his left hand in his signature gesture "Besides I doubt I'll be here long."_

 _"What your going lie your way out of here?" Urataros gave him a smile that said 'What do you think?' to which Momotaros threws his arms up "Yeah I don't know why I ask either" He_ _sat down again "So what ya do?"_

 _"What did I just say?"_

 _"Ya flirt with a married woman?"_

 _"You may as well give up now."_

 _"Ya talk for a hostage taker?"_

 _"Senpai" He looked away getting annoyed_

 _"Ya start a bar fight?"_ _Urataros' head just spun round to face him his eyes wide Momotaros perked up and pointed at him "Seriously!"_

 _"Well...I uh...That is to say..." He tried to find an excuse but for some reason his silver tongue failed him._

 _Momotaros stood up on the bench and placed one foot on the stop of seat "Ya got into a bar fight..." He gestured at himself "and Ya didn't invite ME?!"_

 _Urataros blinked then rolled his eyes of course THAT would be the real issue._

 _"Quiet down Momonji" they turned round and saw Kintaros striding up to them in his yellow and black kimono arms folded._

 _"Kuma-chan!" Ryutaros cheered at the taller boy who nodded at him._

 _"Ryuta."_

 _Momotaros' arms fell limp at his sides then he looked up the ceiling muttering before he pointed at the axe weilder "YOUR here too Kuma-ko?!"_

 _"Don't jump to conclusions Momonji" He sat down on the seat behind the other three roughly where Ryutaros' stomach was._

 _"While I agree with that statement-" Urataros begain._

 _"Hey I was right about you!"_

 _The staff user gave the red swordsman an annoyed look before looking back to Kintaros "-I would like to know why your here Kin-chan I thought you were going to Nihon Festival today."_

 _"And I would like to know why your ALL here."_

 _They all froze eyes wide at the sound of the voice, save for Ryutaros who put his head phones back on, then turned to the terror that owned it._

 _Standing there with her hands on her hips was a girl with long dark brown hair. She wore a black skirt over black leggings and white jacket with elbow length sleeves with her weapon strapped to her back. While her most frightening feature was the infuriated look on her face that made the three wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat._

 _This terror's name was...Hana._

 _"H-H-Hana-chan!" Urataros stuttered "H-H-How lovely to see you. Are you having a nice evening?"_

 _Hana drummed her fingers on her hip then spoke through clenched teeth"I was" she then stomped towards the causing Momotaros and Urataros to hold each other in fear "Then I got a call that all FOUR of you were at the police station!"_

 _"N-N-Now, H-Hana-chan b-be reasonable" again Urataros stuttered "We didn't mean to trouble you."_

 _"Y-Yeah Kame-ko is right" Agreed Momotaros then he turned to the Faunus of the group "Right Kuma?"_

 _Kintaros' head just hung as he snored._

 _"HOW can you fall asleep now?!" Momotaros demanded while Urataros quietly praised the craftiness._

 _"Well played Kin-chan."_

 _Hana took another step forward getting back their attention._

 _"Excuse me miss" Hana and the two boys turned and saw the bearded detective "Can I help you?"_

 _Hana walked up to the man "I was called to come and pick up these IDIOTS..." she looked at the four didn't really work if only two were trembling before her she sighed then turned back to the officer and folded her arms "What did they do?"_

 _"Well that kid with the headphones was involved in a hostage situation early tonight" Hana spun round and glared at Ryutaros who didn't notice. Momotaros slapped him on the back of the head causing him to turn and glare at him after taking his head phones off. Momotaros pointed over at Hana and Ryutaros stiffened in fear under her gaze while the detective continued "A group of armed thieves took over the place but he dealt with them really easy" Ryutaros relaxed at that "but he also used his...whats it called? Semblance?" Hana nodded "Right he used his semblance to put the hostages in danger" Hana glared at the boy again who again stiffened in fear._

 _The detective pointed at Urataros "The one in the suit was involved in a bar fight a few nights ago. Apparently_ _got into a...disagreement with a group of guys who had a few too many."_

 _"Wait a few nights ago?"_

 _"Yeah we were looking for him for questioning" He explained then shrugged "He went back to place a few hours ago one of our boys was there and the bar tender pointed him out."_

 _He then pointed to the Momotaros "The guy with the sword and the attitude problem was involved in a fight with a group of street thugs about last week."_

 _"I demand proof!" Momotaros shouted only for the guy to pull put his scroll expanded it to the size of a tablet and opened a window showing a video of the end of his fight with the gang leader "...Oh."_

 _The detective smirked "Got this off a camera watching the back entrance of a nearby store."_

 _"Oooh you perfected the new move then" Urataros congratulated._

 _"Oh yeah got that down weeks ago."_

 _"Oh?" Urataros nodded then they both shut up when Hana glared again then turned to the final member of the group who didn't face her but visibly shuddered when he felt her gaze on him._

 _Hana turned back to the detective "And what about THAT one" She inclined her head towards him._

 _"Hmm?" Oh the robe guy? He's the only one of these guys whose NOT trouble."_

 _Hana's brows raised in surprise while Kintaros gave sigh of relief "Really?"_

 _"Yeah the Nihon Festival got attack by the pack of Grimm" He nodded towards Kintaros "He dealt with all of those things single handly. We only asked him down here to get his side of the story" He shrugged "would have got it sooner but there was a big pile up on the road out of Forever Fall."_

 _"Wait!" Everyone turned to Momotaros as he jumped off the bench then turned to face the other three and pointed at Urataros "You were in a bar fight" Ryutaros "You fought armed criminals" finally Kintaros "and you fought a whole back of Grimm...and NONE of you invited me?! ACK!"_

 _Hana wacked him on the back of the head HARD causing him crouch on the ground holding his head._

 _"Is there a problem?" A new calm voice asked._

 _All eyes present turned and froze as they saw Professor Ozpin cane and coffee mug in hand with Professor Goodwitch behind him scroll in hand._

 _"Professor Ozpin" Hana and the detective said in surprise. While Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros looked in surprise._

 _"Oh its you" Five sets of eyes shot round to Momotaros, who was still bent over on the ground, in surprise "How's it going old man?"_

 _"BAKA!" Urataros and Kintaros, who reached over the bench, smacked him on the head._

 _The youngest of the four followed suit but hit him repeatedly "Baka! Baka! Baka!"_

 _While Momotaros smacked his hand away Goodwitch raised a brow at the boy's behaviour and Hana rolled her eyes and stepped up to the man to apologize but she simply shrugged and said "Oh not much though I did meet an interesting individual this evening" He gave a small smile "and seem to continue to do so."_

 _He turned to the policeman present "Now what seems to be the issue?"_

 _"Well...uh" The detective coughed then explained showed him footage four windows of camera footage, three from security cameras and one from a scroll, of Momotaros taking on the gang, Urataros escaping the hold of two drunks, Kintaros crushing an Ursa's skull and Ryutaros dealing with some armed thugs with dance moves "These boys are here because, excluding the one with the ears, they were each involved in a single case of assault and making a hostage situation worse."_

 _Goodwitch gave a them a look like a teacher about to give detention while Ozpin took a sip of his coffee then turned to the five young people and said "I see you four can hold your own in a fight."_

 _Momotaros flashed a smirk "Well I can" He gestured with his head at the four on the bench "Don't know about these jerks however."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Don't say things like that Momonji."_

 _"Were any civilians hurt during these confrontations?" Ozpin asked the detective._

 _"Uh...no in fact they helped out some folks including a pair of Faunus kids and an entire dance club."_

 _"Hmm" Ozpin turned back to the group "Do you know who I am?"_

 _"Hai! I mean yes" Answered Hana "You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon Academy."_

 _Ozpin chuckled "Hello."_

 _"Hello sir" Hana bowed her head in greeting._

 _Kintaros nodded at the man while the other waved, Momotaros and Urataros single casual one while Ryutaros waved excitedly "Hi."_

 _"Are you all planning on attending my school?"_

 _"Hai!" Hana nodded while the four boys looked to him each with a small smirk._

 _Ozpin turned to the detective "Tell me officer did they start any of these confrontations?"_

 _"Uh..." He blinked behind his shades "Well...aside from the one with the spikey hair no..." He looked at his scroll and tapped on one of the report windows "but as far as we can tell he only stepped in to help the kids"._

 _"Then it hardly seems that they did anything wrong does it?"_

 _The detective looked to the group then back to the headmaster with a puzzled expression "I guess not..."_

 _"Then I see no reason for them to remain here. Can you let them go on their way?"_

 _Again he looked to the group then back to Ozpin "That's...highly irregular" Ozpin raised an eyebrow "But I'll see what I can do."_

 _Ozpin nodded in thanks "That is all I ask."_

 _The detective then left and Ozpin looked to the group with a smile "That should take care of that."_

 _"Thank you professor" Hana bowed._

 _"Yeah thanks old man."_

 _"Most kind of you."_

 _"Thanks mister!"_

 _"Your kindness makes me cry!"_

 _"You are all most welcome I look forward to your progress at Beacon." He said as he walked past the then stopped Goodwitch stopping a few steps ahead of home "And besides it would be a shame for you to be stopped..." He turned his head to look at them "...before you have even begun."_

 _He then continued on his way to the exit._

"Senpai? Senpai!"

* * *

"Oy Senpai!" Urataros' voice snapped him out of his trance.

Momotaros' eye's widened in surprise before he turned and asked "What is it Kame-yaro?"

"Its time to go to sleep I'm pretty sure the only one still wide awake" He said as he removed his glasses and set them by his bag.

Momotaros turned and saw Kintaros snoring away with a Ryutaros still on top of him though now facing up ward.

"Better go to sleep Senpai" He yawned then lay his head on the pillow "Our initiation test is tomorrow after all, We need out rest if we plan to succeed."

"Yeah yeah I hear you."

"Good night Senpai" and with that he was asleep.

Momotaros looked back up at the ceiling and pondered about Ozpin one more before sighing and closing his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it the staff wielder had a point then needed to pass the initiation test after all they had a job to do. He just couldn't wrap his head around why they had to do it like this.

* * *

 **Author's Note(s): Note to self NEVER try to condense t** **hree episodes into one chapter AND throw in some original stuff. Got to remember that when I get to the Jaundice arc oh well learn through trial and error I PROMISE I want go too over board again...except when I mean to.**

 **Anyway yeah not a lot of the Den-O cast in action but I wanted to focus more of them interacting with some of the RWBY cast and set some stuff up for later. We'll see them in action soon I promise. And yeah the Taros' outfits, their pretty much the "armour" of their Imagin forms, though Momo's spikes and Kin's blades are smaller s** **ame for Kotaro the shoulder...rails are much smaller plus no big Den-O symbol on his chest** **, with straps over regular clothes the get up from the trailers was their equivalent of RWBY's alternative combat outfits. I had considered giving Momo, Ura and Kin head gear that gave them more resemblance to their Imagin look but I thought it probably wouldn't look good more silly then anything.**

 **I had planned to start this chapter at either Ruby meeting Ozpin or Yang and Ruby's arrival at Beacon but I decided to go to very start mostly because of the amazing opening narration by (Censored on the very off chance someone who hasn't watched Volume 3 is reading this) plus I couldn't think of a decent way to open up with those scenes and the three episodes kind of flowed like one big episode to me and it gives me some practice handling the characters.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review.**


	6. The First Step

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Productions. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

Lie Ren was never much of a morning person. In fact, he'd be perfectly content to sleep for a while longer but it seemed fate had other plans when he was forced from his slumber by two factors one the feeling of someone watching him and two…

"DENEB!"

The sound of shouting and someone hasing someone else around. He begrudgingly forced his eyes to open and was greeted with the sight of a familiar orange haired girl with turquoise eyes staring down at him.

"Wake up lazy butt!" She cheered then zipped off.

Ren forced himself up with a groan at his friend's antics as she proceeded to jump around singing "~It's morning! It's morning! It's morning it's morning~!"

This source of endless energy was Nora Valkyrie his childhood friend. Her get up consisted of a white sleeveless top with a heart shaped hole under a black vest with a collar with silver armour over it and a touch of blue and red straight down the middle. On her arms were white sleeves and pink fingerless gloves and around her waist was a mid-thigh length pink skirt and white and pink shoes. Just try and guess her favourite colour.

Ren himself wore a get up that many would point out as more traditional. It consisted of a dark green tailcoat with longs sleeves with black and gold and pink around the sleeves. With white pants and black shoes. His hair was black with a magenta streak and pulled back into a long tail.

The round of running behind made him look over his right shoulder to find the source of what woke him up. He saw a young man, probably a year or two older then himself dressed in a black robe with silver gauntlets complete with fingers. He had green armour over his chest and back and a headband with silver plate with a diamond shape. His had tanned skin, green eyes and a brown hair that grew past his shoulders that was pulled into a tail at the back with a neon green streak behind his ear. He held up his hands in a calming gesture "Y-Yuuto calm down."

"Calm down?!" Ren looked over and saw an angry teen around his age who he assumed to be Yuuto. He wore green chest plate with a gold Y on his chest and shoulders. On his upper quarter of his arm he had green armour and on his lower arms he had green armour with yellow rings around the wrists and black fingerless gloves underneath the armour he wore a black elbow length shirt. He had green armoured boots over black pants. He had brown hair but it wasn't nearly as long.

He held an alarm clock in his right and pointed it at his target "I told you to set the alarm clock an hour earlier so I could get ready!"

"B-b-but Yuuto you need to be well rested for the initiation", Deneb defended.

"Baka!" Yuuto threw the clock at Deneb's head were it struck his forehead making him fall back.

Ren gave another sigh and wondered where he'd find the nearest coffee machine while Nora turned back to him a smile still plastered to her face.

* * *

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours!" Nora continued as Ren brushed his teeth "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything I'm mean you're the perfect student and I'm…well I'm me!"

"Ack!" Ren looked out of the corner of his eye while Nora turned towards the grunt and saw the two from before the boy in green armour with his right arm wrapped around his friend's neck in a choke hold while in his left he held up a bottle.

"Why'd you buy this?! Its BABY shampoo!"

"But Yuuto it's good for your scalp!" Deneb managed to choke out.

"ARRRGH!" Yuuto then made them fall backwards onto the floor.

Nora turned back to Ren as if nothing had happened "But it's crazy you know?"

* * *

"We've been friends for soooooooo long" Nora was brushing her hair while Ren was securing his sleeping bag "What are the chances that we'd still be together…well not together-together."

"What did I tell you about moving my stuff around with out telling me!"

"But Yuuto someone could have tripped over it!"

"AAAARRRRHHH!"

Deneb run past her but soon got tackled to the floor by an angered Yuuto.

Nora just ignored them and continued "Not that I'm saying you're not handsome you are handsome but that just be weird…right?"

* * *

"Right. What was I thinking?" Nora asked with a pancake hanging from her mouth while Ren slowly cut a stack of the same delicious food "But still I hope we end up on the same team together."

"You put shiitake in my omelette?!"

Deneb ran past stopping to Ren's left then turned round "But Yuuto its good for you!"

"RAAAAH!" Yuuto ran past his arm out stretched and knocked Deneb onto his back while he kept running.

Nora slurped up her pancake then got an idea then put her hand on Ren's shoulder "Ooooh! We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure end up on the same team together. What if we bribe the headmaster?" She then removed her hand and placed it on her chin "No that won't work he has the school."

* * *

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal" Nora explained while she zipped around while Ren retrieved his weapons from his locker "like a distress signal" She gasped excitedly "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest" She zipped to Ren's right and asked "Can you imitate a sloth?"

"HOW do you mix up locker 203 with locker 555?!" They turned and saw, surprise surprise, the same pair of boys, Deneb rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment while Yuuto shook his head with his hands on his hip.

"I'm sorry Yuuto."

"Just...Just forget it" Yuuto waved it off evidently using up is anger for the day, for now atleast, then start walking past him "Come on it got to be round her somewhere. Looks like you got off lucky when it came to weapons Deneb."

Deneb looked at his palms then smiled "Hmm". He then turned back to see Yuuto go round a corner "Oh Yuuto!" He ran after him.

Ren turned back to the locker and looked at his friend "Nora."

Nora zipped to his left "Yes Ren?"

Ren held up his Stormflower pistols then slipped them into his sleeves "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

"...That's why its PERFECT! No one will suspect we're working together."

Ren closed the locker with a small smile at his friend's endless positive energy "Come on Nora, let's go."

"But not together-together", Nora skipped after him with a giggle.

"Wonder what those guys are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as the two past her.

"Oh who knows?" Yang replied behind her "So you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff" She reached into her locker and pulled out the folded up Crescent Rose "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

She started cuddling the instrument of death as her sister spoke up "Well remember Ruby your not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you need to meet new people and work together."

"Ugh!" Ruby hung her head with a groan then looked back up at Yang "You sound like Dad!" She placed Crescent Rose back in the locker "Ok first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting" she folded her arms "Secondly I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby turned her back to her arms still folded and spoke nervously "Um..I don't know. I...I'll just be on your team or something."

"Maaaybe you should try being on someone else's team", Yang suggested while nervously playing with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang" Ruby stepped up and pointed at the brawler then placed her hands on her hips "Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"What?! No of course I do", Yang waved her hands defensively in front of her while Ruby folded her arms "I just thought...I don't know that it would help you...break outta your shell."

"What the?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell' that's absolutely-!"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune finished for her as he passed by looking a sheet of paper "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday I would remember having to count that high. Oh! Why'd this have to happen to day?!"

As he groaned he passed Weiss who was standing next to a red haired girl who was just finishing putting on her armour.

Said girl was quite taller then Weiss with her red hair pulled back into a waist length ponytail with a gold headband with small emeralds held by chains. She wore armour on her torso that exposed her muscular shoulders. Around her waist was a red drapery that hung down to her ankles over a black miniskirt and held in place by a black belt with two pouches at the back and a round bronze plate at the front with the image of a spear and shield, her emblem. She wore bronze armour in her legs, which started at her mid thigh and went into her black heeled boots, and a guard on her left arm. Speaking of arms she had black long sleeved gloves that stopped halfway between her elbows and shoulders with a bronze armlet with a wave pattern above the one on her left. She had green eyes framed by eye shadow of the same shade.

"So Pyrrha have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

"Hmm" Pyrrha cocked her head in thought then turned back to the heiress and replied "I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well...I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand" Pyrrha gave a smile and swung her fist in an excited manner before placing back on her hip like her right hand.

"Great" Weiss replied while thinking _"This will be perfect. The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class. Together we will be unstoppable. I can see it now we'll be popular. We'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"_

"You know what else is great?" asked a familiar voice that snapped Weiss out of her plotting for school domination, with dark clouds,thunder and lighting no less **.** Weiss turned **(After making one of the oddest expressions the author has ever seen in animation)** and saw Jaune leaning against Pyrrha's locker between the amazon and herself. He then gestured at himself and continued "Me Jaune Arc, nice to meet cha."

Weiss folded her arms in annoyance "You again?"

"Nice to meet you Jaune" Pyrrha greeted as she stood to Weiss' left.

"Yeah yeah" Jaune gently pushed the red head aside then stood next to Weiss making a show of flexing arms "So Weiss couldn't help but over hear your fondness of me the other day."

Weiss rested her forehead on her palm "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Don't worry no need to be embarrassed" Jaune said completely missing the icy girl's tone as he folded his arms "So been hearing rumours about ~teeeaaaams~ I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What'd say?"

"Actually" Pyrrha spoke up reminding the 'smooth talking' boy that she was present "I think the team's are comprised of four students each so..."

"You don't say" Jaune interrupted then stepped up the amazon "well hot stuff play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune is it?" Weiss step in between the two taller students and pushed Jaune back then turned to him "Do you have any idea who your talking to?"

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" she waved.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum" the heiress bragged.

"Never heard of it" Jaune shrugged.

"She won the Minstral Regional Tournaments four years in a row. A new record".

"The what?"

Weiss blinked then angrily waved her arms in frustrations while Jaune and Pyrrha both stepped back to avoid being hit "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

"That's YOU?!" Jaune gasped then pointed at Pyrrha who looked a little sheepish as she was finally recognized "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah it was pretty cool" Answered Pyrrha with smile that soon turned into disappointment "sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So after hearing all of this do you really think your in a position to ask HER to be on your team?"

"I-I guess not" Jaune answered as he hung his head "Sorry."

"Actually Jaune" Pyrrha stepped up and put reassuring hand on his shoulder "I think you'd make a great leader."

Jaune perked up immediately at the champion's praise "Oh stop it!"

"Seriously please stop it" Weiss walked up behind Jaune hands on her hips "This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged."

"She's right you know" a fourth voice spoke up and the trio turned and saw a familiar young man in blue armour with glasses walk round the corner from the lockers on the other side of the row to their left.

"Oh...you" Weiss said unenthusiastically.

Urataros just smirked and adjusted his glasses then walked over to them sarcastically "I mean being friendly?! What do you think this is a school?" His eyes looked up and he counted off with his fingers "Let's see: teachers, class rooms, sparring fields, a headmaster, the word 'academy' in the name" He looked to Weiss "Nope definitely not a school."

Weiss' fists shook with anger at her sides "Why you-!"

"Oi Kame-ko!" The four looked to where Urataros came from and saw Momotaros around the corner, his right hand placing his Momotarosword II on his back while his left shut the locker door "I told ya if your gonna start a fight at least invite me."

"Yes Senpai I remember" Urataros gave an annoyed sigh and the red swordsman walked up to join them.

As Momotaros joined them he noticed Jaune and nodded at him "Yo Hakimasu-ko."

"Hey Momotaros" Jaune replied while Urataros snorted in amusement and Pyrrha looked between Jaune and Momotaros with a confused look before turning back to the blonde.

"Um why did he just call you 'puke boy'?"

"Please don't ask" Jaune begged as he hung his head while the eyes of the other two boys widened in surprise.

"You speak Nihon tongue?" Urataros asked.

Pyrrha shrugged sheepishly and held her finger up like she was holding something small between her index finger and thumb "A little bit. Just a few words and phrases I picked up from places where it's spoken."

"Well that was unexpected" Urataros commented.

Momotaros gave an impressed whistle before looking over his shoulder in the direction of his locker "Oi! Kuma! Gaki! Come over here would ya!"

Urataros meanwhile walked over to the Minstralian champions and asked "So how much Nihon do you know Miss...Pyrrha was it?"

"Yes it is and only few words and you are?"

"Urataros lovely to meet you" he said with a charming smile.

"How do you NOT know her?!" Weiss demanded catching the others attention as she gestured to the red head "She's Pyrrha Nikos! The Invincible Girl! Four time champion of Minstral Regional fighting tournament!"

Urataros shrugged "Maybe because we're not stalkers?"

"What?! I am NOT a stalker I just did my research" Weiss defended folding her over her chest and looking away from them eyes closed.

"So you researched a girl you never even met until today?" Weiss looked at Urataros from the corner of her eyes and glared when she saw him wearing a smile that showed how much he was enjoying messing with her "Sounds like a stalker to me."

"You-" The heiress growled to the smirking boy

Pyrrha attention meanwhile was on the conversation she was having with Momotaros "So 'champion' huh? You good in a fight?"

Pyrrha shrugged "I just...do my best."

Momotaros gave a tooth showing smirk and he cracked his knuckles "Well how about you and me have a fight some time?"

Pyrrha nodded "Well that sounds like fun."

"Didn't you hear what I said?!" Weiss demanded.

"Heard? Yes. Care? No" the spikey haired boy replied.

Weiss gave a frustrated growl when another voiced spoke up "What is it Momonji?"

Two more boys walked in from the direction Momotaros came from one with muscular arms folded the other skipping at his side while his head bobbed along to the music coming from his headphones.

Weiss quietly muttered "Please don't be like yesterday. Please don't be like yesterday."

Momotaros pointed his left thumb at Pyrrha "Wanted you guys to meet Victory girl here."

"Hello", the red head waved at the two.

Ryutaros gave an excited gasp, took his head phones off his ears pulled on Kintaros' arm then pointed and looked at Pyrrha "Kuma-chan! Kuma-chan! It's the Marshmallow flakes girl!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Weiss demanded.

Ryutaros then skipped over to Pyrrha shoving Momotaros out of the way "OI!" the looked up at the amazon "Can you sign my cereal box later?" He put his hands together as if he was praying "PLEASE."

Pyrrha looked down at the purple dressed boy and blinked in surprised that not one but two people in a row recognized her as a cereal mascot rather than a world class fighter let alone want her signature for it. Surprise soon changed into an amused smile and she placed her hands on her hips "I don't see why not."

"YAY!" Ryutaros threw his arms in the air the jumped back with a twirl, put his head phones back on and proceeded to do a little dance.

"Well he's an energetic one", Pyrrha said to Kintaros with an amused chuckle.

"You don't know the half of it."

Urataros then walked up the gold clad Faunus' right "She also knows a few words of Nihon."

"Really?" he asked looking first to his blue dressed friend then to Pyrrha with new interest.

Pyrrha did the same 'little bit' gesture with her hand "Just a little."

"As I asked before please stop encouraging them" Weiss begged Pyrrha then Jaune was back in front of her.

"Well it sure sounded like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick." Jaune pick up as if they were never interrupted Momotaros and Urataros exchanged a look form the corners of their eyes that said 'Wow' "Now I'm not supposed to do this...but may I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?"

"Alright! That's a bit to close", Weiss justifiably said as Jaune leaned into her space before standing up straight and put his hands on his hips "Pyrrha a little help please."

Jaune turned towards the other girl and his eyes widened before a spear caught him on his hood and pulled him along with it "Wooaaaaah!"

Pyrrha waved the direction Jaune went "I'm sorry!"

"Wow", Urataros turned to Momotaros "You were right Senpai those are some pretty bad lines?"

"I told you so" the temperamental swordsmen replied while Ryutaros kept dancing and Kintaros fell asleep standing up.

Then Goodwitch's voice came over the announcer "Will all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."

"Come on Pyrrha" Weiss said as she walked away.

"Coming" she turned to Momotaros and Urataros and waved "See you all later. Best of luck" The two returned it with a casual wave and watched as she went up to Jaune and pulled her spear out of the wall "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise" Jaune replied as she left with a defeated sigh.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked as she and Ruby walked up the latter offering a hand to help Jaune up.

"Heh That's an understatement Goldilocks" Momotaros said to the brawler as he walked up with his hands on his hips.

"I don't understand" Jaune groaned "My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"Snow angel proooobably wasn't the best start", Yang said as left for the cliff while Ruby helped Jaune up.

"Your father was partially right um Jaune right?" said Urataros as he walked up and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder "Confidence is important but its only part the art of charm. If want I could take you under my wing?"

Momotaros smacked him on the back of the head "Knock it off Kame-ko the last thing we need is another you."

Urataros removed his hand from Jaune's shoulder, adjusted his glasses and turned to face Momotaros "At least I'm smart enough to mentor someone Senpai."

"What was that?!" Momotaros growled in reply right in Urataros' face.

Ruby and Jaune exchanged a nervous glance then looked back at the two then Ruby noticed something. While the four boys had plenty of differences, voice, height (the one in gold was bit taller then Momotaros and the blue one while the purple one was shorter), the different coloured streaks in their hair, they each the exact same face.

Suddenly the purple boy snapped her out of her thoughts "Hey! Your the explosive girl from yesterday!"

Ruby gave a chuckling Jaune and Momotaros an annoyed look then looked back at the purple boy "Uh yeah I guess. Hey are you four like related or something?"

The four boys looked at each other then back to her.

"Hell no."

"Nope."

"Your quite mistaken."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well uh?"

"What are you four doing?" A new voice asked. The four boys' widened and they slowly turned and there standing with her hands on her hips was the girl Ruby saw on the airship.

"H-Hana-chan" Urataros decided to speak with noticeable fear in his voice "We were just..."

"Going to the cliff" Hana interrupted "Like we were told to" then after pause finished with "NOW!"

"YES MA'AM!"

The four chaotically ran out of the locker room as if the hounds of hell were on their tail, which from their point of view they were, shoving each other aside to get out first. Hana followed after them muttering about dealing with four idiots without peace leaving Ruby and Jaune behind.

"Well...that happened."

"...Yeeeaaah."

"Come on Jaune let's go."

* * *

Beacon cliff over looked a vast green forest on the edge of the Kingdom of Vale. The students stood in a line on square pads with the academy symbol on them before Professor Ozpin who held is signature coffee mug with Professor Goodwitch to his left scroll in hand.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today you abilities will be a evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch then spoke up "Now I'm sure some of you have heard rumour about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today."

"What? Oh" An already nervous Ruby groaned as she stood between Yang and Jaune at the right end of the line while at the left end Yuuto and Kotaro exchanged a knowing look while Momotaros smirked before Ozpin spoke up again getting their attention.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

These words did not help socially awkward Ruby's nerves as she bit her lip while Ryutaros turned to Urataros, Momotaros, Kintaros and Deneb on his left "Better hope you don't get stuck with Momotaros."

"You're asking for it Gaki" Momotaros growled shaking his fist while the others chuckled with Deneb making an effort to hide his laughter while Hana to Ryutaros' right just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That being said" The headmaster added "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby froze wide eyed then shattered out of her frozen state "What?!"

"See I told you" Nora said as she put her hand Ren's shoulder.

"Knowing my luck I'll end up with either a total jerk or someone completely useless" Kotaro muttered seemingly to his sword.

"They'd better be good in a fight" Momotaros said as he popped his knuckles eagerly.

"Now I REALLY hope I don't get stuck with you Momotaros" Ryutaros chirped while Momotaros just glared at the boy.

"As long as there's a pretty girl on my team I don't think I'll have a problem" Urataros said.

"Oh no" Deneb turned to Yuuto on his left "Yuuto what will we do?!"

Yuuto just waved away his friend's worry as he did a final check on his armour "Easy Deneb it'll work out."

"But but Yuuto" Deneb continued "What if things don't-"

"Deneb!" Yuuto wacked him on the top of his head then checked his wrist guards while shaking his head "Just wait and see it'll work out."

Ozpin spoke up again "After you've partnered up. Make your way to the northern end of the forest."

The students looked out over the vast view of green to the mountains at the far side.

"You'll meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die."

Jaune gave a nervous chuckle then gulped while Nora gave an excited grin to Ren but it turned into a small smile when she saw her friend was focused on Ozpin. On the other side of the line the reaction were more varied as Momotaros chuckled excitedly, Yuuto and Kotaro exchanged a smirk, Urataros adjusted his glasses with a small smirk, Kintaros slapped his cheeks to psych himself up, Ryutaros bounced up and down on the spot, Deneb gave a nervous glance at Yuuto and Hana just rolled her eyes at the boy's antics.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation" He looked over to Goodwitch "But our instructors will not intervene" He looked back to the group "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair will choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand "Uh yeah uh sir-"

"Good" Ozpin cut him off "Now take your positions."

And they did so Kotaro drew the Macheteddy and gave it a quick twirl before he was launched into the air. Yuuto drew his weapon, a large custom sword called the Zerogasher, gave it a quick swing then followed Kotaro, Deneb looked after Yuuto then looked down at his feet then shook his head and held up his hands fingers pointed out like guns then followed suit "WHOOOOOAAAA!"

"Hmph!" Kintaros popped his neck then did a sumo stomp.

"Yosh!" Momotaros rolled his shoulders "Ikuze! Ikuze! Iku-ZEEEEEEEEEE!"

Urataros just shook his head then reached behind him and took his staff from the back of his belt and flicked his wrist allowing it to unfold behind him and gave it a swirl.

"My turn! My turn!" Ryuutaros giggled excitedly as he twirled round while taking his gun from his back over his right shoulder and struck a pose before he was sent flying "WEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hana just hung and shook her head then dropped into a stance ready for launch.

Meanwhile Jaune was still trying to ask Ozpin a question "Uh sir I've got a um question."

Weiss was catapulted into the air with her saber in hand.

"So this...landing strategy thing" Jaune asked while other's were thrown off the cliff answering the question he was asking "Your dropping us off or something?"

"No" the green dressed man replied "you will be falling."

A kid with a shaved head save for a light green Mohawk, dressed in a dark green hoodies with sleeves torn off and spikey armour on his left shoulder, basically what many would describe as a punk, made a rock and roll hand gesture before he too went flying.

"I see so uh did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Nora followed with an excited "WOOOOOO!"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh huh...yeah."

Yang turned to Ruby and winked then put on her aviator sunglasses before she took off. Ruby in turn turned towards Jaune and smirked before she followed.

"So...uh what exactly is a land strateGEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ozpin turned round towards the forest and took a sip of his coffee with a small smile of amusement.

* * *

High above the vast forest a lone black bird flew on the gentle breeze. It gave an occasional chirp which was the only thing disturbing the peaceful quiet. Until it exploded into cloud of feathers when it was hit by a hooded girl flying at several miles per hour.

"Birdy NO!"

Ruby quickly recovered from her shock quickly and pulled out Crescent Rose in it's gun form and fired off several shots to slow herself down then she rolled in the air and unfolded her weapon into her signature scythe then repositioned herself with her foot forward and caught the blade on a tree branch and spun around in a wheel then unhooked her weapon from the branch and fell to the forest below.

* * *

Weiss managed to keep her body straight up as she was launched, no doubt due to her training, and scanned the forest ahead of her for a landing spot. When she saw one she spun around making her fall descend towards the ground faster and summoned a white snowflake symbol resembling her family emblem, one of her Glyphs, landed on it and jumped off it and continued to summon several more to slow her fall.

* * *

Momotaros chuckled as he flew through the air his smirk not left since he was fired then flared his Aura. He then rolled into a ball then threw his right foot out forward propelling him toward the ground like a fiery missile. He tore through the thinner tree branches then landed on a small clearing under the forest's canopy with a fiery blast leaving a small crater in the ground and scorch marks surrounding him with a few bits of grasses catching fire. When landed he got down on his left knee, his head bowed.

He stood up and dusted his hands off "Well that was fun."

"Hmm?" His eyes narrowed as he senses something watching him. His eyes did a quick scan around him when he heard a growl behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a lone Beowolf slowly making it's way towards him.

"Heh. So you want a piece of me eh?" Momotaros turned his right shoulder to the Grimm and wrapped his fingers around the grip of his sword. The beast snarled and charged at him in answers Momotaros drew his sword and charged "Alrighty then Ikuze!"

* * *

Urataros aimed his staff, not an easy feat when your sailing through the air, at up coming tree, turned the middle of the shaft around then pushed the fire button firing the point of the blade at the tree with a thin wire attached to it. Then when the point hit the bark he pushed the button again was pulled towards the tree and was then swung around it in a closing circle as the wire wrapped around the trunk reeling him in.

However it wasn't a thick trunk which Urataros had planned on he then pulled on the wire as it reeled in the wire snapping the tree and sent him flying but this time towards the ground. The point of the blade soon returned to its place as Urataros landed in a roll on the ground then stood up and gave the staff a twirl.

He chuckled than ran off into the forest.

* * *

Ren flew through the air head first then did a roll and stabbed the blade of one of his guns into a tree he was passing then used the momentum to move down the trunk in spiral fashion. He landed on his feet and withdrew Stormflower into his sleeves which he then proceeded to dust off. He looked around then heard gun fire from above he looked up and saw a blonde blur fly over head accompanied with a loud "WOOOOHOOO!

* * *

Yang was having the time of her life as she rocketed over the forest using her gauntlets to propel her forward while her wild mane of hair waved behind her. As she started to lower in height he fired them again spinning around the fired them again causing her to perform a flip then fire another shot to move to the left. "Yeah!"

"Ali oop!" another shot fired as she dove backwards to wards the tops of the trees and she flew back up and straightened herself out with a laugh. She then descended towards the trees then tucked herself into a ball and turned her back to the trees as she disappeared into the leaves the burst out "Woohooo!"

As she headed for the ground she jumped of one tree with her right foot then another with her left before landing in a roll before running off "Nailed it."

* * *

Ryutaros meanwhile got a look at Ruby's method giving him an idea then said aloud to no one "Mind if I copy you?"

He fired several shots from his Ryurevolver II then turned his body sideways and through his feet out jumping off a tree into a roll. He repeated this several times then straightened out and through both his feet out and bounced off another tree towards the ground where he landed in a roll then jumped up, twirled his body around in the air landed on his feat in a crouch then stood feet together and arms out in a v shape "I can't hear you!"

* * *

Pyrrha held her shield Akouo in front of her as she flew allowing her to crash through several tree's unharmed. After crashing through a third she landed on a tree branch in the roll then stood up and changed her weapon, Milo, into its rifle form and looked around through the scope. As she scanned the tree tops she saw a familiar blonde boy falling wildly and by the looks of things he had no idea what he was doing.

Pyrrha gave Milo a twirl in her hand and the weapon transformed into a javelin. She drew her right arms back and used the thumb of her unoccupied hand help aim. She then threw, the weapon which fired a gun shot as it was released to aid in propelling it, at the her target as he vanished beneath the tree tops Milo following suit. After a second there was the sound of the javelin shaking as it was embedded in something followed by Jaune shouting "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted back and waved before making her way down to the forest floor.

* * *

 _"Gotta find Yang"_ was what Ruby thought as she landed on the ground in a crouch before running off straight forward _"Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang, Gotta fiiiind."_

"Yang! Yang!" She called but got no reply _"Oh this is bad this is really bad"_ She thought with unease _"Oh what if I can't find her? What if someone else finds her first?"_ She tried to think of her other options then thought with a small smile " _There's always Jaune. He's nice"_ She thought back to when he helped her out in the courtyard then thought of him telling a joke " _He's funny_ " She then thought of him " _I don't think he's very good in a fight though."_ She imagined him going up against a couple of Beowolves...and loosing.

 _"Oh what about Blake?"_ Ruby thought about the bow wearing girl " _So mysterious. So calm"_ Then with a small smile imagined the black haired girl surrounded by books " _plus she likes books"_ but then the smile dropped when she imagined trying to talk to the quiet girl as she inched away _"Then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her."_

 _"Momotaros maybe"_ she pictured the red swordsman with his hands on his hips with a tooth showing smirk _"He seems cool"_ She then pictured him in his signature swords stance " _He looks like he could hold his own in a fight_ " Her smile dropped as she pictured him waving his fists in the air, stamping his feet, eyes white with rage, surrounded by his fiery aura, with bared teeth and horns sticking out of his forehead _"But he also looks like he has a temper."_

 _"Wait why'd I give him horns?"_ Ruby shook her head to regain he focus _"Okay who else do I know in this school? There's Yang"_ She smiled briefly at the thought of her sister " _Jaune, Blake, Momotaros, Oh and Kotaro too. I wonder if he'd let me take a look at his sword. Okay who else? WOAH!"_

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts when she saw someone right in her path. She dug her feet into the ground skidding to a stop. She opened her eyes and looked up and met a familiar pair of icy blue eyes who blinked and slightly narrowed at her. Ruby gave a small smile in an attempt to be friendly but Weiss just turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ruby called after he then kicked the round dejectedly "We're supposed to be teammates."

Weiss pushed her way through a few bushes and almost tripped when her skirt got caught on a branch. Once out she dusted herself off then heard a series of groans from above. She looked up and saw Jaune pinned high above the ground to a tree by a familiar looking javelin that caught his hood. Jaune noticed her looking at him the smile and waved with an awkward chuckle. Weiss just turned around walked back the way she came causing Jaune to hand his head and groan at his bad luck.

"By no means does this make us friends" She told Ruby as she passed and dragged her along by her hood.

Ruby just threw her arms up in the air and cheered "You came back!"

"Wait! Come back!" Jaune called after them as they disappeared into the forest "Whose going to get me down from here?"

"Jaune" a familiar voice called up. Jaune looked down and saw Pyrrha looking up at him arms folded with an amused smile on her face "Do you...have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny", The blonde folded his arms and looked away but quickly looked back to her with a thankful smile.

* * *

"Now this is what I call a workout" Momotaros cried with his arms out.

He made quick work of the Beowolf he'd encountered when he landed but the sounds of the fight had caught the attention of several nearby Grimm, including two more Beowolves, an Ursa and three falcon sized Nevermores in the branches of the surrounding trees. The Grimm snarled and the Ursa charged and swiped it's paw at the red swordsman who just dove to the side then jumped up in a spin, slicing off the beast's head. He landed on his hands then pushed himself up into the air onto his feet he then spun round just in time to block the paw of one of the Beowolves.

The monster then tried to get him with it's other' paw but Momotaros just jumped up and kicked it away. He was pushed back by the other paw but he dug his feet into the ground then ran up to the beast then stabbed the blade of his sword right in it's chest. The Beowolf cried in pain while Momotaros twisted the blade around then forced it out of the left side of the Grimm's chest then kicked away causing to land on it's back dead.

Before he could catch his breath however the second Beowolf appeared behind him claws ready to swipe down on him. Suddenly a wire trapped around the creature's raised wrist with a blue dart at the end. The beast turned regarded the wire with a confused "Ruh?" before it was yanked back pulling the Grimm along with it into the air. The wire unwrapped from the Beowolf's limb just before it landed on the ground on its stomach with a grunt. The creature was about to push it's self up off the ground when a blue hexagon shaped blade planted it's self in the monster's head killing it. The wire drew it's self back into the opposite end of the staff with the dart returning to it's place at the end of the other blade while its master chuckled.

Momotaros pointed his sword at the new comer and shouted "Oi! Kame-Ko! What's the big idea stealing my kill?!"

Urataros just turned his head slightly then twirled his staff around so the plate that had been in the Beowolf's head was pointing upwards then tapped the point of the downward blade against the bulky foot of his boot. Then as the blade split into it's gun form Urataros spun round towards Momotaros in one legged crouch , the staff over his left shoulder and pushed the fire button.

Momotaros' eyes widened and he held up his sword in front of him to block the shot. But the blast flew past his shoulder and exploded in a cloud of Nevermore feathers with shriek. Momotaros turned towards the cloud with a "Huh?" while the other two aerial Grimm flew up from the branches but were quickly shot down by Urataros.

The staff wielder gave sigh, stood up, pointed the gun barrel skyward and tapped the point of the downward blade against the foot of his boot again closing the blade up. He gave the staff a quick twirl then chuckled "I'm pretty sure that new 'if you get into a fight invite me' rule goes both ways Senpai."

Momotaros just glared at the blue staff wielder then placed his Momotarosword back on his back with a groan and walked past him muttering "What ever Kame."

Urataros smirked and followed his comrade, now partner.

* * *

Hana forced her way through the thick bushes. Muttering about her less then pleasurable landing, which she would NOT repeat to anyone for as long as she lived, and when she got out of the bushed her skirt was stuck on one of the branches. "First I have to wake up who knows early in the morning. Then I get thrown of a cliff at ridiculous speeds. Then I have to deal with that mess of a landing" as she walked towards the middle of the clearing she threw her arms out "and on top of ALL that I have to babysit those four IDIOTS same as always!" She topped folded her arms and stomped her foot "Just my rotten luck!"

"Glad to see someone else is having just as good a day as me" Hana's eyes widened and she looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one. "Up here."

Hana looked up and there hanging upside down by the back of his belt on a branch was Kotaro with his arms folded over against his chest "Hey. How's it going?"

Hana blinked then covered her mouth as she snorted in amusement.

"Yeah yeah laugh it."

"I'm-I'm sorry" she giggled into her hand while she held the other up in a pacifying way then looked back up at the upside down boy "H-How did this happen?"

Kotaro raised, or from Hana's point of view lowered, a brow "You're really asking me that?"

"Right, right sorry, but still how?"

The upside down teen shrugged "Honestly I'm not really sure. One minute I'm flying through the air next there was a flock of birds, then I was crashing through tree branchs and before I knew it I was stuck right here."

Hana looked around "Um where's...?"

"Behind me I think", Kotaro looked over his left shoulder.

Hana tilted her head and looked at the ground behind him and saw the Macheteddy lying on the ground behind the boy.

Hana raised a brow and looked back to Kotaro "Um why doesn't...?"

"Hey Cuz I'd love to give you the full story but I'd prefer to do it when my blood wasn't rushing to my head."

"Oh sorry!" Hana ran under his head and picked up his sword but didn't miss Kotaro muttering.

"So useless it is then."

Hana turned to look at the back of his head "I'm sorry what was that?"

 _"Uh oh"_ Kotaro stiffened with his eyes widened and broke out in a sweat when he realized his VERY grave mistake and waved his arms around attempting to quell the girl's infamous temper "Hana that's not what I meant! I wasn't saying your useless! I was saying that-ACK!"

"Ow" Kotaro landed on the ground on his neck thankful that his Aura took most of the force. He then unfolded on to his back and looked up and saw the branch he was stuck on and been cut right through and standing below it was Hana left hand on her hip right holding the Macheteddy which she tapped against her own shoulder if anyone else entered the area they would have sworn they saw the sword trembling in the girl's hand.

"Now" Hana regarded the unlucky teen with a blood freezing glare she normally reserved for the usual four idiots she hung around "What was that you were saying?"

"I can see why those four all hold you in such...fearful regard" He managed to groan out.

* * *

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked as followed after Weiss who was several steps ahead of her.

"I will NOT let my mission be delayed because your too slow" the heiress answered back then looked backward to the path "I swear if I get a bad grade because of your" Weiss was cut off as Ruby suddenly appeared in front of her with a wide smile and her hands up in front of her like she was imitating a cat "What the-?!"

"I'm not slow see" Ruby pointed at her thumb at herself the put her hands on her hips proudly "You don't have to worry about me."

Weiss looked back over her shoulder to where the red hooded had been standing "When did-?"

"Weiss just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters" The heiress looked back to her arms folded when Ruby suddenly put her arms over her shoulder, much to Weiss' displeasure "Your about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss and after it's all over your going to be like" She held out her right hand and slowly moved for dramatic effect "Wow that Ruby girl is really, really cooool" Weiss rolled her eyes then Ruby added "And I want to be her friend."

She then ran off leaving behind a cloud of rose petals that Weiss waved out of her face. Then she heard the sound of something moving through the bushes and placed her hand on her hip and called "You may be fast but you still excel at wasting time."

There was no reply and suddenly Weiss noticed how quiet things had gotten "Ruby?"

The sound of the leaves being rustled returned and Weiss called once more "Ruby?"

This time she got a reply in the form a low growl and more rustling. Weiss' sensed various eyes on her and as she looked around she saw said eyes, which were red and glowing, peak through the bushes. Hearing another growl she turned to face it and saw a large Beowolf step out of the bushes.

"Ruby!" Weiss called as the Grimm roared.


	7. Into the Emerald Forest

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei and Ishinomori Productions. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP).**

* * *

"Hello!" Yang called to no one in particular as she made her way through the forest "Is there anyone out there?"

She had been walking for a while now, her best guess being about twenty minutes, and during that time she had spent in the Grimm infested forest she had scene...nothing. Seriously the way Ozpin had described the forest plus what she'd been able to get from a few of the senior students she'd expected encounter some Grimm as soon as she landed up but nope. In fact she was pretty sure he'd been walking in circles.

"Helloooo!" The forest remained quiet aside from a few animals calling out, Yang stopped. "I'm getting bored here!"

Still no reply.

 _"Seriously I figured I'd bump into something or someone by now"_ The brawler thought as she let her hands drop to her sides. Then the silence was finally broken by leaves rustling and a branch snapping behind her Yang turned the direction of the noise and called "Is someone there?" When she got no reply to went over to the bush that the sound had come from and pushed the branches aside with a smale smile "Ruby is that you?" a growl answered her question and she looked up to see the face of it's source "Noooope."

Yang dove out of the way as the Ursa jumped out of the bush trying to pounce on her. She landed in a roll then unfolded her Ember Celia just as a second Grimm jumped out of the bushes and swiped it's paw at her. She back flipped out of the way and then the first ran up to try and pounce on her again, keyword here being try, as Yang drew back her right fist and punched the Grimm in the stomach causing the weapon to fire and send the beast flying onto it's back. The second Ursa charged at her once again only to receive a shot gun boosted uppercut and the brawler using a second shot to boost the force of a kick to stomach in mid air throwing the monster back.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood now would you?" The first Ursa stood on it's hind legs and growled at the blonde brawler "You could just say no."

The Ursa then charged and tried to swipe at her but Yang just jumped away from the first swing then back flipped to avoid the second. She stood up laughing at the monster's attempts "Jeez you guys couldn't hit the broadside of a ba..." She stopped as she saw a single golden hair in front of her face falling gently to the ground.

"You" Yang growled as her lilac eyes turned red while the poor Grimm exchanged a confused look unaware of the fatal error they had just preformed "You MONSTER!" Yang through her fists to her sides and flew at the Ursa by her gauntlets then delivered a punch followed by an uppercut that sent the beast into the air then fired her weapons again propelling into the air then proceeded to land hit after hit after hit in fury then finished off the beast with one last punch that sent it flying through several trees. Yang turned and saw the other one running up to her "What you want some too?!"

The Ursa stood up on its hind legs and growled. Then froze with the sound of a blade slicing into flesh the Ursa gave a confused growl the collapsed on the ground revealing a sickle blade in its back with a ribbon at the end of it's handle held by familiar amber eyed girl with a bow on top of her head. Yang as she felt her adrenaline rush wear off while Blake pulled on the ribbon pulling the sickle from the back of the decaying Grimm corpse and caught it in the same hand. The blade then unfolded into a katana blade and she placed it back in it's sheath on her back and turned to Yang with a smile.

Yang blinked in surprise at the girl's appearance then said "I could have taken him."

* * *

Yuuto pushed his way through the thick bushes occasionally swinging his sword to clear the path. It had been a while since he landed and so far all he'd done was make his way through the undergrowth. Finally he got out of the bushes into an open area.

"Phew" Yuuto let out a breath of air glad he was finally out of all those bushes "Finally! That was getting old."

He then started walking in the direction he hoped was north placing Zerogasher on his back. As he walked he couldn't help but think _"Weird I should encountered something by now"_ He looked around as he walked _"Wonder how the others are doing. They should have partnered up now"_ He quirked brow _"Hope they didn't get partnered with someone we don't know that would be a problem"_ He stopped walking eyes wide then hung his head with a groan _"Great now I'm starting to sound like Deneb."_

"Hmm?" Something took him out of his thoughts the sensation of something watching him. He glanced other his shoulder and slowly and slightly turned his head around scanning the area but all he saw was the trees and bushes slightly waving in the breeze. He reached for his handle of his sword slowly.

Then a twig snapped from behind him he spun around towards its just in time something shot out of the bushes in a rolling ball. Yuuto dove to left to avoid it landing in a roll then stood up sword ready to face his opponent. Said opponent went a good distance before it unrolled itself and dug it's feet into the ground then jumped round to face him. It was a Boarbatusk, a species of Grimm noted for its two large curved tusks that grew out from its jaw with a smaller pair at the front of its mouth with thick armour on its body primarily over it's face to protect from the force of it's own charges and four burning red eyes locked on him. The Grimm snorted, shook its head and pawed at the ground preparing to charge at him.

 _"Finally some action"_ thought Yuuto with a chuckle then groaned again _"Great I'm starting to sound like Momotaros too. What's next I'm going to start being obsessed with crying."_

The beast charged at him but he avoided it by spinning around to his right while trying to hit it with his sword but was met with the sound of metal ringing for his efforts. Yuuto grabbed his wrist that armour WAS as tough as he heard he felt it when the blade hit the plates. He looked over to the monster and saw it turn round to charge again and Yuuto knew he couldn't waste anytime he had to finish it off fast.

As the Boarbatusk prepared to perform another spin dash Yuuto focused his aura surrounding himself in a light green light ready to unleash his semblance on the Grimm but just as he was about to do so something burst out of the bushes behind him. He spun his head round just in time to see them coming and jumped out of the way as the three creatures crossed paths where he was standing somehow missing each other. Two more Boarbatusk had arrived and as soon as they had regained their footing they all charged at him from different directions.

One came in from his right he rolled out of the way, another from behind him he jumped and flipped over it, one charged at his left he sidestepped it. He kept this up dodging again and again but this couldn't last as soon as he sidestepped one Boarbatusk's attack one of his companions managed to ram him from behind sending him to the ground.

"Damn you..." Yuuto groaned as he pushed himself up then picked up his weapon. He turned and glared at the three Creatures of Grimm. It was then he noticed several scars over the beasts armour and flesh they must have survived encounters with several years worth of initiates and judging by how they kept applying pressure to him before he could use his semblance the theory seemed sound.

Yuuto gripped his Zerogasher tightly as the three beasts crouched down ready to jump into the air and use their main method of attack one more. _"_ If a potential new partner is nearby now would be a GREAT time to show up."

Just as the middle Boarbatusk was about to make it's move the sound of gun firing and all three beasts gave a pained yelp as smoke covered their eyes.

"Huh?" The green swordsman turned to his right and saw none other then Deneb running up to him with his index fingers held out in gun shapes. Yuuto hung his head and shook it in disbelief.

"Yuuto! Are you alright?" Deneb asked in a panic fashion then turned his attention back to the squealing beasts and fired a few more bullets each hitting the small gaps in their armour with uncanny accuracy.

"Am I alright?!" Yuuto stood up, switched his weapon to his left hand then smacked Denb on the back of the head "Baka!of course I'm alright! Don't waste time with pointless questions!"

"Sorry" Deneb bowed his head while he still rubbed it.

Yuuto just waved off the apology "Forget it. Be useful and keep these guy busy so I can focus my semblance."

Deneb stood up straight like a shot with a concerned look "But-but Yuuto i'm not sure-"

Yuuto held up his hand cutting him off "Just keep them close together and it won't be a problem."

Deneb look down with a hesitant look "Deneb!"

"Roger!" He saluted then ran over to the still blinded Grimm firing bullets as he did causing them to squeal at him in anger. One of them charged at him but he just bent down grabbed it by the tusks and used the momentum to throw it behind him on its back. He then turned back to the remaining two and stated with a finger raised "Let me say this to start: Three against one is not honourable!"

The beast to the left squealed and spin dashed at him but Deneb just jumped over it and landed in crouch behind the other one turned round and shot at its unarmoured rear. This made the beast jump forward and crash into the other two Boarbatusks in a plile. Deneb then jumped on top of the pile of Grimm and landed on the stomach of the Grimm he sent flying, it was on its back, and tried to keep the monsters pinned down. It was far from an easy task as the Grimm struggled, squirmed to try and get out one even managing to kick the side of his head a few times, thank Oum for aura, but Deneb held firm and fired a few shots at the ground next to them.

Meanwhile Yuuto had his eyes closed as he focused his aura to use his semblance. The light green power waved around him as he concentrated it then his eyes snapped open "Deneb now!"

"Roger!" Deneb shout then stood up on top of the Grimm's stomach then jumped off "Excuse me!"

Before Grimm could take advantage of their freedom Yuuto through his right hand up into the air pointing skywards and a lightning bolt came down from nowhere and struck the beasts causing a large explosion. Deneb ran to Yuuto's side as they eyed the dust cloud that was kicked up from the blast. All was quiet, too quiet, the duo expected that any moment to see a rolling ball to come flying out at them. Yuuto held up Zerogasher and Deneb readied to fire his fingers. The dust cleared revealing a small crater and three Grimm corpses starting to decay.

The two dropped their arms to their sides in relief.

Deneb sighed "Well that's done" Yuuto elbowed him in the stomach "Ow! Yuuto what was that for?"

"You seriously need to ask you idiot?!" Yuuto pointed his finger skywards and spoke in an impression of Deneb's voice "'Let me say this to start: three against one is not honourable'. Their Grimm. Their mindless. Expecting them to honourable is like expecting Kotaro not to have bad luck."

"Well that doesn't make it any less true" Deneb stated as he rubbed his stomach.

"Baka!" Yuuto shook his head then asked "Well do you at least have any idea where the temple is?"

Deneb just lowered his head "Uh...no I went looking for you as soon as I landed."

The green swordsman palmed his face "Great" He removed his hand from his face then walked off to his left shaking his head and waved his hand in a follow me motion "come on let's go."

"Hmm? Yuuto where are you going?"

Yuuto looked over his shoulder to answered him "We've got to find higher ground. We might be able to see something."

"But what about the trees?"

"Can't take the chance who knows what's nesting them and I'd rather not waste my aura reserves."

"Hmm good point" Deneb nodded then pointed behind him to his left "I think I saw a cliff or something in that direction before I landed."

"Alright!" Yuuto ran back over to his partner and clapped him on the shoulder "Good work Deneb."

Deneb chuckled and rubbed his head at the praise "Thank you."

The duo then ran in the direction Deneb had pointed.

* * *

"Hey Kame keep up!" Momotaros shouted over his shoulder as he pushed another branch aside.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am Senpai" Urataros replied knowing that Momotaros was referring to the gap of distance between the two of them which he had reason for.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The red swordsman turned to face his partner after he pushed a branch away only for it to come back and hit him on the back of his head "Ack!"

"That's what I mean" then blue staff wielder replied after Momotaros crouched down into a ball holding the back of his head.

Momotaros looked up at him with a glare then stood up and grabbed him by the shirt collar peaking out of his armour "Ya think your so smart huh Kame-ko?"

Urataros grabbed Momotaros' wrist and pulled his hand off "Between the two of us? Yes."

The spikey haired boy pulled his arm out of the Urataros' grip and held it up in front on his partner's face in a fist "You smartass jerk!"

Urataros held up his hand in a pacifying manner "Easy Senpai remember Grimm are attracted to negativity."

"So?! Bring em on! I'm always up for a fight!" He declared while spreading his arms out in a bring it own manner.

"Yes but try to see sense for once. We're on a time limit Senpai. We wouldn't want to waste all the effort it took to prepare for this."

Momotaros froze for a minute not making the slightly movement not even a blink then turned away from Urataros put his hands on his hips and kicked a stone at his feet "I hate it when your right."

The glasses wearing Casanova shrugged "A fact of life Senpai."

A thought suddenly popped into Momotaros' head with a sad smile "Tch with all our baggage ya'd think we'd be up to our necks in Grimm as soon as we landed."

"Hai" Urataros nodded and looked in the same direction as him "it's been hard since...you know."

"Hmm" Momotaros nodded slightly in agreement and the two stood in silence lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly Urataros' head shot to his left "Senpai..."

"Yeah" Momotaros turned round and looked in the same direction "I sense it too."

The thick leaves and branches over hear prevented sunlight from getting through meaning most of the forest floor was left in darkness that most people wouldn't be able to see through. However thanks to their aura they were able to sense that there was a presence in those shadows watching them and if they listened carefully they could make out distant thundering noise.

"Its big. Bigger then most of the ground based beasts in this forest" Urataros commented.

"Yeah" Momotaros agreed then drew out the Momotarosword II and turned to his partner and tapped him on the arm with the back of his hand "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Bet cha my next five rounds pudding I deal the killing blow!" And he ran off.

Urataros did a quick double take then ran after him towards the presence they sensed "Huh? Senpai at least say one, two, three go!"

* * *

Weiss dug her feet into ground after being pushed back after blocking the larger Beowolf's blow. After her dunce of a partner had vanished an entire pack of the Grimm materialized. Ruby declared she'd seen a 'whole new side of her' but so far she'd just proven Weiss' original opinion of being a careless, immature child right. She sighed and stood up straight _"Looks I'm on my own no surprise."_

 _"Remember your training Weiss"_ she thought as she took a stance with her rapier, Myrtenaster, pointed at the large Beowolf in front of her that was no doubt leader of the pack. She then started going over her training tips in her head as she did them _"Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward, slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike. Aaaand..."_ She narrowed her eyes as she took aim then brought her sword up to her eye level, still pointed at the Grimm, spun it's Dust chamber, _"Now!"_

She flew at the Grimm in a straight line Mytenaster held straight in front of her ready to pierce the beast's hide and fire the Dust at close range.

"Gotcha!" suddenly Ruby appeared in a flurry of rose petals her scythe held behind out behind her and the Grimm jumping to the side it left arm held up defensively.

Weiss' eyes widened at the sight of the hooded girl right in the path causing her to loose her focus in balance. She almost tripped as she tried to stop her momentum and in doing so she swung her blade round to her right and pulled the trigger sending a line fire across the ground and ignited a near by tree which lost it's leaves in seconds.

The sound of the blast caught Ruby's attention and she turned away from the Beowolf a mistake a the beast growled and swiped its clawed hand at her. Ruby looked back JUST in time to raise Crescent Rose to block the blow from harming her but was sent flying back into Weiss then landed on the ground on her hands and knees.

"Hey watch it!" Ruby said to the white dressed girl behind her.

"Excuse me! You attack out of turn I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try harder then that " Ruby muttered while Weiss shook her head then quietly added "Wait 'attack out of turn'?"

The two girls then raised their weapons to face the pack as the larger Beowolf howled. They saw more of the creatures making their way into the area. The pair were vastly out numbered and both reacted differently. Ruby smirked when she noticed the growing number of the creatures, she'd taken down almost as many creatures easily while just strolling through the woods, then dropped her empty Dust magazine to the ground and pulled out a full one from her pouch inserted it spun her scythe round and cocked it. Weiss however back up a few steps at the sight of the large number of Grimm and looked around for a possible way to escape.

Then the tree she had accidently set on fire fell over in front of them. Weiss did a quick look around and saw the fire at spread over good distance in such a short amount of time and the tree falling over had drawn the attention to it and the Grimm started to panic at the sight of the flames. Weiss saw and chance to escape and took it.

"We have to go!" She said as she grabbed Ruby's wrist and pulled her along as she ran from the beasts as they ran around barking in a panic while the head of the pack released a great howl as the flames over took the clearing.

The pair ran out of the air as fast as they could Weiss releasing Ruby's arm after they gotten past the tree line. They kept running a good distance eventually making their way up a hill. When they reached the top Weiss bent over putting her hands to try and catch her breath she'd never run that much in her life.

Ruby looked at the exhausted girl then the smoke rising from to forest behind them. She could find the location the Grimm pack easily as a large cloud of smoke rose from the trees accompanied by howling. She then turned back to Weiss who seemed to be getting her breath back. Ruby tried processing what just happened she'd faced a pack of Grimm around that size before and tore through them with out getting a single scratch on her but Weiss, who first time they met lectured her on how Beacon was not your typical combat school, not only ran from a fight that for two Huntresses in training could have dealt with easily she seemed out of breath from a distance that some of her old schoolmates at Signal around her hadn't been broken a sweat at since halfway through their second year.

"What was that?!" She demanded then gestured to the pillar of smoke when Weiss caught her breath "That should have been easy!"

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the SLIGHTIEST amount of caution with the placement of your strikes I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" She pointed in the direction they came.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Weiss put her hand on her forehead in frustration then removed it "I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

Ruby folded her arms "Well I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon" She turned round and walked off throwing her hands up into the air "Bravo."

Ruby bared her teeth, unfolded her arms to her sides, clenched her hands into fists and gave a frustrated cry. She then took out Crescent Rose and sliced through a nearby tree in anger then folded up her scythe back up and followed after Weiss as she disappeared into the bushes as the tree fell over.

As she walked she muttered "I'm pretty sure that purple kid is less mature then me."

* * *

"Ah-CHOOOO!" Ryutaros rubbed his snooze after he sneezed then he started walking again kicking his legs high while looking around for a clue to his target

He cupped his hands around his mouth and called "Hello! Hellooooo! Hey Bow girl! You here?!"

He stopped and listened but silence his only reply causing him to drop his arms to his side and hang his head in disappointment "Awwww" He kicked a pebbled in front of his boot and muttered "Where' she go?".

 _"I can't hear you!" he shouted after he landed with his arms up in a V shape._

 _He then dropped his arms to sides and was about to skip of to his right when he heard something. The sound of a blade stabbing into thick wood._

 _"Hmm?" he looked up over his shoulder and saw someone dressed in black and white, a girl judging by her long black hair, holding a long black ribbon attached to a small blade embedded high up in the trunk of a tree. The girl swung round the tree, catapulted herself up in higher into the air, pull the blade out of the tree, then preformed a roll in mid air then straight herself out and fell towards the ground where she landed perfectly on her feet._

 _"Sugoi!" the purple clade dancer cheered at the feat. The girl then stood up straight and looked around. When he saw her face he recognized her as same girl he hid behind yesterday to try and avoid Momotaros "Too cool! Maybe she'll teach me how to do that."_

 _The bow wearing girl looked straight forward the dashed into the forest._

 _"Hey! Wait up!" Ryutaros called as he chased after the interesting girl._

"Looks like I lost her" He muttered to the ground then gave a sigh and lifted his head "I guess I better find someone else to be my partner."

He resumed walking but without the needlessly large steps and looked around "As long as their not Momotaros I should be alright."

* * *

"ACK-CHOOO!" Momotaros suddenly sneezed causing him to break from his stance.

"OI!" He stood up, turned to his left, gestured round the forest with his sword and called to no one in particular "Who's insulting me huh?!"

"Senpai watch out!"

"Hmm? WOAH!" The spikey haired swords man looked back to what he had been facing then his eyes widened and he rolled out of the way JUST avoiding being hit by thrown tree trunk.

* * *

Ryutaros cupped his hands around his mouth again and called "Hey! Anyone out there! He-Huh?"

He looked up saw several branches on a nearby tree high above the ground were broken exposing the bright flesh underneath the hardened bark. He titled his head and ran over to tree standing under it's broken appendage then turned his head, still looking over his left shoulder and saw the branches of that tree were also broken. He then noticed the tree to that one's left was in a similar state but it's branches were higher from the ground same for the one next to it. He turned round so he was facing the direction of the line of broken wood.

The line got higher as it went on starting a hole in cover of leaves, with sunlight peaking through. The young gunmen's eyes then followed the line of broken branches and soon turned his head looking back over his shoulder until something caught his eye.

"Hmm?" The ground was torn up like something crashed into it with a trail of torn up dirt. At the end of the trail slightly propped up by a pile of dirt was a familiar gold clad figure laying on his back, arms at his sides, surrounded with several sheets of tissue paper, unmoving.

"Kuma-chan?!" Ryutaros broke into a run towards his unresponsive friend "Kuma-chan! You okay?!"

He dropped on to his knees to his friends left side and shook him by his arm "Hey! Hey! Hey! Are you okay? Kuma?"

When he still got no response the younger boy leaned his head over the Faunus' chest above his heart and heard..."ZZZZZZZZ!" Kintaros snore...loudly.

"Eh?!" The worried expression on his face vanished replaced with one of annoyance he sat up straight then slapped Kintaros on the forehead "Baka!"

However all he got in reply was a snort and Kintaros' bear ears twitching slightly followed by him folding his arms over his chest.

"Hmpf!" Ryutaros puffed out his cheeks and pouted like a child, he did not like being ignored, then looked around. He found what he was looking for in the pile of pushed up soil currently serving as his friend's pillow right above his head.

"Ah!" he picked up rock slightly bigger then his fist and tossed in the air and caught to test its weight then gave a stratified nod. He stood up and stepped in front of the slumbering axe welder and tossed the stone in air and quickly side stepped to his left after saying "Naku."

"NAKU?!" The reaction was immediate. Kintaros' golden shot open and in a flash he went from laying on his back to s sumo stance with his knees bent and his palms held out flat with his right arm held straight out. He'd sent the stone flying like a bullet straight through the trunk of a tree at the other end of the clearing, which soon fell over same for the other five behind it. Ryutaros followed the projectile with his right hand held over his eyes to block out the sun then turned back to Kintaros when he heard him grunt as he popped his neck then stood up arms folded "My strength has made you cry!"

"Yo Kuma-chan" Ryutaros waved at his friend catching his attention.

"Ryuta" He nodded at the boy in greeting.

"Hey Kuma-chan" Ryutaros skipped up to the taller fighter.

"Hmm?"

"How'd did you manage that?" Ryutaros pointed up at the line of broken tree branches then back to the pile of pushed up earth.

"Huh? What happened here?" Kintaros asked with a brow raised in curiosity.

"That's what I just asked you."

"Oh right" Kintaros turned slightly and looked up at the hole in the treetops and rubbed his chin with his left hand in thought "Hmm?"

 _"Hmph!" Kintaros popped his neck then preformed a sumo stomp before he was launched off the cliff hat who knew how as fast._

 _He did a few rolls before he straightened himself out then pulled his arms and legs close together as he's altitude lowered towards the treetops then fell asleep in mid air as he flew like a rocket turning slightly until his face looked up to the blue sky and his back was to the forest he was shooting over. He then dove straight through the branches snapping them and CRASHED onto the ground forcing up dirt as he went until he came to a stop and gave a loud snore as several pieces of tissue paper fell around him like falling flower petals._

The golden eyed fighter turned to his purple clad friend and shrugged "No idea. One minute I've been launched into the air the next I'm attacking a rock."

"Really?" Ryutaros tilted his head curiously and Kintaros turned his head back to him nodded "That's weird Kuma-chan."

"Yes it is" Kintaros nodded in agreement.

"Well that's not important right now" Ryutaros declared cheerfully "You know why?"

Kintaros turned so the front of his body was facing the young boy "No why?"

"Because" Ryutaros skipped over to Kintaros' right "Now we're PARTNERS!" He did a twirl when he got behind the gold clad boy's left.

"Right you are" Kintaros chuckled at his energy then turned to the young gunmen "Let's get along."

"Yeah!" Ryutaros gave an enthusiastic nod in agreement.

Then a loud growl caught the pair's attention.

"Hmm?" They turned in the direction the stone was sent and large dark shape with burning red eyes step out of the shadows.

Several more growls were heard and the two went back as they looked around and saw more then half a dozen pairs of the same eyes staring at them through the bushes.

Suddenly one set of eyes jumped out of the bushes in front of Kintaros revealing a Grimm a bit smaller then your average Ursa with a similar body, with large strong forelimbs ending in sharp claws like knives, heads like a tiger's with a pair of long blade like curved fangs sticking out from the front and a long tail flicking behind it. Like all Grimm it possessed bony armour or growths in this case several growths on its shoulder, elbows, and back, with two large spikes emerging from its shoulder blades. Four dart like spikes long the back of its jaw and razer like growths along its spine beginning from the middle and ending a the tip of the long tail. It had several small crescent shaped plates going up its forelimbs, lower hind legs and thighs giving them a striped appearance.

The beast curled it's lips back in a snarl its eyes narrowing at the two. Kintaros looked over his left shoulder and saw another one slowly making its way out of the bushes in front of Ryuta. The two then looked back at the first shape to emerge revealing yet another of the monster but it growled at them with noticeably more aggression and the spike on it's left was broken most likely by the stone Kintaros had sent flying.

Both boys looked back at the Grimm right in front of them and notice more of them slowly making their way through the bushes. They then exchanged a glance over their shoulder, Kintaros unfolding his arms, then turned back to the beast and pulled out their weapons.

Axe drawn Kintaros popped his neck then bent his legs and raised the Kintarosaxe II across his chest "Hmm Kaligers."

Ryutaros turned his head to him for second then looked back to the beast before him "I thought they lived in the forests round the desert in Vacuo" using both hands he raised his Ryurevolver II at the creature "What're they doing here?"

"Ozpin must have brought in a few to trip up the students that asked the seniors."

"Huuuh? But that takes the fun out of it. Who'd do something that lame?" else where a girl dressed in white and a young man dressed in a black robe with silver gauntlets both sneezed.

"Hai that it does" The Faunus agreed.

The Kaliger with the broken spike roared and charged at the two in vengeance for its wound but just before it could pounce on them Kintaros smacked it away with the cheek of his axe sending flying into the tree line. The Kaliger he'd been facing then pounced at him but he spun round and did the same to it. The beast turned away from the axe wielder and shook its head to try and snap out of its daze. Kintaros then placed his hands on its side and pushed it back to the edge of the tree line with several mighty strides then picked up without breaking a sweat then threw it into curtain of leaves.

"My strength has made you cry!" He switched his Axe to his left hand then reached into the left side of his jacket a took out a piece of tissue paper which he then threw into the bushes "Wipe your tears with this!"

The beast then jumped out of the bushes, looking none too please, at him while another pounced at his right. Kitaros tossed his axe back to his right hand then spun round in a circle catching the one on his right by the cheek with the forcing making it turn its head while slicing the fist one's head off. He stopped facing the one on his right then struck it on the chin with the back of his axe's head forcing it off its forepaws slightly then delivered a palm strike to it's chest sending it flying in an small arc and landed on another. They shoulder spikes impaling the other.

Meanwhile the Kaliger that was staring down Ryutaros jumped at him and swiped its paw but Ryutaros rolled under the attack then stood up and spun round to his foes and fired his weapon at its unarmed rear at the base of the tail. The beast jumped forward with a yowl of pain while Ryutaros just spread his arms "Mind if I defeat you?" he spun round on his foot then pointed at the Grimm "I can't hear you!"

Then two of the monster tried to pin him down from both sides but Ryutaros just spun round and used his weapon as a club to whack the one to his right and away then jumped round and kicked the other on the side of the head. His first foe then roared and charged at him. Ryutaros turned to face him raising his weapon to he beast with a smirk but behind him the Kaliger with the broken spike BURST out of the bushes behind him paws raised to crush the purple clad boy as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Pyrrha led the way through the forest using Akouo in her left hand to push a bush aside while Milo was gripped in her right. Her eyes scanned a head for any sigh of friend or foe alike. Jaune followed closely behind then jumped a bit eyes wide when her heard a thundering noise in the distance. He turned in the direction of the sound "Did you hear that?"

Pyrrha looked back and answered and sounded quite fittingly like an experienced fighter on the battlefield "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

Jaune looked to her then as she resumed walking the back to in the direction of the gunfire the hurried to catch up with her "Enemy? You don't think we'll uh encounter the enemy...do you?"

Pyrrha glanced over her shoulder at him "No we haven't encountered any foes yet and it sounds like most in the immediate area are currently preoccupied."

Jaune glanced over his shoulder again "Uh don't you think we should I don't know" He shrugged "Help them?"

The red haired amazon answered "No."

"But you just said every monster in the immediate area might be own them."

Pyrrha stopped and turned to look at him "Jaune. While I'm sure they would appreciate your willingness to aid them I'm certain their able to take care of themselves."

"But Ozpin said the teachers won't help us out if we get into trouble!"

"Because this is meant to test our abilities in combat and working together to accomplish a goal " Pyrrha state trying to calm him down "and while I admire your desire to help others Jaune remember we have a mission to complete and not a lot of time to do it" She put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly "Besides we've all spent the majority of our lives training to fight these beasts and if we were good enough to make it to this school to be tested then we should have no problem with the everyday Grimm here."

She turned round and starting walking again while Jaune chuckled nervously as he followed and quietly said "Yeah no problem" He looked downward as he went then a tree SMACKED into his face "Blurg!"

He groaned holding his head as he sat on the ground.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha looked back then gave an embrassed grimaced "I'm sorry."

"Heh. It's okay" the blonde said as he held his injured right cheek then stood up "Just a scratch."

Pyrrha walked up to him then noticed a small cut across Jaune's cheek, that was not vanishing "Why didn't you activate your aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your aura" She repeated.

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune" Pyrrha said in serious tone as she narrowed her brow at her partner "Do you know what aura is?"

"Tfft of course I do" Jaune answered clearing faking it then pointed at her "Do you know what aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul" She answered with a small smile.

* * *

Ren walked through a dark area of the forest covered with tall grass that went over his waist with a few beams of sunlight breaking through the canopy.

"It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched with out knowing that someone was there?"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he sense something nearby, watching him. His magenta eyes narrowed and he looked round for any sign of a Grimm.

"Uh...yeah"

He heard something hiss behind him and he slowly turned his head towards when suddenly circled around him. A King Taijitu a ginat snake like Grimm. Ren look a fighting stance as the serpent coiled up in front of him then opened its maw revealing several large fangs each almost as tall as the Green clad Huntsmen himself then lunged at him.

* * *

"With practice your aura can be your shield" Pyrrha started to walk around the Jaune and lifted up Akouo as a point "Everyone has it even animals."

"What about monsters?"

* * *

"No the monsters we fight lack a soul..."

Ren jumped and flipped back to avoid the roaring beast as its head flew after him diving to the where he had stood and then at him in mid air. He crossed his arms over his chest protectively as the monsters snout jabbed at him sending back to the ground. He flipped around in the air regaining control just in time to land on the ground in a crouch just in time to see the King Taijitu coil around him closing in.

"They are the Creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity."

The beast then coiled over itself using its body as a cage to trap its prey a clever trick. But Ren had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve, literally, as he pulled his Stormflower pistols out then jumped up high just making it out before the Grimm had completely caught him. He then faced downwards towards the Taijitu with a twirl and fired his guns at it.

"They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right. That's why we fight them."

But the bullets just bounced of its scales with little to no effect. The beasts head then shot at him with its mouth open to snap down on the green gunslinger but Ren spun round righting himself up and kicked the monster on the side of its jaw causing to land on its back. Ren landed on his feat then ran at the fallen monster jumping over its body making it just as it rose its head for a second round and slashed at its neck with Stormflower's blade. The snake hissed in anger then arced round and tried to take another strike at Ren.

"Its not about why. Its about knowing."

Then jumped into air causing the snake to miss and crash into the ground. Ren landed on its head and planted the blades on both his pistols in the Grimm's skull.

"Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both."

A shadow appeared over Ren accompanied by hiss. He looked round just in time to see a second Taijitu head, this time deathly white, fly at him in vengeance. Ren flipped out of the way just in time then turned back and saw bow heads raised side by side ready for round two.

"By bearing your soul outwards as a force you can deflect harm."

Magenta eyes narrowed at the two headed being as both heads flew at him. Ren dodged both on them and jumped on the black one's neck and slid down it firing Stormflower at the white one.

"All of our tools and equipment are conduits or aura."

Ren jumped over the white neck and descend to the ground and fired once more at the second head but it struck him in retaliation sending him to the ground dropping his guns.

"You project yourself and your soul through with fighting."

Ren stood up slightly dazed and shook his head then look up just in time to see the first head strike at him with its mouth open and raised his arms defensively.

* * *

Jaune stood with his eyes closed as he processed all this information about this crucial, almost sacred, aspect of one's self that Huntsmen and Huntresses utilized trying to find the right words to describe it. Then he found them opening his eyes and said "It's like a forcefield!"

"Yes...if you want to look at it that way" Pyrrha turned to him with a small amused smile at the VERY basic description of aura.

* * *

The Taijitu head roared as it tried to impale it's fangs into the tiny human before it but pushed against the tip of the fangs with his open palms that glowed faintly as he focused his aura, that glowed a faint pink colour. He then grabbed the fangs and RIPPED them out of the beast's mouth.

The Grimm reared back making a sound like an injuried dog then dove again at the gunslinger in one last attempt. Ren spun round and threw the fang into its former owner's blood red eye. Then spread his arms out focused his aura and threw his palm at the base of the tooth pushing it further into the snake head while channelling his aura through it causing it to fly out the other eye and the head to swell and explode leaving only a bloody stump releasing black vapour where it used to be.

With one half of the Grimm dead Ren turned to the other half and ran towards intent on ending this battle.

* * *

Pyrrha walked right up to Jaune and placed her hand on his scratched cheek "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh okay" Jaune was slightly confused but complied.

Pyrrha closed her eyes concentrated her aura then opened them again, if anyone else was present they would see the iris and pupils had shrunken, and closed them again tilting her head up. Pyrrha was surrounded by a red aura and began reciting an ancient chant used to unlock aura in her mind, as she started Jaune became surrounded by a faint white aura. As she recited the chant she placed her right hand over Jaune's heart, _"For it is in passing we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all else. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_

Pyrrha took her hands away from Jaune and bent over drained from experience. The still glowing Jaune looked on concerned "Pyrrha?"

"It's alright" Pyrrha stood up straight "I used by aura to unlock yours but the energy that protects you now is your own."

Jaune gained a small smile as he looked down at his hands and saw they were surrounded by his newly unlocked aura. He felt power he never knew or dreamed he had flowling through him, yet somehow it felt like it had always been a part of him. Looked back up to his partner with a thankful smile which was returned with another.

The Mistrielian champion's eyes went to scratch on his cheek which quickly vanished quicker then most injuries Pyrrha had seen healed by aura she looked back to Jaune's eyes and complimented "You have a lot of it."

Jaune looked back to his hands as the white aura began to quickly vanish and quietly said the only thing that could sum up the experience "Wow."

* * *

Ren bent over with an exhausted sigh as he stood on top of the coiled up body of the King Taijitu as it began to decay harms holding his retrieved pistols hanging at his sides. _"Finally_ " He thought as he stood up and held up his arms dropping Stormflower back into his sleeves which he then proceeded to dust off when he heard a strange noise, and familiar noise in the trees behind him.

"Grrrrwah! Grrrrwah!"

He turned round looking up and saw the smiling face of Nora Valkyrie drop down from the branches over head "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

"Boop" Nora stretched her arm out and poked her friend on the nose making him smile at her antics.

* * *

Yuuto and Deneb emerged from the trees on top of a very steep hill over looking the forest. While no where near as high as the one they were launched from it did provide a great view of the forest before them. For a giant maze filled with creatures of death whose sole purpose was seemingly the destruction of all human kind Yuuto had to admit it was a breath taking sight.

 _"Alright enough admiring the view"_ Yuuto turned to partner who was standing to his right "Deneb" he turned to him and Yuuto nodded at the forest "You sure you can see the temple from here?"

"Well we not know until we try."

Yuuto sighed then gestured over the cliff "Fine. Do your thing."

"Roger!" Deneb saluted then turned to the forest closing his eyes for a moment as he focues his aura, dark green in colour that seemed to give him a gold mask over his eyes, the aura vanished and he opened his eyes which seemed to glow and raised his right hand to tap the right side of his headband. A golden mask drop over his eyes with green eyes held in black.

From Deneb's point zoomed in on the forest as he scanned the distant tree tops. Humming thoughtly he slightly turned his head to the right then almost missed something "Hmm?" He ran his ring and index fingers slightly on the left side of his head band allowing his vision to zoom in and saw, at the foot of a large hill, a broken stone circle held up by several pillars with a torn down wall. "Oh Yuuto I found-AH!"

He turned back to Yuuto and saw a giant blurry eyes "Monster!" He pointed in the direction of the eyes fired but they vanished. He looked around for a sigh of them but soon felt a hand slap on the back of the head and Yuuto shouting "OI!"

Then a pair of hands grabbed the sides of his head and his vision returned to normal allowing him to see Yuuto's boots. The hands released his head and he looked up to see a not too happy Yuuto standing before him "Yuuto what happened to that creature?"

"BAKA!" Yuuto punched him in the stomach making him bend over holding it "That was me you idiot!"

"Oh" Deneb tapped the right side of his head band again causing his mask to retract "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" Yuuto pointed to his forehead "You almost shot me in the head!"

" I thought you were a monster!"

Yuuto put his hands on his hips "How does that make it any better!"

"Well uh..."

The sound of a twig snapping behind Deneb rendered the argument void. Deneb spun round his index fingers pointed out so he could fire and Deneb stepped up to his right Zerogasher raised for a fight. But there was nothing there.

"Hmm?" The two exchanged a confused look then they heard another twig snap. They turned back to where they were looking and saw the bushes move.

"Wait until we see what it is" brown haired boy said to his partner not taking his eyes off the bush.

"Right!" Deneb said back.

The bush continued to shake and pair tightened their hands as they prepared for what would emerge. A figure stepped out and they let out a breath of relief at the sight of the familiar dark haired girl in a white jacket and black skirt with a cylinder strapped to her back followed by a boy with black hair in a purple armour over a black jacket and blue jeans with his sword braced over his right shoulder who almost tripped.

The girl turned to the boy "You call that a shortcut?"

The boy held out his left hand "How was I supposed to know they'd be there?"

Yuuto planted Zerogasher in the ground placed his right hand on its hilt while Deneb waved at the two "Hana-san! Kotaro!"

The two turned towards them and Kotaro smiled and raised his hand in greeting as the two walked over to them "Yo Yuuto, Deneb. How's going?"

"So far so good" Deneb replied with a laugh missing the annoyed look Yuuto shot him "It looks like you two are partnered up. How's it going so far?"

Hana released a huff of air through her nose in annoyance the turned her head towards Kotaro "It would be better if my partner wasn't so useless."

"Hey!" the boy turned to her as she turned her head away "What does that mean?"

Hana turned back to him "It may mean that you should try and pick you 'short cuts' better."

"It wasn't that bad."

The temperamental girl unfolded her arms and pointed back in the direction they came from "You led us into the middle of a Nevermore nesting ground."

Yuuto perked up in concern hearing that then looked at Kotaro "What?"

"It wasn't that bad" Kotaro waved off the green swordsman's concern then looked back to his partner "Beside we got all of them didn't we?"

Suddenly a Nevermore the size of an eagle burst of the trees shrieking with its claws aimed at Kotaro's back. Before the other three fighters could react the Machteddy on Kotaro's shoulder fired a blast at the Grimm killing it in a burst of feathers. Kotaro wide eyed at his weapon going off turned round to look at the falling feathers then turned back to Hana.

"Okay NOW we got all of them."

Hana rolled eyes and growled "Baka."

"Oi!"

"Enough!" Yuuto pulled Zerogasher out of the ground and placed it back on his back then walked over to Hana "You okay?"

Hana was surprised by the question then turned away rubbing her right arm "Uh...yeah. Just a few scratches" She turned back to him "my aura already dealed with them."

"Okay good" Yuuto replied as he rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly became interested in a Nevermore feather in front of Kotaro's foot.

The four stood in awkward silence for a moment then Kotaros cleared his throat and turned to Deneb "So...any idea where were going?"

"Hai" Deneb nodded the pointed in the direction of the building he saw "Before you two arrived I saw a ruined structure over there."

"Nice" Kotaro walked over to stand next to him, placing the Machteddy back on his back as he went, and looked in the direction he pointed "You think its the temple Ozpin-sensei was talking about?"

"I'm not sure but there's only one way to find out."

"True" He patted Deneb on the shoulder then turned to the other two "Ikuze."

Kotaro started walking down the hill Deneb to his left glancing back at the other two followed in silence. Yuuto walked behind Deneb on his left while Hana walked behind Kotaro's right.

Deneb and Kotaro peaked over their shoulders at their partners who where making a point of not looking at each other. Deneb gained a concerned look while Kotaro raised a brow and turned to the metal handed fighter and spoke quietly "Their STILL being awkward around each other?"

Deneb nodded "Hai."

"How longs it been?" Kotaro looked back at Hana then to Yuuto "Three or four months?"

"From our prospective yes."

"Haven't you tried to help Yuuto get over yet?"

"Yes I have but he's very stubborn and won't talk about it" He looked back to Kotaro "Can you imagine being in his place?"

Kotaro shook his head "Honestly I can't imagine half of the stuff he's been through."

Deneb bowed his head "I just hope our time here will help them move past it."

"I'm sure it will" The purple swordsman patted Deneb reassuringly on the shoulder.

Deneb's head perked up at a thought "Maybe Yuuto will be able to make some friends as well."

Kotaro nodded with a chuckle "Maybe."

"Hey!" Hana spoke up catching the two's attention.

Then Yuuto spoke up "What are you two up to Deneb?"

"N-Nothing Yuuto just chatting."

Kotaro's brows raised slightly in surprise at the sight of the same annoyed and suspicious expression on both their faces. He then leaned close to Deneb's ear a whispered "They really are related."

Deneb nodded in agreement and the four walked on in silence in the direction of the ruins. After while Kotaro quietly sung a little tune "~We're off to the forest temple. Cause we were told to go by Oz~."

* * *

 **Aaaaand done I've got to say writing Ruby and Weiss' battle with the Beowolves was surprisingly fun looking forward to doing some original stuff between them later and I introduced my first original Grimm, well not completely original but you know what I mean. Any way thanks for reading and feel free to review. Next time its a race to the forest temple...kinda.**


	8. Conflicts in The Forest

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Ishinomori Productions. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

The wind gently blew against Glynda's forehead as she walked up to Professor Ozpin as he stood at the edge of Beacon Cliff over looking the forest. Her eyes focused on the tablet sized scroll in her hands as she went over the various footage sent from the cameras that were scattered through the forest. While Ozpin said the teachers wouldn't interfere with the initiation they would monitor the students progress through the forest seeing who would get paired with who as well as potential teams. At that moment monitor duty fell upon her and the headmaster's shoulders.

"Our last pair has been formed sir" She said as she came up to the green dressed man's right, who tore his gaze from his own scroll held in his right hand to acknowledge her presence while his cane was held in his left. Glynda tapped a window on her scroll and the main video changed to show Lien Ren dusting himself off after dispensing a King Taijitu, an impressive feet for an initiate she had to admit, he then turned around a orange haired girl in pink and white appeared from the trees overhead smiling at him "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those to getting along" She missed a small smile from Ozpin as he resumed looking at his screen while she tapped another window changing the video again as the upside down girl poked her partner on the nose to the young Mistrelian champion pushing aside a bush "Still he's probably better off then Miss Nikos."

Ozpin gave a small "Hmmm" as he glanced up at his scroll for a second.

"I don't care what his transcripts say that Jaune fellow isn't ready for this level of combat" She frowned slightly. While most students showed great talent in various fields of their Huntsman studies Jaune Arc's were just so...average not that that was uncommon but usually there were some class a student excelled in more then others but he was average in all of them passable. Then there as his weapon, Crocea Mors, students usually made their own weapons but this young man used a sword and shield over a century in age and the way he acted and carried himself at the cliff didn't make him look like anyone with formal training to her in all her years. But then again Ozpin went over each student's forums personally so there must be something about the boy still she expected more from the famous bloodline.

"On a more important subject the eight you brought in have all partnered up fortunately with some one else within their group" She opened three windows one showing a spikey haired young man in red armour with his fist held in front of the face of another in blue armour with glasses, One showing a tall young man with bear ears on his head dressed in black and gold taking to a younger boy dressed in purple with a long braided pony tail who skipped behind him, and finally one showing a young man in green armour with a large sword standing next to a taller young man in a black robe with silver metal hands watching a young girl with a grey cylinder on her back arguing with a young man in purple armour with a strange looking sword propped on his shoulder "four of them may also prove to be our first potential team."

She tapped on the window enlarging it as it showed the four as they starting making there way down the hill. She glanced at Ozpin out of the corner of her eye and while she had to admit bringing these eight in made sense given what they were expecting she still wasn't sure why they had to take this approach still much like Miss Rose and Mr Arc, Ozpin probably had his reasons. Still that wouldn't stop her from voicing one concern "I still say it was far too risky to leave their meetings up to chance like that if one of them got partnered with someone else it would have severely complicated matters. Still it all worked out I suppose."

She closed the windows on her scroll then turned round to head back to school to check on the final preparations for the initiation ceremony "At their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes." She stopped and turned back to the head master "Speaking of which what did you use as relics this year?" The man gave no indication that he heard her "Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin just gave a thoughtful "Hmm?" as his gaze was focused on the video feed showing certain red hooded scythe wielder as she sat legs crossed on the ground while her partner dressed in white paced back and forth behind her.

"It's defiantly this way."

* * *

Ruby picked up a leaf and in examined it in her hand a testament to how bored she was. For the past ten minutes Weiss had been going back and fourth saying the temple was in one direction then changed her mind and said it was in another. Ruby was tempted to tell her to just pick a direction but she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to her new 'partner' in the short time she had know Weiss she had yelled at her and the whole being a child and that she somehow snuck into the school didn't help.

"I mean...THIS way" Ruby rolled her eyes and let the leaf fall to the ground "It's definitely this way."

"Alright. It's official we past it", as she picked the leaf up again Weiss stood in front of her. She threw the leaf to the ground and stood up.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where were going?"

"Because I know EXCACTLY were we're going" Ruby folded her arms _"This aught to be good_ ". Weiss took a few steps forward and continued "We're going to...the forest temple."

Ruby unfolded her arms and gave a frustrated groan.

"Oh stop it you don't know where we are either."

"Well at least I'm not pretending I know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means your...a big...stupid JERK AND I HATE YOU!"

Weiss turned her back to the silver eyed girl while hanging her head back and gave a frustrated groan "Just keep moving."

As Weiss started walking Ruby followed slowly while doing an impression of the heiress "'Just keep moving! Hurry up!'" She brought her fists up to her eyes and mimicked wiping away tears "'Wah! Watch where your going!'" Ruby stopped walking placed her hands on her hips and ask in her normal voice "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy!" Weiss spun round then marched back to Ruby "Don't say things like that."

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Stop acting like a kid!"

"Well stop acting like your perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect! At least not yet" She started to turn away "But I'm still leagues better then you."

Ruby stood watching the icy girl walk away then quietly said "You don't even know me" the scythe wielder looked down at the ground and sadly thought _"Yang was wrong coming to Beacon was a mistake."_

* * *

"I thought you said it was in this direction!" Yuuto shouted as he pointed finger in Deneb's face.

Deneb held his hands up in surrender "I-I swear it was around here somewhere."

As the two continued with their usually bickering Kotaro leaned against a nearby tree right foot propped up against it with his hands in his pockets while to his right Hana had her right hand pressed against her forehead while her left arm was folded over her chest supporting it.

"You swear? We've been walking for ten minutes in the direction you said the temple was in and now your telling me it was a guess?!"

"W-W-Well it was very far and this is a very dense forest" Deneb defended. Yuuto placed his hands on his hips and turned his head away shaking it while Deneb drummed his left index and ring fingers against his chin and muttered "Though we might have taken a wrong turn."

"WHAT?!" Yuuto's head snapped back round to his partner ,who quickly realized he said that part out loud, then wrapped his arm around his neck in a chokehold "Your telling me you've been leading us circles?!"

"Yuuto calm down Ack!"

"BAKA!" The green clad boy started using his free hand to hit his partner on the head repeatedly.

"Ow! Yuuto! Ow! Please! Ow! Let! Ow! Me! Ow! Go!"

"Oh for the love of-" Hana pinched the bridge of her nose deciding to put a stop to this nonsense, honestly she dealt with enough of it from the other four idiots, she walked up to them and pried Yuuto off the robed worrywart the stood between them arms outstretched one hand on both their chests restraining them "ENOUGH!" she looked to Yuuto then to Deneb "Squabbling like this isn't helping!"

"He's the one who said he knew where we're going?!" Yuuto argued but Hana just turned to him with her signature 'nightmare glare' shutting him up.

"Getting frustrated ISN'T helping us get there" She placed her hands on her hips "Now. Calm. Down."

Yuuto paused then inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth then turned his head away from the girl.

Deneb gave a sigh of relief then turned to Hana bowed his head thankfully "Thank you Hana."

Hana nodded at him then Kotaro decided to speak up.

"Yuuto isn't wrong though" He pushed himself off the tree and started walking forward looking up in thought "I mean if this was the way we should have seen some sign of the temple by now. Guess we should just keep go-WOAH!"

The ironically named boy tripped over a root then hopped forward several steps stumbling and waved his around in a vain attempt to regain his balance. Sadly he did not succeed and fell face first between two pushes and landed in a small puddle. He muttered into the mud "Well this is just PERFECT."

"Still in a bad luck zone Kotaro?" Hana asked mockingly with a smile as she along with the other two members of their party pushed the bushes aside looking down at their unlucky comrade.

Kotaro just raised his mud covered face "Ha...ha" he wiped the mud off his eyes then looked a head with a glare then his eyes widened "Hey look!"

The three followed his pointing finger and saw a ruined, mossy, stone wall in a round shape with a broken ring over it.

"Huh" Yuuto broke the silence "How'd we miss that?"

Yuuto and Deneb walked towards the structure while Hana helped her partner out of the mud then followed after them, Kotaro wiping the mud of his face and armour as he went, they walked round the wall and saw a circle of podiums each with a single object on top of them.

Deneb turned to his partner "Do you suppose this is the right place?"

Yuuto just gave him a tired look out of the corner of his eyes then saw Kotaro and Hana walk over.

"Pretty sure it is" Kotaro spoke as he walked over to stand behind the green swordsman's right side currently wiping the mud off his upper arms while Hana looked between Yuuto and Deneb at the ruins curiously. Then when Kotaro was done he looked to them with his hands on his hips "If not there's only a dozen more ruins around the eastern borders of Vale" Hana gave her partner an annoyed look "What?"

Yuuto shook his head and stepped into the circle Deneb behind him and the other two members of their group soon following with Kotaro resting his hand on the grip of his sword. He looked around the podiums a noticed the 'relics' they were after were...

"Chess pieces?" Hana asked as she looked at a black rook piece the circle was divide in half the one on the left being gold instead of the standard white and on the ones to the right being black. Yuuto walked over to look at a white queen and Deneb a black pawn.

"Looks like Oz hasn't lost any of his whimsy in his old age" Kotaro commented as he looked at a white knight. The Machteddy was then pulled out of the ring on Kotaro's back enough so that the face was over his shoulder. The purple swordsman turned his head to it and said "Yeah yeah I know Professor Ozpin. Old habits die hard I guess."

"So..." Yuuto turned round to the others "Which one to choose."

They looked over the pieces trying to choose then Deneb dashed over to the white side and picked up a pawn in his metal hand then turned to his companions "How about this?"

"A pawn?" Kotaro asked, now balancing his sword on his shoulder, to which Deneb nodded "Why?"

"Because as first years we may be the lowest in the school. But in time we could raise up the ranks much like-"

Kotaro held up his unoccupied hand cutting him off "Up-up-up! I'm sorry I asked."

Deneb hung his head a little then Yuuto patted him on the shoulder then picked up another "Okay I guess it doesn't really matter."

Hana joined him and picked up another on the opposite end of the line "I guess..."

She turned to Kotaro who looked from her to Yuuto then to the last pawn and shrugged "When in Minstral."

As Kotaro picked up the last white pawn piece and playfully tossed it into the air Yuuto pocketed his in one of his ammo pouches "Alright we got the relics lets head back to cliff."

"Roger" Deneb saluted then followed Yuuto while Kotaro turned to his partner.

"Who put him in charge?"

"Experience?" Hana asked with a raised brow then followed.

"Well anyway that was easier then expected kinda figured he'd booby trap the place" Kotaro looked at the chess piece in his hand as he replaced the Machteddy on his back then placed the relic in his side pouch and followed. He stopped for a moment and looked at where the pawns had been sitting then noticed a few more gaps around the ring meaning a few other students had gotten there before them with any luck a quartet. The unlucky young man then turned away from "Hope the others are doing okay?"

* * *

"You think the others are doing okay?" Urataros called over.

"WOAH!" Momotaros jumped out of the way of the Grimm's feet as they stomped down on the spot where he had been standing then turned to the blue Casanova and shouted in reply "Shouldn't you be busy right now?!"

"Oh right sorry!" He resumed firing and hit the beasts eye causing it to bellow and shake its head in pain. With the monster distracted he ran up to Momotaros and lifted him up on to his feet by his arm "You okay?"

"'Okay'?!" He yanked his arm from the blue staff wielder's grip "What the hell kinda question is that?! Your supposed to be watching my back!"

Urataros rubbed the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly. The Grimm then roared catching their attention and they raised their weapons to take on their foe a seemingly futile gesture against the beast before them.

It was strange all things considered of all known forms of Grimm that inhabited the kingdom of Vale's borders that the two were facing of against a Goliath, arguably the largest of all land based Grimm it resembled a large elephant with a series of sharp spines along it's back and several other bony growths, usually this type of Grimm lurked around the very edge of Vale's borders and most lived to the age were they knew not to pick a fight with a random human so they were rarely seen much less away from their herds. But this one seemed to be the exception for several reasons one its tusks and spikes were much shorted then most meaning it was much younger then most so like all young Grimm it was reckless in battle, two it was alone without a heard and three it was within the borders of Vale while they usually just wondered around the outskirts of the kingdom's borders.

Momotaros asked the latter question "How the heck did that thing get so close to the kingdom?!"

Not taking his eyes of the beast Urataros answered "I don't know senpai just like the last three times to asked!"

"Well excuse me Kame if it's odd!"

The Goliath let out a war cry and picked up a log and tossed it at the two but they just jumped over it landing before the beasts feet as it stood up on its hind legs then its forelimbs down to crush the two like bugs. The two jumped away in opposite directions Momotaros going to the right and landed in a roll while Urataros went to the left landed on his free hand then pushed himself off the ground and landed on a nearby boulder and quickly adopted a sniper pose with his staff balanced on his shoulder aimed at the Goliath.

"Oi! Kame keep this bastard busy!" Momotaros shouted over.

"What are you going to do?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Not exactly having a strategy himself Urataros just shrugged and fired his weapon at the side of the Grimm's face that was facing him causing it to turn towards him and charge.

"Oh boy" Urataros jumped to his left as the beast CRASHED into the rock causing it to crack. He then fired several more shots at the Goliath's side causing it to chase him. Sadly like all the times he had shot at the beast the rounds just bounced harmlessly off its hides one of many reasons why only the most experience Huntsmen, Huntresses and other warriors could handle them.

The creature of Grimm glared at him "Senpai if you have a plan for once now would be the time to put it into action" He got no reply "Senpai?" He took his eyes away from the monster and looked to were his partner had been standing only to see...he was gone. In fact after doing a quick look around he saw no trace of the temperamental red swordsman. Urataros blinked "Senpai?"

He then turned back to the Goliath after hearing it release a snort through its trunk and saw it shake its head readying to charge again. The staff wielder let out a sigh "Oh great."

He started running as the beast followed after him with the intent to run right over him fortunately of his usual companions Urataros had the greatest leg strength which he was currently very thankful for as he led the beast in circular chase around the clearing. _"Senpai never runs away from a fight if he has a plan he'd better do it the sooner the better."_ After the second lap of the clearing he stopped running turn round to his foe then jumped up into the air and spun round slashing the point of one of the hexagonal blades across its face. He then landed in a crouch and looked up at his handy work only to see he only left a long scratch across the bony plate that took up the majority of its face. The beast's eyes then narrowed at the blue Casanova in annoyance _"Well...that proved to be in vain."_

He raised his staff up defensively as the Grimm started slowly walking towards him. Then as it took its second step a cry was heard "BANZAI!" And Momotaros jumped out of a near by tree and landed on the Goliath's neck between the head and the spikes. He stood up and pointed at himself with his thumb "Ore..." He then turned in the direction the beast was facing and struck his signature pose with his arms stretched out "SANJOU!"

The Goliath's eyes went from looking up in the direction of the strange phrase to down at the bespectacled initiate before it its eyes shone almost...questioningly. Urataros just shrugged while Momotaros pointed his sword at the back of the Grimm's head "Oi ya Zou wannabe ya think your tough huh?" He raised the Momotarosword II over his head as his body was surrounded by a faint red glow "Well try this on for size!" He swung his sword down on one of the beast's spines "And this!" He swung his sword round again hitting the top if its bone like face "And this!" He swung again "and this!" again "and this!" again "and this!" again "and this!" again "and this!" again "and this!" again "and this!" and again "and one of THESE!"

He froze breathing heavily after swing his sword multiple times then gave a sigh. After a beat all the spines on the front half of the monster's back split in half and fell and rolled onto the ground. Momotaros looked up and titled his head "Huh?" he then stood up straight and scratched his head with his free hand then turned round and looked down at his partner and shrugged with a raised brow "Thought that would do more-WOAH!" The spikey haired boy's red eyes widen as he almost fell off the Goliath's back as it reared up on its hind legs but he stabbed his blade into the beasts back causing it to cry out. The Grimm then shook its body to try and throw the swordsman off its back but he clung on for dear life "HEY! WOAH! EASY! HEY KAME DON'T JUST STAND THERE! WOW! HELP ME OUT!"

Urataros just watched the display before him, with his staff held up right at his side, stunned then lowered his head slightly and brought his right hand to his forehead and shook his head with a sigh. Honestly he wasn't sure WHY he was surprised.

* * *

"Soooooo...got any favourite bands?" Yang asked her new partner. They'd been walking for a while now and she had tried to get to know her but Blake hadn't been much in the way of conversation and every time she'd ask her a question the bow girl would reply with something along the lines of...

"Not really" that. Yang's smile shrunk slightly in frustration as she looked at the back of the quiet girl's head.

She looked away her smile returning "Well its the Achieve Men all the way for me" She turned back to Blake "You look like a Tetra Fang kinda gal to me."

Blake turned to her with a brow raised in confusion "Who?"

"Never heard of them?" Blake shook her head "Well that doesn't really surprise me."

After a few more seconds the blonde brawler spoke up again "So you like reading huh?"

"Yeah" Blake replied after a few seconds.

"What's your favourite?"

Amber eyes shot at her in a panic for a second before the bow wearing girl turned her head away with a blush, a fact that did not go unnoticed and gained a raised eyebrow, "I...don't really have a favourite but I'm partial to The Man with Two Souls, A Swing by a Lake and other books along those lines."

"Reaaaally?" Yang smile grew in amusement and she leaned forward to get a look at the other girl's blushing face.

Blake turned back to face her with a look of annoyance "Yes...really."

"Okay, Okay jeez!" Yang held up her hands in surrender then lowered them to her sides and looked straight a head "You must be fun at parties."

"Not really" She turned back to her partner noticing shift of tone in her voice. Blake looked down and continued "I...don't really go to a lot of parties."

"Oh" was all Yang could say surprised a girl she barely known for twenty four hours would admit to that. She would have pressed on but she guess Blake would probably be uncomfortable talking to her about that until they'd gotten to know each other better. She smiled and decided to change the subject "I remember when I was a kid Ruby would have me read to her every night before bed."

"Yeah she said that last night" Blake lightened up ,books was a subject she loved to talk about.

"Yeah" Yang scratched the back of her head sheepishly "Guess it sounds pretty silly huh?"

"Not at all" Blake replied with a shake of the head and a small smile "I think its actually very sweet and they obviously left an impact on her."

"Thanks."

"So what would you read to her?"

"Mostly fairy tales and stories about awesome heroes."

"Do you remember any of them?"

"Hmm?" Yang placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head in thought "Its been a while but of what I can remember...the Two brothers, Legend of the Stars, The King of the Demon Castle, The Swan, Monkey and Fish that stole the King's bed. I remember her favourites were the Four Maidens, The Four Kings of Power and the Seven Masks" Her smile turned nostalgic she didn't even realize she took the lead by several steps "She'd make me read those over and over until she'd fall asleep."

"The Seven Masks?" Blake titled her head as he went over her knowledge of books she hadn't read that one but she'd seen it in stores and libraries just not with fairy tales. She read the blurb of a copy once and recalled it was about rumours and sightings of seven neutral fighters seen at various points of the great war eighty years ago who protected the civilians of the various factions and fought the armies on occasion but never killed them "That's not exactly a children's story."

"Yeah" Yang scratched the back of her head sheepishly "I think she saw a copy at a library once and wouldn't stop begging until we borrowed it" Yang fell silent as she thought about her little sister hoping she found a good partner _"I just hope it's not that Weiss girl she seems like a big pain in the-"_

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Yang turned back to her partner snapping out of her thoughts.

"Do you have any favourite books or stories"

"The Four Kings, The Lost Boy and the Jade Giant. Honestly...I haven't really done a lot of reading lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I...could give you some recommendations if you want?"

Yang turned to the quiet girl surprised "Really?"

Blake just shrugged with a small smile "Sure. Why not?"

The blonde brawler smiled "Thanks I might take you up on that."

The pair eventually made out of the trees and stood on top of a hill and below it a circular shaped ruin with dozens of podiums each with something on top of them.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked her partner with the bow wearing girl to only give her a look that said 'What do you think?' before making her way down the hill. Yang soon followed after "Yeah I'm pretty this is it."

Once they reached the foot of the hill they made their way to the podiums Yang going up to an unoccupied one on the half of circle occupied by gold pieces while Blake went over to a black queen "Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing" Yang spoke up "Looks like we weren't the first one here."

"Well...I guess we should pick one."

Yang looked around the circle at their options then took several steps towards a podium with a gold knight piece "Hmmm" She picked up the piece then held up high and called "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile "Sure."

The two walked to the centre of the circle and Yang cheerily commented "Well that wasn't too hard."

"Well its not like this place is very difficult to find" Blake agreed with a smile which Yang returned

The blonde brawler look at the piece in her hand then held it up and smiled at her partner "Guess we can 'check' this off the list huh?"

"Urgh!" Blake groaned at the awful, AWFUL pun and held her head back then something caught her eye.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha stood before a large cave with primitive drawings of people armed with spears and bow and arrows chasing a large scorpion. Though what caught the amazon's eyes was a figure, with two horns on the top of its head, above the scorpion that seemed to be preforming a mid air kick aimed at the creature.

Jaune turned to his partner "Think this is it?"

Pyrrha turned away from the drawings to her partner "It doesn't exactly look like a temple."

The young Arc shrugged "Maybe the temple is inside."

"I suppose" Pyrrha looked back to the drawings and focused on the scorpion and the horned figure before the sound of a flame being lit snapped her out of her trance. The Minstralian champion turned back to Jaune and saw he wasn't next to her and was walking towards the dark mouth of the cave with a torch in his hand "Jaune!"

"Hmm?" He stopped and turned back to the red head.

"Are...you sure this is a good idea?"

Jaune shrugged "Not really but hey it's the best lead we've got."

He resumed walking into the cavern while Pyrrha looked back at the cave drawing one last time before she ran to catch up to the blonde sword user. They didn't walk for long before darkness over took them held at bay only by Jaune's torch. The sound of their steps gave away shallow water that covered the cave floor. In light provided by the small flame Pyrrha saw several stalagmites and stalactites these, along with the last fact, gave the tunnel the appearance of a monstrous mouth. The young huntress in training looked back the way they'd came and saw only a small speck of daylight that was the entrance. Since landing in the forest she was more then aware she was basically in enemy territory but now her instincts were basically screaming that fact. She turned to Jaune "I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune in turn sighed and replied "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humour me for maybe...five more feet? WOAH...D'OH!"

He tripped over a rock landing face first on the wet ground while the torch flew out of his hand and landed in the water at their feet and the flame went out instantly leaving them in shadows.

As Jaune picked himself up off the ground Pyrrha noticed something "Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret?"

"No it's...warm."

"Yeah...your right" Jaune agreed then noticed something "Hey what's that?"

At the distance end of the tunnel was a faint yellow light. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed at the light then she heard splashing next to hear, Jaune had started walking towards the light. She reached out for his shoulder, a vain attempt seeing how she couldn't see anything "Jaune what are you doing?"

She couldn't see his face but she got the feeling he was looking at her "I'm gonna check out...whatever that thing is. Who knows it might be our objective or maybe a clue."

He resumed walking and Pyrrha sighed and heard him call "If you want you can just wait outside I don't think this tunnel splits any WOAH!"

She heard an another splash as Jaune tripped again. She smiled and shook her head but followed after him. As they got closer towards the light source Pyrrha noticed that it was actually a pretty sickly looking glow and she frowned at it as her instincts SHOUTED at her that an enemy was near. They came to a stop around a small corner before the source which resembled a cross between a hook and an orb and floated above the ground.

"That's the relic!" Jaune proclaimed and slowly reached for it then made a grab for it only for it to move out the way of his hand "Hey!...Bad relic" He tried again but met the same reaction then jumped forward at it and latched onto the point and was held by it above the ground his feet hanging beneath him "Gotcha!"

Later Pyrrha would berate herself for not putting the pieces together sooner "Jaune..."

Before Jaune ten burning eyes appeared with glowing blood red markings as their owner let out a hiss. Jaune did the only logical thing someone in his position would do...he let out a VERY loud scream.

* * *

Ryutaros grit his teeth as he held his gun against a Kaliger's neck and used both hands to hold it back but his arms struggled against the beast's brute strength. He then heard a scream his head whipping in its direction then found the strength to push the Kaliger back then kicked away then spun round to his partner "Kuma-chan! Did you hear that!"

"Hai! A girl is in danger!" The strongman replied as he held two Grimm at bay then with a mighty shove pushed them away onto their backs. He then popped his neck "We better finish this and hurry to their aid."

He switched his axe to his left hand and brought the palm of his now free hand onto the eye of his Kintarosaxe II causing the poll of the axe head to pop open. The gold clad fighter then reached into his jacket and pulled out a cartridge of yellow Dust which he then inserted in the poll and closed it. The weapon hummed as the edge of the blade glowed yellow and sparked. _**"Full Charge."**_

Eight Kaligers tried to take advantage of his distraction and pounced at Kintaros all at once but his head snapped up and he spun around in a circle his axe arm stretched out then after a single spin stop with his head bowed eyes closed. The beasts cried out in pain as they fell on their backs and sides the heads of some bounced onto the ground in front of them while others hung off their necks. Those that weren't dead groaned and twitched due to the electricity of the attack. He slowly raised his head and opened his gold coloured eyes "Thundering Dynamic Chop!"

He then delivered a palm strike to a Kaliger that tried to tackle him on his left then slashed another on the side of the jaw with his axe.

"Gotcha!" Ryutaros cried out as he pointed at the axe wielder then jumped up and spun round with his legs out stretched kicking two of the beasts that tried to pin him down from both sides on the cheek. He then landed and popped open the canister of his gun and pulled out eight green dust rounds which held between his fingers then quickly inserted them into his gun then closed it. _**"Full Charge."**_

The purple gun man giggled as he held up his fire arm with his left hand supporting it. Then the Kaliger on his left roared at him but he spun round to it and point his Ryurevolver II right in its open mouth and fired a blast of wind sending the beast flying back into a nearby tree. He then spun round to the one behind him and fired another round then back flipped out of the way as another one appeared and brought its paw on him but he back flipped out of the way causing it to harmlessly strike the spot he'd been standing. He landed in a one legged crouch and smiled up at the Grimm as he aimed his weapon at it and fired again.

* * *

Urataros lowered his weapon and perk his head up to his left as he heard a scream coming from not too far away. "Oh Sounds like a young lady is in peril"

Momotaros landed to his right with an 'OOPH!' the sat up crossed legged and smacked Urataros on the back of the head "In case ya didn't notice Kame" He pointed at the Goliath with his sword "WE'RE in peril!"

"Senpai we need to help!" Urataros said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine but we gotta finish up here first" The spikey haired boy reached behind him for something but bespectacled partner stopped him with a quick smack to the back of the head "ACK!"

"Senpai you know you can't use that here!"

"Why not?!"

"Because someone might see us" The blue Casanova replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"You saying you'd rather that thing crush us?!"

"No but-"

"Screw you I'm using it!" He went to stand up but Urataros grabbed his shoulder and forced him back onto the ground.

"Senpai just TRY and think this through for once."

"Ya know what Kame-ko" He pointed a finger in the staff wielder's face "Your starting to become a bigger pain in the ass the usual."

"Senpai just calm down and think" Urataros push Momotaros' hand down only for it spring back up when he released his grip on it.

Just as the red swordsman opened his mouth the Goliath's trunk wrapped around his waist. He looked up from it to his partner his finger still pointing in his face "For the record...I blame you for this."

"Of course you do" Urataros sighed.

"WOAH!" The Grimm then lifted Momotaros up and swung him around back and fourth before it released him and sent him flying over the treetops "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOOOOOAAAAAAH!"

"SENPAI!" Urataros stood up and looked in the direction his comrade was thrown. He then heard the beast behind him stomp its feet and turned to face it and saw its eyes narrow at him as it released a snort of air from its trunk. Urataros chuckled slightly as he balanced his staff on his shoulder "Well..." he pushed the button on the shaft of his weapon causing it to fire the dart into the forest after a good seven seconds he felt the dart strike something "Ciao."

He pushed the button again and was pulled along the wire into the forest at surprisingly great speed as the Goliath gave an angered bellow.

* * *

Pyrrha was extremely thankful for being a top athlete at the moment as she ran down the tunnel as the beast pursued her. He heard its hissing along with Jaune's panicked screams. So far her partner was wrong about several thing three in particular running through her mind 1) the cave hadn't been their destination 2) the glowing object was NOT the relic and 3) the cave wasn't a straight line in fact somehow she'd turned round a corner down a different path.

Eventually she saw light at the end of the tunnel thankfully daylight this time and ran straight out the cave. A few seconds later the Deathstalker exploded out of the cave expanding the entrance as it did so. It let out a roar as Pyrrha changed Milo into its javelin form and turned to face the beast as it tried to shake Jaune off it's tail.

It was probably an extremely old Grimm judging by both the cave drawing at the entrance, she would mentally told herself off for not realizing they were a warning, and from just looking at the gigantic monster. Its bone like exoskeleton was duller then most Grimm it had grass growing between several gaps and overlaps in its armour which was also decorated by hundreds of scars and scratches.

Jaune meanwhile held on to the beast's stinger for dear life, ironic seeing how Deathstalker venom was one of the most fatal natural poisons on the face of Remnant, and had somehow managed to turn round to face forward back in the tunnel. "WOOOOOAAH WHY?! AAAAAAAH! PYRRHA! AAAAAHHHHHOOH! Pyrrha! This is NOT the relic! It's not! Aaahhhhhh! Do something!"

"Jaune! What ever you do don't let-"

Before she could finish the Grimm drew its tail back then threw it forward sending Jaune flying away over the trees "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"-go" The amazon finished as she saw him vanish over the treetops. She then slowly turned to face the giant beast when she heard it hiss and braced her self for a fight. The Deathstalker's multiple eyes were locked on her as its jaws and claws snapped and it let out a sinister roar. Doing a quick survey of the foe before her she concluded that even with her training and experience it was FAR to much for her to handle on her own. She smiled at the beast and scratched the back of her head then turned away from it and dashed into the forest as fast as her feet would carry her.

* * *

After introducing her partner to her awesome sense of humour Yang pocketed the chess piece in her pouch then turned back to Blake. But before she could ask which direction she thought the cliffs were in she heard a loud scream in the distance she turned in the direction of the sound "Some girl's in trouble!"

Soon a chorus of several more distressed cries followed all from the same voice "Man they seriously need some help!"

Blake gave no reply and she turned round to the bow wearing girl to see her still looking upwards at the sky "Blake did you hear that? What should we do"

Blake heard her but her gaze was focused on the sight of Ruby plummeting from the sky crying out "HEADS UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **Just one more and we're done with the forest. Thank you for reading and feel free to review. Next time the pieces fall into place.**


	9. Players and Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Ishinomori Productions. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were lost in the forest and the heiress wouldn't stop switching between which direction they were supposed to go and started complaining about her not doing anything to help. Then Ruby recommended climbing up a tree on the off chance they might be able to see the temple though Weiss didn't exactly jump at the idea the lack of a better idea made her reluctantly agree though she kept complaining about as they went, shocker. And so they climbed the tallest tree they could find Ruby using Crescent Rose's recoil and Weiss using her Glyphs when they reached highest branches that could support them they looked over the forest and saw...trees.

"Well that was huge waste of time" Weiss complained.

Ruby glared at her partner her patience at its limit "Well its better then going back and forward saying 'its this way. Not its THIS way."

"We might have found the temple by now if your weren't such a dolt!"

"Hey at least I'm trying to figure a way to the temple" she held her chin in thought "Maybe if we got higher..."

"Oh and how to your purpose we do that?!"

"What's your problem with me?!"

"My problem is that we have seen no sign of our destination and I sincerely doubt there's enough relics for all the initiates!"

"How is that my fault!"

"I'm just saying maybe I would have found it by now if I wasn't stuck with a useless girl who snuck her way into this school-"

"I didn't sneak in!" Ruby had had enough "I was moved ahead a few years!"

Weiss blinked in surprise but it quickly faded "Well so far I've seen no sign that your ready for this!"

Ruby stomped her foot "Well at least I can take care of myself out here!"

"And what is that supposed to meaaaaaaaaaaaan?!" Weiss took a step forward and slipped loosing her balance and fell of the branch after grabbing Ruby's cloak in a vain attempt to stop her fall but only managed to drag the red Scythe wielder along with her. They crashed through several branches before Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and brought out Crescent Rose and stabbed its blade into the trunk of the tree slowing the pair's descent until they came to a complete stop.

"Phew" Ruby looked down at her partner "You okay?"

"OF COURSE I'M OKAY!" Weiss snapped back "I don't need your help!"

"Oh so I shouldn't have stopped you from falling to the ground" Ruby replied.

"Well I..." Weiss paused and took a calming breath "Just...just put me down."

Ruby looked below Weiss and her eyes widened "Uh...you might want to rethink that."

"Huh?" Weiss looked up at the cloaked girl then looked beneath her and reacted similar.

Right beneath them was a giant Nevermore. The beast was perched on a boulder beneath them with its head tucked beneath its wing showing it was asleep but the odd twitch on occasion showed it was getting restless most likely from the gunfire and their yelling thankfully it seemed to be in a very deep sleep if it hadn't awoken already.

Weiss gulped at the size of the avian Grimm and whispered "R-Ruby...pull us up" The hooded girl didn't reply. Weiss guessed the girl hadn't heard her and looked up at her and spoke slightly louder "Did you hear me?! I said pull us up." But the scythe wielder stared down at the slumbering monster eyes narrowed, Weiss could almost see the gears turning in her head which did nothing to put her at ease "Ruby?"

The younger girl gave no sign that she heard her gazed focused on the Nevermore "Hmm. Maybe..."

"Ruby!"

Silver eyes looked from the Nevermore to the dangling icy girl "Get ready."

"Ready? Ready for WHAT?!" Weiss was no longer whispering.

"You'll see soon" Ruby replied with a smirk that made the fencer somehow even more concerned.

Weiss' stare turned puzzled as she look at the speedy girl then down at the Nevermore. The heiress' eyes widen further as she realized what the girl had in mind and she looked back up "You can NOT be serious!"

Ruby just rolled her eyes "Relax."

"Relax?!" Weiss demanded "This is a terrible idea!"

"On three. One."

"Did you hear what I said?!"

"Two."

"Ruby!"

"Three!"

Ruby unfolded the blade of her scythe and it slide out of the tree trunk sending falling towards the slumbering monster.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUBEEEEEEEEE-OUPH!"

The two landed on its back causing the Nevermore to wake up with a loud caw. Its four eyes wide with shock as it looked round for what disturbed it. It soon looked behind itself and saw the pair, Ruby holding Crescent Rose defensively and Weiss picking herself off the ground. The Grimm's four eyes narrowed and it screeched in anger of having been woken up.

"When I say jump jump" Ruby muttered to Weiss as she just stood up.

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

The Grimm jumped from its perch down to the girls and tried to crush them with its beak.

"Get closer!" Ruby rolled out of the way with Weiss just behind her and when then when they were standing she shouted "Jump!" She jumped on the Nevermore and grabbed onto its feathers Weiss following soon after then blinked realizing she did so. The Nevermore screeched and shook itself to try and throw them off but the girls held firm. "Hold on!" The Nevermore then flapped its mighty wings and took off with the girls still holding on.

Soon they were flying over the forest with the wind roaring in their ears and thy clung for dear life. It was more difficult then Ruby expected but somehow they managed to stay on. At least if there was one positive to this it was that Weiss had FINALLY stopped talking.

"RUBY!" scratch that. Ruby turned her head to look at her partner who was somewhere behind her "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine!" Ruby called back "Stop worrying!"

"Oh I am SO beyond worrying!"

The little red reaper blinked "In a good way?!"

"IN A BAD WAY!" The white haired girl shouted back "In a VERY bad way!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and looked a head and saw a small ruined structure, _"That's got to be the temple"_ she thought with a smile the called back to Weiss "Well why don't we just jump!"

"What are you insane?!" but Ruby had already jumped before she had even finished asking "Oh you insufferable little red..."

* * *

"Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked as she waved her hand in front of her partner's face to try and get her attention "What do you think we should..."

She stopped herself with a blink. She could have sworn she just saw Blake's bow...twitch. The brawler stared at the accessory unsure if just saw that then snapped out of her second long trance when Blake pointed upwards Yang looked up and saw...Ruby falling from the sky.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

Suddenly a familiar looking blur flew into the girl and they both went flying into another familiar blur, a red one, and crashed into a nearby tree. Ruby sat up her head rolling in a daze while corgis and stars danced through her mind.

"Urrgh what happened" the dazed girl asked.

"Ahem" Ruby shook her head snapping back to reality and saw Jaune hanging upside down from the branch right above her "Hey Ruby, Momotaros."

Rub quirked up a brow when he mentioned the red swordsman then heard a pained groan behind her.

"Ow" Momotaros was on his side with Ruby sitting up against his back as he hung from the tree "My back."

Meanwhile back on the ground Blake and Yang were making sure they just saw what they saw.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked then looked upwards.

Yang trying to comprehend what just happened simply said "I..."

Growl coming from the tree line across from them caught their attention. They saw a few trees fall over as an Ursa stomped out into the open on its hind legs. But something was odd it swung its body around like it was trying to shake something off its back then there was a sound like thunder and what looked like a flash of what looked like lightning. The Grimm then fell on the ground dead with the sound of someone yelling "YEEEEEHHAAAW!"

A familiar orange haired girl rolled of the dead Ursa then stood up with a disappointed look on her face "Aw" She turned back to her steed "Its broken" She then zipped onto the Grimm's back as it started to decay and let out a fascinated "Eeeeew."

A familiar boy in green then emerged from the trees and rested a hand on one of the beast's bony growths as he bent of to try and catch his breath "Nora! Please...don't ever do that again" But when he looked back to his partner she had vanished causing him to look around in desperation before she got herself in even more trouble.

His gaze then rested on Blake and Yang or more specifically the temple behind them. The girls looked back at the ruins and did a double take then they saw the overly energetic girl admiring a gold coloured rook. "Ooooh!" She then snatched up the rook and proceeded to strike various poses first with her hands beneath her chin while the relic was balanced on the heel of her boot then with her arms out stretched while it was balanced on her head all while singing "~I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!~"

"NORA!" A very rare frustrated shout from Ren snapped her out of her little victory party.

"Hehehe" Nora then stood at attention in a salute then tilted her head causing the rook to drop into her unoccupied left hand "Coming Ren."

Blake folded her arms and asked "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I..."

At the sound of gunfire the duo's heads whipped round to their right just in time to see a gold blur fly out of the forest and land right behind them. Said blur was none other then a familiar axe wielding Faunus who was currently laying on his back snoring.

"Did that guy just fall asleep before he landed?"

"Um..."

Several more shots were fired and a Kaliger jumped out of the trees and snarled at something back in the trees. Said something soon rolled out into the clearing revealing it to be an another familiar face, a head phone wearing boy in purple with a long dyed ponytail carrying an oversized gun. He was in a crouch with his weapon aimed at the snarling Grimm then two more jumped out from the bushes. Ryutaros looked at them from the corner of his eyes and smirked the first Kaliger swiped a paw at him but he jumped up in the air over the Grimm and when he was behind it ,upside down, he fired at the beast's back sending it flying towards the other two Kaligers. But the two creatures jumped out the way and ran round to pin him from both sides. The kid landed on his hands and just as the monsters were about to pounce on him he pushed himself up from the ground, kicked his legs out and spun around striking the Kaligers on their cheeks. He landed on his feet then waked the one on the right using his gun like and club then sun around and kicked the other on the chin.

The first Kaliger then ran over and let out a roar. Ryutaros chuckled and pointed the Ryurevolver II down the monster's throat and fired. This caused the monster's stomach to inflate like a balloon and several points around its body burst open and it laid on the ground like a deflated balloon. The other two Grimm shook their heads to snap out of their daze. The kid smirked then opened up the canister of his gun and let the last green Dust round drop out, a waste of a good round that still could be used but he didn't care, he pulled out four red Dust rounds then quickly inserted them into his gun. The Kaliger on his left pounced but Ryutaros twirled out the way the fired at the Grimm striking it on right hind thigh it then snapped its head round to the boy and snarled then ran back at the boy and roared. Ryutaros just fired his weapon again sending a fire ball right down its throat. The Kaliger shook its head before coming to a stop in front of the boy and fell on its side dead.

The last Kaliger stood up on its hindlegs and tried to swat the boy with its paw but Ryutaros just ducked beneath the swing then jumped out of the way other another swing. The beast gave an annoyed snarl then tried again to kill the pest with its claws but again he dodged out the way somehow his head phones turned off allowing the others to hear his music. The Kaliger sent swipe after swipe with its blade like claws but Ryutaros kept ducking, sidestepping, and twirling to avoid the attacks.

Then as the creature went in for its eighth attempt the young gunmen went "Bored now" He pointed the gun into the mouth of the beast and fired causing the Grimm to meet the same face as its comrades and it soon fell on its left dead Just in time for the song to come to an end and he lifted up his gun as she struck a pose with a smirk "Heh."

 **(Get down!)**

The girls stared at the kid in shock then Blake asked "Did...that kid just beat three Kaligers...by dancing?"

"Umm..."

"Hey!" Ryutaros shouted when he noticed them then ran up and pointed at Blake "Your the bow girl. I was looking for you."

The girls exchanged a raised brow then Yang asked "You were?"

"Yeah! I saw her land!" He looked back to the black haired girl "The way you landed on your feet was so COOL! Its almost like you were cat!" Yang noticed the black haired girl tensed at the boys words "Can you teach how to do that?"

Blake blinked at the boy "Umm..."

"Please!" He placed the Ryurevolver II on his back and put his hands together like he was praying "Please! Please! Pleeeaaaase Onee-chan!"

"What did...?"

"Urgh" They looked over to the gold clad Faunus as he sat up and shook his head "What's going on?"

"Oh hey Kuma" He waved at his partner then skipped up to him "Why are you on the ground?"

"I'm on the ground" Kintaros stood up and folded his arms "Because you sent me flying."

The girls heads went from Kintaros to Ryutaros "No I didn't."

"Yes...you did" Back to Kintaros.

"When?" Back to Ryutaros.

"Back in with the Kaligers" Kintaros "You shot me in the back with a round of green dust. I was sent flying over the Grimm."

"Hey! Your the one who jumped in front of my shot!"

"And how was I supposed to know you were about to fire?"

The gunmen pointed at his eyes "That what these are for Kuma-chan."

Kintaros just placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head knowing this argument was pointless.

Blake and Yang exchanged a confused look "Umm..."

Suddenly a monstrous roar caused the girls to look back to the side of the clearing that Nora and Ren had appeared from and to the left of where the hyperactive girl had emerged from none other then Pyrrha ran out as a Deathstalker burst from the trees which it knocked over with ease. The Grimm's mandibles snapped then it swung its pincer at the red haired champion but she just jumped between it like and hoop the monster then tried again with its left limb but she just rolled under it then got up and kept running with the beast right on her tail hissing then a certain upside down blonde boy in a nearby tree caught her eye "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called back to his partner while Ruby helped Momotaros stand up on the branch, the spikey haired boy rubbing his stomach as he did so.

The red cloaked girl then turned in the direction of the roaring and her silver eyes widened at the sight of the giant scorpion "Whoa!"

"Ruby!" Said girl just jumped past Jaune and landed in a single roll with Momotaros following soon after in a crouch with his right hand on the ground and his left stretched behind him.

Ruby?" When the young huntress in training stood up she turned and saw...

"Yang!"

The two sisters went to try and give each other a big hug. Only for Nora and Ryutaros to suddenly appear right between them.

"Nora!"

"Ryuta!"

"Senpai!" The seven of them turned and saw Urataros running over to them then stopped out of breath in front of Momotaros who wasn't too pleased to see his partner.

"Oi! Kame where have you been?"

"I've been looking for you obviously" the staff wielder replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well ya wouldn't have had to look for me if you had my back like your supposed too!"

"Well its not my fault you need to pay more attention during a battle" Urataros replied with a smirk as he for some reason decided to examine his hand.

"I NEED TO PAY MORE ATTNETION-?!" Momotaros exclaimed while pointing at himself then looked from his partner to Ruby behind him then back to his partner and proceeded to wrap his hands around his neck "You smug Kame-yaro!"

"Ack! Senpai...I can't breath!" the Casanova choked out.

The ancient Grimm let out a loud hiss reminding the eight of its presence. Blake turned to her fellow initiates and asked "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

None of them answered her as Nora bounced on her feet with a large grin, Ryutaros had his hands on his headphones as his head bobbed along to the music, Yang had her eyes closed and fists clenched as she tried to keep her frustration in check while Ruby tried to pull Momotaros off Urataros and Kintaros ,who was standing behind Nora and Ryutaros, looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang roared as her temper reached its limit. Her eyes were red and flames seemed to fly off her hair "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Yang panted as her eyes faded back to their usual lilac while Momotaros and Urataros, the former's hands now away from the latter's neck, glanced at each other then took a step away from the blonde, Kintaros' head jolted up fully awake, while Nora and Ryutaros just kept doing what they were doing. Ren then ran over to join the group taking the spot between Blake and Nora, the latter turning to her friend with a grin, then hunched over out of breath. Kintaros offered the green clad gunslinger a piece of tissue paper which he accepted and used to wipe his forehead. Nora then made binoculars with her hands and looked around with Ryutaros soon coping her.

Blake and Ruby meanwhile were looking upwards and after a few second Ruby patted her sister on the arm to get her attention "Um...Yang?"

Yang hung her head then she and the other looked straight up in the direction Ruby was pointing and saw Weiss gripping the end of a Nevermore's talon for dear life and heard her faintly cry "How could you leave me?!"

" I said jump!" Ruby defended as the others looked up at the strange sight, Nora and Ryutaros' mouth in awed O shapes while Yang's hang in amazement.

"Who in their right mind rides a Nevermore?" Urataros asked.

Ruby scratched the back of her head will Ryutaros looked between Urataros and Kintaros then pointed at the avian Grimm "Hey! Can I try that?"

"Only if you want to fall" Blake said.

Ruby waved of the bow wearing girl's concern "She'll be fine."

"She's falling" Ren simply stated as Weiss' hand slipped of the Nevermore and she fell towards the ground.

Jaune meanwhile had managed to climb up onto the branch he was caught on and saw the white haired plummeting towards the ground. Seeing this as a chance to impress the girl he jumped out of the tree arms out stretched and caught her in mid air.

"Just dropping in?" He asked with his attempt at a charming smile. Weiss looked down then back to the young Arc who also looked down and realized they were still in the air. "Oh God..." Two clung to each other in fear as a gravity reclaimed control and they fell to the ground Jaune landing face first on the ground and Weiss landing on top of him.

The heiress just examined her nails nonchalantly and said "My hero."

Jaune just groaned out "My back."

Meanwhile Pyrrha was still being chased around by the Deathstalker and while she was a prime athlete she was beginning to slow down from running for so long. The ancient Grimm noticed this and tried once more to catch her with its pincer but the champion fighter jumped through it in a roll but then with lightning fast speed she was caught it the other pincer. But before the beast to snap her in two Ren whipped out his Stormflower pistols and fired several shots at the Grimm's eyes. None of them hit the main eyes but the green gunslinger wasn't aiming for them but roughly above the mouth where the secondary eyes were located. The Grimm let out a roar as two of the bullets hit their marks and threw its captured target across the clearly before she landed in a roll and came to a stop at the feet of the others.

"Great the gang's all here now we can die together" Yang remarked.

"Not if I can help it" Ruby said with a determined look in her eye before she charged at the Deathstalker with a battle cry.

Yang did a quick double take at her sister's action "Ruby, Wait!"

Ruby showed no sign that she heard her and whipped out Crescent Rose and fired it propelling her towards the ancient Grimm. But the beast just swatted her away like she was an annoying fly.

Ruby recovered quickly and called out "D-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

The sound of the Deathstalker snapping its pincers caught her attention and she turned round to see the monster's eyes locked on her. Ruby fired a shot into the beast's face then ran for dear life back to the temple. She folded up her scythe and replaced it on her back so she could focus all of her energy on running from the Deathstalker which was quickly catching up to her a fact noticed by a certain protective big sister who ran out of the ruins to help her younger "Ruby!"

The little red reaper ran towards her sibling as fast as she could without Aura, she had used up more then she thought by that point, then she tripped over something landing face first on the ground. She picked herself up and turned to see the giant scorpion Grimm standing over her with its mandibles snapping.

"Its going to kill her!" Blake shouted and was about to follow Yang's lead and charged towards the Red girl but suddenly Momotaros' body glowed with a fiery red aura and he leaped over the clearing like something from a comic book. He flipped in mid air over Yang and delivered a kick straight to the middle of the monster's face the force of the impact making it skid back slightly he then jumped off the monster and did a flip before landing before it and stabbed his sword into one of its secondary eyes. The Grimm let out a loud screech of pain and froze at the sensation of the blade in its eye socket. The spiky haired boy smirked then quickly pulled his sword out of the monster's face then kicked it on the bottom of the head. The beast then covered its face with its forelimbs and thrashed around in pain.

The red swordsman hefted his weapon his shoulder and walked over to Ruby "You okay kid?" she nodded then looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. "Hmm?" He followed her silver gaze and saw the Deathstalker had recovered , impressively fast,, and its remaining eyes now blazed with new found fury directed at the red wearing two. "Heh" Momotaros stood up with a smirk and removed the Momotarosword II from his shoulder and gave it a quick twirl Ruby stood up soon after him and was a bout to bring Crescent Rose out again when they saw the Nevermore flying low over the forest right at them.

"Uh oh" Ruby simply commented as she and Momotaros' eyes widened at the sight of the air born monster.

"Move!" Momotaros grabbed Ruby by her upper left arm and pulled her into a run letting her go when she was at the same pace at him. Behind them the Deathstalker let out a screech and Momotaros looked over his shoulder and saw that while it was moving slower it was still forcing itself at a decent pace but slower, fortunately, he then looked up and at the Nevermore that was closing in fast "Crap! IKUZE!"

The red pair doubled their pace at the word the Nevermore let out a cry and threw its wings down at the two sending its feathers flying like deadly spears. Soon a line of the projectiles leading right in front of Yang who just managed to jump back in time to avoid being impaled and Momotaros did a similar move as one landed right in front of him as he was running. Ruby wasn't so lucky as her beloved hooded cape got caught by a feather and pinned her to the spot.

The scythe wielder tried to pull her cape out but the feather was planted to firmly in the ground and she knew the Deathstalker was closing in.

She heard Yang shout from the other side of the clearing "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" She called back as Momotaros got up and ran over to her.

"You've got to be kidding me right now!" He groaned as looked from the silver eyed girl to the ruins then to the closing Grimm then back to Ruby before he went over to the Nevermore feather and tried to pull it out of the ground but couldn't. He looked back to the temple and shouted "OI! KUMA! GET OVER HERE!"

"Right!" The gold clad Faunus popped his neck and was about to charge over when Urataros placed his hand on his shoulder stopping him "Hmm?"

"Don't bother you're not fast enough."

Kintaros looked back to Momotaros then to Urataros and gestured to the latter's staff "What about your line?"

Urataros lifted up his staff over his shoulder in his shooting position and squinted his eyes to better his aim but quickly lowered his weapon if an frustrated sigh "I can't get a shot past all those feathers."

Meanwhile Momotaros had managed to make the feather pinning down Ruby to start to come loose "It's starting to budge!" He groaned out through grit teeth while Ruby kept tugging at her cape but stopped when she looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw. "There got it!" Momotaros shouted as he pulled the feather out and dropped to his side. He then turned back to Ruby and saw her frozen to the spot and followed her gaze and his own eyes widened as he saw the Deathstalker standing before them rearing its stinger back to strike.

As the stinger rapidly approached Momotaros jumped between it and Ruby and they both closed their and braced themselves for the first. They heard Yang shout her sister's name the suddenly the sound of something quickly freezing and a familiar voice. "You are SO childish."

The red duo each opened one eye and noticed, with great relief they were still breathing. Momotaros looked over his shoulder and saw the stinger was trapped by a wall of ice stopping JUST before its point made contact with his back. He let out relieved sigh and dropped to ground with his legs crossed. Ruby then noticed a familiar white snowflake rune on the ground beneath them she then turned saw a certain white themed girl standing at the centre of the snowflake next to the ice wall with her sabre planted on the ground. "Weiss?"

"And dim-witted and hyperactive" The heiress then stood up and removed Myrtenaster from the ground causing the Glyph to vanish and turned to the scythe wielder with the expected frustrated face "And don't even get me start on your fighting style. I suppose...I can be bit..." Her tone became uncomfortable as she had never had to admit to her flaws before and the twos faces didn't help Ruby's expression was nervous at the girl's comments while Momotaros was giving her an annoyed look from the corner of his eye then Weiss continued "Difficult. But if we're going to do this..." She bent over so she was closer to Ruby's eye level "We're going to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off I'll be..." She stood up straight again "Nicer."

Momotaros' annoyed look was replaced with his brows raising in surprise at the prideful heiress' admittance. He then turned to Ruby whose nervous expression lessened by a great degree "I'm not trying to show off I want you to know I can do this."

"Your fine" Weiss reassured then made her way back to the others.

Ruby closed her eyes let out a relived breath and put her hands together as if she was thanking some unseen spirit or deity and whispered "Normal knees."

"Eh normal is overrated" She opened her eyes and turned to Momotaros who now had one knee up and was resting his right arm on it. The red eyed boy nodded his head back at the ice wall in the direction they ran from "If you've got the guts to do THAT without a second guess" He placed his hand on her shoulder and smirked "Then you're alright in my book kid."

He then stood up, and side stepped away from the stinger as he did so, and offered her a hand which she took. Ruby then noticed the Deathstalker behind the ice wall and peek round the corner to see it trying to pull its tail free. Awed that her partner was able to do that she breathed out a "Woah" while behind her Momotaros whistled. They then heard someone running up to them and turned, Momotaros jumping out of way just in time to avoid colliding with Yang as she enveloped her little sister in a tight hug. The red swordsman gave a small smile at the scene before running back up to the temple.

Yang loosened her hold on Ruby and said "I'm so happy your okay."

Ruby gave her sister a small smile then they both looked up as they heard the Nevermore caw from above and saw it turning around and making its way back to the clearing. The sister looked each other in the eye before they turned round and ran back to the temple. The others crowed around in a circle and voiced their relief that they were okay with exception of Nora who wined "Awww you didn't smash the bug."

They all gave small smile at the orange haired girl some let out a small chuckle save for Momotaros who muttered "Don't remind me" and turned his head away.

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle at the orange haired girl "Well...your more then welcome to take the next one."

Nora beamed while Jaune pointed at the Nevermore "Uh guys. I hate to break up the chat but that thing is circling back. What are we going to do?"

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying" Weiss spoke up while Ryutaros quietly asked Kintaros 'Dilly-Dallying?' only to get shushed as she continued while looking at the chess pieces "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make our way back to the cliffs" Weiss gave an thankful nod at being agreed with which Ruby returned and added "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live now that is an idea I can get behind" Jaune nodded while others didn't agree as much.

"Aaaaaow but I wanted to fight some more Grimm" Ryutaros moaned.

"For once I agree with Gaki" Momotaros pointed at the purple clad gunmen then punched his empty hand and grinned "I was looking forward to taking those two bastards out."

The others, except from a certain blue, gold and purple trio, stared at Momotaros wondering how he hoped to deal with the two giant Grimm alone when a trumpet like cry gave from the trees in the direction Yang and Blake recognized as where Momotaros had flown in from.

"Make that three it sounds like our playmate is closing in Senpai" Urataros spoke up then turned to his partner "Think you can handle those big bad Grimm alone?"

After a beat Momotaros let out a frustrated growl and dropped his hands to his sides "Ya know Kame-ko you're really starting to get on my nerves today."

"Talking is time wasted on completing our task!" said Kintaros and the group, save for Yang and Blake, made their way to the podiums.

Ruby's eyes went over the remaining relics before they came to rest on a white knight her mind flashed back to the countless stories of heroes she had read and she went over and picked it up. To her right she saw Jaune pick up and a rook and they exchanged a smile then looked to their left and saw Momotaros four podiums up from them standing before a white king. He picked it up and tossed in the air and caught he then noticed them from them looking at him and he held out his arm showing his relic to them with a tooth showing smile.

After they all acquired a relic the Grimm reminded them on their presence with the Deathstalker growling with effort as the ice trapping its tail started to crack and the sound of trees falling over signalled the Goliath closing in.

"Time we left!"

"Right" Ruby turned to others and gestured to follow her "Let's go."

She starting running with the others following close behind her except for two. The first was Yang who stood on the spot with a smile as the others ran past with Blake noticing as she ran past then walked up to her partner ""What is it?"

Lilac eyes turned back to Ruby as she stood up on a rock and looked back at the group with her cloak blowing in the wind before she went back to running. Yang turned back to her partner and shrugged "Nothing."

The blonde departed but Blake noticed the sisterly pride in her voice and soon followed after. The last to go was Momotaros who stared at where Ruby had been standing his brow frown in thought until a hand was placed on his right shoulder snapping him out of it. "Hmm?" He turned and saw Urataros.

"You alright Senpai?"

Momotaros looked from his partner to the spot the scythe wielder had been standing then brushed the hand off and started running "Nothing just...nothing."

The staff wielder watched his comrade's back then tilted his head wondering what was going through his mind. He quickly shrugged it off then ran after the others Momotaros had been acting strange lately then again most of them, including himself, hadn't been the quite the same since what happened.

* * *

After a good amount of time spent running the group of twelve left the trees into a wide area the group, save for two or three, did a quick survey of the area and noted the down the factors that they could use to their advantage. The place was covered with tall ruins the tallest being a large ancient fortress set above a gigantic cavern filled with fog that hid the bottom. Behind the structure was a large cliff that stood over it and they saw a stone bridge leading off into the clouds. Large fortress such as this weren't uncommon in the wilds of Remnant, many cultures from before the four kingdoms had built them as early attempts to protect themselves from the Creatures of Grimm and it was more then common to find them in such locations.

Speaking of Grimm the Nevermore flew over head and the group separated into their respective pairs, save for Ruby and Yang while their respective partners went opposite of them, each heading for the nearby stone columns. The Nevermore circled round the tower at the top of the old fortress and perched on top with its wings spread and let out a screech and while they all knew it couldn't see them it knew they were there somewhere.

"Well that's just great" Yang commented.

And things got better as the Deathstalker, now free of the ice, burst out of the trees and fog and more then egger to resume its hunt of them.

"Oh man run!" Jaune shouted before he and Pyrrha abandoned their hiding spot, far from looking forward to dealing with the ancient Grimm again, with the others soon following their example with Momotaros shouting "Does this bastard ever give up?!".

The giant avian let out another cry as its fellow Grimm forced out the prey.

"Nora distract it!" Ren ordered before he joined the other knowing full well that not only could his friend turned partner handle the task she'd enjoy it.

And he was right while the others made a dash for the fortress staying as close to columns as they could for cover Nora charged right for the middle of the path, leaping and rolling through another shower of spear like plumage, then drew out her weapon, Magnhild, in its grenade launcher form and fired at the aerial hunter while laughing like the maniac she was. The rounds fired were custom grenades each topped with a pink heart and contained explosive pink dust. She fired round after round at the Nevermore but the only effect it had on the beast was increasing it anger. Nora's eyes narrowed and her grin grew, she loved a tough opponent, she was about to pull the trigger again but more shots it the beast but unlike her pretty pink explosions they were purple.

Nora tilted her head and turned to her right where she heard gunfire and saw a certain purple clad boy with head phones, and a long died and braided ponytail and held a large custom gun. Ryutaros turned his mischievous purple eyes to her and smiled "Mind if fight with you?" He then pointed at her a finished "I can't hear you!"

The hyper girl's maniac grin returned and they resumed firing at the Nevermore then the both of them aimed at the head and fired at the same time hitting it with enough combined force to throw it back. The Grimm then flew to the left behind the ruins hiding itself from their aim in the fog.

Ryutaros turned and smiled while holding up a peace sign "I win!"

"What? No way!" Nora pointed at herself with her thumb "My shot's the one that scared if off!"

"Nuh uh! It was mine!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

The Deathstalker let out a screech interrupting their little debate with a loud screech. The two turned and saw it rushing up to them both pincers raised and ready to snap them both in two. But before it could Blake and Ren jumped in front of it and slashed it across the face with their blades then while it was distracted Weiss jumped down next to Nora and summoned a Glyph that boosted her jumps and carried the girl in the direction of the bridge the others were heading for with Blake and Ren following up close behind with the Deathstalker on their heels. Meanwhile Urataros fired the grappling line of his staff and swung in and grabbed Ryutaros, who let out a grunt, and landed on top of one of stone structure.

However to make matters worse the Goliath burst out of the forest with a trumpeting cry and charged forward. Momotaros and Kintaros stopped running just before they left the shelter of the ruins and turned to the noise. The spikey haired swordsman looked between the Goliath, the Deathstalker and the other initiates then let out a loud frustrated sigh "Do ANY of these guys know when to give up!" He then turned to Urataros and Ryutaros on top of the structure on the other side of the path "Oi! Kuma! Gaki!" When got they attention he pointed at the Goliath "Get that Zou-yaro's attention!"

"Why?" Urataros shouted back.

"So we can lure it over there!" Momotaros pointed at the ruins the two were currently standing on causing them to exchange a confused look until Momotaros added "Behind you ya idiots!"

They looked and what he was talking about behind the structure was a space wide enough to battle the Goliath and keep it out of the othes hair while they fought the Deathstalker. Urataros surprised at his partner's tactic let out a "Ooooh."

Ryutaros however turned back to Momotaros and called "And why should we listen to you old man?!"

Momotaros clenched his teeth and shook his fist at the purple clad gunmen "Damnit Hanatare Kozo! Just do what I say for once!"

He ran off to the area he pointed out with Kintaros following soon after adding "Ryuta just shoot the Grimm!"

"Best do as they say Ryuta" Urataros said "Its the only plan we have."

"But Momotaros came up with it" He pointed out.

"Be that as it may" Urataros configured his staff into its fire arm form then braced on his shoulder to fire at the closing Grimm "Its a gamble we'll have to take."

Urataros fired aiming for the beast's eyes and the gaps in its armour he knew it was futile but his intent was to annoy it into chasing them. After a few seconds of quiet pouting Ryutaros joined him in firing at the Grimm but unlike his comerade his shots were wild and loud hitting the Goliath in any old place, the trunk, the armour, the legs, the sides and the ground at its feet. The Goliath let out a loud below at the mix of subtle and wild shots hitting the it then looked at the two and its eyes narrowed at the sight of Urataros then let our another cry and charged at pair.

Ryutaros turned to Urataros "I think it recognizes you Kame-chan."

"You know Ryuta I think you might be right" The bespectacled Casanova replied as he adjusted class and held up his up straight and tapped it returned it to its standard form. He then turned to his younger friend "Sadly I don't think now is the best time for a reunion."

He jumped off the structure and landed in a crouch Ryutaros following close behind they then stood up and ran away from the Grimm and dashed round the corner of the ruins to the area their partners were at waiting for their foe. But before he followed the staff wielder around the corner Ryutatos stopped and turned back to the creature then put his thumb against his nose and wiggled his fingers while blowing a raspberry at the Goliath then lowered his hand and called "You can't catch us! You can't catch us!" He then followed his blue dressed friend around the corner giggling. Right past the structure they saw their partners waiting in the middle area with their respective weapons drawn.

"Bought time you should up Kame" Momotaros said "What took ya so long?"

"Now's not the time for jokes Senpai" Urataros ran up to Momotaros and planted his staff on the ground "We got its attention now what?"

They spun round to the sight of the Goliath exploding out of the walls with a mighty bellow as the century old stones toppled over.

Momotaros walked forward until he was standing at the front of the group. He gave his usual toothy smirk and gave his sword a twirl with a chuckle "We take this jerk off those guys hands while they deal with the bug."

"Actually scorpions are arachnids Senpai."

"D'oh!" Momotaros lost his composure for second and almost fell over he then stood up red eyes flashing with annoyance and pointed his partner "I don't care about trivia Kame!" He then moved the hand in front of his chest and made several motions like he was checking of a list "Bug! Arachnid! Grimm! I don't care!" He made a motion like he just slapped away said list then pointed at the Goliath "We ain't fighting that we're fighting this bastard!" He then pointed at each of them "So all of you just shut up and do it!" He turned back to the Grimm and pointed his thumb at himself the struck his signature pose "Ore SANJOU!"

"Well I can't argue with that" Urataros commented to Kintaros who nodded in agreement.

Their opponent evidently agreed as well as it let out another bellow and charged at them...FAST. Momotaros' brows rose and his eyes widened "Wa oh!"

The four managed to jump out of the way just in time to avoid being flattened. The Goliath turned around to look at them as they roughly formed a circle around it each in a crouching stance. Urataros pointed his staff like a spear, Kintaros popped his neck and raised his axe and Ryutaros raised his gun a the monster. As it regarded the purple hyperactive dancer it heard a chuckle from the opposite direction. It turned leftwardly and stopped when was facing the gold clad Faunus and looked to its left and saw the spiky haired swordsman standing with his sword hefted up on his right shoulder and his head bowed.

When he was standing up he raised his head showing he was smiling he then opened his glowing red eyes and his smile grew to tooth showing smile. He took fours steps closer to Grimm "Hey I didn't get a chance to say this when I gave you your little hair cut" He pointed at the broken spines on the Goliath's back it may have been his imagination but it looked like the Grimm looked more aggressive when its back was pointed out "So now I'll make up for it" He placed his sword back on his shoulder "From start to finish I'm at a climax!" The Goliath let out a snort at the proclamation "Yosh!" He gave his sword another twirl "Ikzue! Ikzue! Ikzue!" And he charged at the Grimm.

* * *

For the second time that day Pyrrha Nikos was glad she was a top level athlete as she kept pace with Jaune head of the Grimm she could have gone faster but she wasn't about to leave her partner behind. The sound of gunfire made her look over her right shoulder and she saw Urataros and Ryutaros on top the stone structure and they seemed to be aiming a something but not the Deathstalker but she decided against seeing what it was but the cry gave her a fair idea.

"Where are they going?" She heard Jaune shout and turned to him and saw he was looking to his left at a moving target.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Momotaros and Kintaros running across the path and past the ruins. In doing so the red haired champion got a good look at what the two boys were shooting at. "I think it may have something to do with that!"

The young Arc glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight of the gigantic Grimm as it gave another trumpet cry. Needless to say the sight of an even bigger Grimm did wonders for encouraging Jaune to move faster not that Pyrrha could blame him. As they neared the bridge she looked over her shoulder again and saw Weiss, Nora, Blake and Ren catching up to them the downside was the Deathstalker was right on their heels.

When she and Jaune reached the bridged she ordered him ahead with a cry of "Go! Go!" She drew out Milo and which it into its rifle form while Akouo went from her back to her arm guard and she dropped into a sniper crouch and fired at the ancient Grimm just as Weiss and Nora made their way onto the bridge with Ren following soon after landing in a roll then quickly standing up and whipping out Stormflower and joined her in firing at the beast. Blake was the last onto the bridge just leaping out of the way of the Grimm's embrace.

They turned and went to join the others running to the other side of the bridge which thankfully was too narrow for the Deathstalker. Things were looking up but it proved to soon for comfort as the Nevermore returned and rammed straight through the bridge destroying it. Ruby, Yang, Nora and Jaune made it to the fortress with Jaune landing face first on the old stones while the others were on their feet. He pick himself up and followed the Nevermore as it flew away no doubt circling back for another attack.

He turned to his left at the sound of gunfire and saw Ruby with her pride and joy in it gun form and firing at their avian foe. The sound of battle drew his attention back to the other side of the chasm and he saw Momotaros' group fighting the Goliath. The beast was standing on its hind legs and the four colourful initiates jumped and rolled away from it just in time to avoid being crushed but resulting shockwave made them loose their balance, heck Jaune could feel it from here. He then turned to the other side of the destroyed bridge and saw Pyrrha, Ren and Blake were pinned by the Deathstalker and well within reach of its pincers.

Pyrrha and Ren resumed firing at the monster while Blake leapt up and swung around her weapon in its throwing scythe form but was swatted back onto the bridge by a pincer with charging to take her place of dealing with the beast at close range. Jaune ran up to the edge of the bridge "Man we've got to get over their. They need help."

"Let's do this!" Nora ran up to his side.

"Yeah but...uh" Jaune looked down at the chasm the bottom of which was hidden by the fog, a thought ran through his head that maybe it didn't have a bottom, and gulped when he saw a large piece of rubble fall into the white void "I can't make that jump."

Nora turned to him with a grin and giggle that did not help his fears then swung her grenade launcher into him making him fall back on to his back then fire arms unfolded and she swung it around revealing it to be a very big silver hammer. She then charged forward jumped up and turned round to the blonde with her hammer held high above her head. Jaune picked himself up and instantly put together what the girl was up to "NO WAIT!" But his request fell on deaf ears and Nora slammed Magnhild onto the bridge further destroying and turning it into a catapult of sorts as Jaune was thrown right at the other side of the chasm with a cry of "NO! NO! NO!"

The pink demolisher then jumped on the head of her hammer put her right hand over her eyes like she was admiring the view then pulled the trigger on the shaft causing it to propel her forward with a "Whoooo!" then in mid air she drew it back behind her and flew over Ren and brought her hammer down on the Grimm's head "NORA SMASH!"

The beast let out a pained sound then reared back its tail. Nora noticed this and fired her weapon again catapulting her back and making the beasts jaw strike the ground resulting in another pained sound and avoid the stinger which harmlessly stabbed the stone bridge. What she didn't avoid however was sliding back into the Blake sending the bow wearing girl flying off the edge.

Staying calm she looked up and saw the Nevermore flying over head with several explosions following it. She then took Gambol Shroud and change it into its chain scythe form and threw it at the old fortress where its blade dug into the stone firmly allowing her to swing around in its ribbon and then used her semblance to create a shadow and used the motion fly straight at the Nevermore head. When she was close enough she slashed the side of the beasts head with her weapon, back in its katana form, then seemingly suspending herself in front of the Grimm's face she delivered strike after strike after strike then created another shadow and landed on its back which she then proceeded to run down while slashing at it with Gambol Shroud and its cleaver like sheath. When she ran out of back to run on she leapt from the Nevermore to the ruined upper wall of the fortress which Ruby, Yang and Weiss were standing on to try and get a better shot at their aerial foe.

After replacing her weapon on her back she jumped over Ruby to stand beside her blonde partner and reported "Its tougher then it looks."

"The lets hit it with everything we've got" the brawler responded reading her gauntlets for another round with a loud 'cha-chak!'.

The four stood as the Nevermore circled back to them with another cry. Ruby looked to the older girls for a second then aimed Crescent Rose at the Grimm transforming it to Scythe form to use as a sniper rifle. Blake drew Gambol shroud and folded down the blade turning it into a pistol which she then cocked, Weiss held up Myrtenaster and spun around the Dust canister to the type she wanted then spun around and pointed her the sabre at their foe firing off several Dust bolts at it. Yang threw her fists forwards the motion firing fiery blasts that burst out of the Ember Celia. Blake and Ruby simply aimed and fired their respective fire arms at the nearing Grimm but all their attacks seemed to do nothing as the they either missed or seemed to not bother it at all but a few did managed to make the Nevermore loose control slightly as it neared the building and it flew straight through causing the ruins to jump up in countless pieces and fall.

Not wasting time the four ran along the falling wall and manoeuvred through the shower of stone jumping from one piece of debris to another to avoid following them. Blake jumped from one ruinded rock to another then ran straight up the side of a column while her partner delivered a punch up on one piece of debris then delivered a second one downwards propelling her upwards. Weiss slid up the side of a large chunk of a stone wall like she skating on ice then jumped into the air with a spin and summoned a Glyph throwing her upwards while Ruby jumped on the debris she was just on and fired Crescent Rose downwards using the recoil to propel herself upwards.

Ruby and Weiss landed on a walkway with the latter doing a flip. The icy heiress then looked over to see Yang land on a different part of the fortress then run off no doubt to try and get a good shot at their foe.

"None of this is working" Ruby had to admit Weiss wasn't wrong so far all of their attacks had seemed to annoy the Nevermore more then damage it.

Something form the corner of her eye grabbed her attention she turned and saw Blake swing up from under the walkway they were standing on with her weapon's ribbon then landed in a roll and stood up ready for more. She turned to the sound of Yang's gauntlets firing and saw her sister on top of a broken column firing at the Nevermore as it circled them. Suddenly an idea formed in the little red reaper's head causing her to smile it may not work out quite how she planned like her other ideas today but she decided it was worth a shot. She turned to her partner "I have a plan. Cover me!"

She turned in Blake's direction and fired Crescent Rose to boost her jump. Weiss was hesitant for a second after all she had seen first hand Ruby's other ideas so far but at this point she decided to take what she could get and moved to give her partner some cover fire.

Meanwhile on top of the walkway above Blake a purple blur rushed out of the fog running along the stone bridge then came to a stop at the very edge.

"WOOOOAAH!" Kotaro stood on the tips of his toes as he bent over the edge with his arms waving in an attempt to regain some balance. Fortunately he had the Machteddy drawn in his right hand and when the point of the weapon was aimed downwards it fired and the recoil causing its wielder to fall onto his back. Sitting up He looked down at the ruined fortress "What the-?" He then noticed the giant Nevermore let out an exhausted sigh "You have got to be kidding me."

"Kotaro!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Yuuto, Hana and Deneb running along the walkway towards him with the first having his sword drawn. Kotaro stood up just as they came to the edge Hana's eyes widened then she turned to him with her brows narrowed "What happened?"

"Hey! Don't look at me" Kotaro replied with his hands up.

"Will you two stop bickering" Yuuto ordered and turned to the way they came and raised his sword. Hana turned to him and blinked owlishly at being told off for squabbling ironic considering she usually told off the others a fact that didn't go unnoticed by her partner who chuckled as he picked up the Machteddy. Yuuto turned to Deneb "Think we lost it."

As Deneb opened his mouth to reply a the sound of something heavy running along the structure came from the fog. The four turned to the noise and their pursuer pounced out of the veil and let out a roar. It was a juvenile Griffin unlike most Grimm this beast had no animal look alike as it possessed the traits of two different types of animals. Its body was similar to that of a large feline with a long tail but in place of paws on the ends of its forelegs it possessed bird like talons. From its shoulder blades were a pair of large wings and its head resembled an avian skull with four red eyes. it had spikes at the end of its tail and along the top of its wings and had several bony growths on its neck and back thighs.

Yuuto clenched his teeth "I hate these guys."

Deneb aimed his fingers at the Grimm while Hana removed the cylinder from her back and unfolded a handle. Said handle then extended into a long shaft and the cylinder itself folded into a more compact form revealing the melee form of her weapon, a hammer. The head of the hammer was coloured black with octagon shaped ends that were coloured silver on the sides. The head was separated into four small sections separated by silver lines. Covering the black sections were small white flowers with what looked like silver stems linking them.

Once her weapon was out she turned to her partner and muttered "We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for someone's 'shortcuts'."

"Hey it was a cave that went up hill" Kotaro gestured at the Griffin "How was I supposed to know it was a Griffin's den?!"

Hana opened her mouth to speak but Deneb interrupted her "Now isn't the time for arguing. We should be cooperating."

While they were all talking Yuuto shook his head and focused his attention on his weapon. He twisted the Zerogasher's handle so the hand guard was between the edges of the blade he then pushed the handle down so it resembled a gun handle then moved his other hand on the blade and pulled it back causing the edges to open up so it resembled a crossbow. After Deneb spoke the green swordsman spoke up "All of you be quiet and focus on the Griffin!"

Yuuto fired shot from the Zerogasher as the Griffin pounced forward at them again. The Grimm flapped it wings and screeched at the attack and stood up on its hind legs in front of them and tried to swipe at the group but Yuuto, Deneb and Kotaro kept it at bay with shots from their weapons while Hana swung her hammer to keep the Griffin at bay.

* * *

Back on what was left of the bridge the Deathstalker had managed to pull its stinger out of the stone. This caused the already destroyed walkway to break up and start to fall which caused a problem for the four young Huntsmen and Huntresses in training because they were still on the bridge and their opponent was still blocking their only way off.

"We gotta move!" Jaune said to the other with Pyrrha raising a brow for second as she noticed he sounded more confident.

The four charged at the Grimm with Jaune whipping out his sword and shield as he ran. The beast's pincer reached out to grab Pyrrha on the far left of the group but she blocked it with her shield then used her javelin to strike where the pincer met the limb where its armour overlapped. The Deathstalker twitched then sent its other pincer to strike the amazon but Jaune jumped between them and blocked the pincer with his shield Pyrrha then jumped over him and jabbed at it with Milo. The two shield users each stood in front of a pincer leaving it clear for the last two of their group to charge at the body.

Ren did show and ran straight at the Deathstalker firing Stormflower at it. In retaliation the creature struck with its stinger but the green gunslinger avoid the attack then grabbed onto the tail and hung on as it was withdrawn. He then proceeded to fire at the base of the stinger at close range causing the ancient Grimm to let out a screech of pain.

Back on the bridge Nora who was taking up the rear of the group spun round and converted Magnhild back into a grenade launcher and proceed to open fire at the Grimm. But like all old Grimm the Deathstalker was clever and used its armoured pincers to act as a shield to protect itself from the blasts. The motion also forced Jaune and Pyrrha back as they raised the shields and the pincer struck them sending them skidding back. When Nora had finished her assault the Grimm opened its guard and Pyrrha quick as lighting threw her javelin at the beast. Milo flew right through the gap in the right pincer and hit its mark the Deathstalkers eye, right above the one Momotaros had stabbed earlier. The beast thrashed around in pain and whipped its tail around and Ren along with it.

"Ren!" Nora shouted in concern when her partner lost his gripp and was sent hurdling through the air and struck a still standing part of the wall the Goliath had crashed through and fell to the ground out of the battle.

Meanwhile Jaune was recovered from the blow against his shield and turned to the beast and saw the stinger was barely still attached to the tail. Seeing that they had a chance to end this fight Jaune turned to his partner "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" She threw Akouo like a discus and it hit its mark cutting straight through the base of the stinger and making it drop point first onto the base of Deathstalker's head causing another pained screech. The shield turned projectile then bounced of the column to the Grimm's left and made and arch in the air and returned to its owner's hand who quickly replaced it on her arm guard.

Jaune then turned the orange hammer wielder "Nora nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora jumped into the air and Pyrrha held up Akouo as a platform as the girl landed on it. She sat of Magnhild's shaft and pulled the trigger as Pyrrha jumped adding to the jump as she went up into the air.

Nora let out a laugh when she stopped ascending then as she started to descend she aimed her hammer' skyward and held her left hand over her eyes with a maniac grin. When she got her aim she rolled into a ball and brought her hammer down on the stinger wedged in the Grimm's body with enough force to cause the bridge to catapult Jaune and Pyrrha up over the beast with the former giving an alarmed cry and the latter retrieving her javalin. Nora, currently supporting herself upside down, pulled the trigger again and soon followed the two.

Jaune landed on his back, Nora landed on her rear with jolly "Oh!" and Pyrrha pulled of a perfect landing, right knee and hand on the ground and her left held out behind her. They quickly stood up and heard the sounds of a nearby fight and saw Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros battling the Goliath through what was left of the columns.

"Come on!" Jaune said to Pyrrha and Nora and ran towards them between the structure and the cliff with the two girls close behind him.

* * *

Momotaros ran at the Goliath's leg and struck with his sword before he jumped back to avoid said leg crushing or kicking him then while the beast's attention was on him Kintaros leapt in and struck the hind legs with a mighty blow from his axe and while it did just through the Grimm's flesh it didn't deter it in fact while it acknowledged the blow it didn't slow it down. The Grimm turned to the gold clad Faunus its eyes blazing with fury.

"Kuma-chan move!" Kintaros looked over his shoulder and saw his purple clad partner standing behind him with his weapon aimed at their colossal foe. Taking his cue he jumped out of the way to the right fired several shots aimed right at the Goliath's face. The beast paused as the powerful blast struck but quickly shook it off and its gaze returned to the gunmen.

But before it could take a step Urataros jumped onto its back and gave his staff a twirl before stabbing into the back of the Grimm's neck. The Goliath gave a pained bellow but its skin was too thick for the action to be fatal. Urataros' eyes widened at this before the Goliath began thrashing about to try and dislodge the weapon from its neck. Urataros held on for dear life as he was swung all over the place as Momotaros charged in to try and take the beast down while it was occupied but at that moment the Uratarod II's blade slide out of the Goliath's neck and sent its wielder flying right into his partner sending them back where they landed with a shared "OOMPH!"

"MOMONOJI!"

KUMA-CHAN!"

The Goliath let out another trumpet cry of fury turning the last two's attention from their fallen comrade back to the Grimm just in time to see it raise its trunk to its right then swing it at Kintaros. The axe wielder crossed his arms and focused his aura's defence just in time to block the hit but was sent flying back and did a double roll upon landing on the ground.

"KUMA-CHAN!" Ryutaros cried out before the Goliath swung its trunk back to do the same to him. Like his partner he just managed to raise his defence just in time to block the trunks assault but was also sent flying back bouncing off the ground and landing on his stomach.

"Get off me Kame!" Momotaros pushed his partner off him and sat up.

"Sorry Senpai" Urataros groaned out in reply as he lightly shook his head with his hand on his forehead then picked up his glasses which had landed at his side.

Momotaros then looked to Kintaros and saw him sitting up as well and rubbing head then turned to Ryutaros who pushed himself off the ground and shook his head. He then looked at the Goliath, which seemed to be taking a moment to catch its breath, and glared with anger at it.

"Damn that bastard is tough!" Momotaros growled and struck the ground in anger.

"Hai my bruises can testify to that" Urataros agreed as he rubbed the space between his chest armour and belt on his left. Thankfully his protective aura was still up and was quickly dealing with it. He then placed his glasses back on his face "Well since you such a tactician all of a sudden Senpai do you have any ideas on how to deal with this brute?"

"Tch!" Momotaros looked away from his partner in annoyance then he noticed something "Hmm?" during the fight somehow the battle had moved from the cliffs to the other side of the open area. This realization got the gears in the red swordsman's head turning. "Maybe I do..."

"What?"

 **(Insert Double Action Sword Form)**

Momotaros jumped to his feat "Oi! Kuma! Gaki! Snap out of it!" The two in question turned to their spiky haired comrade who turned down at his partner, grabbed his arm and lifted him up onto his feet then looked back to the others "Kuma when I give the signal you and Kame are gonna keep that bastard busy until I can get to the cliff!"

Urataros did a double take at his partner "Huh?"

"What are you babbling about Momonoji?"

He turned to Urataros "Kame when I give the second signal you throw your staff at the thing and freeze it!" He looked over to Kintaros "Then you and Kuma make it harder for it to see!" He then looked to Ryutaros "And finally Gaki you get it to charge!"

Ryutaros titled his head "Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Senpai we don't understand."

"Just do it!" Momotaros said to the confused staff wielder.

"Well...what's the signal?"

"Heh heh" Momotaros smirked then started running towards the cliff.

"Senpai?!" Urataros shouted after him. Momotaros' aura then flared and he leaped across the space much like how he did back at the forest temple.

"I'm guessing that's the signal!" Kintaros called over.

Urataros sighed "Still as hot headed as ever" Urataros tapped the point of the down facing blade of his staff against the toe of his boot causing the top to split into its gun form and then placed it on his shoulder and fired at the Goliath's rear. The Grimm let out a bellow and turned to the blue staff wielder. Urataros ran across the open space firing at the Goliath striking it on the armoured face and trunk. The Goliath shook its head and snorted then Urataros stopped right in the middle of the space between the trees and ruins and continued firing.

The Goliath charged at the staff wielder who remained root to the spot he was on. The Grimm was soon upon him but he just kept firing and didn't move. The Goliath stood on its hind legs ready to stomp on the tiny being before it but as it went to crush him something stopped it just before its feet made contact. Kintaros had jumped in between Urataros and the Grimms feet and was currently holding both of the beast's forefeet each with one had.

"Domo for the save Kin-chan."

The gold clad Faunus nodded and grunted "Don't mention it!"

Behind the Goliath Ryutaros raised his Ryurevolver II and prepared to fire "Hold him still Kuma-chan."

"Ryuta don't!" Urataros called as he resumed firing at the trapped Goliath.

Ryutaros reluctantly lowered his weapon and whined "But whhhyyy?"

"Momonoji told you your job" Kintaros answered "Just be patient!"

"Since when is he in charge?" Ryutaros asked.

"JUST DO IT!" was they replied in sync.

Ryutaros puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

Meanwhile Momotaros had made it to the edge of the cliff. He peeked over the side and looked down at the white void below and smirked _'Yeah this'll do.'_

He turned back to the battle and was about to give the second signal when he heard running. "Hmm?" He turned and saw Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora running towards him weapons drawn "Oi! Hakumasu-ko! What are you guys doing?!"

Jaune's group stopped and he exchanged a confused look with Pyrrha at Momotaros' tone. He then turned back to red swordsman and said "Um...coming to help?"

"Thanks but no."

Another confused look was exchange "Huh?"

Momotaros closed his eyes and chuckled "You guys already took done a Grimm" He hefted is sword on his shoulder opened them again with a crazed smile "So sit back" Jaune and Pyrrha's were surprised to see his red eyes were glowing brighter "and take a look" he turned back to his battle his outline glowing a faint fiery red "AT OUR CLIMAX!" Momotaros' aura burst out like an explosion.

Jaune jumped back with a surprised 'WOAH!' Pyrrha told him aura could do amazing things but he didn't expect that. Nora 'ooooh'ed at the sight while Pyrrha's attention was focused on Momotaros' face it was strange it was almost like his form was flickering between his current face and one that Pyrrha couldn't really make out but she see the faint sight of a pair of curved horns emerging from his forehead. Momotaros didn't noticed their varied reactions as his focus was on his comrade's battle "OI KAME!"

At the sound of his name being shouted from behind Urataros ceased firing at the Goliath and looked over his shoulder at the sight of his partner's flaring aura. He didn't have to be a hardboiled detective to figure out what that went in the current context. He turned to Kintaros "Kin-chan the signal!"

"Rodger!" Kintaros pushed the Goliath's feet away then jumped to the beast's right while Urataros did the same to its left. The axe wielder then turned to his partner, who was still behind the Grimm but had sat down crossed legged his head resting in his left hand while his right drew circles in the dirt with a used Dust bullet "Ryuta get ready!"

The purple clad boy dropped the useless shell then jumped to his feet and whipped out his weapon once more with a big smile "Bout time!"

All three closed their eyes and concentrated while Goliath regained its balance and got back on all fours. It turned and glared at Kintaros then Urataros as if debating which of them to retaliate against first. Then all three sets of eyes opened each glowing brighter followed soon after by their auras flaring out from them. The Goliath's eyes went from Urataros to Kintaros and back again trying to comprehend what it was witnessing.

Urataros' smirk returned and he held his staff behind him in his right hand and held his left held up his signature gesture. His aura vanished seemed to be absorbed into his weapon the blades of which glowed the same blue at the edges. "Mind if I reel you?" He then threw his staff like a spear at the Grimm where it struck it right in the eye and seemed to actually enter it as a glowing blue hexagon appeared over the Grimm's face and its body twitched as it tried to move but couldn't. His task halfway done the Casanova dusted off his hands then called over to his comrade "Ready Kin-chan?"

"Almost..." Kintaros replied as his aura too vanished and seemed to absorbed into his weapon which glowed gold. He then popped his neck "Now!" The he then charged at the captive giant while Urataros jumped into the air and aimed a kick at the hexagon symbol. As Kintaros neared the beast he jumped up and spun round the blade of his axe striking the Golitah's eye with a cry of "Dynamic chop!" at the same time Urataros' kick landed. Kintaros dropped in a crouch with his back to the Goliath and his axe held before him while Urataros landed on the opposite side of the beast's head with his staff balanced on his shoulder held by his left hand while his right was in his signature gesture with the thumb running over the tips of his fingers.

Both sides of it head being struck at the same time stunned the young Goliath for a moment its vision now blurred by the attacks. It shook its head and let out an angered.

"My turn!" Ryutaros cheered as he held his weapon up skywards. His aura vanished and some of it could be seen entering the canister of his weapon then a computerized voice announced **"Full charge!"** "Mind if I defeat you?" He lowered the Ryurevolver II and aim it again at the beast' rear. Energy gathered at the end of the gun's barrel in the form of an orb ready to fire "I can't hear you?" The hyper young gunman pulled the trigger and the orb flew right at the Goliath and hit bang on target.

The Grimm let out a startled cry and charged forward in a panic still shaking its head in a vain attempt to regain its vision. As it charged Ryutaros kept firing ,I'll be it, weaker shots at the beast to push it on with Urataros soon joining in. The when it was halfway to the cliff Kintaros ran up to it, jumped and delivered palm strike to the back of its right leg. The affect was similar to doing it to a cow and the Golaith's pace increased towards the cliff while Kintaros who was standing with his knees bent proclaimed "My strength has made you cry!"

Momotaros smirked as his foe grew closer then held up his sword right in front of him and his fiery aura vanished with some absorbed by the blade which started glowing same red. The blade then spilt off from the hilt and flew up into the air while spinning then stopped a good height above Momotaros' head. As the Goliath closed in it vision still blurred he announce "Hissatsu! Ore wa Hissatsu waza!" just when the creature was about to run him down he jumped up over the beast and in midair facing downwards swiped his sword over across the beasts back with the blade soon following slashing right through the stab wound Urataros left earlier but this time it did the deed. Momotaros then landed in a crouch his sword pointed at the Goliath who let out a final trumpeting cry of pain then began to tilt on its side and fell of the edge of the cliff and vanished into the white void below. Momotaros raised his head and finished with "Part two jump."

 **(End song)**

Momotaros then stood up with a satisfied sgih and smile with his sword heft on his shoulder. He then turned round on his heel to see Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros running up to him. "How's that for a tactic Kame-ko?"

"I must admit it worked out better then you last plan" Urataros commented.

"Hrrrm" Kintaros nodded in agreement "Nice work Momonoji."

"Heh heh" Momotaros chuckled then ran his finger under his noise.

"I don't buy it!"

"Hmmm?" The three turned to the shortest member of their group who stepped up to Momotaros and pointed his finger right in the swordsman's face "When did you get smart enough to come up with stuff like that?"

"That's it Gaki! When this is over I'm kicking your ass from Beacon to Patch!" Momotaros promised as he shook his fist at the gunman while their partners chuckled at their antics.

Meanwhile their three spectators watched on with wide eyes at what they just saw with Jaune's mouth hanging open in awe while Nora's was in a big grin.

Breaking the silence not taking his eyes off the four Jaune said to his partner, with his voice noticeably higher "Conduits..." He cleared his throat then spoke in his normal voice "Conduits for aura. Got it."

"That's...not quite what I meant" The red haired amazon replied her eyes still focused on Momotaros' face. Was she the only one who saw what happened when his aura flared. She lightly shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. _"Maybe it was just the adrenaline making me see things...?"_ She thought then looked back at the four _"Right?"_

At that moment Ren walked over to them and was welcomed by a still beaming Nora who waved at him. The green clad young man gasped for breath then fell face first onto the ground in front of the three.

A screech quiet different from the Nevermore's drew the attention of those still standing to the ruins and they saw four new arrivals, very familiar to Momotaros and co, on the end of one of the ruined walk ways battling a Griffin.

* * *

Yuuto and company's situation hadn't improved in the slightest. The Griffin swiping its talons at them and flapping its wings and so far all their shots just seemed to bounce of its skin. Yuuto let out a frustrated groan "Nothing we're doing is making a difference!"

"Something is not right" Yuuto turned to his partner who kept firing at the Grimm "Why doesn't ijust fly around and get us from behind or from our sides or even from above?"

Yuuto frowned Deneb had a point the Griffin could have taken them out by now. He turned back their foe just as Hana swatted away another swipe from its paw with her hammer and for a second got a look at how its eyes which seemed to shine with...amusement?. He bit back a curse "The bastard is playing with us!"

"Any bright ideas?" Kotaro shouted.

"Stand back!" Yuuto shouted then closed his eyes.

Deneb quickly caught onto what he was doing "Yuuto don't!"

Yuuto groaned and turned to him and gestured at the Griffin "Deneb we have to kill this thing now!"

"But you already used your semblance today and you know how much it drains you!" he resumed firing.

"Yeah but I-"

"Watch out!" Hana pushed Yuuto aside and swung her hammer just in time to swat away another swipe from the beast's talons.

"Just because you don't feel the after effect now doesn't mean it won't happen. Using your semblance again would only speed it up!"

Yuuto lowered his head and grit his teeth while clenching his fists. He knew Deneb had a point but they needed to finish this now.

"Another other ideas?" Kotaro asked.

Then something caught Yuuto's eye the Griffin's hind feet namely how it jumped from up from the walkway and hovered out of reach when they tried close range. If they could somehow pin it to the ground then maybe. Yuuto jumped forward and fired several more shots at the Griffin's stomach only for it to hop backwards. Just like he wanted. He kept firing eyes locked on their foe and shouted "Do any of you have any fire and ice Dust?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question!" He demanded over his shoulder.

After a beat Kotaro patted his right ammo pouch then his left and pulled out a custom cartridge of red Dust "I've got fire."

"And I have ice" Deneb said as he held up two of his own unique cartridges one in each hand.

"Alright" Yuuto nodded and turned his attention back to the Grimm "Hana and I will keep the Griffin busy. Load those rounds into you weapons and wait for my order!"

"Rodger!" Deneb replied with a salute then held his arms up and made a motion of punching the air with both arms making the back of his gauntlets pop up revealing a slot for ammunition. He then inserted the cartridges and closed the gauntlets. Their was a slight hum and a white glow from underneath the back of the weapons.

Kotaro put hand on the forehead of the face on the Machteddy then pushed it up opening the mouth up just enough for him to insert the Dust cartridge then close the mouth. The eyes on the sword flashed the same shade of red as the Dust and a voice announced "SPICY!"

Yuuto and Hana meanwhile kept the Griffin busy, Yuuto having changed Zerogasher back into its sword form, and kept swinging at the Griffin's exposed stomach and hind legs but the Grimm kept hopping out of the way. After Kotaro and Deneb had inserted their ammo the purple swordsman called "Okay now what?"

Yuuto's head snapped round to the two "Kotaro! Blind it!"

"On it!" Kotaro pointed the Machteddy at the Griffin's head, his left hand holding the blade like a riffle. A trio of small fireballs shot out of the swords tip and hit the Griffin right in the face burst out in a small fiery explosion.

The beast let out pained screech then landed on its hind legs and shook its head. Yuuto tuned to his partner "Deneb! Freeze it to the ground!"

"Rodger!" Deneb fired several white Dust shots at the Griffin's feet which upon impact froze the Griffin's feet to the ground trapping it.

The Griffin let out a cry and flapped its wings with all its strength but the ice was too strong.

"Alright! Deneb keep it on its hind legs!" Deneb nodded in response and took several steps closer to the Grimm and returned to firing at it. Meanwhile Yuuto turned to other swordsman of the group "Kotaro you and me are going to take out its wings."

"And how do we do that?" Kotaro asked still holding the Machteddy ready to fire it.

Yuuto turned to the hammer wielder "Hana give us a boost."

"Eh?!" Hana and Kotaros asked at once.

"Do it!" Yuuto lifted up his right knee.

After a second Hana rolled her head back, let out a sigh and agreed "Fine!"

She got on one knee and placed her hand under the sole of Yuuto's foot. The two then turned to Kotaro who shook his head in disbelief when he figured out what Yuuto was up to but mirrored his actions with his partner placing her left hand under his boot.

"On my mark toss us up over the Griffin. You ready?" The two nodded in response "Okay one...two...Now!"

Hana threw the two up into the air and over the head of the monster where they did a quick flip and straightened out and descended between the wings. Yuuto descended first and did a twirl and slashed the wing with his Zerogasher and jumped against the Grimm back landing in a roll and stopping in a crouch with Kotaro mirroring him by two seconds. The Griffin thrashed around crying out in agony at the lose of the use of its wings which fell behind it began to decay. Yuuto stood up and spun round to Griffin and switched his sword into its blow gun form and fired a couple of shots at the monster's back right between where its wings used to be.

"Kotaro melt the ice!" Kotoro held the Machteddy in his gun stance and fired a stream of flames at the ice. Between heat and the Griffin thrashing about the ice crack and shattered. Now free the Griffin spun round to the two swordsman and got on all fours and screeched at the two. Yuuto kept firing at the Grimm while Kotaro let out several small fire blasts at the beast but there was no obvious effect as the Grimm was lost in its fury with what little cunning it had vanished. "Deneb! Lay down on your back!"

The other three turned to him "What?!"

"JUST DO IT!" Deneb did as he was told though he was still confused getting on his back on the stone walkway. Looking up he exchanged a puzzled look with Hana before Yuuto grabbed the girl's attention "Hana! Get him over to this side! Make sure he goes between the Grimm's legs!" Hana got his meaning and twisted her torso round and raised her hammer "Deneb!" Yuuto leaned his head back to look at Yuuto "When you get out from under its head freeze its front feet!"

"Rodger!"

"You sure about this?" Hana asked Deneb still not entirely on board with the plan.

"No but I trust Yuuto and we don't have any better Ideas" Was the reply.

"Okay then" She tightened her grip on her weapon "Ready?"

"HAI!" Hana swung the hammer down to Deneb's feet like a golfer sending her cloaked ally flying along the walkway between the Grimm's legs. As he passed under its head he called "Excuse me!" Yuuto and Kotaro jumped over him as he slid along and fired half a dozen shots at the Griffin's feet trapping it again.

The two swordsmen landed back down as the Griffin tried to free itself. Yuuto then shouted "Hana! Get over here and finish it!"

"On my way!" Hana folded the shaft of her weapon back up but kept a death grip on it ran straight and the Griffin and dove between its legs skidding underneath it. As she came to a stop right in front of Yuuto and Kotaro the Griffin let out a raged filled roar at the three then in a split second Hana turned round to Grimm in a crouch and hefted her weapon on her right shoulder. The cylinder then extended out and increased in size. The silver rings separated the black sections extended to reveal small silver section between. A scope popped out of the side of her weapon now in its bazooka form and she took aim at the beats open mouth and pulled the trigger with a shout of "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

The weapon fired a round right down Griffin's throat silencing its roar with and explosion. The recoil sent Hana flying back into Yuuto and Kotaro behind her and they landed on their backs.

"Urgh!" Kotaro groaned and he try to sit up after Hana got off him and Yuuto "Did we get it?"

"We got it alright" Hana said as she shook her head.

The three looked at where the Griffin was as the smoke cleared. The ice remained though now very crack and the Griffin's feet remained standing but they cut off just below the join as the Grimm was gone with only the fore mentioned feet and a few stray falling feathers being its only trace.

"Phew!" The unlucky swordsman breathed in relief. Then patted Yuuto on the shoulder "Nice plan Yuuto."

"Thanks" He nodded back.

"Everyone!" The looked behind to see Deneb running to them with a concerned expression "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah Deneb we're fine" Hana reassured with a smile.

"Thank goodness" Deneb breathed in relief as he leaned his head back then bent down to help them up.

"Well that takes care of that" Yuuto commented to which Deneb nodded in agreement with until they heard another cry.

 **(Insert Red Like Roses Part 2)**

They looked in the direction of the noise and saw the Nevermore circle round the what was left of the centre of the fortress and several shots being fired at it.

* * *

Yang stood fired shot after shot at the circling Nevermore while standing on what was left of one of the structures support columns. So far none of her shots had seemed to gain the Grimm's attention until one hit it right between its right eyes. It let out a screech of pain and dropped in the air for second until it regained control then circled back to the blonde brawler and flew straight at her. Yang readied her gauntlets then when the Grimm was almost upon her she jumped right into its open beak and flew off with it. She held the Nevermore' mouth open with her left fist and feet then proceeded to fire her right gauntlet down the beast's throat again and again. "I! Hope! Your! Hungry!"

She did a quick look over her shoulder and saw the Nevermore was flying straight for the cliff either with the intent to finisher or it had lost control. Never mattered to Yang as she back flipped out of her foe's mouth and landed on a surviving bridge below in a crouch. The Nevermore didn't have such a graceful landing as it crashed into the cliff then stood on the roof of the structure built into it and turned in the direction of Yang let out a furious cry.

Yang looked up and smirked when at what she saw. Blake was standing on top of a pillar while Ruby was on a smaller one right next to the bridge and Weiss was on said bridge and flying straight towards her. Yang broke into a run as Weiss flew right past her egger to see what plan was cooking.

The Nevermore flapped its thing and took off but Weiss jumped into the air, did a single twirl and landed Myrtenaster's tip on the roof causing a thick wall of ice to form on the roof trapping the Nevermore's tail and keeping it on the roof. Giving a satisfied nod she then back flipped over the edge and summon a Glyph and jumped back in an arc to the bridge then proceeded to run to join the others.

Blake drew Gambol Shroud from its sheath and converted into its throwing scythe form then threw it at the pillar across from her. Yang caught it and planted the blade in the side of the pillar while Blake dropped down to the same level on the her own pillar and firmly held the ribbon so it was perfect secured between the two pillars.

Ruby then fired Crescent Rose and used the recoil to jump up at the ribbon. She then performed a spin then landed the heel of the scythe against the strap with her feet against the blade. On the other side of the strap Weiss summoned and Glyph while holding out her right arm and making a gesture with her right hand with her index and ring fingers together while she pointed Myrtenaster in the same direction in her left hand. She then turned her hand around and the Glyph turned black as the heel of Crescent Rose came to rest on it and was held with Ruby ready for launch and Weiss posed like are archer ready to fire both their eyes locked on the Nevermore.

"Of course you would come up with this idea!"

"Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss gave a small smile "Can I?"

Ruby blinked at the question then turned to her partner "Can you?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby turned back to the Nevermore and ditched a empty shell while Weiss held her sabre raised before her then spun around and the Glyph vanished sending Ruby flying at her target. She fired several shots from her scythe to help propel her forward while leaving a trail of rose petal behind her. She flew past the Grimm's head catching it by the neck with Crescent Rose's blade and pulling it along as she landed against the side of the cliff. Weiss then summoned a Glyph allowing her to stand against the side of the cliff then summoned a trail of the glowing symbols up the surface allowing Ruby to run straight up it which she did with a mix of her semblance and several shots from her weapon allowing her to drag the Nevermore right up the side of the cliff to the top with a loud cry of effort.

Weiss then doubled over from exhaustion from summoning so many Glyphs in such a short amount of time as the others all watched the sight. When Ruby reached the top she went flying straight up and sliced right through the giant Grimm's neck. She did a flip in the air then landed knees bent with Crescent Rose over her shoulders with the point of its blade planted in the ground as a rose petals rained around her. The Nevermore's head landed to her right while its lifeless body fell and vanished into the white void below.

Quiet filled the area as the astonishing feat each group contemplating it. On the other side of the chasm Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren looked on in quiet awe at the sight only broken by the blonde voicing the thought that ran through all their minds "Wow."

On the walkway Yuuto's were in a similar state. Kotaro with the Machteddy held up in his right hand with his left on his hip let out and impressed whistle at the spectacle while Deneb quietly proclaimed "Ishinomori's pen."

"You can say that again" Hana said without taking her eyes of girl on top of the cliff.

"Well let me say this" Yuuto said to her as he replaced the Zerogasher on his back then took two steps forward with his arms spread out "They are fairly strong!" He finished by holding right arm in front of him with his bicep curled and left hand placed on it. Hana just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the action.

Momotaros' group were a little more...vocal about their opinions.

"That...was...so...COOL!" Ryutaros proclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

Kintaros stood with arms folded over his chest with his axe in hand then held up his right hand while holding a tissue and clenched it into a fist. With his eyes closed and lip quivering he stated "Their strength makes me cry!"

Urataros turned to his partner "It looks like we have some completion for the most climatic team Senpai."

"Oi don't count us out yet Kame" Momotaros shoved him lightly on shoulder with a chuckle while his left hand held his sword against his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Ryutaros cheered while Kintaros nodded in agreement.

As Ruby walked back to the edge of the cliff and looked down at Weiss, Blake and Yang with her cape blowing in the wind and a flurry of rose petals flew off form it. Weiss looked up at her realizing how much she had miss judged the scythe wielder from their first meeting the previous day and how wrong she had been when she stated she was far more skilled then her.

Yang walked up to the heiress right looking up at her sister proudly while Blake jumped down next to her and looked up at the hooded girl in admiration and respect for her creative strategy. Four a moment they all looked in silence still Yang broke it "Well...that was a thing."

Back with Momotaros he took a step forward with his red eyes locked on the girl at the top of the cliff. ' _Rose petals. A hood. Silver eyes.'_ He thought then clenched his fist ' _Why does it feel like those things should...mean something?'_

On top of the cliff Ruby looked down at the fifteen below her and gave a small smile.

Meanwhile in the shadow of a tree off to Ruby's right an unnoticed figure watched as the second ticked by on his pocket watch from beneath the rim of his cap. He tore his gaze from the time piece to the girl then closed the watch and withdrew his hand beneath his trench coat and took his leave.

* * *

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark" Ozpin called off the fours names as they stepped onto the stage as the their pictures were shown on to holographic screens projected above the amphitheatre's stage while the faculty and students applauded. It was late in the evening and almost everyone in the school had gathered to welcome those who had passed their initiation.

The group currently joining the headmaster in the spotlight consisted of a tall young man with brown hair who stood well above the other three boys dress in grey and gold armour with gold bird with its wings spread on the chest with a red belt and black collar sticking out. Next to him was his partner the punk from the cliff and the shortest of the group. The other two were around the same height with one on dark brown armour with dark blonde hair while his partner was in greyish blue with shoulder length hair of a similar shade.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces" Ozpin continued. "From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal)" Each member of the newly formed team appeared beneath their photo "Lead by...Cardin Winchester."

The audience clapped as the four left the stage and past Jaune, Pyrhha, Ren and Nora on their way down as they made their way up to Ozpin and stood at attention before him with their hands behind their backs. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team JNPR (Juniper)" a giggling Nora wrapped her arms around Ren's neck at the announcement "Lead by...Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" Jaune head whipped round to the headmaster, he must have misheard him "L-Lead by?"

"Congratulations young man" apparently not.

Pyrrha beamed at her partner then gave him a punch on the shoulder that was meant as friendly but sent him to the ground "Whoa! Ooph!"

The crowd gathered laughed at the act while Pyrrha gave him an apologetic smile then help him to his feet and the newly formed JNPR left the stage. They walked past Yuuto's group as they went with the fore mentioned nodding at them as they past, Hana smiled at them, Denebe bowed his head to with a smile to Jaune "Congratulations" and finally Kotaro gave the young Arc pat on the shoulder.

"Next" The emerald clad headmaster began as they made their way up the stage "Hana Egami, Yuuto Zakurai, Deneb Rook and Kotaro Ogami. You each retreaved a white pawn piece and shall work together as Team ZERO. Lead by...Yuuto Zakurai."

Yuuto blinked in surprise with his mouth open slightly. He then turned to his new team to see Hana smiling, Deneb proudly beaming at him and looked like he was on the verge of tears and Kotaro giving him a thumbs up "Good going Yuuto."

Yuuto gave them a small smile then turned to Ozpin with a nod which the Headmaster returned then turned and led his team off the stage. As they reached the steps Deneb couldn't contain himself any more and jumped at his partner and enveloped him in a hug. "Ack! Deneb get off!" Yuuto pushed his partner off.

"But Yuuto I'm just so proud of you!"

"Well knock it off baka!"

As they got of the stage Momotaros led his group before Ozpin "Momotaros Dered, Ryutaros O'Violet, Urataros Ezure and Kintaros Nakuo. The four of you retrieved the white king pieces and from now on be know as Team DENO. Lead by...Momotaros Dered."

"YOSH!" Momotaros did a fist pump.

"EH?!" Ryutaros stepped forward and pointed at Momotaros "I've got to listen to him?!"

"Told ya I'm the boss of you Gaki!" Momotaros smirked.

"Nuh uh!" The purple gunmen folded his arms and shook his head and walked forward closer to the edge of the stage "I'm not following you!"

"Well you have to now!" Momotaros countered and pointed at himself "I'm your leader!"

"Well...I'm sure about that" Kintaors walked over to the red swordsman with his arms folded then when he was at his side he looked away "I don't think a good leader only tells his team half of the plan before doing it."

Ryutaros spun around and pointed at his partner and walked closer "Yeah! What Kuma-chan said!"

"You..." Momotaros growled as he looked between the two then wrapped his arm around Ryutaros' neck and did the same to Kintaros "PUNKS!"

He held them tight as they slapped his arms but he didn't let go meanwhile Urataors just walked behind his partner examining the nails of his right hand. Suddenly glowling purple circle materlized infront of the fore whose eyes shot at it all wide set the same expression. The circle then quickly expanded and vanished throwing the four off the stage and into the wall where they landed in a groaning pile with Kintaros on top and Urataros at the bottom with thier partners wedge between them. Several audiance member laughing at the sight while a certain combat instructor lowered her riding crop and pushed up her glasses with a sound of annoyance. The blue casanova lifted his head and groaned out "Why was I thrown too?" His head then dropped back onto the floor as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way to the stage.

Ozpin gave an almost unheard chuckle then turned to the girls "And finally Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xio Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work togethor as Team RWBY" The headmaster placed his hands behind his back "Lead by...Ruby Rose."

Weiss turned and blinked at her partner in shock then looked back at the headmaster. Ruby was pretty suprised herself and blinked several times as she looked around the applouding aphitheatre. Behind her she saw Teams JNPR, ZERO and DENO cherring, clapping and crying.

"Good going Ruby!" Jaune called.

"Congrates!" Kotaro added while clapping.

"Way to go Buki Otaku!" Momotaros shouted.

Ruby wondered if she was dreaming but that theory quickly went out the window as Yang wrapped her arms around her neck "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yang! Can't...breathe!" The little red reaper chocked out and her sister complied bet kept a grip on her arms and beamed at her proudly. Ruby looked past her at their new teammates Blake turned and gave the girl a small smile while Weiss' eyes kept switching between her and Ozpin before she gave a nod. Ruby smiled and turned back to her sister _'Maybe coming to Beacon wasn't such a mistake after all.'_

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year" Ozpin commented as the cheering continued while outside the Moon began to emerge in the even sky.

* * *

The moon shining seeping in through a window served as the only thing to illumiante the dark warehouse Roman was currentlu occuping, they couldn't turn on the lights in cased they'd alert someone and the last thing they needed was to let the police or better yet some goodie good Huntsmen know their location. Not that that really mattered as the master crimenal listened to the telling off he was getting over his scroll. He had tried giving his reasons but they weren't taking any of it and frankly he wasn't willing to push them. The conversation ending with the other end saying "You will continue to work with them and make up for the hold up on your side of the plan without and a complaint. I must say I expect more from someone with your reputation Roman."

They hung up and Roman placed his scroll down on the table loudly then rested his hands against it and let out a groan. He looked up at the map of the City of Vale hung above it which was covered with notes about the law enfourcement of the different districts. He then pulled out a cigar and placed in his mouth and light it. He then heard the sound of a trolly rolling up to him with a heavy load he turned and saw the one pushing it dress in white and black with a hood ober his head and a mask bearing a likeness to the face of a Grimm. Roman pulled out five Lien cards and placed them on the table the transporter picked up.

"Open it" The transporter picked up a crowbar and popped open the top crate revealing numerous Dust crystals of various shapes and sized safely secrued. Roman walked up to the crate and examined a large blue crystal. He frowned if they weren't going to meet their deadline at this rate "We're gonna need more men."

* * *

Ozpin looked out at the glowing lights of the city across the lake as he sat in his office from the top of Beacon Tower where the great gears above him turned keep silence at bay. A truely beautiful view and most nights Ozpin took comfort that such a sight for all the shadows it concleed meant that the people of Vale had survived another day. A comfort he rarely managed to keep as those formentioned shadows seemed to be moving to be readying for something he just wasn't sure what. Ozpin then turned to his desk and pulled out a scroll he then opened up the short list of contacts and scrolled down until he found the number he saught.

The answer was almost immidiate "Moshi moshi."

"Hello sorry to disturb you."

"Nonsense Ozpin! I was expecting your call."

"Quite. Anyway I called to inform you their initiation was a success. All eight of them are now offically students of Beacon."

"Wonderful!" the speaker on the other end replied "I'll organize a small celebration. I do hope you'll look after them during their time at your school."

"Of course I'll aid them to the best of my abilities."

"Glad to hear it" Their was a brief pause before he continued "That's not the only reason for you call I take it."

The headmaster sighed "Yes. Its just...you are sure about their present course of action?"

"It seems most likely" Was the reply "And recent circumstances only bring us closer to confirmation."

"I know its but..." He gave a sigh "I just wish we weren't following this presnet course of action."

"Ozpin. Need I remind you that-DOH!"

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asked concerned.

* * *

He quickly recovered and looked down at the guilty party that almost caused him to fall over, a stuff dog.

"Yes yes! Fine" He reassured as he looked up at the flickering light above him "I'm afraid the dining car took a hit in a prevous battle" he then looked at the rest of the car covered in darkness with the fucntionly lights being the flickering one above the doorway he just entered and the one above his favourite seat which he walked towards "We still haven't managed to repair the lights and your more then aware of the difficulty we are currently having."

"Yes I am" Ozpin sighed as he sat down "Well I won't keep you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye and thank you for the update" He hung up his scroll and returned the device to it place in his jacket's inner pocket. He placed his cain at his side the picked up his fork. But as he was about to dig it into his usual plate of rice the door on the other side of the car opened and four shadowed figures walked in. The first went up to the counter then all four briefly seemed to shimmer, each a different colour, as they forms changed but in the darkness he could only see their outline. The first shimmered red and had a pair of horns emerging from its forehead and rested its right elbow against the counter. The second who was blue stood by the door way its left hand held up in an odd gesture with three short horns and a pair of orange eyes that shone with cunning. The third had been gold and had its arms folded then sat down on a seat, the side profile of its head showing a single long horn emerging from its forehead head, then turned its head to him showing a single V shaped eye that glowed gold. And the final figure had been purple and was the shortest of them its eyes were red and glowed with mischivous energy as it held up a peach sigh. He was familar with these figures and he had only one question for them which he asked with a raised brow "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

* * *

 **Next Time on DENO**

"Good morning team RWBY!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!"

"Its eight fifty-five you dunce!"

"A true Huntsmen must be honourable, dependable, strategic, well educated and wise!"

"I thought you believed in working as a team."

"Not a team led by you."

"Would someone please tell me why we have to do this?!"

"It will all be come clear in time Momotaros-kun."

"We have bigger concerns like what is the cause behind this."

"I've been pretty stressed lately and I think you might just the guy to help me out."

"I just think if she wants to be treated as my teammate she has to stop acting like a foolish child."

"The perhaps you should follow your own advice."

"Don't mock me!"

"Henshin!"

 **" _SWORD FORM"_**

"Ore SANJOU!"

* * *

 **And done. Damn more words then chapter five din't expect that. Surprisingly for being less then a quarter of an hour long the actual episode makes up for it quanty. I'm honestly really pleased with the surnames I came up with for Team DENO I thought they sounded right and yeah I changed Yuuto and Kotaro's names for the teams but there is an in story reason for that which will see real soon and yeah they don't follow the colour rule I just couldn't think of anything that could work for them. Next we have the teams settling into Beacon. Anyway thanks for reading and feel free to review. Oh and also Hana's bazooka/hammer I tried coming up with a name but I've got nothing. Any suggestions?**


	10. The Badge, The Burden and the Mission

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Ishinomori Productions. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Kingdom of Vale. The blue sky was clear with scarcely a cloud and the birds were chirping. Weiss Schnee was gently roused from her slumber by their singing drifting in through the open window accompanied by a gentle breeze that lightly brushed against her face as she slept. Her icy blue eyes opened and she sat up and stretched her arms with a yawn. While the bed the school provided for students wasn't close to the high quality beds she was used to, her request to have her own sent from Atlas being denied by both Ozpin and...him, it was a close second and it was certainly better then sleeping on the floor of the ballroom.

As the heiress fought the urge to close her eyes she felt the weight on her mattress shift as someone sat down next to her. She looked and saw Ruby lifting a whistle her mouth which she then proceeded to blow it the shrill noise startling Weiss fully awake and making her fall face first onto the floor.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered as she jumped onto her feet Weiss turned to glare at her partner. The young leader was wearing the academy's female uniform which consisted of a dark blazer with lines of gold over a white shirt and a tan vest, a red plaid skirt, long black stockings, black shoes, a pink ribbon around her neck and her signature red hood.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked justifiably upset about having a whistle blown in her ear after waking up.

Ruby just went straight to the point "Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss questioned as she got up and dusted her arm off.

"Decorating!" Yang cheered.

"What?" Weiss turned to see the blonde and Blake both in uniform though Blake didn't wear the legging, Weiss recalled they were optional. Yang held dozen or so objects in her arms while her bow earing partner held a suit case.

"We still have to unpack" Blake explained as she held up her suit case which promptly fell open spilling its contents on the floor in a pile "aaaand clean."

Weiss just gave the two an unamused look before Ruby blew her whistle in her ear again causing her to return to the floor.

"Alright!" Ruby called out enthusiastically after zipping in front of the door of their room "Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She held her fist in the air "BANZAI"

Yang and Blake soon followed their leader's example and struck the pose while shouting "BANZAI!"

The three then tilted a bit to their right while Weiss, still on the ground, just shook her head in disbelief. After Weiss changed into her uniform and tied her hair into her signature ponytail they set to work on the room that they would be staying in for the next four years. Yang hug up a poster for her favourite music group, the Achieve Men, on the wall next to the window she folded her arms pleased with how it looked then turn around and saw Weiss hang up a painting of the Forest of Forever Fall on the wall.

Blake was placing her collection of books, which could give the shcool libary a run for its money, on the shelves of a bookcase organizing them in order of title and genre before picking up one with the name of 'Ninjas of Love'. The bow wearing girl's amber eyes shifted around the room fortunatly her teammates were all occupied and didn't notice so she placed the book back in the box with the intent to find it a hiding place later. Ruby meanwhile had finished hanging up their curtens and was currently trying to opened them with aid of Crescent Rose using the point at the opposite end of the shaft from the main blade. When she thought she had a good enough hold on the fabric she spun round but unfortuanly the deadly blade of her beloved weapon silced right through the curtains causing the half not secured to fall on top of the bookcase beneath the window. Unaware of her blunder Ruby just titled her head with a smile at Weiss' annoyed look.

A small amount of time later Team RWBY stood infront of their door and admired their progress, the curtains being sowed back together, all in all they'd say they did a decent job save for one little thing...thier beds were in a pile in the middle of the room.

"This isn't going to work" Weiss voicing the obvious.

"It is a bit cramped" Blake agreed.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?" Yang suggested.

"Or...we could ditch the beds..." Ruby thought aloud then gave an excited gasp and threw her arms up in the air "And replace them with bunk beds!"

"That sounds incredibley dangerous" Weiss argued.

"And super awesome!" Yang fist pumped.

"It does seem efficent" Blake agreed with the sisters.

"Well we should put to a vote" Weiss said.

"Um I think we just did" Ruby pointed out and enforce her point Blake gave a thumbs up and Yang made rock'n'roll hand signs. In response Weiss clecnhed her fists at her sides and stuck out her tounge.

The heiress then let out a frustrated breath and the girls dashed forward to modify their beds.

* * *

The bathroom was a rectangular room about less then half the size of the main dorm room. The shower being on the same side as the window in the actual room while the sink was on the side opposite the door to the right on entrance. After waiting almost half an hour to get the bathroom from Urataros, who had woken up before him, Momotaros was almost done getting ready for the day a head. He was currently brushing his teeth while humming and then he just had to get out of his sleeping clothes and dressed. He spat out the toothpaste into the sink then picked up a bottle of mouthwash and poured it into a small plastic cup. He swished the liquid around in his mouth for a minute then gurgled and spat it down the drain.

He looked up at the mirror and examined his cleaned teeth. Satisfied he closed his mouth and smirked at his reflection but said smirk quickly vanished as his red eyes drifted over the features he saw. He bowed his head and thought then slapped the side of sink "Tch!" He turned away from the mirror and went to change into his clothes.

After changing into fresh clothes complete with his trousers he enter the main room "Bathroom's-WOAH!"

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Was the all the purple blur said as it pushed past him then promptly slammed the door shut.

Momotaros turned from the door to his right where Urataros, who was dress in Beacon's male student uniform of black suits pants, a blue vest and a white shirt with the red tie being replaced with a blue one the only article missing was a gold lined black blazer which was currently sitting folded on its wearer's desk, was currently sitting on his bed reading a book, and pointed at the door with his thumb "What's with him?"

"I think he drank too much juice at the welcome dinner last night" Urataros answered as he turned the page.

"Oh?" Momotaros chuckled then knocked on the door "Oi! What's wrong Gaki? Wet the bed?"

"Shut up Momotaros!" was the reply from the behind the door.

"Heh heh."

Urataros lowered his book and followed his partner as he walked round to the left side of the his own bed and asked "Senpai if you want him to respect you as leader then I don't think antagonizing him if the way to go."

Momotaros just waved off the comment "Eh what do you know Kame?"

"A lot more then you" Urataros said as he turned back to his book.

Momotaros turned back and pointed at him and was about to open his mouth but a loud snore stopped him.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ!"

He turned round and on the bed behind him he saw Kintaros slumbering away under the covers.

"He's still asleep?"

"Your surprised? the staff wielder asked not looking up from his book.

Momotaros turned back to his partner then to his three bags"...No not really."

As Momotaros started digging through his clothes rucksack Urataros pulled out his scroll and checked the time "Still you raise a good point he needs to wake up soon."

"Well I'm NOT saying it" He pointed at Urataros not taking his eyes of the contents of his bag "You do it."

"Me?!" the Casanova's eyes shot from his book to Momotaros. "Why?"

Momotaros' gaze lifted from his back to the staff wielder "Because the last time I said it around him I was sent flying to the edge of the atmosphere."

"You're exaggerating" He waved off the statement.

"The tower was the size of a toothpick from my point of view!" The spiky haired swordsman countered.

"Exaggerating~" he sang as he turned another page.

"DAH!" He turned back to his rucksack and waved at him "Just do it already."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm your leader and I said so that's why."

"But..."

"Just do it!"

Urataros sighed and turned back to his book "I'm beginning to think Kin-chan and Ryuta had a point."

"What was that?" Momotaros stood up and growled at his partner.

"What are you babbling about now Momonoji?" The two turned and saw Kintaros, dressed in his sleeping robe, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head.

"Oh so now you're awake eh Kuma?" Momotaros asked as the axe user pulled the blanket off his legs and swung them over the right side of his bed.

Kintaros yawned then rubbed the sleep out of his eye the ears on the top of his head twitching slightly "What time is it?"

"Around twenty five past eight" Urataros answered "You'd better hurry if you want to be ready for classes."

"Hai hai" was the reply as he stopped rubbing his eye the patted the mattress "Not a bad bed but I would still go for a good old futon."

"Hey" The blue and yellow members of Team DENO turned to their leader as he spoke up "You guys find this..." he gestured at his face with his right hand then threw the arm up trying to find the right word "...weird?"

Urataros and Kintaros exchanged a confused look then turned back to their leader.

"Well...the red eyes are kind of unnerving" Kintaros said as he folded his arms.

"And your taste in hairstyles does leave a lot to be desired" Urataros added with a teasing smile.

Momotaros gave them both an dry look and let out an unenthusiastic "Ha...ha..."

"Hey!" The three turned to the open bathroom door as Ryutaros came out with a purple toothbrush in his right hand "What are you guys taking about?"

"Senpai was asking if he's weird" Urataros answered.

"Ooh! Oooh! I wanna play!" Ryutaros jumped up and down with his hand up then began counting off on his fingers "He's stinks, he's dumb, he's scared of-!"

Momotaros covered the purple gunman's mouth with his hand "Shut it Gaki!" He then turned and pointed at his partner "You know that's not what I meant Kameko!"

"Well what do you mean Senpai?"

"I mean OUCH!" Momotaros pulled his hand away from Ryutaros' and held it. He looked from it to the younger member of the team then back to arm which he then held up "You bit ya damn brat!"

"You covered my mouth AND nose! I couldn't breath you stupid peach!"

"That still wasn't nice Ryuta" Urataros gently told off the dancer.

"But Kame-chan..." Ryutaros whined but Urataros just turned back to his book. He then looked to his partner for support but Kintaros just shook his head in disapproval. Ryutaros just hung his head and stomped back into the bathroom leaving the door open "Baka had it coming."

Momotaros let out an annoyed "Tch!" and flicked his wrist a few times as if to throw the pain off. Urataros looked back up from his book "You were saying Senpai?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I meant is it...weird?" He gestured at his face "I mean seeing this face in the mirror and realizing its not...you know."

The two on the beds exchanged another look this time surprised by the question. Kintaros scratched the back of his head and answered "Sometimes."

"It did take a little getting used to" Urataros admited.

"I like it" Ryutaros chirped as he left the bathroom leaving his toothbrush behind.

"You do?" Kintaros asked.

"Yeah!" Ryutaros skipped forward until he was almost at the centre of the room. He spun round his dyed ponytail swinging from side to side when he stopped and struck a pose "I look cool!" He turned to Urataros and gestured at his chest "People don't give me scared looks just weird ones!" He turned back to Kintaros "And..." His excited expression was replaced with a saddened one and he turned towards the window with his head bowed and started playing with his fingers "It helps me remember."

The three older members of the team looked at the youngest surprised and unsure what to say.

Kintaros blinked "Uh..."

"Ryuta..."

Momotaros looked from the saddened gunmen to the axe wielder then to the Casanova on the bed. He then looked to his left at his rucksack packed with his personal stuff. He walked around his bed to it and patted the bag "Heh heh!" He turned back to his teammates "You know what this room is pretty damn dull. How about he get started on setting it up?"

Ryutaros' head snapped round to the swordsman his sad thoughts forgotten "Decorating!" He ran over to the swordsman and started bouncing up and down on his feet "YEAH! I want to decorate!" He grabbed Momotaros' right arm and started pulling on it "let's decorate now!"

"Oi ease up Gaki!" Momotaros pulled his arm out of the boys grip and gave it a quick flick.

The other half of their team each let out a small chuckle at the gunmen's recovery.

"As fun as that sounds I think its best we save that task for later" Urataros said.

Ryutaros turned to the staff wielder and whinned "Whaaaat?"

"Relax Ryuta we'll have plenty of time to do it after classes for the day" He closed his book, turned to Kintaros and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the bathroom "Kin-chan since Ryuta is done with the bathroom I suggest you use it and be quick we don't want to be late."

"Hai!" the strongman stood up then made his way over to the bathroom covering his mouth to contain another yawn.

Urataros meanwhile got up off his bed and placed his book on his desk then put on his blazer while Momotaros went back to digging in his clothes bag. Ryutaros looked from each of his teammates "But-but-but..."

"Ryuta get ready" Urataros ordered as he threw the boy's blazer onto his head.

Ryutaros pulled the blazer off his head then relucently went to get dressed muttering as he did so before jumping around in suprise at a chrous of noise. Momotaros and Urataros both a had a similar reaction spining round to the wall that seperated their room from Team RWBY's which currently sounded like a construction sight with jackhammers, forklifts, hammers and welding.

"What the hell are those girls doing?" Momotaros asked as he walked up to Ryutaros' left and looked down at him only to get a shrug and a muttered 'I don't know' in response.

"I don't know what's more suprising" Urataros said as he walked up to the young dancer's right. He then turned to his comrades "All that noise" He pointed at the wall "or the fact that we can hear it through a wall that is mostly sound proof."

Red and purple eyes blinked and widened in surprise before all three sets present turned back to to wall at the sound of a gruff male voice yelling "Where da ya want it Mack?!".

* * *

"Objective complete" Ruby announced as the four of them looked over thier handy work.

Yang's bed was now over Blake's supported by four colums of the latter's books that found no room on the shelves and Ruby's now hung over Weiss' and was supported by several ropes attatched to the ceiling along with an extra blanket above it acting as a tent. The had been forced to change to room around a bit for the beds but they had managed to pull it off and leave enough room to move around.

"Was all that noise really necessary?" Weiss asked.

"It helped set the mood" Ruby smiled as she held up her scroll which was currently paused on a clip of a construction site.

"But did you have to set the volume that high?"

"I didn't even know they could be that loud" Blake added rubbing her ears and oddly enough the area beneath her bow.

"Not on their own their not" Yang cheerily chimed in as she lifted up a small speaker with its dial set to max.

Weiss and Blake blinked at the speaker "Okay new rule that...thing is allowed to be set to max in this room."

"Seconded."

Yang hung her head slightly and put the speaker down "Fiiiine."

"Alright. Our second order of business issssss..." Ruby pointed up in the air dramatically then jumped on to her bed with a text book on her lap "classes." She sounded less excited about this topic and went over their schedule with a pencil "Now, we have a few classes together today" She tapped the pencil against her chin "At nine we've got..."

"What!" Weiss cut her off "Did you say nine o'clock?!"

"Umm..."

"It's eight fifty-five you dunce!" The heiress then turned and ran straight out the door down the hallway. Ruby, Blake and Yang peaking out their door after her while across from them Team JNPR did the same.

"Umm, T-To class!" Ruby ordered then ran after her partner with the others close behind.

"Class?" Jaune asked before his team fell into a pile on the floor.

"What's with all the noise out here?" Momotaros asked as he leaned out of DENO's doorway now fully dressed save for his blazer .

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune exclaimed then ran after Team RWBY as fast as he could.

"Ack!" Momotaros looked back in his room "Kame, Kuma, Gaki! Get the lead out!" He then walked up to the door across from theirs and banged his fist against it "Oi! Hanakuso Onna! Yuuto!"

"I think they've already left" Pyrrha quickly explained then turned and ran after Ren and Nora.

"Huh?" He turned back to Team ZERO's door and glared at it "Tch! So much for comrades" He quickly went back into his teams room and picked up his blazer.

"Senpai" Urataros came up to him "We have a problem."

"What now?" Momotaros asked impatiently. Urataros pointed at Kintaros' bed where the gold eyed fighter was snoring away dressed in his uniform with a gold tie in place of the red one. Momotaros rolled his head in annoyance "Damn it Kuma of all times!"

Urataros held up his arms in his signature gesture "I don't think it would be in our best intentions to miss the start of our first class" he turned to his partner "Any ideas Senpai?"

Meanwhile Teams RWBY and JNPR ran past the Beacon statute in the courtyard as they hurried to make up for lost time not noticing they ran past Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. The latter checking her watch while the former simply took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Team RWBY and Jaune JUST made it as to their first class as their teacher, one Professor Peter Port, was finishing up with registration. Port was middle aged man with neat grey hair and a mustache obscuring his mouth. He wore a burgundy coloured suit with gold buttons and piping, that somehow did NOT burst from the size of the man's belly which jiggled as he moved, and black pants tucked into a pair of boots.

When the five entered he simply congratulated them for making it just in the nick of time then ushered them to find some seats. Team Rwby took the four seats at the left end of the bottom of the middle row at the front of the class while Jaune took the opposite of side of the row just behind them. Hana and Deneb were already present taking the two seats to the girls' left the two members of Team ZERO gave small waves to their fellow first years as they took their seats though the four girls did raise an eyebrow at Deneb.

The boy with long green streaked hair had on a blazer a few sizes to big for him and it was soon clear why. So his gauntlets could fit through the sleeves which caused the all female team to mentally ask _"Why is he wearing them in class?"_

It was unusual because Beacon's rules stated that during classes a student's weapons had to remain in their locker until either the end of the day or combat practice.

At the front of the class room was his desk with only a globe of Remnant on it, behind it over the board were several diagrams each showing the features and weak points of several well known Grimm species, King Taijutsu, Deathstalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore and Ursa, between the Nevermore and Ursa pictures was a gold bust of the aged Huntsman, and over the boards displayed proudly was a blunderbass with two axe blades at the opposite end from the barrel.

Port's subject was Grimm 101 and around the room were what appeared to be the heads and body parts of Grimm displayed as hunting trophies above where his weapon was displayed was a mounted pair of Goliath tusks, a fully developed one unlike the one Team DENO faced, several mounted Beowolf heads to the left of the tusks and a few Ursa heads opposite of those. Over the steps on the sides of the room were four Kailger heads two on each side growling at each other. You'd think these would be trophies, momentos of Port's glory days but these were not. Grimm bodies evaporated quickly upon death meaning Huntsman who went after the beasts for sport were left with nothing to prove their skills so they did the next best thing and used fakes.

After the five took their seats all eyes focuses on Professor Port as he spoke up "Good morning and please allow me the honour of welcoming you all to your first class here at Beacon. I'm sure you'll find your time here of use as you prepare to face the life of a-."

SLAM!

All eyes turned round to the the door at the back of the room as Ryutaros, dressed in uniform with a purple tie, his headphones and cap, along with half a dozen buttons of music groups and cartoon animals on his blazer, danced in while waving two fans around chanting "~Momotaros heave! Kame-chan ho! Momotaros heave! Kame-chan ho!~"

Said duo were currently behind the chipper young dancer pulling robes over their shoulders that were tied around the waist of Kintaros who was snoring with his arms folded. After they got the slumbering Faunus into the classroom Urataros fell back onto floor and Momotaros fell face first onto the floor his head peaking round the corner of the window side steps.

"Ack!" Ryutaros stepped on Momotaros' back skipped down the steps and turned round and bent down in front of his leader

"Man you are out of shape aren't you old man" patted the swordsman's spiky hair.

Momotaros swatted away his hand a raised his head "Shut up Gaki."

"Ah Team DENO correct?" The three conscious members of the team turned to the jiggling bellied teacher "Unfortunately you just missed recall. Not the best first impression I'm afraid."

("Ya know what? Why don't you...") Momotaros pointed at Port then pointed over his shoulder with his thumb ("Try lugging this idiot bear all the way here from the dorms FAT ASS!")

The other Nihon speakers present reacted as follows Urataros placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head, Deneb covered his mouth bright green eyes wide in surprise, Hana face palmed and let out a frustrated growl, and Ryutaros covered his mouth and giggled. Though RWBY and Jaune didn't speak the language they got some of the meaning behind the words Blake turned to her partner eyes wide in surprise to see a similar expression on Yang's face but with a small smile, Weiss gave the swordsman a disapproving look then turned round when she her Ruby snort and saw the girl in a awake state.

Port raised a brow at the outburst "I'm sorry I don't speak Nihon. Would you care to repeat that in Remnant tongue, Mr Dered?"

Momotaros opened his mouth to reply but Urataros kicked his foot to silence him and spoke in his place "Ignore him Port-sensei, He's just frustrated that we had to pull Kin-chan here."

"Kin-chan?"

"Kintaros" Urataros explained and pointed at the axe wielder "You see he has a bad habit of falling asleep at random moments."

"I see" Port rubbed his chin then waved it to his side with his usual demeanour returning "Well since it's your first day I'll let it slide but try and be on time from now on."

"Thank you Sensei" Urataros hung his head.

"Man talk about sleeping on the job huh?" Yang looked between her teammates who groaned at the grinning brawler's joke while Kintaros shot up in a cold sweat.

"You alright Kin-chan?"

"Yes" He took out a tissue and wiped his forehead. "I just heard such an _awful_ joke."

Yang glared at the axe wielder while his teammates exchanged a surprised look.

"Alright boys that's enough please take your seats" Team DENO complied and took the seats behind Team RWBY, whose leader had managed to fall back to sleep, as Port continued "Now as I was saying I hope you all find your spent time here at Beacon of use as you prepare for the burdening life that awaits you."

Kintaros sat with his arms folded, Ryutaros rested his head in his hands, Urataros sat and held up his hands in his usual gesture and Momotaros propped his feet up on the desk with his arms behind his head.

"As you may recall from the welcome dinner I am Professor Port and I'll be in charge of your education on the subject of the primary foe in our line of work, Grimm. Now let's begin" Several students got out paper and pencils and started taking notes. "These beasts have been know by many things in the long history they've threatened us. Monsters, demons...prowlers of the night. Yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names but I simply refer to them as prey. Ha ha!" He swung his fist in front of him as he laughed at his 'joke' but only succeeded in waking up Ruby and gaining blank unamused stares "Uhh...And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy." He started pacing at the front of the class "Now Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more to tear you to pieces."

"He has NO idea" Momotaros muttered to his partner who gave a quiet amused chuckle.

"And that's where we come in" He stopped before his class "Huntsman! Huntresses" he pointed at Yang and made a clicking noise, much to the girl's discomfort, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves. From what you ask? Why...the very world!"

"Eyyy-yeah!" All eyes turned to a student seated two rows behind Hana and Deneb, when he noticed the stares he was getting he sat back down and Port continued.

"That is what you are training to become, but first a story" Ryutaros perked up at that "A tale of a young, handsome man...me" and he sat back pouting. "When I was a boy, blah blah blah..." Momotaros rolled his eyes, Urataros pulled out his scroll and started going through his contacts as he rubbed his chin, Ryutaros turned on his music and started doodling animals and Kintaros started nodding off. In front of them Weiss was focused on the teacher she looked over her shoulder to see Ruby scribbling on her paper. The heiress tried to tune it out as she looked back to the teacher "Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter' he told me, blah blah blah."

Ruby giggled at something tearing Weiss' focus away and she turned to see Ruby beaming as she held up a doodle of Professor Port with a big round circle for his belly and several wavy lines above him. Ruby stuck out her tongue for a second the laughed with Yang soon joining her and Blake looking away with an amused smile. On the row behind them Ryutaros looked up form his own doodle then put his head against the desk and started lightly hitting the surface, the other members of DENO looked at their amused teammate then Urataros and Kintaros looked at the drawing them looked away Kintaros bowing his head eyes closed with an amused smile and Urataros covering his mouth to hide one of own.

Ruby turned round when she heard fingers tapping against the desk behind her and saw Momotaros leaning over. She held up her little portrait to the temperamental swordsman who laughed into the back of his hand as he returned to his previous sitting position. She then showed it to Deneb, who covered his mouth with his hands to try and contain his laughter, and Hana who looked away but cracked an amused smile. While Ruby showed off her masterpiece she missed Weiss giving her an icy glare.

"Ahem!" the laughing ceased and all eight eyes returned to Port as he cleared his throat then continued as if nothing happened "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero" His tale finished the experienced Huntsman bowed before the class "The moral of the story?" Port asked as Weiss glared at Ruby as she goofed off "A true Huntsman must be honourable" Ruby was currently balancing a pencil on her finger with a book balanced on the point which in turn had an apple on top while crossing her yes. "A true Huntsman must be dependable" Ruby was nodding off back to sleep. "A true Huntsman while must be strategic, well-educated and wise." Ruby was picking her nose with Weiss was trembling with anger at the hooded girl's antics, a fact that went unnoticed save for Urataros who was seated directly behind her and edged away as if he expected her to blow. "Now who among you believe themselves to be the embodiments of these traits?"

Weiss' hand shot up making Urataros jump back in his seat "I do sir!"

"Well then let's find out" Port looked to his right and gestured a metal cage that shook as its occupant thrashed around with its red eyes glowing in the darkess "Step forward and face your opponent."

"Hey! No one said anything about a fight!" Momotaros proclaimed then stood up and stomped his right foot on the desk fists held up at his sides "I want a shot!"

"You stupid Momo! Sit down!" Hana quietly told him off through clenched teeth.

"Any one else curious that none of us noticed that cage until he pointed it out?" Urataros asked as he tried to pulled Momotaros down while looking at the cage.

"Now now calm yourself Mr Dered" Professor Port waved his hand in a pacifying manner then gestured at Weiss "I'm afraid Ms Schnee volunteered first."

"What?!" Momotaros hung his head back and let out a loud groan.

"But I like your enthusiasm. So how about next time I'll let you take a crack it?"

"...Fine" Momotaros sat down right arms propped up supporting his head by his fist.

Port turned to Weiss "Now then Miss Schnee why don't you head along to the locker room and get properly prepared."

Weiss stood up and turned walking behind Ruby then up the steps with her head held high.

"What's her problem?" Hana questioned her teammate who simply shrugged in response.

* * *

After a short wait Weiss returned now dress in her combat attire with Myrtenaster in hand a cross from the cage that held her foe. Port stood next to cage which occasionally rattled as the growling beast within tried to break out. All eyes locked on the white haired fencer and cage the only ones breaking the silence being Weiss' teammates who gave calls of support.

"Gooo Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake waved a little red flag with her team's name on it.

"Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!" Ruby threw her arms up into the air.

Weiss however didn't seem to appreciate the hooded girl's encouragement "Ruby I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh...sorry" Ruby gave an apologetic look while behind her Urataros looked up from his scroll.

"Alright. Let the match..." Port raised his weapon by the end of the barrel using it as an axe then brought it down on the lone lock that sealed the cage "Begin!"

The front of the cage fell forwards revealing its occupant, a Boarbatusk like the ones Yuuto and Deneb had faced in the Emerald Forest but this one was much younger. The Grimm charged at Weiss who flipped out of the way while managing to get a slash at the creature's right side. After Weiss stood up in a crouch she turned to her foe but it just stopped before hitting the wall and turned to her...unharmed.

"Ha ha!" Weiss glanced behind her as Professor Port spoke "Wasn't expecting that were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called but didn't notice the heiress glance at her for a second annoyed.

Weiss then flew straight at the charging Boarbatusk Myrtenaster held forward but the beast swung its head to the side at the last minute catching the sabre between its tusks. The Grimm then shook its head to throw off the young Huntress but Weiss held onto her weapon's hilt in a death grip and became engaged in a strange game of tug of war with the beast.

"Bold new approach. I like it!" Professor Port complimented while some of the students didn't agree.

"Does bold mean dumb now?" Momotaros muttered.

"If that's the case then your EXTREMELY bold Momotaros" Ryutaros chimed earning him a fist shake.

"One of these days Gaki" meanwhile Urataros had placed his scroll against his leg, screen down, his blue eyes locked on Weiss as he let out a thoughtful "Hmmm."

"I'm not too sure about that Port Sensei" Deneb muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Deneb?" Hana whispered as she leaned close so only he could hear "Didn't you and Yuuto fight three of those things back in the forest?"

The green streaked fighter nodded "Hai but they were much more experienced from the look of them."

"Well can't you give her some advice on how to deal with it?" the hammer wielder gestured at the struggling Weiss.

"No" Hana turned to him wide eyed in surprise "it's not my place. Besides a Boarbatusk's weakness is fairly well known."

"Fairly isn't exact Deneb" Hana muttered as they turned back to the fight.

"Come on Weiss show it whose boss" Ruby encourages only for Weiss to turn and glare at her for the briefest of seconds.

This proved to be her mistake as the Boarbatusk took advantage of her distraction to throw its head to the left and toss her weapon into the air then clatter on the ground behind it.

"That's a problem" Kintaros commented.

Then as Weiss gaze was locked on her sabre the beast rammed her lightly in the stomach which threw her on her back.

"Hooohooo! Now what will you do with out your weapon?" Professor Port asked as Weiss picked herself up so she was on her hands and knees.

She looked up to see the Boarbatusk charging right at her. Without a weapon to defend herself she rolled to her left and the beast stormed past her and rammed straight into the front of the row the two Team Zero members and another were sitting at and bounced off landing on its back with a squeal. The impact making the desk's occupents jump back in surprise with Deneb aiming his fingers at the beast ready to fire just in case.

The teacher noticed "Lower your weapons Mr Rook. This fight isn't one of your teammate's."

"Hai Sensei!" Deneb nodded and complied "Just a precaution."

"Good man!" Port replied with a chuckle.

Weiss meanwhile made a mad dash for Myrtenaster the skidded along the floor and picked up her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armour underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted at Ruby cutting of her advice. The little red reaper shrunk under Weiss' icy glaze looking like a kicked puppy a result that didn't win the heiress pointed in the books of her other teammates as Yang took notice of Ruby's expression and frowned at the fencer while Blake just lightly shook her head.

Momotaros and Kintaros frowned at the heiress, while Ryutaros was enjoying the fight too much to care punching the air slightly in excitement, on the end of their row Jaune's eyes widened and Deneb and Hana exchanged a surpised look. Meanwhile the only one of their little group whose expression didn't change was a certain staff wielder whose blue eyes remained locked on Weiss.

Attention returned to the Grimm as it let out a roar then jumped up into a ball to preform the signature attack of its kind. It landing in a spinning ball then when it built up enough momentum it shot at Weiss like a cannonball. Weiss stood firm then held her sword in front of her defensively and summon a Glyph which the beast rammed headfirst into and judging by its squeal and the thud that followed the impact it was a pretty solid defence.

Weiss then summoned a second Glyph behind her in the air and back flipped into it poised to the jump off it with the symbol turning black as she stood on it. The Boarbatusk's impact against her first Glyph had sent it flying backwards exposing its belly upwards then when the timing was right Weiss shot from her Glyph and drove Myrtenaster's point into the Grimm stomach.

The beast lay on its back letting out a pained squeal and futility waving its stumpy legs in the air before they dropped still as its body began to evaporate. Weiss' hand still on her sword still in the monster's belly with her other on the ground supporting her along with her knees as she panted for breath.

"Bravo! Braaavo!" Port congratulated as he swung his fist in front of him cheerily as Weiss, still panting, stood up and held up her sabre as if she expected the Grimm to spring back to life which made Urataros let out another thoughtful hum this time noticed by his partner whose red eyes glanced at him "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training" Weiss stood up proud and swung her sword to her side. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss' turns to the other members of Team RWBY specifically her sheepish looking partner. Her proud look then turned into a glare and she turned and stormed away out of the room.

"Sheesh what's with her?" Jaune asked as the students started to leave for their next class while Ruby, Yang and Blake looked at each other wonder the exact same question.

"An extremely bad attitude by the look of things" Kintaros commented as he stood up and popped his neck.

The students then left their seats and headed for the entrance at the back of the room. However as DENO reached the top of the steps Urataros paused and looked at the ground as something caught his eye.

Ryutaros jumped out of the classroom door and threw his hands up in the air "Finally!"

"Where do we go now?" Yang asked.

"Combat practice with Professor Goodwitch" Deneb answered.

"Ooooh now that's sounds like fun" Yang replied with a smile as she popped her knuckles in anticipation Momotaros chuckling in agreement.

Ruby meanwhile turned to her right and saw Weiss storming down the hallway. The scythe wielder turned to the group "You guys go ahead I'll catch up." She then ran down the hall after her partner using her semblance for a slight boost leaving behind a few rose petals, which Ryutaros started to playfully swipe at.

"That'll end well" Momotaros commented hands in his pockets.

"We'll have to catch up as well" Deneb spoke up "We've go to meet up with Yuuto outside the history class."

"And Kotaro at field studies. We'll see you there" Hana then marched up to Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and the just joining them Urataros. She pointed a finger at Momotaros' face and leaned forward making them leaning back. She then added through clenched teeth "and don't do anything stupid. Got it."

The four gulped and fearfully nodded in synch. Hana then smiled to the others and turned and went in the opposite direction Ruby had taken with Deneb following close behind after bowing his head at the group in farewell.

Team DENO let out a sigh of relief at her departure the other looking at them in surprise. Yang chuckled and asked "Wow you guys are really that afraid of her?"

"You don't know her like we do" Kintaros replied.

"Anyway we better get going before we're late again" Blake said.

"Eh? But I need to get my Ryurevolver II from our room" Ryutaros whined.

All eyes turned the gunmen and Jaune asked the question they were all thinking "Why didn't you put it in your locker?"

He simply shrugged in reply "Eh didn't feel like it?"

"Well you'd better hurry and get it Ryuta" Urataros said "I've heard Professor Goodwitch is extremely strict."

"Fiiiine!" Ryutaros moaned then pulled on his partner's arm "Come on Kuma-chan."

Kintaros' bear ears perked up and he turned to Ryutaros "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you my partner" Ryutaros replied then started trying to pull him along but Kintaros wouldn't budge.

"But I-"

"Just do it Kuma. Ya know he won't shut up until you go."

Kintaros sighed "Fine."

"YAY!" Ryutaros jumped the skipped down the hallway the same way Hana and Deneb took but went down the opposite corner.

"Well we're not getting anywhere standing here" Yang said.

"You guys go on a head I'm going to meet up with my team" Jaune replied then walked off.

Momotaros started to follow "I'll go with you. I want to talk to victory girl about that fight she promised me."

"Uh...sure" Jaune shrugged.

Momotaros then turned to his partner "Ya coming Kame?"

"No thanks Senpai I'd rather head straight to class."

Momotaros shrugged and followed the leader of Team JNPR "Lead the way Hakimasu-ko."

"Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Not on your life" Momotaros answered with a chuckle.

Urataros turned to Yang and Blake with a charming smile "Now shall we be going?"

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby called as she skidded slightly on the floor as she caught up to Weiss as she went round the corner.

The icy girl spun round to the hooded girl her glare remaining "What?"

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby asked "Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?" Weiss cut her off "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?" Ruby asked after scoffing at her partner's accusation.

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss where is this coming from?" Ruby asked surprised at her partner's words "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you" was the harsh reply "I've studied, and trainined, and quite frankly I deserve better" Weiss turned her back to Ruby arms folded. The hurt girl reached for Weiss' shoulder but was stop when she added "Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby bowed her head as Weiss walked off down the corridor. Saddened Ruby turned round to head to her next class but she saw standing right behind her was Professor Ozpin left hand on his cane and his right holding his usual coffee mug.

The emerald professor's eyes followed the distancing Weiss with a thoughtful 'Hmm' then looked down at the school's youngest student who looked at the ground at his following words "Now that didn't seem to go very well."

"Is she right?" Ruby asked as she looked back up to him hands together "Did you make a mistake."

"That remains to be seen" Ozpin replied with a laugh in his voice.

Ruby lowered her hands and blinked at his words "What do you mean?"

"I mean its only been one day" Ozpin then gained a weary look in his eyes "Ruby, I have made more mistakes then another man, woman and child on this planet. But at this moment I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He then leaned forward so he was closer to her eye level and smiled "Do you?"

The little red reaper bowed her head in thought "...I don't know. I mean I thought I was doing a good job...but Weiss... I mean we're not even on a mission or anything."

"I'm afraid that's incorrect" She turned back to Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee and continued "Ruby let me tell you about an old friend of mine who usually finds himself in charge of many individuals from all walks of life from across Remnant. And while he did not choose to be their leader they see him as such and while he has many doubts and fears about his role he tries his best to be an example to them even when they are not fighting to protect people urging them to try and be at their peak both in battle and in life. Do you see my point?"

Ruby shook her head "Not really sorry."

"My point is being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly" the headmaster explained to his student "if your not always preforming at you absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

Ruby pondered his words then gave him a smile her spirits lifted along with a better understanding of her role.

Ozpin returned the smile with a small one of his own it soon vanished and he turned around and spoke over his shoulder "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby, I advice you take sometime to think about how you will up hold it."

Ruby lowered her head in thought then Ozpin spoke up again "Now then I doubt you wish to be late to class so I suggest you hurry along."

Silver eyes widened "Oh my gosh I almost forgot!" She was off like a shot, literally with her speed, but she stopped half way back to Port's door and reappeared in front of Ozpin and bowed her head "Thank you for your advice."

"It's what I'm here for" Ozpin smiled then Ruby rushed off again leaving behind a trail of rose petals _"I doubt the janitors will be please about this"_. After she left his smile shrunk slightly as he looked down in thought then let out a breath through his nose and started walking but paused mid step his eyes narrowed as he looked around. He thought he sensed something but as he looked around the great corridor he saw and heard nothing "Hmmm?" not letting his guard down Ozpin continued along his way.

* * *

Weiss stomped down the corridor teeth bared. All she could think about was how unfair her situation was. She was well trained, well educated and was far more mature but she was over looked in favour of Ruby. _"Why?! Of all people why her?!"_

As the heiress continued her way down the hall a loud noise snapped her out of her thoughts and she spun round. But she saw nothing, the hallway was empty and silent as a grave. "Hello!" Weiss called but was only met by her own echo. The fencer sighed and continued on her way muttering slightly "The stress this morning must be getting to me."

She turned and continued on her way unaware of the shadowed figure peaking out from behind the corner of one of the columns. It chuckled then rubbed its forelimbs together before continuing to stalk its target.

* * *

"Hmm?" Momotaros stopped and sniffed the air. He turned round still sniffing as something familiar entered his nostrils "That scent.."

Team JNPR ceased their conversation and turned to their companion as he looked around the corridor behind them. Pyrrha asking "Something wrong Momotaros?"

"Hmm?" Momotaros responded not turning to face them "No" He pointed a Jaune and Ren over his shoulder "I think Hakimasu-ko and Lotus boy put on too much deodorant."

Jaune lifted his arms and checked the claim while Ren pulled his blazer and the vest beneath it open slightly and did the same. They then turned to each other exchanging a confused look then turning back to the spiky haired swordsman "Umm...you sure you're okay dude?"

"Yeah yeah" Momotaros started walking forwards slowly "You guys go ahead I've got to check on something?"

"Um okay" Team JNPR continued on their way while Momotaros ran down the corridor.

"What's with him?" Jaune asked Pyrrha who only shrugged in response.

They looked back to see Momotaros stopping at a cross between for directions he looked to his right then left then ran down that direction. They then looked back to each other then continued down their way.

Momotaros meanwhile smirked as he ran down the hall "Heh. Bout time they should up."

* * *

It clung to the shadows, for what little there were, as it closed in. Its target hadn't give any signs that she had noticed its present since it slipped off the wall back in the dark corridor. She was now walking past a row of windows, several of which were open, on the second floor of the building the sunlight coming through limiting its hiding places but it didn't care.

 _"Almost there"_ It thought as it rubbed its long blade like forelimbs together in anticipation as it walked in the middle of the hall and quietly followed the Schnee heiress _"I just have to teach this girl a lesson and then"_ Its jaws clacked as it raised its right arm up to slash the girl across the back _"Contract complete."_

But before it could complete its task something RAMMED into it from the corridor to its right and pushed it out an open window with a grunt from the impact.

"Hmm?" Weiss spun around to find the source of the noise but found no one there. She let out a frustrated sigh and continued on her way.

Meanwhile out side it fell face first on the hard ground "ACK!" It then pushed itself up and rubbed its head with the underside of its forelimb "What hit me?" It then noticed a human dressed in the male Beacon uniform across from it in a crouch "What?"

The figure then stood up put its hands in its pockets and turned to the it with his left hand in his pocket. He had black spiky hair with a red streak in it and red eyes that seemed to glow "Yo!"

It pick itself up and glared while it growled "You dare to strike me you...wait" It noticed something off about this 'human' he smelled off "That scent" it pointed at the human "You're an Imagin!"

"Heh!" along with raising his eyes brows for a second in response along with a tooth showing grin.

"But..you look human! How?!"

"Sorry need to know" was all Momotaros said in reply as he tapped his belt next to the buckle with his right hand.

"Why did you stop me from attacking the girl?" The Imagin growled "Are you contracted to protect her?"

"I've got my own question" Momotaros stopped tapping his belt and pointed at the Imagin his face serious before he burst out laughing "What's with that form?!"

Momotaros doubled over while the Imagin looked over the form its had gained. it looked like a giant humanoid spider complete with a mouth of fangs, four red eyes, two long blade like arms, and sprouts of hair on the sides of its head, a elbows, back of its lower legs and on the sides of its normally this would be considered scary perhaps even terrifying but there was one problem aside from the hair, its blades, feet and face with looked like it had pieces of a red and white checkered dress complete with matching bonnet heck on bow sides of its head were two tusks emerging form beneath it that looked like braided pieces of hair.

The Imagin stomped it foot in anger "Shut up! I didn't choose this form!" it held up its blade like arms. "I think my contract holder's favourite nursery rhyme was Little Miss Muffet" it muttered as it examined its limbs.

Coming down from his laugh attack Momotaros stood up and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye "Oooh! Thanks I needed that."

"Daaah!" The Muffet Imagin turned back to him "Just answer my question! Why did you stop me from attacking the girl?!"

Momotaros shrugged "Hey its not really a surprise someone would want to take her down a peg she's kind of a bitch" He then gained a serious expression and pointed at the spider like monster "but I'm not going to let you take her out just as a stepping stone to go back in time and cause more trouble."

The Imagin glared at him "Who are you?"

"Tch! You're too bright are you" Momotaros smirked as he held up a light grey and black metal belt with a buckle that looked like some kind of gadget with red, blue, yellow and purple buttons on the left a circle with a blue arrow pointing towards it on the other side, over the circle was a symbol that any Imagin would recognize.

"That belt!" The Muffet Imagin turned from the belt to its holder and pointed at him with a slightly shaking claw "Y-You're Den-O!"

"Heh Ikuze" Momotaros swung the belt around his waist the end connecting with buckle securing it. He then pushed the red button and the circle turned red while the belt let out a chime that would make one think of a train pulling into the station. He the struck a pose with his arms stretched out his left lowered in front with his right raised behind while holding a little black train pass. "Henshin!" He then swiped the pass in front of the circle.

 _ **"Sword Form!"**_

Momotaros stood up straight as the belt let out a flash of red and a black and silver suit formed over him with what looked like train tracks going straight down the middle of the face, which had some gold between the eyes, and chest. On both the right and left side of the belt were two holder each with two components held in them. As that happened a red light shot out of the belt and circled him summoning several pieces of arms which glowed liked multiple colours like an aurora before attaching to his chest, back and shoulders forming red and white armour. The light then flew onto the back of the helmet and a red peach which travelled along the track with a train like whine until it was in front of his face where ti then split in half and the tips extended as it became his visor.

"Ore..." Momotaros pointed at himself with his thumb then struck his signature pose "SANJOU!"

The Muffet Imagin rubbed its arms together and got into a fighting stance "Don't think you'll defeat me so easily! I'll severe your head from your neck then I'll teach that brat a-"

"I'm gonna have to cut you off there" Den-O stood up straight and held up his hand

"Uh...What?"

"I'm sure you've got this big speech planned but I don't want to hear it" he removed the pieces from the left side of his belt, one resembling an axe the head the other a gun barrel both having a slight train motif to them. He pointed at the Imagin "See it doesn't really matter as long I keep you from completing your contract and honestly" He shrugged "I don't care" He put the two pieces together "See I've been pretty stressed lately" He then threw it into the air and took out the remaining pieces on his right and as the first two fell between them red electricity connected them and put them together the end of the point extending into a red a blade. This was the signature weapon of Den-O the Combination Armament DenGasher, currently in its sword form. Den-O pointed it at the Muffet Imagin "and I think you mighty be just the guy to help me out!"

 **(Insert Double Action Sword Form)**

"Damn you!" The Imagin growled then charged art Den-O who just gave his sword a quick twirl with a 'Heh' then charge to meet him head on.

The Muffet Imagin swiped at him with its arm but Den-O just ducked underneath it then spun up slashing it across the chest. The Imagin then tried to repeat the action but Den-O kickd him away then pointed at him "You wondering why I'm stressed?" The Imagin charged at it him only to get struck by the sword "Its because for some damned reason we've got to got undercover to deal with you jerks." Muffet then tried to bring both its blades down on his head but Den-O blocked them with his sword using both hands "Now that's not the problem cause we get off Denliner and Huntsman are pretty cool. No!" Den-O pushed his foe back and slashed him from his right shoulder to above his left hip. Den-O then spread his arms out as the Imagin tried to charge at him again "That's not the problem" He side stepped out of the way and slashed at its back making it trip forwards "The problem is that we have to go undercover as students!" he slashed it again "Students! And the old man won't give us a reason. Why?!" again "I mean Yuuto, Kotaro heck even Hanakuso Onna makes sense!" slash "But why do me!" slash "Kame!" slash "Kuma!" slash "Hanatare Kozo!" slash "And Obedu!" slash "Have to do it?!" He then delievered yet another slash followed by a kick that sent the Imagin face first onto the ground. "I mean.." Den-O then stomped up to and stood by its head then bent down with his arms spread "WHAT'S THE POINT?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The Imagin replied as it stood up shoving Den-O onto his back as it did so then ran off.

"OI!" Den-O shouted as he stood up then ran after his foe "Get back here!"

* * *

Ruby rubbed her chin in thought as she walked down the corridor. She'd stopped running with her semblance after she almost crashed into a teacher and was given a quick lecture. As she made her way to class she pondered how she could make herself a better leader. Suddenly a sound snapped her out of her thoughts one she was very familiar with, the sound of a sword striking something.

"Hmm?" lowering her hand Ruby looked a head at the empty hallway. Ruby tilted her head with a raised her eye brow then she heard the sound again. She turned to the window on her right and walked up to it. Ruby looked down at the courtyard below and saw...a giant spider in a dress? "What the...?"

She blinked in surprise then closed her eyes, shook her head and slapped her cheeks hoping to snap herself out of...whatever was making her see the big bug. She looked back and saw it was still there as a second figure jumped into view covered in strange red armour. The new figure held a sword, that looked familiar to the young Huntress but she wasn't sure why, which he brought down on the spider only for the creature to hold up its long blade arms crossed and caught it before pushed masked swordsman away and tried to swipe at him. But the swordsman jumped to his right out of the way and swung his sword at the creatures side where it made contact with a shower of sparks.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her "Does Beacon have a film club?"

The spider jumped at the swordsman arms spread as if to embrace him in a hug but he just dove out of the way in roll then jumped up and spin kicked the spider of the back of the head. The spider figure stumbled forward then spun to face the swordsman who braced his sword on his left shoulder and made a 'come at me' gesture with his right hand. The spider threw its arms at its sides and reared its head back letting out a frustrated roar then charged at the swordsman arm raised and swiped at him but he jumped out of the way. The spider then turned to him both arms raised brought them down only for the swordsman to block them with his sword. The two became engaged in a contest of strength as both pushed against the other the swordsman looked to be loosing but he then pushed back hard and forced the spider's arms into the air quickly following with several fast strikes to the stomach followed by a kick. The spider tripped back several steps and shook its head while the swordsman took advantage of the creature's daze and ran up, jumped and delivered and another kick to its chest. The spider was thrown back further while the masked fighter flipped back a good distance landing in a crouch while skidding back with his sword braced on his right shoulder and his other hand digging onto the brick beneath him to stop the action which happened just before he backed into a wall with his head bowed.

"So cooool" Ruby breathed in awe silver eyes wide at the sight while the masked man raised his head. It was like something from does action shows and movies she and Yang would watch as kids.

The spider then jumped on its feet and let out a hiss. It then leaned back crossing its arms over its fast then shot forwards arms at its sides as a white mass shot from what Ruby assumed to be its mouth at the swordsman. The swordsman rolled out of the way just in time as projectile splattered against the wall and thick white smoke rose as it ate through the wall. Ruby leaned forward in shock as the swordsman jumped back at the sight landing on his butt. Ruby may not have known anything about filming but she doubted a school film club could make a costume that fired acidic webs. The spider growled then proceed fire several more blobs at the masked swordsman who in turn proceeded to jump, sidestep, duck, lean and roll out of the way as acidic...things started to smoke as they made contact with the ground, walls, and pillar.

"Ohmygosh!" Ruby pushed her palms against the glass and press her nose against it as she looked down. She then back up and looked for a handle or something to open the window but found nothing. She then back up ready to break it open and jump down but when she reached for Crescent Rose she found it wasn't there. Ruby then patted her back and pulled open her cloak as if the heavy scythe could be hidden in it while muttering "Where is it? Where is it?"

She knew she had it this morning. She then stood up straight still as a statue when she remembered one of the school's rules outside of sparring matches students had to keep their weapons in their lockers during school hours. "Oh no!" Ruby then ran back to the window and saw the swordsman was had gotten close to the monster again and went to swing his sword at its head but the spider just swatted him away making him fall onto his back. It then jumped on top of him and crossed it arms over his neck and stabbed the points over his shoulder into the ground trapping him. The swordsman tried to force the creature of him but couldn't then tried to reach for his sword but it was just out of reach.

"Oh no! He's in trouble!" Ruby then turned and rushed for the locker room in a flurry of rose petals "I've got to hurry!"

* * *

Den-O struggled under the Muffet Imagin. His left hand gripped around one of its long blade like arms in a vain attempt to pull it away while his right stretched out for his DenGasher but it was just out of his reach. He looked at the face of his foe and growled as its fangs flexed in its maw his eyes caught a single thread of its acid web caught on the tip of one of its tusks. He then looked down at the Aura Armour over his chest and his eyes landed on a small snake like burn mark where a single thread had landed.

"This is the end Den-O" Growled the giant spider and it reared its head back and its mouth opened to spit another spray of web at him.

Den-O looked around desperate for something that could help him out. He then looked back to the small burn if a single thread could do that to the armour he didn't want to find out what a full web could do his helmet. Then an idea popped into his head. He looked back up to the Muffet Imagin and asked "Oi! You a guy or a girl?"

The Imagin paused its multiple eyes blinked "...What has that got to do with" WACK "AAAAAAH!"

The monster sprang forward with a high pitched whine before landing in a roll and curling it to ball. Den-O meanwhile raised his legs and jumped up "Guess that answers that." He commented as he picked up his DenGasher.

The Imagin somehow managed to pick itself up though it was bent over with one arm over its crotch and the other shaking pointing at Den-O. "You bastard" It accused with its voice much higher in pitch.

"Eh go sit on a tuffet" Den-O waved him off then brought out his Rider Pass "I'd say its time to end this."

He placed the pass over his belt with a computerized voice announcing **_"Full Charge!"._** he then tossed the pass to the side as the circle in the middle of the buckle flashed red with matching energy flying out of it and into the hilt of this sword as he held it in front of him. "Hissatsu!" There was a flash of red at the base of the Sword part and the blade shot up into the air with the red electricity connecting it to the weapon. "Ore no Hissatsu waza! Part Two!" He swung his sword downwards the blade following close behind slashing the Imagin right down the middle. He swung it from his left to his right striking it across the chest followed by a repeat of his first action with an explosion once the blade made contact with the ground at the Imagin's feet.

 **(End song)**

The blade then flew back to the DenGasher and reattached. Den-O then stood up and gave his weapon a twirl "Ahh! And done."

As the flames dispersed the Muffet Imagin tripped out landing face first with a groan.

"Hmm?" Den-O pointed his sword at it "Want a second round eh?" Chuckled then got into his signature sword stance "Well I ain't gonna say no to that."

The Muffet Imagin growled then ran off in the opposite direction.

"O-Oi!" Den-O ran after it but didn't get far as the Imagin shot out a long stretch of web then jumped up and swung round and over a nearby building. Den-O stomped his foot in anger "DAMNIT!". Beneath his helmet he bared his teeth and growled "Kumo bastard!" He placed his left fist against his hip and braced his sword against his shoulder "And my climax was just starting."

 **(Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete Ima sugu ni-BEEP!)**

"Hmm?" Den-O switched his sword to his left hand and pulled out his scroll. He then hit the answer button and lifted it up to side of his helmet "Mushi mushi?"

"Where are you?!" Hana shouted forcing him to distance the gap of the device from his ear.

"Oi! What's your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that Goodwitch finished roll call and you're NOT HERE!"

"Crap I forgot!" Den-O proclaimed with his scroll lowered and covered then put it back to his ear "Look Hanakuso Onna I-"

"Why does your voice sound off?" Hana interrupted "You didn't break anything did you?!"

"Ummm?" He turned and examined the battle field first seeing the smoking holes in the ground and walls then to column missing a small chunk form his attack flying through it "Define break."

"BAKA!" Hana yelled forcing him to hold his scroll at arms length to protect his eardrum.

He then brought it back to his ear and tried to plead his case "I-It wasn't my fault see I had to fi-"

"Just get here already. I don't think Goodwitch is going to be as understanding a Port!" Her order was followed by the device beeping.

"But-! Hello! Mushi Mushi!" He removed the device from his ear and looked at it seeing the words 'Call ended'. "Daaaaarh!" he growled then closed his scroll and removed his belt causing his armour to vanish reverting to his 'human' form. He then put away his belt and ran through opened doorway and dashed round the corner.

Just as he vanished round the corner a red blur shot down a flight of stairs across from the entrance and out it. Rose petal flew around Ruby as she unfolded Crescent Rose and gave it a spin before holding ready for action "Alright I don't know what going but...I..." She blinked and lowered her weapon looking around in surprise at that their was no one there. She put her hand on her head an muttered "Was I day dreaming?" She found her answer when she saw something in the corner of her eye, several smoking holes. She walked up to one looked down at it curiously. She looked around and saw a stick peeking out from behind one of the pillars and went to pick it up and returned to the hole. She then proceeded to poke the strange thread then picked up the now smoking piece of wood "Okay not a dream." She dropped the stick and looked around "What was that?" Then she remembered what she was meant to be doing "Oh shoot class!" She folded up Crescent Rose and dash off with a cry of "I'm going to be late!"

Momotaros ran as fast as he could for the combat arena. As he ran he looked at the time on his scroll, he was very, VERY late. "Crap!" He growled before pocketing the device and continued running. This was bad for several reasons one he had been looking forward to this class all morning their was nothing he loved more then a good fight and from what he had seen in the forest the first year teams, at least the ones he had seen in action, were full of strong fighter one of whom had agreed to have a match against him. Two he had heard that Professor Goodwitch was the strictest teacher at Beacon, if not in all of Remnant, and if she didn't give him detention, which seemed very unlikely, he doubted she'd let him have a match, and three Hana would beat his ass until he learned his lesson.

"Dammit!" He shouted as he skidded round a corner unaware that the red outline of his peach buckle flashed then the light faded and the red outline turned dark.

* * *

Hana stood outside one of the entrances to the spectator seats of the sparring arena head bowed, eyes closed and arms folded as she quickly tapped her foot and drummed her fingers in annoyance. She lifted her head and let out a frustrated sigh and looked down the corridor to her left _"Where is that idiot peach?"_

"YO!" She turned in the direction of his voice and what she saw made her eyes widen in surprise.

Running up to her, right hand raised in greeting was red creature with a peach shaped face with consisted of bared silver teeth, black eyes locked aggressive look with two horns above both. It looked like it had armour, complete with two spikes on each shoulder pad, with a repeating pattern of a stylized M but closer inspection would show it was actually part of tis body.

As the being drew closer Hana had only one thing to say which she growled out through clenched teeth "Baka!"

The being fell fight on his back sent down by own one of her infamous punches. He then pushed himself up right hand rubbing where most would have a nose. He removed his hand and looked at the palm for any sign of blood then turned to the girl "What was that for?!"

"That was for being late. Twice in a row" She then slapped him on cheek almost sending him back down to the floor. "And that's for running around like that!"

"Whatta ya mean 'like that'?" Momotaros asked as he rubbed his left cheek tears of paining threating to escape his eye from the abuse.

"I mean this" Hana grabbed his left horn tightly.

"Ow!...Oh!" If his disguise was still up he would be blinking owlishly right now.

"Why did you turn of your cloak?" Hana growled as she released his horn.

"Well-"

"Forget it!" Hana held up a hand cutting him off then pointing at the doorway "Just turn it back on and get in there."

"But I..." Momotaros tried to explain but Hana glared with her hands on her hips. He let out a frustrated sigh and stood up "Fine."

He then took out his Rider Pass and focused his aura which made his outline glow a faint red not like the blaze he usual summoned and more like the flame of a light. He then swiped the across the peach shaped buckle _**"Full Charge!"**_ the outline lit up and a red glow spread out from the belt and his image shimmered and his human disguise returned now in his combat attire.

"Happy?"

"No" Hana pointed at the doorway "Now get in there."

Momotaros did as he was told with his head bowed muttering "This is so dumb!"

"-so you see use of a semblance will not be aloud in that particular type of match" Goodwitch finished explaining as she stood in the centre of the arena with her riding crop in her right hand and her scroll, the size of a tablet, in the other. She then turned to the disguised Imagin "Ah Mr Dered so nice of you to join us. Where have you been?"

"I...had to check something" he answered while rubbing the back of his head as Hana went to sit with her teammates.

"'Had to check something'?" Goodwitch echoed with a raised brow "I hope it was something important if you're so late to class."

"Um..." Momotaros had faced a lot of foes in his time but somehow the combat instructor's glare managed to make him shake, she was almost as scary as Hana maybe even more so.

As he struggled to give the telekinetic instructor an answer an out of breath Ruby materialized next to him "Present!"

"So you too have decided to grace us with your presence Ms Rose" Glynda commented as she pushed her glasses up "And what, dare I ask is your reason for being late?"

"Umm well..." Ruby tapped the tips of her index fingers together "I'm not sure you'd buy it."

"No doubt" Goodwitch replied "It seems you and Mr Dered" She pointed at him with her riding crop "Have more in common then just your namesakes." The two looked at each other then back to the teacher as she resumed speaking "I must say I'm quite disappointed that your teammates managed to make it on time but you, their leaders, did not." The two hung their heads "Neither of you will be sparring today I'm afraid. Now please sit with your teammates."

Ruby went over to sit with Blake and Yang the latter giving her a pat on the back Weiss making a point to sit on the opposite end of the row her team was on. Momotaros meanwhile went and sat with his team next to his partner while Kintaros and Ryutaros sat behind them.

Urataros leaned over to his partner and whispered "About time you showed up Senpai. What took you so long?"

"Very funny Kame" Momotaros muttered as Kintaros chukled and Ryutaros giggled. "By the way" He looked around at the other teams and saw they were all focused on either their own discussions or Goodwitch then turned back to his team, leaned closer and whispered ("I found a problem with the cloaks.")

They looked at him with new interest ("And what would that be?")

("If you transform then change back they'll loose their charge.")

("you transformed?") Kintaros asked to which Momotaros nodded.

("An Imagin?") Urataros added.

("Yeah") Momotaros answered then got smacked on the back of the head "Dah what was that for Gaki?!"

"Baka! Your new rule" Ryutaros replied "you said if said if any of us get into a fight we should call the others~" he then pointed his finger at Momotaros' face "You should have called us as soon as you found the Ima-"

"I know what I said Gaki!" Momotaros cut him off then spoke in a more hushed volume ("Quiet down and speak Nihon or you'll blow our cover.")

"Oh!" Ryutaros covered his mouth then turned to Urataros and Kintaros and bowed his head apologetically "Gomen-ne."

("Why are you apologizing to them?!" Momotaros patted his chest ("I'm the one you should be saying sorry to!")

("Why?")

("Because you hit me on the head!")

("But I always do stuff like that.")

("Yeah but now I'm your leader.")

Ryutaros folded his arms and turned his head away ("No you're not.")

("Oh yess I am!")

He turned back ("Prove it.")

As Momotaros opened his mouth to reply Urataros' hand appeared between them and he turned back to the blue clad Casanova ("We're getting off topic.") He turned to Momotaros ("You thought an Imagin. What did it look like?")

("Like a spider in a dress") The blue, gold, and purple members of the teams turned to him with each with an odd look ("Seriously it did.")

After a beat they shrugged it off they had seen Imagin with stranger forms. ("Well did you defeat it?") The 'Faunus' of the four asked.

After a second Momotaros turned away with a frustrated sigh ("No! The damn bug got away!")

("Spiders are arachnids Senpai")

("Would you shut up about that Turtle boy!") Momotaros snapped ("The point is the jerk got away! it even survived my Hissatsu Part two and survived.")

("Sucks to be you Momotaros") Ryutaros mocked.

("Shut it brat!")  
("Well did you at least find out what its contract is?")

("Yeah") Momotaros looked to his left and gestured his head at Weiss at the end of the next row ("Its after the ice brat.")

("Well that hardly narrows it down") Kintaros said ("She has gotten under several peoples skin and then there's her family's company.")

("I wouldn't be too sure Kin-chan")

They all turned to the blue staff weilder ("Whatya mean turtle chan?")

Urataros opened his mouth to answer but was cut him off "Team DENO!" the four looked down and met the strict glare of Professor Goodwitch "Would you like to involve the rest of us in your discussion?" The four shivered under her gaze each experiencing a flashback to their various beating at the fists of Hana and shook their heads. "Very well then."

They let a thankful sigh as she resumed her lecture Urataros whispering ("I'll tell you all later")

("Alright") Momotaros looked over his shoulder at the gold and purple pair ("Looks like we're having lunch at home.")

Kintaros nodded while Ryutaros let out a "Yay!" Unaware that the amber eyes of Blake Belladonna were looking at them narrowed in suspicion.

* * *

"Bout time that finished" Momotaros muttered as DENO and Hana made their way down the corridor "What a drag."

"You're just jealous that you didn't get to fight Momonoji."

"Shaddup Kuma-ko."

"Any of you got the time?" Hana asked.

"Eleven hours, ten minutes and forty three secounds" Urataros answered "now forty four, forty five, forty six."

"We get it Kame" Momotaros cut him and stood in front of a door with his hand on the handle "Say when."

"Alright Senpai" the bespectacled staff wielder held his scroll in his left hand and pointed upwards with his right "Open the door..." He pointed at the door "Now!"

Momotaros opened the door and a strange chime came from the other side. He turned to the others "Ikuze" the led the way through the doorway the other soon followed after with Hana being the last to enter and closed the door behind them.

After the door closed it opened again and then balding head of a janitor poked out several noodles hanging from his mouth over a cup of ramen held in one hand and held between a pair of chopsticks in his other hand. He looked from left to right but saw nothing in the empty corridor then shrugged and returned went back to his lunch.

* * *

"Have I mentioned how much I hate that we always have to open the door then wait for the train to stop?" Momotaros asked as he dusted the sand off his wrist guards.

"Not lately Senpai" Urataros replied as he brushed off his shoulders.

"Well I do."

"Quiet down Momo" Hana ordered as she brushed off her skirt while Kintaros shook his jacket and Ryutaros spat the sound out of his mouth.

"Yeah yeah" Suddenly their was a flash and then turned to see a young woman behind the dining car's counter.

She wore a white sleeveless top with an apron sticking out from underneath, a black miniskirt over black pants with a white arrow going down each leg. On her amrs were disconnected black sleeves that went up to her mid upper arms with a pair of red gloves over the end at her wrists that matched the heeled red shoes. On top of her head was a small white stewardess hat and she wore several wrist watches four on each arm and three around the top of her shoes. Her hair was black with a hot pink streak in her hair.

She held up a camera in front of her face with both hands then lowered it showing the pout on her face.

"Naomi what was that about?" Momotaros growled.

"Awww I wanted to take a picture of you in your unifroms."

"Oh?" Urataros leaned on the counter and flashed his usual charming smile "So you like the uniforms Naomi-chan?"

Naomi nodded with her usual smile while Momotaros swatted him on the back of the head "Knock it off ya Ero-Kame!" The staff wielder turned and glared at him rubbing the back of his head while the swordsman looked to the bubbly stewardess "Naomi why do you want to take a picture of us in the uniforms eh?"

"I think you guys look smart in them" Naomi cheerily answered as she put her hands together and tilted her head.

"'Smart'? What is this a fashion show?!"

"Calm down Senpai" Urataros urged as he placed a hand on his belt buckle and made a motion like he was turning a dial. As he did so his image shimmered and he changed into his Imagin form with his armour showing it was part of his body and his head and face became more like a turtle with a beak like mouth, two cunning orange eyes, with a silver hexagon shape with a blue gem in the middle of his forehead and three short horns on top of his head.

"Shut up Kame!" Momotaros growled as he did the same action and his image shimmered to his Imagin form.

Kintaros sat down in one of the booths under the window and his the same action turning into his Imagin form. Which consisted of a single horn growing out of his forehead above a single V shaped eye. The top half of his head was black with a few thin lighting bolt shaped gold stripes and the lower half was gold coloured and stuck in a pout. He folded his arms "Momonoji don't stress out."

Momotaros whipped round to the bear like Imagin "WHO SAID I'M STRESSED?!"

"Don't shout!" Hana ordered as she smacked him on the back of the head.

"ACK! Don't you start too Hanakuso Onna!" Hana gave him a glare that could freeze hell over. Momotaros took a step away from her and turned away a muttered "Oh yeah she's already mad."

"You're gonna turn grey old man!" Ryutaros shouted as he jumped past him then twirled round having dropped his disguise to show his red eyes, fangs, and two horns along with the whiskers that grew out from the corners of his mouth. His hat vanished but his headphones and ponytail remained.

"Who you callin old Gaki?!"

Urataros meanwhile turned to the peppy waitress "Naomi-chan. Coffee please. Better make one for Senpai as well."

"Hai!~" Naomi replied with a cheery salute then went to task.

"I don't need your charity!"

"What's gotten you so worked up?" Kintaros asked.

Momotaros paused and blinked at the question then waved it off "Dah! Where's the old man?!"

"Something I can help you with Momotaros-kun?" All heads spun round and there in his usual spot in the corner was the DenLiner's owner dressed in his usual suit with his hands resting on his cane. He then turned to Naomi "Naomi-kun the usual."

"Hai!~"

"Oi old man I've got something to ask you."

Owner simply turned to look at the whole group "How is the first day so far?"

"Not bad" Kintaros answered "though I think the history teacher needs to cut back on the coffee."

"We're not ones to talk Kin-chan" Urataros said as he took a sip of his coffee then spun round on his stool so he was facing them "Grimm studies was interesting but Port is a tad long winded."

"What about that Professor Peach?" Ryutaros jumped between them looking at Urataros then Kintaros "She was long gone by the time we got to her class."

"She said she needed to rush out to help a collegue in the field" Hana chipped in.

"Aaah" Urataros rubbed his chin "Such a shame."

"Heh" Momotaros pointed at Urataros and chuckled "You just wanted to flirt with her Kame." He then remebered he was angry and whipped round and stomped up to Owner's table "Oi old man! I need to ask ya something?"

"And what would that be Momotaros-kun?" Owner asked as Naomi placed his usual plate of fried rice on front of him with the little Den-liner flag in the middle.

"Whatta ya mean 'what would that be'?" Momotaros spread his arms as the man wrapped his napkin around his neck "I mean what are we doing?!" He started counting off on his fingers "Why are we pretending to be students? Why do we did we have to wait a month and half before entering the school? And why do we have to use these disguises?"

"Are you saying you don't like the cloaks?" Owner asked as he placed a forkful of rice in his mouth.

"Eh...no their alright...mostly" the swordsman replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Their better then those old animal suits" Urataros added as he walked up Momotaros and handed him his coffee which was taken with a small nod then leaned against the counter behind Momotaros. "Those things got so stuffy."

"Yeah they did" Momotaros agreed after taking a gulp of his drink. He then pointed at Kintaros "But why does Kuma have bear ears?"

Kintaros merely gave a soft snore but Ryutaros answered on his partner's behalf "Cause he's a bear Momotaros-baka."

Hana rolled her eyes while Urataros smiled and Naomi giggled.

Momotaros stomped his foot "That's not what I meant Gaki!" He turned back to Owner "I mean why does his cloak give him bear ears?" He turned and patted Urataros on the back making him spit out some of his coffee on the floor behind the counter "I mean...why doesn't Kame's give him a beak?" He then pointed at Ryutaros "Or Gaki a lizard tongue?"

"I'm a dragon!"

"Oh? You so shrimpy I thought you're some kind of gecko."

Ryutaros turned around, arms folded and pouted "Stupid old peach."

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

Urataros coughed into his hand then spoke "Senpai does have a..(cough!) point though" He turned round to look at Owner who calmly continued his eating game "Why does Kin-chan have those ears?"

"I'm not sure" Owner answered after swallowing "The belts are meant to give you all the appearance of the host your most used to. The ears were an unexpected surprise but its too late to change them and Kintaros-kun seems to like them."

"Fine but WHY do we have to use them?"

"You'd rather I'd have Deneb-kun make your disguises?"

"Very funny I mean why do we need to go undercover at Beacon?" Momotaros put his cup down on the counter then threw his arms up "Why do we have to pretend to be students when we've got more experience then most of those kid will get in their first ten years out of that school? Why did we have to wait a month and a half before getting in to the school? And why do WE" He pointed at himself Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros "Have to do it as well? Why not just Yuuto and Kotaro hell even Hanakuso Onna over there makes more sense." Owner just went to scoop up somemore rice. "What I'm basically saying is WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY WE HAVE TO DO THIS?!" Getting more and more frustrated Momotaros slammed his hands down on the table The impact made the tiny flag fall over which in turn caused Owner to have the usual reaction of gasping and holding his fingers against his cheeks.

"Doh" Momotaros lifted his hands from the table and looked up at the man "Gomen'nasai."

Owner regained a neutral expression and removed his napkin "Momotaros-kun the reason for the cloaks is to allow you and the others move around more freely to give us more eyes and ears in searching for Imagin without causing a panic. And as to why you are undercover at Beacon I can't tell you all the details."

"Nani?" Momotaros asked confused then looked to Hana but she just shrugged clearly as in the dark as he was.

He looked back to Owner "But I can tell you this I have a source who has it on good authority that the Imagin will try something involving the school and the best way to try and prevent that is from inside."

"So that's why you recruited Boku-chan and Kotaro and even brought Hana-chan back in?" Urataros asked.

Owner nodded "They are all roughly around the age of that most new students are when they enter their first year. However the teams are all comprised of four members and since Ryotaro-kun is no longer...able to aid us." Momotaros looked away and a let out a frustrated 'Eh', Urataros lowered his mug from his beak and bowed his head, Hana lowered her head, Ryutaros looked down and clenched his fists and Kintaros slightly raised his head "and while we could always recruit another singular point-"

He was cut off by Momotaros slamming his hand down on the table again. Owner looked the temperamental Imagin right in the eye as he said through, if his cloak was active, clenched teeth "Don't. Even. Say it." Owner raised a brow and Momotaros back off slightly intimidated by the enigma of a man and nodded and apologized "G-Gomen'nasai."

"But we didn't for that reason and since all of you have regained your ability to have a solid form and become Den-O outside of the Den-liner there would be no real point all things considered" He then stood up and started walking towards the exit patting Momotaros on the shoulder as he went "it will all become clear in time Momotaros-kun be patient."

And with that he disappeared round the corner and the door slid shut. The six present in car stared at the door in silence until Urataros decided to break it "Well...enough of that drama" he turned to his partner "Tell us about the Imagin you fought Senpai."

"Hmm? Oh right?" Momotaros turned round and walked back to the group "Well the bastard looked like a big hairy bug but in a dress."

"You still say you're not joking?" Kintaros asked.

"Yes Kuma" Momotaros said annoyed.

"What kind of image is that?" Hana asked.

"Hell if I know" the swordsman shrugged then tapped the side of his head as if to get memory loose "it said something about...let's see...a muffin."

"A muffin?" Urataros asked.

"You sure?" Ryutaros asked "Maybe that small brain of yours was playing tricks on ya."

Momotaros' head slowly turned to the purple gun "That's it Gaki!" He then grabbed Ryutaros by his collar and proceeded to lift him up and shake him.

"Knock it off!" Hana punched him in the stomach making him release Ryutaros. He froze up then fell backwards and turned on his side curled up clutching his stomach.

"Haha! Serves you right!" Ryutaros pointed at Momotaros but was the silenced when Hana smacked him right on top of the head with one of his own toy mallets.

"You too!"

"Well its form doesn't matter as long as we know its goal" Urataros looked down at Momotaros "You said it was after Weiss, Senpai!"

"Yeah. It said it was going to teach her a lesson" Momotaros replied as he climbed the counter back onto his feet.

"That doesn't really narrow it down" said Hana "I mean between her attitude and how a lot of people view her family's company its a lot of suspects. Do you think it's Ruby?" Hana suggested "I mean with how Weiss was treating her in class it would make sense."

Momotaros just waved it off "Nah she doesn't seem like the type of kid to do something like that?"

"Well that brings our suspects back to zero."

"Maybe not..." All eyes turned back to the turtle like charmer.

"You know something Kamenoji?"

"I think so" Urataros nodded "Back when we were leaving Professor Port's class I noticed something. A small pile of sand at the end of the second left side row from the top."

"So the contract holder was in the same room as us..." Hana summarized to which Urataros nodded "And none of you noticed?!" The Imagin all exchanged slight paniced looks "Well do you have any idea who it is?"

"Umm...no"

Hana pinched the bridge of her nose "Forget it lets just look for a trail of sand."

With various sounds of agreement Hana and the Imagin left the dining car to start their search. Leaving behind Momotaros who managed to stand up and looked around at the now empty car. "Oi!" He ran after the group "Wait for me!"

"Have a safe trip!" Naomi happily cheered after them

* * *

"By the way Hana-chan. Where is the rest of your team?"

"Deneb said he still had a lot of stuff to move from ZeroLiner to our dorm so he got Yuuto and Kotaro to help him."

At that moment Yuuto and Deneb were in team ZERO's room with the former not in the best of moods

"For the last time Deneb you don't need to bring in that much stuff from the train!" The green swordsman pointed at the small pile of boxes and appliances his partner had brought in from ZeroLiner.

"But Yuuto-!" Deneb tried to argue but Yuuto held up a hand cutting him off.

Deneb was in his true form which wasn't that different from his disguise combat gear except around the head. He had no hair and the head gear wrapping around his head and his face was gold on the upper half, and silver on the lower half.

"We agreed we were going to unpack during the weekend. And you didn't need to bring a fridge, a microwave or a portable stove!"

"But Yuuto how am I meant to cook for you and the others with out them?"

"There's nothing stopping you from using ZeroLiner's kitchen!"

"But if I carry the food from ZeroLiner to here then..."

"Then use the kitchen area in the rec room!" Yuuto pointed out "or don't cook at all we have food provided for us from the cafeteria."

"But we don't know if the food contains the right nutrients or-"

"BAKA!" Yuuto wacked him on top of the head "This is a school for training Huntsman and Huntresses I pretty sure the food is healthy."

"All the same I'd prefer cooking the food myself."

Yuuto's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and he clenched his teeth while he held up a shaking fist. He then let out a frustrated sigh "Look we'll take about this later just help me put this stuff either back on ZeroLiner or out of the way."

"Rodger!" Deneb saluted then went over to repack an open box while Yuuto went over to a box of Dust rounds on his desk.

"Oi where's Kotaro I thought you asked him to help as well?"

"Hmm?" The robed Imagin turned as he stopped halfway done on folding up one of Yuuto's shirts "Oh he was here but he rushed off for something."

"Nani?" Yuuto asked then turned back to his task "He probably wanted to get out of the heavy lifting."

"Yuuto that's not nice" Deneb said "You know Kotaro isn't like that."

"Yeah yeah" He muttered as he began to put the Dust rounds back in the box until his scroll went off.

 **(Kimi ni koe kiita ki ga shite-BEEP)**

"Yes?"

"Yuuto its Hana."

"Where are you?" Yuuto asked "I just managed to get Deneb to agree to put all this junk back on ZeroLiner."

"Sorry but listen" Hana replied "Momotaros fought an Imagin."

Yuuto placed the round he just picked up back down "So that's why he was late to class?"

"Yuuto what is it?" Deneb asked only for Yuuto to hold up his finger to his lip to tell him to be quiet.

"What does it look like?"

After a brief pause Hana answered "A spider in a dress."

"...What?" Yuuto asked.

"Never mind the point is we know what it looks like and what it's after."

"And what would that be?"

"Its targeting Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY?"

"Why would its contract holder want it to take out Schnee?"

"Schnee-san is in danger?" Deneb spun round ripping the vest in his hands in half in the process "Whoops."

A the sound of ripping fabric Yuuto spun round to his partner and his face turned to anger at the sight of the ruined vest.

While staring at his partner in anger Yuuto said to Hana through clenched teeth "Do you guys have any idea about who its contract holder is?"

"Not really but we know its a student from Port's class this morning."

"Look I'll be a bit held up but I'll join you in searching as soon as I can alright?"

"Okay" Hana hung up and Yuuto closed his scroll and placed it in his pouch.

"Deneb" Yuuto said as he took a step closer to his partner "That was one of my favourite vests."

"I'm sorry" Deneb responded as Yuuto took a step closer to him. He held up the ruined vest in front of his face and lowered it to peek over as Yuuto took another step. He then put his hands together apologetically as Yuuto took another step. Yuuto then smiled and jumped at his partner knocking the Imagin on his back. He then rolled off Deneb and started elbowing him repeatedly in the stomach then flipped the Imagin onto his stomach and got him into a leg hold.

"Ow! Yuuto that hurts!" Deneb started tapping out.

* * *

After Hana ended her call she turned to the others "Yuuto and Deneb are busy and I think Kotaro turned his scroll off."

"Well that's just great" Momotaros threw his hands up "So much for more eyes and ears."

"Never mind that we need to find either the Imagin or the contract holder."

"Right" Momotaros turned to the group "We've got to cover more ground so-"

"Split up and look for clues!" Ryutaros proclaimed.

"Oi don't cut me off Gaki!"

"He does have a point though Senpai."

"I know that Kame I was going to say the samething!"

"No you weren't~" Ryutaros chimed.

"Yes I was!"

"No you weren't.~"

"Yes I-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Hana shouted.

The group separated each Imagin heading off in a different direction.

"That damn Gaki" Momotaros muttered as he stomped along "I'm his leader why can he give me even a lick of respect?"

"Maybe because you don't act like it."

"DAAAH!" Momotaros spun round and found Hana standing behind him "Dammit Hanakuso Onna you almost gave me a heart attack!" Hana walked forward a few steps and Momotaros' head followed her "Why are you following me?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't cause anymore property damage to the school."

"Oi! Gaki is way more reckless then me" he pointed roughly in the direction the gunmen had gone "Go follow him!"

"Excuses won't get you out of this Momo" Hana shrugged and continued walking.

Momotaros hung his head and groaned then followed her "Dammit why can't I get any respect around. I mean I'm a team leader now?!"

"Why are you complaining? I thought you didn't like being undercover?"

"Yeah...well...I'm still their leader!"

Hana stopped in her tracks and turned to face him "Then act like it."

"But the damn brat won't do anything I tell him!"

"He's never listened to you!" Hana pointed out "You can't expect him to just because Ozpin made you a leader."

"Then what will? I've been Den-O longer then them and I've seen more action!"

Hana stepped up and pointed her finger right in his face shutting him up "First of lower your voice. Secondly just because you were the first one to fight as..." She did a quick check to make sure there was no one around who could over hear them "As Den-O doesn't mean they'll listen to you and third Just because you're counted among..." Another quick check " _Them_ won't make them listen to you either, two facts I thought you'd now by now."

Momotaros bowed his head slightly and Hana patted him on the shoulder "Look just...just don't try bossing them around try something different."

Momotaros stood still then marched off round a corner to his right "Tch! Just go and find that spider bastard."

Hana watched him vanish round the corner and shook her head.

* * *

 _'What was that?'_ Ruby wondered as she turned round the corner. Lost in her thoughts about that strange creature still confused as to why it looked like a spider in a dress. Her thoughts then went to the masked swordsman. He showed up out of nowhere and thought that thing without a hesitation like one of the heroes from her favourite stories. _'He was sooo cool'_ Ruby thought silver eyes wide _'It was like something from_ _those_ _stories Yang used to read to me and sword was sooo awesome!'_ She then tapped her chin in thought _'I wonder who he is?'_

Completely caught up in her day dreaming she didn't see a person right in front of her and bumped right into him making him drop his books. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it I should have watched where I was going" he waved her off and went to pick up his books.

Ruby bent down and helping him out. One of the titles caught her eyes "'Advanced theories in Dust use'" She handed the book back to him "Sounds complicated."

"Yeah but hey never know when it'll come in handy" The boy replied as he opened the book to find the page he was on.

"Yeah" Ruby then counted the books he had in hand, six in total and all very thick "That's a lot of study material."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah well I had to study like crazy to get into Beacon and I doubt I can afford to stop now right?"

"Yeah?" Ruby gained a thoughtful express as the boy left, her mind drifted back to what Weiss said that morning _'I've studied and trained'_ Ruby had trained and her uncle Qrow often said 'she was better then half the schmucks in his class put together' and he must have been honest cause him and Yang both said she was more then ready fro Beacon. But then again she had been moved forward two years she missed a lot of things on the non combat and weapon side of things meaning she did have a lot to catch up on. Ruby then snapped her fingers and called after the boy "Hey!"

He stopped and turned round to her "Yeah?"

"Where's the library?"

"Round the corner, path on the left, then turn right you can't miss it."

"Great! Thanks!" Ruby was about to run off in the directions he'd given her then something caught her eye on the ground "Where'd all this sand come from?" She pondered then shook her head and sped off towards the library.

The boy meanwhile continued along his way reading the book on top of the pile in his hands complete focused on his studying then suddenly a pair of nonhuman arms wrapped around him one covering his mouth the other wrap underneath his arms. He gave a muffled cry of surprised then looked to his right and saw a spider like face he'd sworn he'd just hallucinated.

"We need to talk" The monster growled through its fangs then pulled him upwards, while he dropped his books and cried out in surprise kicking his legs.

* * *

"W-What do you want with me?!"

"Shut up human!"

The spider carried him across the school's rooftops then they dropped to the ground and it kicked open a door entering the currently unoccupied locker room where it threw him on to the ground. He spun round and looked up at the monstrous being that stood above him "W-What are you?"

"Quiet!" It snapped "I'm the one doing the talking!" it pointed it long blade arm at him "I want to renegotiate the terms of our contract!"

"C-Contract?"

"Don't play dumb!" The monster stomped its foot and stuck the point of its arms into his blazer and lifted him up on to the tips of his feet "You wanted me to teach the Schnee brat a lesson remember?!"

"W-What I didn't..."

His mind flashed back to the welcoming ceremony the previous night.

 _His team had been up just before the thugs that would form Team CRDL. As he stood between two of his teammates his eyes were locked the stage namely a certain heiress. He glared at the girl as Professor Ozpin announced the team's name. 'I have to train and study almost twenty four seven but she gets in just because of daddy's dirty money' he thought as he looked away "Tch" 'Bet the spoiled brat wouldn't have lasted five minutes in the forest without a partner. So unfair."_

 _The following morning he was heading along to Grimm 101 with Professor Port the same kind of thoughts as last night repeating themselves over and over in his head. "Bet she thinks she can get anything she wants" He muttered "I just wish I could teach her a lesson."_

 _Suddenly felt a strange sensation surged through his body like another being entered it and sand fell from his body. "What on Remnant...?" He asked as he looked down at the sand at his feet wondering where it came from. Suddenly the sand started moving into a pile and something started to the rise from it. "WHOA!" He fell back in shock as a spider like figure with long blade like arms appeared. Its arms were folded and its head bowed the most bizarre thing was that it only rose as far as the top have of the body while the legs suddenly appeared in mid air and floated above it. The figure raised its bowed head to him "Tell me you wish. I will grant any wish. But you must give me one thing in return."_

He had told the figure he wanted to knock Schnee of her little podium and but he had written it off as nothing more then a dream and just went along to class. But yet here it was holding it up and threating him "Y-You're real?"

"Why did I get stuck with such an idiot contract holder? OF COURSE I'M REAL!" it growled then raised its other hand and placed it beneath his chin "Now you're going to change the contract!"

"W-What?"

"Taking out one rich brat would be no trouble" The spider explained "But Den-O is protecting her and I doubt he'll let me get that close again."

"Dan who?"

"It doesn't matter! Just change the contract! I don't care what it is as long as its easy!"

"I-I don't understand!"

The spider let out an angered growl "Useless!"

It then threw the boy on the ground behind him. He then spun round and held up his trembling hand in 'stop' motion "D-D-Don't kill me!"

"Ha! And YOU'RE training to be a warrior? Pathetic" The spider laughed and took a step closer to him "Don't worry human I can't kill you. Unfortunately."

"R-Really?" he asked feeling a sliver of relief.

"No if you die that'll be bad for me" He boy let out a sigh of relief "But..." the sliver vanished and he looked up to see the spider slowly waking towards him "There's nothing stopping me from giving you a little..." the monster's face couldn't show an expression but the glow in its eyes and its dark chuckle didn't put the boy at ease especially how it raised its arm back "'motivation'."

He crossed his arms defensively as the beast took another step towards him.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Huh?" The monster frozen and turned to the locker on its right.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

More knocks came from the metal box. The monster tilted his head and walked up to locker "What the...?" The spider knocked against the locker door twice.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Two knocks answered from inside. After a pause the spider gave another knock.

KNOCK!

SLAM!

The locker door flew open smacking the monster in the face and sending it the ground.

"Daaaaaaah!" The creature roared smacked the floor with its blade like arm in frustration and spun round to face the whoever did that.

A figure stepped out of the locker and closed the door then faced the monster standing up straight with its hands held together in front of his waist.

He was purplish blue in colour had black and purple armour covering his body with the repeating image of a stylized 'N' especially below the neck, a silver belt and what looked like the top of a screw or nail head on the buckle, the middle of his chest and the front of his shoulder. On the top and sides of said shoulders were two stubby spikes. He had big black eyes with a humble light in them with a pair of small horns above them and a silver mouth fixed in a neutral expression.

"Another one!?" The boy cried . The newcomer's head turned to look at him and the boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

"Another Imagin!" The Muffet Imagin shouted and pointed at the Imagin that emerged from the locker as it turned back to him "Let me guess you're another one of those traitors I've heard so much about."

"I'm not sure if I'd phrase it like that" He answered "But yes you are correct."

And you're not going to let me fulfil my contract?"

"Right again."

"Then I'll just have to take you down" The Muffet Imagin rubbed his blade like limbs together "One less pest for me and the others."

"You are welcome to try."

The spider like Imagin charged at the new comer and swiped at him. But his attack was blocked by the newcomer simply raising his arms. It then tried with the other side but again blocked. The Muffet Imagin let out a hiss then the new comer pushed the arms away and delivered a punch that could shatter stone into his foes stomach sending it flying across the room.

"AAAAAARRRGH!"

* * *

"AAAAAARRRGH!"

As Hana walked past the outside of the locker room she heard a cry. She then turned round and ran for an entrance hoping that cry was either one of the Den-O Imagin doing something idiotic or the Imagin they were looking for and not someone innocent being attack.

* * *

The Muffet Imagin forced itself up cursing both its luck and its foe. It looked up at said foe and growled "Dah! Your power won't aid you this time Den-O!"

"Hmm?" The newcomer responded "Who said I was Den-O?"

"Wha? But you're one of those traitorous Imagin who protect time aren't you?"

"I am but I'm not Den-O" The newcomer replied "Rather I'm partnered to one who holds that name."

"What?"

"Teddy!" A voice cried from the corridor and a purple blur raced through the door and stopped before the unconscious contract hold "What the?" Kotaro looked from the boy surrounded by sand to the two Imagin and ran up, at a normal pace, to stand by his partner ready to fight.

"Kotaro good timing" Teddy said.

"Yeah sorry about leaving you in the locker for so long" Kotaro said and turned to him "Deneb wanted help moving some boxes from ZeroLiner."

"It's alright" Teddy responded "While not exactly comfortable I did manage to have quite a nice nap."

"A nap?" Kotaro turned to the Muffet Imagin and chuckled "You've been hanging around Kintaros too much" Teddy gave a single chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "Any way Ikuze!"

"Roger!"

The two charged at the Imagin Teddy jumping up and transforming into the Machteddy as he ran before flying at the Imagin and spinning a like a saw blade as he struck it. The Imagin let out a cry of pain then he flew back right into Kotaro's hand. Kotaro slashed the Imagin several times then blocked a swipe pushed it away then rolled out of the way of another and landing in his firing position as Teddy fired a blast at the Imagin.

At that moment Hana ran into the room and saw the fainted boy whom she recognized from Port class that morning as the one who shouted out "Eyyyy-yeah!". She ran up to him checked if he was alright, which he was then towards the sound of fighting and saw Kotaro duking it out with the Imagin "Kotaro!"

"Hana! Call the others! We could use! A little! Help here!" the purple swordsman managed to get out between swinging and dodging.

"There spread all round the campus!"

"What?! Why?!"

"There looking for that Imagin!"

Kotaro managed to get behind the Muffet Imagin and pin on of its arms against its back "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did!" Hana shouted back and held up her scroll "You didn't answer!"

Kotaro was about to responded then blinked as he remembered something "Oh yeah I turned my scroll off."

"Why?!" Hana all but shrieked.

"The battery was low!" Kotaro snapped back but made the mistake of loosening his grip allowing the Imagin to push him off. It then, with surprising speed, jumped and broke his way through a nearby window high above the ground.

Hana turned to Kotaro "Great now you let him get away!"

"Me?! Your the one who just stood one the sidelines and watched!"

"Umm?"

"WHAT?!" they both yelled at the sword who flinched at the tone.

"The Imagin is getting away."

"Damn!" Kotaro stood up in a panic and pointed at his other partner "Hana stay with the contract holder."

"Fine! Just go!"

And with that Kotaro ran off leaving a purple blur behind him as he rushed out through the door to pursue the Imagin while Hana ran over to her locker and retrieve her weapon. She then entered her key code on the holographic keypad while muttering "Why am I always stuck with idiots?"

* * *

Kotaro meanwhile skidded out of a door way and looked around for a trace of the Imagin. "Where'd it go?"

"Kotaro!" The swordsman looked to the Machteddy's face "The rooftop!"

He looked round and soon found where Teddy meant at the sight of the red and white checkered spider running along the top of a nearby roof.

"Oi get back here!" Kotaro ordered but the Imagin seemed to be in no mood the comply.

He then raised the Machteddy ready to fire but before he could fire he suddenly ran into someone who just walked past the corner. Papers were thrown up into the air. Kotaro pushed himself up with a groan then saw the Imagin nearing the end of the rooftops. Quickly recovering Kotaro grabbed the Machteddy at his side and started to run after it.

"Now hold it right there young man!" A hand grabbed the back of Kotaro's collar and pulled him back. Kotaro turned and saw none other than the green haired coffee mad history teacher Professor Oobleck.

Kotaro braced the Machtedy against his shoulder "Professor Oobleck! Look sir I..."

Oobleck held up a finger silencing him then his hand shot up catching his coffee mug by its handle before it landed on top of his spiky hair then it reappeared held out at arms length as its contents re entered it without a drop missing the rim. The hyper historian then drank a sip from the mug as if it never left his hand.

Kotaro looked on in shocked awe and pointed at the mug "Uh...how did you-?"

"Never mind that young man! I want to know what were you thinking?!" Oobleck cut him off and the words flew out of his mouth a mile an hour "Honestly using a speed enhancing semblance in the corridors. How reckless can you be?"

"But I-"

"No excuse!" Oobleck cut him off then adjusted his specs "I saw you at the welcoming ceremony last night didn't I? Let's see...Kotaro Ogami correct?"

"Umm yes sir but..."

"Well first year or not lack of common sense is not to be excused. Now help me pick up these _very important_ documents sent over by an old college and perhaps you won't miss your next class."

"I'm sorry but I need to-" Kotaro looked to the rooftop but the Imagin was already gone.

"You were saying Mr Ogami?" Oobleck asked as he rapidly tapped his foot.

Kotaro just hung his head "Nevermind."

* * *

Needless to say some, meaning Momotaros, Hana and Yuuto, didn't react well to the news that the Imagin had slipped away but Urataros pointed out it was pointless to cry over spilt milk they just went back to their classes. Hours went by without sight or sound of the Imagin but teams DENO and ZERO didn't lower their guard, save for one who kept doodling over his work much to both his teachers and comrades chagrin, and those that were in the same class as Weiss kept a close eye on her.

Eventually the school day ended and the students either went back to their dorms or went to library. Most of the group spilt up to scoured the campus for any sign of the Imagin with the exceptions of Hana, Ryutaros and Kintaros who went to keep an eye on the still unconscious contract holder.

At that moment Urataros was currently walking down a corridor with a pleased smile as he scrolled through his contacts list going over the dozens of girls he had managed to charm that day. "My, my what a successful reel I've had to day I wouldn't be surprised if I beat my old record. Hmm?" At the sound of angry footsteps in heels echo through the hallway he turned round and saw none other then Weiss Schnee marching down the corridor muttering angrily. Curious he walked over to see what was the problem "Something wrong Weiss?"

"Hmm?" The heiress looked up and gave him an icy look "Oh its you?" She looked to him and crossed her arms "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering why you're in such a bad mood."

Weiss turned her head away and scoffed "How can I not be in a bad mood with that unqualified dolt as a leader."

"Something happen between you and Ruby-chan?"

"Of course something happened?" Weiss replied "She's completely hopeless as a leader."

Urataros blinked and tilted his head "Why do you say that?"

"Because she's childish and shows no sign of being decent at it!" Weiss explained "And her sister only encourages her and Blake doesn't seem to care."

"I'm not to sure about Blake-chan but Yang-chan is her sister so naturally she'd cheer her on. Are you sure your not just making a mountain out of a molehill?"

"No" Weiss said firmly "I just think if she wants to be treated as my teammate she has to stop acting like a foolish child."

Urataros blinked "Weiss give me a few examples of how unfit Ruby is as a leader."

The fencer raised a brow "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I won't stop pestering you until you do" Urataros' mouth curled into his usual smug smirk "So let's skip the drama."

The icy fencer gave a frustrated sigh "Fine." The blue staff wielder gestuted for her to begin "She's caused an explosion on the first day of school."

"Honestly that was more your fault then hers."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I was there" Urataros reminded "I saw you shaking around that poorly sealed Dust vile it was bound to happen."

Weiss frowned and moved on to the next one "She woke me up by blowing a whistle in my ear."

"So she was awake before you?" Weiss nodded "Did she also wake up Yang-chan and Blake-chan?"

The heiress blinked "No. In fact all of three of them were in their uniforms."

"Sounds like she did you a favour."

"She almost made us late for class."

"That usually happens on any first day of school. JNPR was in the exact same boat and my team WAS late."

"She had us start decorating before school"

"What time was it when you started?"

Weiss paused and thought about "Eighty nineteen I think."

"If you all worked together then that should have been more then enough time."

"She decided to turn our beds into bunk beds" Weiss said now more instant.

Urataros tilted his head "Why?"

"Because we had no room with all of our things."

"While...not my first choice I'll admit that's a creative solution."

"She was fooling around during Professor Port's lecture!"

"All the man does is babble on about his by gone days of glory. Be thankful she managed to stay awake for a good chunk of it."

"She's hyper active and childish!"

"So are Yang-chan and Nora-chan" Urataros' eyes shone with amusement.

"S-She was being noisy when I was trying to concentrate before my fight with that Grimm!"

"So were Yang-chan and Blake-chan" He pointed out "But you didn't tell them off."

Weiss lowered her head and tried to think of another complaint "She kept calling out and telling me what to do in my fight!"

"One second" Urataros pulled out his scroll and held up a finger telling her to wait."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up the definition of leader because clearly you don't know it" He looked up at her "Besides Port-sensei didn't say that she couldn't cheer you on."

"Daaaaah!" Weiss let out a frustrated cry "Why can't anyone see that she's not cut out for this?! She's hyper active, she's doesn't put any effort into her classwork, and her fighting style is completely reckless. Why back in the forest I was preparing to attack the head of an entire Beowolf pack and she attacked out of turn and got in the way!"

Urataros looked up from his scroll and blinked making sure he heard that right then turned to the girl "Attacked...out of turn?"

"Yes! She completely messed up my attack!"

Urataros closed his scroll and turned to the girl his smirk gone. He spoke while adjusting his glasses "Weiss I'm going to ask you an honest question, don't tell my teammates Senpai wouldn't let me hear the end of it, and I would like you give me the honest answer alright?"

Weiss in sucked in then let out a breath through her nose "Fine."

"Weiss before the forest have you ever been in an actual fight."

"What? Of course I have! What you talking-"

"Outside of a controlled environment?"

"Weiss blinked "Wh-What?"

"Have you ever faced an enemy that wasn't in someway holding back" Urataros explained "While you've obviously faced some strong opponents before coming to Beacon..." His gaze focused on her scar which she traced with a finger "Have you ever faced an enemy that wasn't holding back or within someone's control?"

Weiss' thoughts drifted back to that day. Her father had refused to allow her to go to Beacon un less she defeated one of his summons, a white knight, and while he was brutal she doubted he'd had let loose its full strength. "Why do you-?"

"Most students here went to combat schools which not only have them fighting in sparring arenas but also against low level Grimm in the wild" Urataros explained "And they've done this so often that the steps in their fighting styles aren't memory...their instinct. Your still going over the steps in you head. You've probably memorized them well but you haven't fighting as long as everyone else."

Weiss scoffed and folded her arms and looked away haughty "I'll have you know I've been trained by some of the best instructors in Remnant."

"And I'm sure they did their best but that's how you were trained Ruby-chan had very different training to use a very different weapon and semblance" She looked back to Urataros "But that's not the real reason you're mad at her."

Weiss turned back to him "I'm sorry?"

"'You're upset because you think you'd make a better leader."

"Well of course I would compared to that dolt!" Urataros started chuckling "What's so funny?"

"Oh its just you accuse Ruby of being a child yet you're the one throwing a temper tantrum."

"Excuse me?!"

"A temper tantrum" Urataros wiped something from the corner of his eye and bent down to Weiss' eye level "You've spent your whole life being weighted on hand and foot and now something doesn't go your way. You're taking you anger out on Ruby. Just because she has a different way of doing things doesn't mean its wrong after all she did come up with that sling shot strategy" Weiss frowned "Bascially Weiss I'm laughing because you say she needs to grow up then maybe you should follow your own advice~"

He smiled and Weiss kicked him in the shin "OW!"

"Who asked you for your opinion in the first place?!" She then spun round and resumed walking the direction she was heading leaving behind Urataros as he hopped on one foot holding the other.

"I'm not sure myself, Ouch!" he said once she left.

* * *

"A temper tantrum?" Weiss repeated as she walked out the door way "What does he know?! He's just another first year yet he's acting like some experienced Huntsman?! Of all the nerve!" She walked out the hallway and saw the sky coloured orange from the setting sun. A familiar burgundy suit caught her eye and she saw Professor Port standing against the safety railing watching the sun set _. "Maybe I' should get an actual expert's opinion"_ Weiss thought then made her way over to the aged Huntsman "Professor Port."

He turned away from the sunset to the young Huntress "Aaaah Ms Schnee!" He greeted "And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I..I enjoyed your lecture" Weiss said.

"Of course you did child you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

"You really think so?"

"Most assuredly!"

 _"Take that you stupid womanizer"_ Weiss thought for triumphant second but was then replaced with her thoughts of how Ozpin over looked her returning.

"Hmmm?" Port raised a brow at her expression "Something is troubling you?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Weiss answered.

"Dear girl confess to me your strike" Port encouraged.

"W-Well...I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!" Weiss confessed confident that the teacher would agree with her.

Port just stared at her then after a beat replied with "...That's preposterous."

"B-But you said it yourself I have I'm a true Huntress in training" Weiss said surprised "Surely Professor Ozpin made a mistake."

"If he did I don't see it I'm afraid."

"Excuse me?!"

"I have believed in Professor Ozpin for many years and the man has never once led me astray."

"So you would just blindly except his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?!"

"With all do respect you exceptional skill on the battlefield is only matched by your poor attitude."

"How dare you?!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who spent her entire life getting exactly what you wanted."

"That's not even remotely true" Weiss folded her arms while Port just gave her a firm gaze "Well...not entirely true" She then gave a frustrated sigh "This is turning into my conversation with that darned womanizer again."

"Who do you mean?"

"Urataros Ezure" Weiss explained "He said I'm just having a temper tantrum over Ruby getting picked over me and that the reason she was picked over me is because she's had training both in a sparring arena and against Grimm in the wild while I've only faced foes that were holding back."

"Well to be fair he isn't exactly wrong."

"So you're saying I'm not good enough to be the leader because of how I was trained."

"Ms Schnee do you think you're the only student here at Beacon who went through some sort of private training instead of attending a combat school" Port asked "Everyone here has had some sort of different training from the others be it weapons, fighting style or school work. Ms Rose was made your leader because of the creative strategy she came up with against the Nevermore which you were a part of. And while you may not have the same level the same level of experience against Grimm that most of you're fellow students have remember you ARE students and this is a school. You are here to learn and improve on skills you have both near perfected and need to improve" Weiss lowered her head as she soaked in his words "And as for Mr Ezure while he doesn't have...the best reputation I'm sure he was merely concerned."

"Maybe..."

"So the out come didn't fall in your favour. Do you really believe acting in such a manner as you have been will cause does in power to reconsider their decision?" Weiss thought over his words and realized, as much as he hated to admit it, both he and Urataros had a point about her behaviour "So instead of fretting about what you don't have savor what you do. Hone your skills, prefect ever technique, and be NOT the best leader but the best person you can be."

Weiss smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I must get ready for tomorrows lessons" and with that Port took his leave "Now which tale to tell next? How I wrestled an Ursa Major? How I rode a Nevermore across the Sapphire Sea? Oh I know how I managed to best a great Leviathan with only a fishing hook!"

As he left pondering which tale to tell Weiss looked to the setting sun and walked up to railing _"I came here to be my own person. To be someone better. I suppose its time I tried acting like it..."_

Meanwhile as Port walked into the hallway she had come from he didn't notice a certain blue Casanova leaning against the corner of the door.

"Personally I'd like to hear about the Leviathan and the fishing hook" He noted as the aged Huntsman past. He then stepped away from the wall and looked out the door at the white haired girl "Looks like your a better teacher then I first thought Port-sensei. You certainly made your point better" he noted as he held up his hands in his usual gesture. "Hmm?" something the shadows of another hallway to his right caught his eye, a red hood. Ruby stepped out of the shade of the corridor and looked at her partner then gained a smile and turned around and walked away "And what are you up to Ruby-chan?"

Weiss meanwhile was wondering how she could make up her behaviour to Ruby when suddenly she felt something wrap around her arm. She held up and saw it looked like...a spider web "What the-WOAH!" Suddenly what ever was on the other end pulled, hard, and she went right over the railing and over a nearby rooftop.

Urataors ran out of the doorway to the edge of the railing mentally curing himself for not noticing the Imagin's scent early. He then looked around for witness and saw none thankfully. He then jumped over the fence onto the roof top then jumped down to ground below after Weiss.

* * *

"What. Is. This?!" Weiss cried as she was pulled along why the web. With her free hand she tried to pull it off but it was too strong and eventually she came to a top in a small gap between to buildings. Hearing a hiss she looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of a big spider with red and white checkered colouring stepping out of the shadows the building cast. Weiss looked on in shock yes she may be training to fight monster but this...thing looked nothing like th "W-What are you...?"

"Never you mind human!" It growled "Just know that you're life is near its end."

Weiss reached for Myrtanaster but the spider spat out more webs pinning her to the ground. Weiss struggled now stuck and unable to reach for her weapon and she hadn't mastered her Glyphs enough to use them with out her sword. She looked back to the monster as it slowly stepped towards her "W-What do you want with me?"

The spider scoffed "To grant that idiot's wish of teaching you a lesson."

"W-What! Why?!"

"I don't really care about the details" The spider shrugged "I think he said something about 'it not being fair that he had to study for years while you just got in because of your money'."

The monster's words turned in her head. She accused Ruby of not earning a place at Beacon while other students thought the same of her. She lowered her head _'Then again with how I've been acting I can't say I blame them.'_

"Now then" The spider spoke "Time to finish what I started. Unless anyone has any objections?" It looked around as if it expected someone to jump out and fight it off. While too prideful to say it out loud Weiss would have appreciated if someone did exactly that but no challenger appeared. It turned back to Weiss with a gleeful glow in its eyes "I guess not" It raised it arm over its head "Now to finally complete this stupid task!" Weiss closed her eyes preparing for the worst. "Huh? WAAAAAAAH!" At the monster's cry she opened an eye and saw the monster lying in its back a good distance into the shadows cast from the building and standing between them a was a strange figure in some sort of armour holding a staff who turned to her with large glowing orange eyes.

The fencer blinked but for she could ask one of several questions going through her mind a groan returned the new comer's attention back to the monster as it picked itself of the ground and ran round a nearby corner and the figure ran in pursuit leaving Weiss stuck to the ground "Hey! Wait! Get me..." But the new comer showed no sigh that he heard her as they ran round the corner after the monster. "Out of this...drat."

All this was witnessed by a man in a trench coat and hat from a nearby window with a small pocket watch in his hand. He then closed the watch and walked away.

* * *

The Muffet Imagin ran as fast as it could occasionally glancing behind it occasionally to make sure it wasn't being chased. "Damn it!" it muttered "Why couldn't I have gotten an easy contract? And why did all those traitorous bastards have to interfere?"

Suddenly it felt something wrap around its ankle and it fell face first onto the ground.

"Even the most slippery of fish can be caught" said a voice behind it. The Imagin pushed itself around and saw a masked figure, different from the one this morning but familiar all the same. His armour was bulky blue with hints of orange and clearly granted greater defensive power. he had thick armour on his upper arms and had a silver rail going straight down the middle of his chest armour. His mask was as also blue with big orange bug eyes and a pair of silver fins on the sides. In his hand was a long staff which he held by its end and from the opposite end was a long line that led to the Imagin's ankle. The masked staff wielder chuckled and tilted his head in amusement.

"Let me guess another Den-O?!"The Muffet Imagin growled and cut through the line with a swing of his arm then stood up and pointed at its foe "Why can't you pests just leave me to my business?!"

Den-O just balanced his staff against his shoulder and held up his hand in his usual gesture "Because stopping guys like you from threatening time is our business."

"Grrr Damn you!"

"All in good time." Den-O replied "Now...Boku ni tsuraretemiru?"

 **(Insert Double Action Rod Form)**

Letting out another growl the Muffet Imagin charged at him but before he got close Den-O jabbed it in the chest with his staff then spun around and wacked it on the check. The strike made then Imagin turn its back to him, Den-O then gave another amused chuckle and ran up and kicked the Imagin on the back causing it to fall face first onto the ground again.

"Hmm?" Den-O lowered his foot then braced his staff against his shoulder and rubbed the chin of his helmet "Either you're tired from you battles with Senpai and Kotaro OR Senpai exaggerated you're strength"

"What?!" The Imagin stood and spun round to the blue clad warrior then spat out several globs of acid webbing. "Don't mock me!"

But Den-O just jumped up high over the projectiles which simply hit the ground and walls behind where he had been standing. He then flipped in mid air and landed behind the Imagin who spun round to spit another glob but Den-O wacked it on top of the head then delivered another jab to the chest forcing it back.

"Well in either case" He held up his Rider pass "I think I'll cut this short."

The Imagin tensed as Den-O slowly lowering his pass to his belt smirking beneath his helmet as the Imagin sweated. However just as it was about to go over his belt...

"OI KAME!"

 **(End song with a record scratch)**

Momotaros in Den-O Sword Form appeared out of no where and pushed Rod Form over "Why didn't you call when you found this bastard?!"

Urataros gave a sigh then turned to his partner "Senpai I had no choice he was about to complete his contract."

"Whatever!" Momotaros took a few steps forward DenGasher sword in hand "I'm finishing this bastard."

"I don't think it matter who does it" Urataros shook his head and shrugged.

"Oi! You stole my kill back in the forest so its only fair I do the same."

"Um...Senpai" Urataros pointed at the Imagin.

"Hmm? DAAAAAH!" Momotaros cried as the they saw the Imagin climbing up the side of the building. Momotaros stomped his foot "Oi! Get back here!"

Just as the Imagin was about to climb over the edge a glowing blue line hooked onto the back of the creature's bonnet like head and pulled it back down with a thud.

"Huh?" Momtoros looked back to his partner who was holding his DenGasher staff like he had reeled in a large catch.

"I'm allowed to at least keep it from scurrying off Senpai?"

 **(Double Action Sword Form)**

"Heh" Momotaros turned back to the Imagin "Yeah that works". He took a few steps closer to the Muffet Imagin as it tried to get the hook of its head but froze when it saw the red swordsman walking towards it. Momotaros then pointed his sword at him "Oi you survived my Hissatsu before" He lowered his sword and the Imagin could have sword it saw bright red eyes glowing through the red visor on its mask as he held up his Rider pass. "Heh heh. That's not gonna happen again."

He held the pass in front of the buckle.

 _ **"Full Charge!"**_

Red electricity left out of the flashing symbol and into the hilt of the weapon. He then tossed the pass aside and held his weapon before him "Hissatsu" the blade shot into up into the sky with a line of red energy connecting it to the rest of the weapon. "Ore wa Hissatsu Waza!" He swung the weapon from his right to his left the blade following it striking the Imagin. He then swung it back to the right and gain slashing the monster then held it up and swinging it downwards striking the Imagin right down the middle.

"AAARRG!" The Imagin cried before he became engulfed in another explosion this time finishing it.

 **(End song)**

The blade flew back to weapon and Momotaros raised his head "Part 2!"

"Happy now?" Urataros asked bracing his staff against his shoulder.

"Yep!" Momotaros responded as he braced his own weapon against his shoulder as he turned to his partner "Finally squashed that bastard bug."

"He was an arachnid Senpai" Urataros corrected as Momotaros started to walk back in the direction he had come from.

The red swordsman paused then after a few seconds turned to his partner "...Shut up Kame."

He resumed walking and Urataros followed soon after with a chuckle.

* * *

"Hello! Helloooo! Is there anyone there?!" Weiss, still stuck to the ground, called "Just great" She sighed then heard several sets of footsteps coming towards "Hello? Someone there?" She tried to turn her head round to see who was there but she couldn't "Hey! Get me out of this!" A shadow stepped over here "Hey! Say something will OPH!"

The fencer was knocked out with a single well executed punch to the back of the head.

"Phew!" Hana drew her and back and gave her wrist a few flicks.

"Was that really necessary Hana?" Kintaros asked with a raised brow.

Hana turned to the 'Faunus' while Ryutaros started poking Weiss with a stick "Well if you have a better idea to keep her from asking questions let's hear it?"

"Umm..." The axe wielder blinked and his ears twitched.

"Just get her out of that stuff" Hana ordered.

"Right" The strong man complied walking over to the white haired girl and shooed his partner aside. He then bent down and grabbed a handful of the web and tried to pull it of but it barely budged "It's. Stronger. Then. It looks!" He growled then with a loud cracking sound he was forced on to his feet. He opened a gold eye and saw in place of the Schnee heiress was a small crater. He blinked then looked up and saw he was holding up Weiss and a small piece of the courtyard above his head. "Doh!"

"What are you doing baka?!" Hana cried while Ryutaros pointed and laughed at the sight.

"I think its stuck to my hand!" Kintaros said as he swung Weiss around to try and get her off but he couldn't.

As Hana started to berate him Momotaros and Urataros, still in their respective Den-O forms, walked round the corner. At sight of Hana telling off the gold clad strongman as he swung around Weiss and Ryutaros was rolling around on the ground. The two looked at each other exchanging a confused look beneath their helmets.

* * *

 _'Urgh! What happened?'_ When Weiss came to it was already dark and she was laying on a bench. She looked around and saw she was on a bench near the dormitories with a few lamps lighting up the courtyard. She sat up and placed a hand against her forehead _'Let's see I talked to Professor Port, he gave me some advice then...'_ the image of the spider like creature and the stranger in armour with those big orange eyes. _'I must have tripped and hit my head'_ she thought as she looked up at the partially full moon shining above. She took out her scroll to check the time "Oh no its past curfew!"

She then got up and ran for the dorms unaware of two pairs of eyes, one blue the other red which seemed to glow in the dark, the owners of the eyes turned to each other and nodded before they took their leave.

As Weiss neared her team's dorm room she dropped from a run to a quiet walk. She gently turned the handle and opened the door to be greeted by the sound of Yang's snoring on top of her blanket while in contrasted below Blake quietly slumbered beneath her blanket. As Weiss walked into the room she noticed a gently light beneath Ruby's tent curious she stood on the edge of her bunk and pushed the sheet aside and blinked in surprise at the sight of Ruby sleeping with a pencil in hand, with her scroll on her left side showing a bar chart and several books on her pillow with one open, and a lamp from her desk over head. Quickly glancing over the page Weiss noted it was a texted book on strategic aura use and the sheet of paper next to her hand showed she was taking notes from the book but fell asleep studying. Weiss' mind wondered back to what Ruby said in back in the forest _"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."_

 _'Maybe I should keep my promise of trying to be nicer'_ the fencer thought then gently nudged the girl awake.

Silver eyes blinked open then she jumped awake at the sight of fencer "Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry."

Weiss gently placed a hand over Ruby's mouth and raised a finger to her lips to prevent her from waking their teammates. She then noticed an empty mug on Ruby's bed "How do you take your coffee?"

Ruby blinked in surprise "I-I don't-"

"Answer the question."

"Cream and five sugars!"

Weiss sighed at the amount of sugar "Don't move" the dropped off the bunk then popped back up with a fresh cup of coffee as Ruby requested and offered it with a small smile "Here."

The little red reaper took the mug surprised at the heiress' change in demeanour from this morning "Umm...thanks Weiss."

"...Ruby" Weiss started "I think you have what it takes to be a good leader". Ruby smiled at the words. "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have" the heiress vowed returning the smile "Good luck studying." She then dropped down to the floor but popped back up to say one more thing as she pointed to some of Ruby's notes "That's wrong by the way." Ruby looked at the note she pointed out "Hey Ruby..."

Ruby turned to her partner who stood in the doorway to the team's bathroom "Uh huh?"

"...I always wanted bunk beds as a kid" Weiss admitted then closed the door while Ruby turned back to her studies with a beaming smile.

* * *

After making sure Weiss woke up safely Momotaros and Urataros headed back to the DenLiner for a well deserved cup of coffee.

As they walked to the dining car Momotaros turned to his partner "Hey Kameko."

"Yes Senpai?"

"How did you get find the Imagin and the girl first anyway" The oni like Imagin pointed a finger in his turtle like comrades face accusingly "Were you stalking her?"

Urataros turned and continued walking "Believe it or not Senpai I think I finally found a girl I DON'T want to reel in."

Momotaros stopped him by placing his hand on his shoulder "Seriously?" he placed his hand on Urataros' forehead "You feeling okay?"

"Very funny" Urataros replied swatting the hand away. Then the train shook almost knocking the two off balance. After regaining their balance Urataros turned to his partner "Besides we have bigger concerns" He pointed at the ceiling "like what is the cause behind this."

Momotaros nodded in agreement and they resumed heading towards the dining car as the DenLiner let out another chime as it raced along its tracks around the outer edges of the massive storm.

* * *

 **Next time on DENO**

"Yuuto Zakurai versus Yang Xiao Long."

"AAARRRGH!"

"Yuuto!"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"How can I lead a team if I can't control my own power?!"

"Its his semblance. If he uses it too soon between uses then..."

"What do you suppose it'll do next?"

"I just hope Yuuto doesn't do anything reckless."

"Henshin!"

 _ **"Altair Form!"**_

"Saisho ni itte oku. Ore wa ka-na-ari tsuyoi!"

* * *

 **Wow I really need to learn to pace myself when I'm writing original stuff. If your wondering why I did the story like this it's because a partial inspiration for it was the RWBY/Garo crossover SSBR of Makai by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight (I asked and they gave me permission to credit them) namely the heroes undercover at Beacon idea. And Kamen Rider Den-O was what popped into my head to use mostly because they are similar to Team RWBY a few ways, team RWBY are partially based on fairy tale characters while the Taros are based on Japanese folktales and each consists of four members each with a different colour, style and fighting technique. And while the Taros' ability to possess characters is classic I wanted to try something a little different. Anyway thank you for reading and feel free to review.**


	11. This will be The Day

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider belongs Toei and Ishinomori productions. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP). This will be The Day is performed by Casey Lee Williams.**

* * *

 _ **They see you as small and helpless,**_

 _ **They see you as just a child,**_

 _ **Surprise when they find out a warrior will soon run wild.**_

A girl in a red cloak kneels on top of a cliff before the full moon with rose petals flying off the hood. The girl slowly rising before a gravestone and raises her head as the image of a red being with horns appears over her mirroring the action. As they look up they see a figure in a white cloak with white rose petals in front of the grave. The white figure starts to break up into petals as the Momotaros slowly reaches out to it. The Moon breaks up into petals as everything turns white and engulfs the red hooded girl and Momotaros as the title appears.

* * *

 _ **Prepare for your greatest moments,**_

 _ **Prepare for finest hour,**_

 _ **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.**_

Weiss stands in the White castle under a spot light and closes her eyes. The camera then gets faraway shot of her while moving behinds several pillars with the see through image of Urataros stands to the right looking at the left then touches his forehead and turns to the camera changing into his Imagin form.

Cut to Blake standing in a tree in Forever Fall. A pattern appears in the sky similar to the face of a Grimm then a see through image of Ryutaros appears over it on left side of the screen looking to the right then the camera moves past another branch and Blake vanishes while Ryutaros turns to the camera and flashes a peace sign in his Imagin form.

Cut to Yang on over looking the city of Vale at night on her motorcycle, Bumblebee, while looking at something on her scroll the camera switches to show her face while the image of Kintaros appears on the left with its head bowed and arms folded, angled so we see both it's side and front with his eyes closed. Yang looks up with a determined look and Kintaros touched his chin and it pops his neck, now in his Imagin form, as Yang spins her bike round kicking up a cloud of dust then zooms down the road after performing a wheelie.

* * *

 _ **We are lighting,**_

 _ **Straying from the thunder.**_

 _ **Miracles of ancient wonder.**_

The dust clears revealing a huge mob of Grimm, Imagin and Gigandeaths. A Nevermore flies over them at screen. The camera then pulls back revealing Roman Torchwick with his henchmen behind him flames then rise from the bottom changing to the woman in the red dress with four figures behind her in the shadows. The camera zooms in on her golden eyes then switches to a black orb of energy in the sky above our heroes, Ruby, Sword Form, Weiss, Rod Form , Blake, Axe Form, Yang and Gun Form, who stand in a circle as they prepare to fight the army of Grimm surrounding them.

 _ **This will be the day we've waited for.**_

 _ **This will be the day we open up the door.**_

 _ **I don't wanna hear your absolution.**_

 _ **Hope you're ready for a revolution.**_

Ruby turns and looks up as the orb sends down a blast of black energy into the centre of the circle but the heroes avoid it and line up, Blake, Gun, Weiss, Rod, Ruby, Sword, Yang and Axe. Sword hits the ground while Axe pops his neck then all eight charge towards the orb. The scene changes to a split screen Jaune standing before the Beacon Academy statue on the left and Hana in a forest area on the right. Jaune stares up at the statue with an unsure expression while Hana looks down with a saddened one a tear escaping from the corner of her left eye. A hand appears on Jaune's left shoulder same for Hana's right. They turn and see Pyrrha giving Jaune and encouraging smile and Yuuto doing the same for Hana. The camera changes to the front of the groups revealing to Jaune's right is Ren and Nora and on Hana's left is Deneb and Kotaro. The two groups then look up towards to sky.

* * *

 _ **Welcome to a world of new solutions.**_

 _ **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.**_

Scene changes to Ozpin's cane and the camera slowly pulls up revealing the man his coffee mug in his right hand, Goodwitch with her scroll in hand to his left and to his right is Owner both hands resting on his cane and next him is Naomi happily leaning against the safety railing. The camera then pulls back revealing their standing on the bow of an airship and keeps pulling back showing Denliner and Zeroliner flying past and stops at the rear of the ship.

* * *

 _ **In time, your heart will open minds,**_

 _ **A story will be told**_

Ruby is shown standing in the middle of the screen against a black background, She looks to the viewer with an uneasy look while the red outline of Momotaros stands behind her back turned and their respective symbols to the right and left. Weiss then raises her Myrtanaster in salute with her symbol to the left of the screen while the right half of Urataros face is shown in blue outline with bright orange eyes over the spinning snowflake. Blake then appears with her symbol to the right of the screen. She closes her eyes and bows her head as she reaches for Gambol Shroud's hilt while the left half of Ryutaros is face shown over the flower. And finally Yang appears looking to the right side of the screen where her burning heart symbol is shown and the right side of Kintaros is show in outline from the waist up over it with arms folded.

* * *

 _ **And victory is in a simple soul.**_

Ozpin standing before the doors of Beacon left hand atop his cane and right in his pocket behind him to his right is Glynda while to his left is Owner turned slightly to the left with both his hands resting on his cane and to his left is Naomi cheerily waving to the viewer. The camera quickly pulls back revealing Jaune rubbing the back of his head, Kotaro holding the Machteddy, Pyrrha with Milo in its javelin form on her shoulder, Nora smiling widely, Ren with his hands behind his back, Deneb saluting the viewer, Yuuto bracing ZeroGasher against his shoulder and Hana right arm behind her back holding her left.

We then see Yang on the left winking at the viewer with Kintaros on the right in his disguise arms folded holding his KintarosAxe II. Blake on the right holding Gambol Shroud by its handle with Ryutaros on the left holding up his Ryurevolver II with both hands. Weiss on the left hand resting on Myrtanaster with Urataros on the right with his right hand holding his Urarod II behind him while his left is held up in his usual gesture. The camera stops at Ruby holding Crescent Rose behind her and Momotaros on her left bracing his Momotarosword II against his shoulder.

The backdrop changes from Beacon to the full moon with the two standing against it, Momotaros now as Den-O sword form. Ruby turns round giving Crescent Rose a spin while Den-O gives his DenGasher sword a quick twirl and a few swings. They end with Ruby standing against the moon posing with Crescent Rose while Den-O to her left poses with knees bent and his sword held with both hands pointing upwards leftwardly. Their colours have been blacked out save for Ruby's red cloak as it blows in the wind behind them and the red armour on Den-O's chest and thighs along with his glowing red visor. They stand in their respective poses as the title appears.

* * *

 **Author's note(s): Yeah sorry for the fake out I started writing this back on chapter eight or seven but I didn't want to post it until the big reveal happened, for I hope, obvious reasons. This is the first time I've written an intro and so I figured I'd try some small changes. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	12. ZERO Resonance Part 1

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Ishinomori Productions. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Mounty Oum (RIP)**

 **Sorry for taking so long a REALLY bad case of writer's block and some real life stuff kept me from finishing this chapter.**

* * *

"This is so dumb!"

Urataros gave a frustrated sigh and turned to his partner "Senpai you've been saying that for a day now."

"Well it doesn't make it any less true!"

Urataros turned back to the mirror to finish putting on his tie "We get it you don't like this mission all that much."

"It's not the mission!" Momotaros shouted. "It's how we're doing it!"

"Not much of a difference" Kintaros commented.

Momotaros glared at the 'Faunus' who simply turned back to cleaning his weapon.

"Senpai you've been like this since Owner's explanation."

"You call that an explanation?"

"Well he did give some valid reasons for our course of action. Anyway can't you find something else to focus on?"

"Yeah!" Ryutaros chimed in "Like decorating!" He pointed at the red eyed swordsman "You said we'd decorate after school yesterday!" he then turned to Urataros. "You said that too Kame-chan."

"Well to be fair Ryuta we've been busy" Kintaros spoke up.

"He's right. Between being on guard for Imagin, school work, I can't believe I said that, and Senpai moaning we haven't found time."

"Hey you just said you can't believe this situation either Kame."

"But I'm not complaining about it every few seconds."

"Hey I don't complain every few seconds!"

"Yes you do!" The E,N and O of the team said in perfect sync.

"Anyway can't we start decorating now?" Ryutaros ran up to Urataros.

The blue staff wielder looked down at his younger comrade. "We're just about go to class Ryuta."

"What about after school?"

"Oi! I'm the leader you should be askin me."

Ryutaros frowned. "No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do!" Momotaros growled.

"No I don't!"

"Actually Ryuta" Urataros spoke up bringing the dancing gunmen's attention back to him "He IS our leader so you kind of have to."

"What?!"

"Ha!" Momotaros barked with a smirk the walked up the two. "You heard him Gaki. If you want something done ya have to ask me". He bent over so he was closer to the scowling boy's eye level "Maybe if you ask nicely I'll think about it."

Ryutaros looked down at the floor fists clenched at his sides "I want..." Momotaros turned his head to the side and cupped his ear. "I want..." Ryutaros muttered while Urataros and Kintaros shared an exhausted look they knew where this was going. "A LEADER WHOSE ACTUALLY SMART!"

"DAH!" Momotaros jumped back held his ears then looked up and pointed at the purple dancer. "You little brat!"

He jumped at him but Ryutaros just jumped out of the way led the temperamental swordsman on a chase round the room and over the beds giggling as he did so. As that happened Urataros and Kintaros looked at each other then hung their heads and proceeded to shake them with a sigh.

* * *

"Aaaaah!" Yuuto stretched out his arms and sighed as he made his way down the hallway to his team's room. "Now that was a run."

The green swordsman had woken up almost half an hour ago with his teammates still sleeping. With plenty of time left until classes started Yuuto decided to go for a morning jog. Not only did it get him away from his team's snoring but it also helped clear his head especially concerning that... dream.

 _'I thought I was over that'_ Yuuto thought with a frown then shook his head snapping out of his thoughts. He had spent his morning so far trying to snap out of that state of mind. He then pulled out his scroll from his pocket, he was wearing a green t-shirt with his bull head symbol on the left side and a pair of black track pants, and checked the time. _'Still more then half an hour until class starts. I've got time for a quick shower'_ He thought as he came to a stop in front of his team's door and swiped is scroll across door's scanner and turned the handle.

"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You must have no else could have taken them!"

And with that Yuuto's morning was no longer peaceful as he opened the door and saw the E and O of ZERO, dressed in their combat gear, in the middle of the room bickering. The room itself was divided with Hana and Kotaro on the left and Yuuto on the left with a few boxes, bags and books on the floor and desks.

"Why would I take them?" Kotaros asked then pulled out a Dust cartridge from one of his ammo pouches. "Your ammo won't work with Teddy."

"Well who else could have taken them?!"

Kotaro spread his arms. "I don't know!"

Yuuto gave a quiet groan and shook his head. For some reason the two would not stop squabbling and it got old real fast.

He looked up and the two and asked. "What are you two fighting about now?"

The pair turned to their leader and Kotaro pointed at his partner "Hana lost some of her Dust rounds and thinks I did it."

"Well where could they have gone?"

"How should I know?" Kotaro asked. "It's not my fault you can't keep track of your stuff."

Hana opened her mouth to reply but Yuuto cut her off "Hey! You're not kids so stop acting like it."

"Well she was a kid when I met her" Kotaro muttered earning a punch on the arm. "Ow!"

Yuuto rolled his eyes "Hey! I'm not your babysitter!" The pair glanced at each other then looked away while Yuuto made his way to his bed where what the black shirt and pants he wore under his armour were folded up neatly. "I'm going to grab a shower you two just focus on getting ready for class."

"Shower's occupied" Hana informed him as she went to her desk where her weapon lay in its bazooka form while Kotaro went to sort out his text books for the day.

The green swordsman picked up his change of clothes and went over to the door and knocked. "Oi! Hurry up in there Deneb!"

"One minute Yuuto" He spun round and saw his partner walk in from the team's shared closet on the other side of the room.

Wind blew into the room carrying the sands of time in with it causing the other three members of team ZERO to close and shield their eyes. The green eyed Imagin kicked the door shut behind him cutting off the wind but leaving the carpet covered in a small pile of sand. The other three members of team ZERO each gave him a look showing a different level of annoyance and saw he was wearing a scarf he got from the Junction point around his head with a pair of goggles over his eyes and carried a few boxes wrapped in a plastic bag to keep out the sand.

Yuuto marched up his partner not too please about the light layer of sand no covering everything. "Deneb what were you doing on ZeroLiner? I told you we'll decorate on the weekend."

The Imagin manoeuvred his load so he could carry it on his left hand alone then pulled down the scarf over his mouth "I know Yuuto but I remembered I prepared these lunches the other day." He pulled the bag revealing four clear plastic tubs each containing a small lunch.

"Why didn't you put them in the mini fridge?" Yuuto asked pointing at the small appliance set next to Deneb's desk. originally he had wanted to put it back on the time train but Deneb had argued that keeping their lunches in the shared fridge in the rec room would mean there was a chance someone else could take them.

"Well...I may have made these before we arrived at Beacon and left them in the fridge aboard ZeroLiner" Deneb replied with a chuckle as he lifted the goggles off his eyes.

"Unbelievable" Yuuto moaned placing his hand over his face as Kotaro walked over.

The purple clad warrior took a tub and removed the lid revealing half of the tub contained rice and the other some kind of curry turned to the resident cook "Looks pretty good Deneb."

"Hehe Domo" Deneb replied as he rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "Of course they'll have to be put in the microwave but they should still be good to eat."

"Hey it's better then spending a few minutes starving in line."

"Did you have come into the room though?" Hana asked as she placed her weapon on her back. She then looked around the room namely the sand that blew in.

"Sorry but if I opened the door outside someone could have seen."

"Yeah and this mess is much better" Hana muttered.

"Hey at least we got food out of it."

"That doesn't fix the mess Kotaro."

"Since when are you so glass half empty?"

"Hey!" Yuuto looked up from his hand his patience near its end. "I already told you guys to stop bickering for the-wait" He turned to his partner. "Deneb?" He pointed at the door behind his partner. "If you were on ZeroLiner" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the bathroom door "Whose in the bathroom?"

"Aaaaah" at the sound of a content sigh they turned to the bathroom door and saw the fifth member of the four man team, Teddy. The humble Imagin had a towel wrapped around his waist and was rubbing his head with another in order to dry it. "Sorry Yuuto but I needed a shower after being stuck in Kotaro's locker while you were all in class yesterday. They get surprisingly stuffy."

"By the way Teddy I've been meaning to ask" Hana said as she placed her weapon on her back. She walked over to the purple Imagin "Back when Kotaro was hanging upside down in the Emerald Forest why didn't you change back and help him down."

"I would have but I didn't want to risk our cover if one of the other initiates saw me."

"Thanks for bringing that up again Hana" Kotaro half muttered. He then held put the tub in his hand for Teddy to see. "Hey Teddy check out this lunch Deneb made for the team."

"Hmm?" Now curious Teddy walked over to his partner and gave a nod at the contents. He turned to resident cook "This does look pretty good Deneb."

"D-Domo Ao Kumataros" Deneb nodded at the comment but sounded a bit nervous. He looked down at the other three tubs in his silver hands "But I'm afraid that since I was told the teams would consist of four members I only have that many tubs."

"Um...It's Teddy" The humble Imagin said as he pointed at himself.

"It's more accurate then Tendon" Kotaro commented which his partner had to give a relucent nod of agreement. Kotaro turned to Deneb "Don't worry about it Deneb I'll split mine with Teddy."

"You're sure?" Deneb asked the purple clad warrior then turned to his fellow Imagin. "I'm more then happy to cook some more."

Teddy held up his hand a shook his head. "Don't stress yourself on my account."

"Great now that that's done I'm going to take a shower" Yuuto gently pushed past his teammates and walked over to the bathroom door. "I won't be long." He stopped and turned to the others "You guys get started on cleaning this up. I'll do my share when I get out."

And with that he closed the door and set his clothes on the laundry basket.

One shower later Yuuto, now in his usual choice of under armour clothes, wiped the steam off the mirror and nodded at his relfection. He then turned and opened the door and a pile of sand spilled over his shoes.

Yuuto looked up from his now sand covered feet and saw the room was now covered in sand with a smile pile set in the centre of the room where his teammates were currently standing with Hana and Kotaro once again bickering over something and Deneb and Teddy trying to calm down with little success.

"Ishinomori's pen!" Yuuto proclaimed gaining the attention of the others. He did a quick look around the room then back to the four "What happened?! I was only in there for about eight minutes."

The four looked at each other then Deneb bowed in apology "I'm sorry Yuuto!"

"Deneb?! What did you do?"

The robed Imagin stood up straight. "Well it was pointed out that we would need a vacuum cleaner to get the sand out of the carpit. So I..." He started pushing his index fingers together. "Opened the door to the Sands of Time again."

"You did what?! That's the reason for this mess in the first place."

"To be fair to Deneb it was Kotaro's idea" said Hana as she cast a glance to her partner.

"Hey don't pin this on me!" Kotaro replied. "I said we needed a vacuum. I didn't say we needed the one from ZeroLiner."

"I'm sorry!" Deneb again bowed in apology this time to Kotaro.

"Why did all this sand come in anyway?" Yuuto asked then turned to his partner. "Deneb I thought we set ZeroLiner away from the storm."

"Actually I think this may have been caused by a completely separate gust of wind."

"Oh this is just PERFECT!" The green warrior moaned as he face palm.

Then came a knock at the door which Teddy answered and opened the door revealing Momotaros in his human guise.

"Yo Tendon you guys got any armor..." The red swordsman had stepped into the room and found himself sanding in sand halfway up his shoe. "What the...?"

"Well this is...unexpected" commented Urataros as he and the other members of Team DENO walked up behind their leader.

"You guys making a beach or something?" Ryutaros asked leaning out from behind the blue staff wielder.

"Perfect" Hana then walked up and pushed past Momotaros.

"Hey!"

And behind Kintaros, who was at the back of the group, and proceeded to push him and in turn the others into the room "You're just in time to help clean this mess up."

"Why do we have to clean this up?" asked Momotaros asked after Hana shoved them in and closed the door then marched up to the disguised Imagin.

"Because it's the nice thing to do."

"'Nice thing to do'?" Momotaros asked then pointed round the five members of Team ZERO. "You mean like how you guys woke us up yesterday to keep us from being late?"

"That was your fault for fooling around." Hana pointed at the sand on the floor "Now help clean this up."

"If we do that we'll be late for class" Momotaros countered.

"Momotaros" Deneb ran up to him and bowed. "Please forgive us. We did not mean to offend you or your teammates!" He stood up straight "Please for the sake of our long comradery..."

"Have you been watching those old movies again?" Momotaros asked with a puzzled expression from Deneb's words, said Imagin now had his head bowed and was rubbing the back of it with his hand. "Sorry Odebu but if we help you guys out we'll be late to the start of class and I'm already in hot water with Goodwitch thanks to that bastard arachnid." He turned to Urataros "There! I didn't call him a bug. Happy?"

The blue Casanova simply shrugged while Kotaro leaned over to Teddy. "He can't tell the difference between a bug and an arachnid?"

The purple Imagin shrugged while Hana rubbed the side of her head from the headache she felt coming on. "Look! Just help us clean this up then you can head to class. alright?"

"Have you gone deaf or somethin?" Momotaros pointed at the door. "Goodwitch's class is first." He then leaned closer to Hana "Goodwitch."

"You make it sound like you're scared of her Senpai."

"Uh..." Momotaros looked away from his partner and scratched behind his ear.

"Ha ha!" Ryutaros pointed at the swordsman. "You're scared of Goodwitch! Team DENO's suppoussed leader is afraid of a girl!"

"I AM the leader!" Momotaros' head switched back to the purple gunmen "and You're saying you're not?!"

The youngest of the group folded his arms "Name one girl that I should be afraid of."

Everyone present pointed at Hana, save for Yuuto and Hana herself, as she gave the immature dancer an almighty glare.

Ryutaros, eyes wide and his face blank, stared at her for a second then blinked then pointed at Urataros to his right "He said it!"

He then zipped behind Kintaros to his left earning him some odd looks from the blue and gold members of DENO and an amused smile from Momotaros, Denen, Kotaro and Teddy.

Hana gave a frustrated sigh and opened her mouth to say something when then clock on Deneb's desk, despite having a scroll he insisted on having a classic alarm clock, caught her eye and she saw the time the time. "Look we have no time for this. Just help us get started on cleaning this up then we'll head to class."

"Just leave it and clean it up later."

"But Momotaros we are held responsible for these rooms" Said Deneb. "We can't just leave it like this for who knows how long."

"Seriously Odebu?" Momotaros asked. "Yuuto how do you put up with this guy?" He turned to look at his fellow leader but saw he wasn't there. The group looked around and saw he wasn't in the room anymore. Momotaros bared his teeth "Oh that son of a-!"

* * *

Yuuto marched down the hallway with his fists clenched. He felt his nails digging into his skin as he walked. He grit his teeth together as he went frustrated thoughts about his teams antics. He was more or less used to Deneb but being roommates with Hana, Kotaro and Teddy was going to take some getting used to. Deneb's insistence on bring things from ZeroLiner to the room was one thing but Hana and Kotaro fighting was a new development they'd never shown any hostility the few times he had seem then interact but then again as Kotaro said Hana had been a girl at those times because of the Imagin previously erasing her timeline. That didn't ecuse the fact that most times they were in the same room they were fighting over the smallest things.

 _Why do I have to put up with this?_ He thought _I mean Momotaros may not be the smartest guy but I can see why he's always complaining about his mission. I mean by all rights I should be teaching these guys but no I have to be another student._ He gave a frustrated sigh and scratched the back of his head with his right hand while his left pulled out something from one of his pouches, one of his transformation cards. _This is not what I thought this would be like._

* * *

 _ZeroLiner's bellow like horn sounded as it charged down the tracks in the Sands of Time. Inside the bull like locomotive's dining car Yuuto sat in the corner reading a book about different myths and legends involving stars. After he finished the chapter he was on he marked the page and placed the closed book on the table next to him and stretched his arms. He then got up and walked out of the door way, across the hallway and out onto balcony behind the train. The wind blew against the back of his head as he looked at the scenery as growing small in the distance and gave a sigh. When he first came aboard ZeroLiner he never would have guess time would be so barren it honestly got boring pretty quickly. He looked down at the rails emerging from underneath the train._

 _It had been a while since the last time he had to face an Imagin or another threat to time. He turned his back to the scenery and leaned against the barrier and looked up at the rainbow coloured sky._

'It's been too quiet lately' _he thought. '_ I mean you'd think something would come up now.' _He turned and stared at the rocky mountain that appeared on ZeroLiner's left._ _'_ Maybe I'm over thinking it. After all I've been pretty damn driven since...'

 _"Yuuto! I'm back!" Yuuto gave a quiet growl as Deneb's announcement broke his train of thought. Seriously his partner seemed to have the worst sense of timing. "And we have a guest!"_

 _Yuuto turned to the closed door. A guest? He pushed himself off the raining and walked through the door way and saw Deneb standing dutifully next to it._

 _"Ah Yuuto I was just about to look for you."_

 _"Deneb you literally just called me a few seconds ago."_

 _"Yes well..." Deneb had nothing. "Any way I just need to get something to eat and drink from the kitchen" he turned to the seat on the opposite side of the car. "Is there anything you'd like in particular?"_

 _"Coffee and fired rice if you have any" Yuuto turned and there in the corner hands resting on his cane was the owner of the DenLiner._

"Hey Yuuto!"

* * *

"What?!" The green swordsman snapped.

"Hey! Hey! No need to bite my head off" Yang held her hands up and waved them in a pacifying manner. "Jeez no wonder your symbol's a bull."

Looking over the blonde's shoulder Yuuto saw the rest of the all female team walking up with their leader at the head of the group.

"Sorry I'm..." Yuuto gave a frustrated sigh "I'm not having a good morning."

"Well you shouldn't take it out on others" Weiss commented with her arms folded earning a raised eyebrow from Blake.

"You're one to talk" said the quiet girl as she turned away from the heiress who gave her an icy glare.

Ruby took a few step towards the armoured boy. "Something happen with your team?"

Yuuto noticed Weiss grimace at her partner's words earning a raised brow then looked down at the younger girl who wore a concerned expression. The green swordsman sighed and turned away slightly with his arms folded. "I guess you could say that."

The sisters exchanged a look then looked back to him "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Oookay" Yang placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow while Ruby's gaze landed on the item in Yuuto's hand.

"Hey what's that?"

Yuuto quickly pocketed the card and resumed walking. "None of you're concern."

Team RWBY looked at each other with a look asking 'What was that all about that?' then followed after him. Shortly they arrived at Goodwitch's combat class in the amphetire/sparring arena. Since it was the first class that day the students didn't have to wear the academy uniform and instead went with their combat uniforms though some didn't causing them to stand out in the mix of colours and styles.

The students were all currently seated in the stands above the floor while Professor Goodwitch stood in the centre of the arena. The stage across from the main doors of the room could be lowered or raised depending on what the room was needed for and Goodwitch used this in her class by having it lowered during some classes or raised in others so the students could train in both a small and large arena.

Today was one of the days when Goodwitch lowered the stage allowing combatents to use the full space. The combat instructer in question was standing in the middle of the adaptible stage with her scroll in hand going over a few details.

Yang turned to her sister with a teasing smile "So Ruby how's feel to be on time for once?"

"Very funny sis" said Ruby with an amused glare.

"Can you two act your age for five secounds?" Asked Weiss.

"Nope!" Replied the resident blonde with a smile earning a look from the heiress almost identical to the one on Ruby's face.

"Hey" The three turned their attention to Blake half way down the steps. "Are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to find some seats?"

"Oh right!" Ruby said before rushing after the bow wearing girl.

"Don't run down you dolt!"

As Ruby and Weiss went to join their teammate at the front of the stand Yang looked back at the entrance "Hey Yuuto want to..." The green swordsman was no longer there and in fact was making his way to one of the seats at the back in the next row over. "...Join us?" the brawler finished with a raised brow then turned and went to join the others. "Guess not."

Just as Yang sat down, sitting on the right edge of the row, the bell rang signaling the start of class. Goodwitch looked up from her scroll to the class gathered consisting of the majority of the first years.

"Ah excellent to see so many of you made it on time today. Now team leaders prepare for attendance." and with that she opened up her registration list for the class. She started going through list of first year teams alphabetically starting with CRDL and wasn't to happy about having to break up their snickering over some topic she didn't catch, two teams down she got to DENO, upset that now the entire team was late and not just their leader, three teams later she reached JNPR and wasn't to happy to see Jaune Arc half asleep and being prodded awake by his partner resulting in him shooting up awake on his feet like a solider standing to attention.

Glynda shook her head wondering for eighth time in the past few days why Ozpin let him into the school. She continued down the list finding team RWBY were actual all there today, their leader sounding pretty proud of that fact, and finally came to the last team of the new year ZERO or more accurately their leader. Said leader sitting on his own arms folded at the end of the back row.

"Mr Zakurai. Where is the rest of your team?"

Yuuto shrugged and turned away the teacher. "They were fooling around and I was already set for class."

"So you left all three members of your team including your partner behind?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah something like" He muttered and turned his head away.

Goodwitch frowned at the green swordsman though she honestly wasn't really that surprised however first years with attitude were hardly something new. Meanwhile some of the students exchanged looks of various degrees of surprise that he took that tone with the combat instructor.

"Very well" said the blonde teacher before she looked across the crowd. "Now who would like to participate in the first match?"

Yang's hand shot up. "Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!"

"The sound effects are unnecessary Ms Xiao Long..." she said in a deadpan tone but Yang kept doing it. Goodwitch sigh and relented "Very well."

"Yes!" Yang proclaimed with a fist pump.

"Now as for your opponent..." Goodwitch's eyes were drawn to a certain moody, green swordsman. "Mr Zakurai."

"Hmm?" Yuuto's gaze turned back to the teacher.

"Care to take part in the first round of the morning?"

He blinked then shrugged "Sure."

"Very well. Both you make your way down to the arena."

And with that they both got up and left the way they came in to head down to the open space. One pumped for a fight the other thankful for something to tke his mind of his headache of a team.

"Good luck sis!" Ruby called after her sister.

Yang replied by looking back over her shoulder with a smirk and ave a thumbs up. "Thanks but I'm not gonna need it."

* * *

A few minutes later Yuuto and Yang stood across from eachother in the centre of the arena with Goodwitch standing between them. Yuuto now having his ZeroGasher braced on his shoulder. Despite the name it wasn't the same weapon he usually used but he just didn't really see the point of giving it a different name since it was by all purposes the same thing and he refused to follow DENO's example just add a 'II' to the end of its name.

Goodwitch looked from Yuuto on her right to Yang on her left. "Are you both ready?"

The green swordsman gave his ZeroGasher and quick spin before planting it point first on the ground with his left hand resting on the hilt. "Ready!"

Yang meanwhile unfolded her gauntelts and fists raised. "Oh yeah!"

And with that Goodwitch walked back to the edge of the arean to avoid getting caught in the cross fire and entered a few commands on her scroll. The windows darkened keeping daylight out and then lights above the stands went while several spotlights over the large arena.

Two holographic screens appeared one on the right showing a picture of Yuuto and his aura reserves in the form of a green health bar and the same on the left for Yang.

"Let me say this to start" Yuuto proclaimed and pointed at Yang. "I am fairly strong!"

Yang smirked and replied "Bring it on!"

"The match of Yuuto Zakurai vs Yang Xiao Long will begin on my mark!" Goodwitch delcared as Yuuto pulled his sword out of the floor and took a stance. "And...Begin!"

Yuuto charged at the blonde with a cry and took a swing at the brawler. Yang just jumped back out of the way with a teasing smile. Yuuto swung again but this time Yang simply side stepped out of it and he simply tried again.

This time Yang blocked the strike with her gauntlet. Yuuto grit his teeth as he pushed his weapon against her arm with all his strength but Yang barely budged the blonde winked at him then punched him in the stomach sending him flying back. The green swordsman flew back and bounced off the ground once before landing in a crouch digging his feet into the floor. His eyes narrowed at whre Yang had been standing but saw no sign of the girl he looked up just in time to see Yang descending towards him with her right fist drawn back and the guantlet glowing a firery golden yellow.

Yuuto's reacton was almost instant as he dove to his right just managing to avoid being hit by the brawler's meteor like punch as it left a small crater in the floor. Yuuto rolled on his back then stood up in a crouch then jumped back giving himself more distance from his oppenant. He landed digging his heels into the floor then when he came to a stop he raised his gaze to the brawler who was currently standing in the shallow hole surrounded by her aura which burned like yellow flames.

Yang smirked and charged with a fist reared back. Once more Yuuto managed to block it with ZeroGasher but skidded back from the force of the impact.

"Man when you said you were 'fairly' strong you weren't kidding" Yang said with a hand on her hip. "Seriously is that all you got?"

The green swordsman growled at the blonde's mocking then converted his weapon to its blowgun mode and started firing at the brawler.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss and Blake watched the match unfold from their place in the bleachers. Ruby was making punching motionings in her seat as she silently cheered her sister on earning a raised brow from her partner on her right and small amused smile from Blake on her left.

After Yang's play on her oppenant's pre battle proclamation Weiss turned to Ruby "Has Yang always been so... confident?"

Ruby gave an embrassed smile and shurgged knowing full well how 'confident' Yang was. "Fraid so."

While her teammates talked Blake's eyes were focused on her partner's oppenant as he flipped away from the shots she fired from her gauntlets and fired back between landings. Something just didn't fit the way he moved.

"-lake? Blake you okay?"

Blake blinked and turned to the two. "Huh?"

"You okay?" Ruby asked looking a little concerned. "You kind of zoned out there."

"It just..." Blake turned back to the watched and saw it was now a close range match with Yang on defence as Yuuto rapidly switched between sword swings and kicks. Amber eyed narrowed at ZERO's leader.

"Just what?" Weiss asked.

"Yuuto is a first year student like everyone else in this class" Blake answered as she stared at Yuuto as he ducked beneath Yang's fist and used a low sweep kick to knock her off balance. "But he doesn't fight like one."

Weiss turned to the brown haired boy. She had to admit he was an excellent fighter. "He's good I'll amdit." She turned back to her black dressed teammate. "But are you sure you're not exaggerating?"

"Weiss has point" Ruby chimmed in. "There are students with all sorts of training here." He gestured over at team JNPR namely a certain red head who tried to help her green teammate keep his hyper partner from jumping into the arena. "I mean Pyrrha is a world famous fighter and she's the regular first year age." Ruby turned back to Blake and shrugged. "Maybe he has similar training?"

Blake turned back to match and thought over her leader's suggestion. "Maybe...?"

Yuuto had reversed the earlier situation and had now forced Yang into a distant and was keeping pressure on her. Blake still couldn't get her curiousity over the way he fiught out of her head. She noted there was a difference in skill between Yang and Yuuto but it wasn't in style. Yuuto fought in a way that reminded her of several fighters she used to know and that was what bothered her about it. Those fighters were more experienced in the field then her. Far more experienced.

* * *

Yuuto fired shot after shot at the blonde avoided his shots sidestepping and ducking away. He grit his teeth and swallowed a growl of frustration from the fight. He should have been able to win this match no problem but it went on far longer then he expected. He quickly glanced up at the Aura meters on display overhead and saw that both had lowered it wasn't by any significant margin.

This distraction cost him however as he turn back to Yang only to see her fist flying right him. Yuuto some how managed to raise ZeroGasher and raise his Aura's defence in time to take the blow but was still sent flying back. He bounced once then landed face first on the floor. He pushed himself up glaring at the ground and tightened his grip on ZeroGasher.

 _I can't believe it!_ He thought angerly. _I have the advantage in experience but so far we've been at a stand off at best. How could this happen?!_

He got a knee up and looked at Yang who was standing where he stood a second ago and stretched out her arms like she was just warming up. A fact that didn't help cool off his on the verge of boiling over frustration.

"Wow I have to say so far this is kinda disappointing" She smirked as she finished her routine then placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly. "Come on show me what ya can really do Yu?"

He struck the floor with his unoccupied right fist and stood up and glared at Yang whose smirk vanished with a suprised blink at swordsman's enraged expression but it quickly returned.

* * *

"If looks could kill" Jaune mused in surpise to Pyrrha who nodded in agreement. "And I thought Momotaros had a temper."

"If he wants to stand a chance of winning he had best cool said temper" said the Minstralian champion. Pyrrha had faced foes similar to Yang before who tried to get under their oppenants skin and take advantage of their frustration. Though she wasn't sure if it was a tactic or just the blonde's enegetic personallity.

While the amazon's mind briefly drifted to several of her old matches Nora watched the battle excitedly punching the air in front of her with a maniac grin.

"Yeah! Come on! Don't stop now!" She cheered.

"Who are you routing for?" Ren asked.

She turned and gave a cheery smile "Oh no one in particular I just want to see em fight."

"Of course you do?" Ren sigh and hung his head.

Nora turned back to the arena and was about to start cheering again when something caught her eye by stage's backdrop.

"Hey did you guys see that?" She pointed at the structure.

"What? The back drop? It's nice I guess?" said Jaune confused.

"No not that. I thought I saw some-."

"Hey something is happening" Nora frowned at her old friend for cutting her off but quickly returned her attention to the floor of the area

* * *

 _That's it!_ Yuuto's patience was gone between his teammates behavior, the secrecy of the mission and the fact that he was actually struggling in this match it was a miracle it didn't burn out sooner. _  
_

"You want me to get serious?" he said as he stood up and gave ZeroGasher a spin then planting the point of the sword on the floor with his hand on the hilt same as did at the start of the fight. "Fine!"

Yang chuckled at tone of his voice. "Heh bring it on!"

Yuuto took a deep breath, closed his eyes then exhaled standing still. His oppenant tilted her head at the scene "Umm...Yuuto?"

She dropped her stance slightly then turned and looked up at her team in the stands behind her with Weiss and Ruby giving shrug informing her they were just as lost. The brawler turned back and an amused smirk "Ya know it's rude to ignore a lady."

She then charged at the still boy assuming he'd just given up but just as she reared her fist back Yuuto's eyes snapped open and he threw his right arm into air. Suddenly a bold of lightning shot down from the air aim right at Yang who filped back just avoiding being struck as the bolt struck the floor causing a small smoking crater.

Yang blinked in surpise at the smoking hole in the floor she had not expected.

"On that..." Yuuto's voice came from behind the haze "I agree!" ZERO's leader jumped out of the smoke sword raised high over his head and brought it down towards her snapping Yang out of her daze and she rolled to the right just in time to avoid it as the large blade was brought down cracking the floor. He then pulled ZeroGasher up then swung it at his oppenant who simple fliped out of the way. "Just. One. Problem!"

"Oh and what would that be?" Yang asked in mid flip only to find out as she stood up and saw the sole of Yuuto's boot flying at her as he used to his sword to carry his momentum and jump up.

After she skidded back after his foot made contact with her chest then dropped to her knee head lowered. The green swordsman landed on his feet in and stopped facing her, pulling the ZeroGasher out mid spin then braced it on his shoulder and pointed Yang slightly exhausted from the fight. "In a match I don't see ladies and gentlemen only oppenants!"

Yang shook slightly Yuuto felt his bilt up frustration and anger vanish at first thinking he'd gone too far taking it out then she raised her head. Yang had her usual smirk gracing her lips but their was something else her eyes which were normally lilac coloured were now burning red which added to said smirk took Yuuto by suprise.

"Sounds good to me!" Yang proclaimmed then drew her fists back and pumped them causing her gauntlets to empty the used the shells. She then reached behind her waist and pull out two spare belts of ammo which she quickly inserted into her Ember Ceilica in speed which could only have come from hours of practice.

Over coming his suprise at her speed Yuuto removed ZeroGasher from his shoulder and raised defencively infront of him as he quickly jumped back as she fired her gauntlets at him with reniewed vigor.

As he was focused on avoiding the shots he could only wonder _'Where is she getting this energy from?'_

* * *

"Where is she getting all that energy?" Weiss asked surprised while Ruby punched the air excited cheering "Yeah go sis!"

"Honestly I don't think she ever runs out" Blake answered with a tiny amused smile as Ruby observed Yuuto switch his weapon's mode again causing her to geek out.

"Oooh! How'd he build that thing. So complex. Yet so simple. How does he aim so well with how much the blade must weigh?" The older girls tuned her out without notice.

"She could at least fight with a little more grace don't you think?" the heiress asked with a touch of disapprovel in her tone.

"You're honestly surprised?" Blake asked. "You've seen the state of her bed?"

Weiss titled her head in thought for a secound. "...True. Still you'd think she'd have more in the way of stategy then simply 'punch, punch, and shoot to punch'."

"Hey it's only been a few days don't judge until our first team training exercise" Blake defended her partner with more then needed tone that suprised the fencer who frowned at the amber eyed girl.

"Uh guys...?" Ruby spoke up catching their attention. The silver eyed weapons nut's eye had shifted from the fight to the Aura moniters. "Wasn't Yuuto's Aura reserves way higher then that a minute ago?"

The black and white dressed girls looked at the projections and their eyes widened when they saw what their leader meant. The green swordsman's reserves which last they checked at been just behind Yang's had dropped.

"It's down by at least a third" Blake stated.

"When did that happen?" Weiss asked. "He didn't take that much damage."

"Maybe its a glitch?" Ruby suggested with a shurg.

"Goodwitch hasn't stopped match" said Blake whose eyes were locked the spot where the telekinetic was last standing. "So whatever it is it's not an technical error."

Weiss turned back to the match but Ruby's gaze remained on her sister's partner. Their was something about the way she stared at the spot the combat teacher was that bothered her but she quickly returned her focus to the match more curious about her fellow leader at the moment then her quiet teammate.

* * *

"Okay is the lightning the only suprise I get when you 'get serious' or are you just trying to intimidate me?" Yang asked as she repeatidly switched between dodging and firing at Yuuto who was doing the same. "I mean come on your team took down a Griffin."

She fired a shot but the leader of ZERO jumped back an flipped in the mid air and landed in crouch and fired ZeroGasher at the blonde who side stepped and flipped away. As he fired Yuuto called out "Focus more on fighting and less on talking!"

"You sound like some of my old teachers at Signel" the brawler called, missing the slight frown form a certain telekinetic, as she copied his backflip but when she landed she fired both her gauntlets propelling her forward like a golden comet.

Yuuto dropped flat on the floor missing her fist as she flew right over him then rolled on to his back and resumed firing. Yang skidded to a stop by digging her left hand and feet into the floor, the former being protected by her aura, then fired her gauntlets propelling her into the air over Yuuto the descended towards him in a repeat of her earlier action but the swordsman managed to flip back out of the way of the impact. However as soon as his feet made contact with the ground they quickly left once more as Yang, with amazing speed, managed to deliever an uppercut which sent him flying up into the air.

The young man landed on his back with a audible grunt will his weapon skidded along the floor and came to a stop in front of his right foot.

Yang stood up and put her hands on her hips as he sat up and shook his head. "I mean come on I thought a team leader would put up more of a fight. Was the problem you had with your team about your job because if so I kind of get it." She said folding her arms and looked up in thought then frowned slightly then turned back to him. "Do even-" She cut herself and placed her hand on the back of her neck after feeling a strange stinging sensation. _'what was that a bug bite?'_ She shrugged it off and looked back just in time to see Yuuto standing still with his eyes closed. Knowning what was coming she readied her Ember Celica to fire again just as his arm was thrown upwards acting fast she fired her out to her side and went in the opposite direction just avoiding the summoned bolt.

"Now I've got a question" Yuuto spoke up as he picked up ZeroGasher. "Is all your prattle to distract me or you?"

"And we're sticking with the tough guy act" Yang said as she stood up cracked her knuckles. "Seriously dude no girl is going go for..." She when she saw something in Yuuto's hand. There wrapped around the fingers on the hand supporting ZeroGasher was several golden hairs. She closed her eyes, bowed her head slightly and gripped her hands into shaking fists.

* * *

"Oh no" Ruby said eyes wide knowning recognizing Yang's actions and knowing full well the terror Yuuto had unknowningly unleashed.

"What?" Weiss asked her partner who was trying to shrink back into her seat.

"He has no idea what he's just done" Ruby answered.

Weiss looked past her to Blake hoping she would give her a more understandable answer. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"Maybe" The quiet girl asnwered eyes not leaving her trembling partner remember Yang's encounter with the Ursa back in the forest.

The heiress looked between her two teammates still not understanding what they were on about. She was about to inquire further but..

"Maybe what?" she was interuppted.

The girls spun round and sitting behind them between Weiss and Ruby was none other than Ryutaros with a small smile and his purple eyes shining with curiousity and his usual mischivousness and he wasn't alone. To his right was his gold clad partner with his arms folded and to his left was Urataros who was just sitting down. And walking down the steps was Momotaros along with the other three members of ZERO.

"Where have all of you been?" Weiss asked her previous question forgotten.

"Well we would have been here sooner" Momotaros said then turned to Hana standing behind him. "But someone drafted us into clean their room."

Hana just rolled her eyes and walked past the red swordsman and joined her partner in the row in front of the three members of Team RWBY.

Deneb joined Momotaros on the step he was standing on and bowed apologetically to him "I promise we'll try and make it up to you and your team Momotaros!"

"We're not his team!" Ryutaros chimed causing Momotaros to scowl at him with barred teeth.

Momotaros turned back to Deneb "You want to make it up to us Odebu?"

The tone he spoke with coupled with the glow in his eyes made Deneb slowly take a step back as the tempermental warrior stepped forward but he did nod. "Y-Yes."

"Well the only way I can see that happening is if somehow keep me from getting a secound strike with Goodwitch" He then leaned forward slightly making a nervous Deneb lean back slightly and action copied by Ruby, Weiss and Blake who leaned away. "Can ya manage that?"

"U-Uh Ummm" Deneb stuttered.

"Leave him alone Senpai" All eyes turned to Urataros who calmly adjusted his glasses. "Terrorizing Odebu won't fix the past."

"It's Deneb" Deneb corrected as he pointed a finger at his own face but was ingored.

"Maybe not but it makes me feel better" He pointed at the Deneb. "Seeing how he made the mess that made us late."

"To be fair half the reason we're late is your fault" Kintaros stated.

"Huh?!" The swordsman gave the axe weilder a confused look.

Kintaros pointed at Ryutaros "You spent a good couple of minutes squabbling with Ryuta in the hall."

Momotaros pointed at his parnter "Because he wouldn't shut up!"

"And right now I wish you'd all shut!" Hana stated with a look that caused any words Momotaros was about to speak to die in his throat but he quickly recovered and looked away from the group.

"Tch! So what did we miss anything?" He asked.

"Oh not really in fact you're just in time to see one of the most terrorfying things on the face of Remnant" Ruby answered causing everyone save for Blake to turn to her in confusion.

* * *

Back on the arena Yang hadn't moved even the slightest much to Yuuto's surpise.

 _'Know what's up with her?'_ The green swordsman wondered. "Hey Xiao Long you okau-Ow!" Yuutoright hand slapped agains the side of his neck. "What was..." He pulled his hand way then noticed something caught on his fingers. "Hair?"

"YOU SON OF-!" BANG! The loud cry long with a loud gunshot made Yuuto turned back to Yang just in time to see her flying as him again but much quicker. "AAARRRGH!"

Yuuto rolled to his left avoiding her as she flew past him and crashed right into the wall surrounding the arena just below the where team JNPR was sitting the impact almost making them fall out of their seats, much to Nora's amusemnt. Yang's hair glowed a burning gold in the cloud of dust then she sun round to face him teeth bared and eyes glowing red.

Yuuto's eyes widened at the sight but he shook the suprise of the sight. He had seen plenty of terrorfying foes in his time but he still had to admit this wasn't a look he wanted to be on the receiving end of. Yang let out another roar and was about to fly at him again Yuuto stood up and converted ZeroGasher back into sword mode hoping maybe he could withstand the blow. But just as he raised his weapon his entire body tensed up. His fingers forced themselves to unfold and drop the sword and it seemed they were trying to fold up against the back of his hands. His arms were in a simialr state and seems to be trying move behind his back. His jaw was clenched tight and his legs were frozen to the spot it felt like his muscles were trying to crush his bones while his aura dropped at an alarming speed. _'What's going on? This is happening too soon!'_

* * *

Back in the stands the seated memers of DENO and ZERO, Momotaros and Deneb were still standing on the steps, sat up in alarm at the sight.

"Yuuto!" Hana shot up and called in alarm.

"I thought Storm Point was a last resort" Urataros said aloud then turned Deneb. "Why would he use it multiple times in a single match?"

Deneb tried to give an answer but he couldn't tear his eyes form his partner long enough reply while the members of RWBY wondered what was going on.

"Look!" Ryutaros pointed at the holo screen showing Yuuto's rapidly dropping aura.

"That's faster then normal" said Kotaro exchanging a shocked look with his partner.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blake.

"His semblance" Urataros replied.

Weiss was about to ask her own question but was cut off by Deneb who was standing over her. "How many times did he use it?"

"Wha-?" Deneb grabbed the heiress by the collar and pulled her up to the tips of her toes and looked her right in the eye his own filled with panic.

"How many times?!"

"Two!"

"What?" Kintaros asked.

"I thought you guys said his limit was three?"

Deneb released Weiss and turned round to Momotaros. "It is!"

The red swordsman pointed at the arena. "Then what's going on down there?!"

Before anyone could chim in noise drew their attention back to the arena.

* * *

The next thing he knew was Yang was upon him delievering so many punches he lost count he couldn't even feel his feet on the ground anymore. His aura dropped even quicker then Yang drew her fist back and deliever one final punch to the middle of Yuuto's chest the impact causing his aura to drop way past the red and straight to zero. The force of the punch then sent him flying back and straight into the wall right behind him leaving it cracked from the impact then dropped to the floor supported up by the wall.

Yang panted heavly then fired the Ember Ceilica again, faintly hearing Goodwitch shout something but didn't catch it before she went flying right arms reared back. But before her fists made contact a hand grabbed her right wrist and another was over her left fist. They came to stop and she saw none other then Yuuto's partner Deneb standing in front of her with an serious expression and a determined look in his eyes.

* * *

Pyrrha's jaw dropped at the sight while Jaune let out a single "Whoa" of surprise.

* * *

Taking advantage of Yang's surprise Deneb threw her arms into the air making her stumbling back a few steps. Then quickly crossed his arms over his face with his fists clenched then threw his arms down to his sides sending out a shockwave sending Yang flying back. She landed in tumbled then quickly stood up and looked to the robe wearing older student who pointed his right hand at her with his thumb tucked into his palm and his fingers outstretched. The tips of his fingers fired something which caused the floor infront of the blonde erupt in smoke. Yang covered her mouth and nose with her left arm and waved the smoke away.

"Let me say this!" She heard Deneb state then as the smoke vanished she saw him standing up straight pointing his right index finger upwards. "If you let a temper like that run wild then you may destroy yourself along with your oppenant!"

Silince swept throught the room none of the first years said anything for the shock even Professor Goodwitch could bring herself speak or move from her spot. She heard Yang Xiao Long had a temper but she hadn't expected this but what greatly suprised her was Deneb. He somehow entered the arena during the chaos without being seen and he managed to intercept and successfully stop such a powerful blow. Granted Yang was running on fumes at that point but it was still impressive. Then again she supposed she shouln't have been suprised turned the lights back on then folded up her scroll.

The moment passed and Yuuto fell over to his left unconscious. Deneb spun round and his expression returned to worry.

"Yuuto!" He dropped down to his partners side and gently shook him in a vain attempt to awaken him. "Can you hear me?!"

As what little remained of Yang anger vanihsed she slowly begain to realize what she had done. Her red eyes widened as they faded back to lilac. Just as she was about to make her way of to see the state she had inflicted upon Yuuto and blurr of purple suddenly sped across the center of the room and quickly skidded to a stop as Kotaro dug his feet into the floor and even used his fingers to try and stop his motion.

"Yuuto!" He called then ran stood up and ran over at more average pace towards his teammates while Hana ran in from the locker room entrance. "Deneb how is he?"

"Miss Xiao Long!" Goodwithc strict tone snapped Yang out of her daze and she turned to see the teacher walking towards her with her riding crop held in her right hand which she waved around causign all the debris to fly back to its original place and meld back togethor. "I don't care how skilled you are going overboard like that will not be tolerated." Yang simply nodded still unable to believe she had gone so far. While she was tempermental and extremely protective of her hair but she thought she had decent lid on it. "This is your first and only warning. I have half a mind to-"

"Goodwitch-Sensei!" The two blondes turned to Deneb who was bowed over then stood up straight. "I know my teammates and I are extremely late" He gestured behind himself to Yuuto who was being lifted up to his feet by Kotaro who carried his left arm over his shoulder. "But may we please be excused to bring Yuuto to the infirmary."

Goodwitch let out a quiet sigh so early into the year and already their first case of someone needing to be scent to the nurse's office. "Very well Mr Rook but I want you, Ms Egami, Mr Ogami to join Ms Xiao Long in lunchtime detention for being so late" she turned to stands where Yang's teammates and the members of DENO were. "I expect you and your team there aswell Mr Dered."

Momotaros let out a quiet, frustrated sigh. "Saw that coming."

"Yes ma'am!" Deneb saluted then turned round to his teammates. and picked up his partner's rightside. "Have you got good hold Kotaro?"

"Yeah I got him" The purple dress boy turned to his cousin. "Hana get his weapon."

"On it!" She ran over to ZeroGasher which in the commostion had managed to land on on the opposite side of the entrance.

She picked up the sword with only slight difficulty just as her teammates carried their unconscious leader out of the exit and followed closely behind.

After they left and the arena was repair Goodwitch turned back to Yang "Please rejoin your teammates Ms Xiao Long."

"Y-Yes ma'am" Yang obey and slowly made her own way to the exit.

The combat instructor then turned to the class "Alright I know that was an unexpected turn of events but we still have a good amount of time left for a few more spars. I assure you that that matches aren't allowed to be taken that far in this class especially for first years."

Yang grimaced slighty at the last part but she kind of understood why Goodwitch said it. _'I went too far I get that'_ she started down at her right hand and clenched them into fists. _'But where did all that anger come_ from?'

* * *

Team ZERO raced down the hallway towards the infirmary. Deneb and Kotaro carrying Yuuto between them with Hana keeping up from behind clutching Yuuto's ZeroGasher.

"Come on keep the pace!" Deneb ordered.

"Kotaro!" Teddy spoke up making his partner look over shoulder. "Should I turn back and help you two carry him?"

"Thanks Teddy but the last thing we need to be questioned why three first years are carrying their unconscious teammate with strange purple creature."

"What happened back there?" Hana asked. "Why did his aura drop so fast?"

"I have no idea. We'll have to ask one of the other first years" Deneb answered. "But that's a task for latter first we need to focus on getting Yuuto help."

They an round a corner and spotted the door to the infirmary down the hall. Seeing their destination they picked up the pace. Hana looked at his back mentally praying for him to pull through while Deneb looked at the bowed head of his partner from the corner of his eye then looked down at the speeding by floor hoping he hadn't failed in his role to keep Yuuto safe.

* * *

 **Author's note(s): So yeah this a two partner now. Didn't plan of that but I'm a discriptive writer.  
**

 **Anyway I promise I'll try and make up for lost time. Thank you for reading and feel free to review.  
**


	13. ZERO Resonance Part 2

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Inshinomori productions. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP).**

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Weiss demanded as Yang sat back down with the team the brawler in a state of shock over what she had just done. The heiress frowned at her while her sister and partner watched her with concerned looks in their eyes.

"I...I don't..." Yang stuttered trying to find the right words. "It was an accident."

"An accident?!" Weiss almost shrieked. "You could have killed him!"

"Not helping Weiss." Blake frowned Weiss while Ruby focues on her sister and asked with a gentle tone. "Yang what happened? I've seen you loose your temper like over a hundred times but you never did THAT much damage before."

 _"I know a few Ursai and a Nevermore that would disagree"_ Blake thought but kept it to herself.

Right behind the girls Team DENO were having a discussion of their own.

"Didn't expect to see that when I woke up" Momotaros muttered.

("When have we ever expected to see any of the things we've encountered?") Urataros whispered to his partner.

("True") Momotaros tipped his head to the staffweilder in agreement.

("Still Yuuto being thrown into a wall like that was kind of shock") Urataros agreed. ("Though seeing how recklessly he used his semblance it's hardly surprising.")

Momotaros hummed and nodded his head in agreement.

("I doubt that was the only factor in play") They turned to Kintaros sitting furthest from the steps with his arms folded, as usual.

("What do you mean Kuma-chan?") Ryutaros asked.

("I mean the match was tampered with") He turned to his team and tapped the side of his nose. ("You didn't notice.")

Momotaros frowned and sniffed the air and blinked in suprise. ("An Imagin?!")

Kintaros nodded then Urataros spoke up. ("In all the excitement we must have missed it.")

("But where is it?") Ryutaros chipped in asking the obvious question.

They started looking around the arena but all they saw were the other students looking down at the match about to start.

("I don't see anything sign of it") Momotaros stated then turned to his partner. ("What about you Turtle? Anything catching your eye?")

("Not this time I'm afraid Senpai") The cassanova reported looking at the rows behind them not seeing so much as a hint of their querry or its contract holder.

"Hey!" The four ceased their search and turned to the row in front of them to row in front of them and saw RWBY looking at them. Ruby herself looked at them curious to what they were doing, Weiss who had gotten their attention glared at them accussingly, Blake regarded them with her amber eyes narrowed in suspoicion while her partner just continued staring down at the arena. "What are you doing?"

Momotaros frowned at the heiress' tone. "What?" He gestured at himself and his team. "We can't have a discusion in our ancestral language?"

"And just what are you talking about?" Weiss inquired.

"None of your buissness" Momotaros shot back.

"And why is that?"

Momotaros opened his mouth but Urataros placed his arm in front of him cutting him off. "We were merrily discussing team matters Weiss."

"What does Yuuto have to do with your team?" Blake asked causing the boys Ruby and Weiss to look at her in suprise. "I don't speak Nihon but I can recognize a name when I hear it."

Weiss looked back the four even more suspicious of them.

"Yuuto is an old friend of ours so why wouldn't we be concerned for him?" The staff weilder stated.

"Hey guys" the seven of them turned to the Yang who stall hadn't looked up. "Can we just drop it for now?"

The two teams complided turning back to the arena with Weiss giving the all male team one last look. As the members of RWBY and DENO turned their attention back to the arena something caught Kintaros' attention.

His golden eyes looked over to the arena's back drop where for a split second they saw something duck behind of spires just as the lights dimmed. The axe weilder then turned to his comrades and waved his arm in front of them getting their attention and when they were looking at him he pointed at the back drop. Momotaros smirked and went to stand up Ryutaros following his example but Urataros caught thier shoudlers and shook his head. The pair sat back down with the swordsman letting out a silent sigh but gave a look of agreement to wait and the four returned to watching the match.

Meanwhile as the others focused on the fight Yang barely gave it a thought. As the class continued and two more matches were had she just asked the same question in her mind over and over along with thoughts about her oppenant who by now was probably in the nurse's office by now. _"What made me loose it on Yuuto like that?"_

As the brawler's thoughts were on what had just transpired she missed her sister glance away from the match to her for a second then frown.

Eventually the class came to an end. At the sound of the bell the various teams made their way to the exits for their next class the sounds of their chatter echoing around the large hall just quieter then Goodwitch voice as she reminded them about up coming events. Soon the great hall was empty, for the moment as the fourth year students would soon come in for their sparing matches, save for one all male team who made their way over to the back drop trying to be as quiet as they could.

"Shaddup Kame!"

Keyword being 'try'.

"I'm just saying Senpai tiptoeing doesn't really work if you're wearing boots with _armoured toes_."

"Whadid I just say?!" Momotaros hissed at his partner who simply rolled his blue eyes.

"You should heed your own advice Momonoji" Said Kintaros.

"You shaddup too Kuma" The swordsman replied.

Kintaros gave an unsurprised "Hmph!" at the reply while Urataros watched his thumb rub the nails of his index and middle fingers and dryly commented. "Ah yes just the sort of calm and collected instruction you'd expect from a leader."

Momotaros stopped in his tracks and turned to the staff wielder. "What was that Kame?"

"Oh nothing."

"No you said something" The swordsman pointed a finger in the staff wielder's face. "Say it."

"Over reaction much Senpai?" Urataros gently pushed the digit away from his face only for it swing back to its previous position like a tree branch.

"Say it!"

"Think we could spare the drama until after we check for the Imagin?" Kintaros asked as he looked between his red and blue teammates. "We do have other classes before break."

"Kuma why don't you just butt out?"

"I'm just saying finding the Imagin will be harder if we have lunchtime detention everyday."

"Kuma-chan has a point Senpai."

"I know he has a point Kame. I don't need you two to tell me what's going on!"

"I beg to differ" Urataros challenged as Kintaros began to roll his eyes but then something above them caught his eye.

Meanwhile his red and blue teammates were caught in a glaring contest. Momotaros opened his mouth to retort but was cut off "Sugoi!"

The swordsman, staff wielder and strongman turned round and saw the gunman of their team crouched by the backdrop with his head tilted to the side and seemed to be admiring something in his hand.

"You find something Ryuta?" Urataros asked as they walked over to the teammate in question who turned at to them at the sound of his name then turned back to the item in his hand briefly before he jumped to his feet and then dashed back to the others.

As he reached them he shoved past Momotaros almost making him fall down to the row below.

"Look!" Ignoring the swordsman's plight Ryutaros presented his finding to Urataros, a red feather. "Isn't it cool."

"It is something Ryuta. Mind if I have a look?" The staff wielder asked holding his hand out to the boy who placed it in the open palm. Urataros held the feather up and gently turned it round in his hand. "Hmm?"

Meanwhile the red Imagin was currently waving his arms in circles to try and keep himself balanced but was loosing the battle until Kintaros grabbed him by the back of his belt to keeping him from falling.

Urataros tapped his chin with his free hand. "I'm no expert but I'd say this feather won't match any known species of bird native to Vale."

"So it came from the Imagin."

"Right Kin-chan" Urataros confirmed pointing at his gold coloured teammate.

"You're really smart Kame-chan!"

"Why thank you Ryuta."

"Great" Momotaros said as he folded his arms, still being held over the edge by Kintaros. "Another tori-yaro."

"Well at least there's a bright side Senpai."

"And what's that?"

"At least you have something _else_ to complain about now" The swordsman glared at his partner with bared teeth while Kintaros quietly chuckled.

"Yeah! So no moaning!"

"You don't tell me what to do Gaki!" Momotaros shouted pointing at the young gunman.

"Yes I do!~"

"No you don't!" Momotaros jabbed a thumb against his chest. "I'm team leader! So I tell you what to do!"

"No you don't!~"

"Yes I do you damned brat!"

"Enough bickering" Cut Ryuta off before they trapped themselves in a cycle. He then took a step forward a gazed up at the backdrop and reached for the back of his belt where his Urarod II was folded up. "We better start looking for the Imagin."

"Don't bother." Kintaros spoke up making him teammates pause as they reached for their weapons. "It's long gone by now if not it probably snuck with all our chatter."

Momotaros' brows scrunched up into a confused frown as he looked over his shoulder at the axe wielder, while Ryutaros titled his head and Urataros blinked in surprise. "What do you mean Kin-chan?"

"Look" Kintaros released his grip on Momotaros' belt letting the swordsman fall down to the next row with a grunt though Urataros and Ryutaros' focus was on where the strongman was pointing a open window.

"The windows in here open?" Ryutaros asked tilting his head again but in the opposite angle.

"They must open them during hot weather to keep the arena cool" Urataros said as he folded his left arm over his chest while his right rubbed his chin then turned to Kintaros. "So the Imagin forced it open."

Kintaros nodded as he folded his arms "And by now its probably found a place to hide until it makes it's next move."

A groan drew their attention to the row below them as Momotaros pulled himself up with his arms resting on the floor holding him up. "And what makes you so sure of that Kuma?"

"Do you see any sign of it?" Kintaros asked looking up at the back drop.

The D,E and O of the team couldn't get the best view of the structure as they were almost right next to it but they could tell it's scent was beginning to fade.

Ryutaros voiced the thoughts of the three. "It got out while it was still dark."

The 'Faunus' nodded.

"Well that's just great!" Momotaros looking to his right threw his hand into the day then turned to his left as it dropped.

"Well not much we can do now" The Casanova stated then looked to Kintaros then Ryutaros. "We better move along before our detention extends. I doubt ZERO would like handling the Imagin all by themselves."

"Especially if their a man down" Kintartos added.

"Damn it!" the angry growl caused the three to look back down at Momotaros whose back was now turned with his hands held up at chest level in fists. "Why can't I get a chance to fight in here without an Imagin ruining it?!"

"That's life Momo-Baka~" chirped Ryutaros who was now crouched down at the edge and patting Momotaros roughly on the head.

The swordsman growled once more, his eyes starting to glow with anger, then sun round and swatted the dancer's hand away. "Knock it off Gaki!"

"If you two wouldn't mind" Urataros began before the two could start anything. "I would rather get to Field Studies before Professor Peach has to run off again."

Momotaros looked from the staff and axe wielders to the gunman cheekily grining at him the stamped his foot and turned his head towards the roof. "Fine let's go!" as he went he muttered. "Damn Ero-Kame flirting every ten damn seconds..."

And with that he stomped off Ryutaros soon skipping behind him while their partners followed behind. As they went Urataros turned to the arena below.

"I must say Goodwitch-Sensei's Telekinesis is quite impressive if it can fix all that damage after every class."

Kintaros gave a growl like hum of agreement. "Hai. The destructive power of some of the new students is quite impressive. I just wish we got to see more of them in action."

Urataros nodded in agreement while Kintaros' gave found the rough area of the arena wall where Yuuto had been slammed into.

* * *

After leaving the amphitheatre and changing into their uniforms the first years split of with the members going their on way. Professor Goodwitch's Sparring class was the only one that required all the first year teams while their other classes were assigned based on various factors including their results on the entrance exam and their transcripts. At the moment Ruby and Yang were sitting in second right side row of Dr Oobleck's history class.

Their green haired instructor with coffee mug in hand was currently zipping back and forth, at speeds that made the younger sister a little jealous, while giving the class a lecture about early use of Dust both in and outside the kingdoms as well as how early civilizations believed the resource occurred at his usual mile per minute pace. However the sisters were far from focused on the lesson as Yang kept staring down at the desk so intently Ruby was worried that it would combust.

"Hey Yang you okay?"

"I'm fine" the brawler replied with noticeable less energy then usual.

"Sis you're clearly not. I mean it's okay to be shocked after something like that" said Ruby rightfully worried about her sister who didn't reply. "I'm sure Yuuto's okay I mean he held his own against you for that long and I'm sure Deneb and the others got him to infirmary by now."

"That's not it" Yang simply replied.

"Then what is it? Yang I'm your sister you can tell me anything" Ruby said more instantly unaware of the blondes fists clenching underneath the desk.

"Ahem!" The scythe wielder stiffened and turned to the front of the class to see Oobleck tapping his foot impatiently with a not to please look on his face. "Ms Rose would you kindly keep your focus on the class? Unless of course you already know how Dust was used in Nihon prior to the Great War. If so then by all means inform the rest of us."

Under the gaze of the teacher and class the little red reaper tried to disappear into her seat after a few seconds she spoke up in a quiet voice. "Uuuuh..."

Fortunately the attention of the dozens of eyes soon went from her to the back of the room at the sound of the door opening. Through said door entered the now uniformed Kintaros and Ryutaros the latter had his hands on his headphones as he nodded back and forth to the music.

"Sorry we're late" Kintaros said to the teacher as he and his partner walked down the steps to a couple of unoccupied seats at the front of the class.

Oobleck raised a brow "Mr Nakuo. Mr O'Violet. Your entire team is starting to get into something of a habit."

Kintaros bowed his head and put his hand on the back of Ryutaros making him bow too the dancer letting out a surprised almost making his headgear fall off. "Hey!"

"We'll try and kick it before it sticks Sensei!"

"Hmmm" the hyper historian regarded the two then took a sip of his coffee. "Very good! But I'm afraid I won't be starting over so you'll have to ask someone else to fill you in."

"Hai!" Kintaros responded looking straight at the teacher missing the frown Ryutaros gave him as he adjusted his cap and headphones.

"Good! Now as I was saying in Nihon of old Dust, like in other civilizations, was used in battle against the Grimm as well as.." Oobleck turned back to class and pick up his place without a moment's hesitation.

Ruby let out a quiet sigh of relief as the room's attention returned to Oobleck but then noticed that Yang was looking away from her with an amused smile on her face.

"Enjoy the show?" Ruby asked with a small smile.

"Why whatever do you mean?~" Yang replied with a quieter variation of her usual cheeky tone.

Ruby giggled quietly enough that Oobleck didn't notice. "Hey Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"About what happ-"

"Ms Rose!"

Ruby flinched then turned to the Oobleck. "Y-Yes Professor?"

"Doctor!" The green haired man snapped then returned to his usual chastising tone. "This is you're second warning. If you proceed to talk during my lecture once more it's detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good!" He then turned to the latecomers "Now Mr O'Violet. Mr O'Violet?" The O of DENO didn't hear a thing as he nodded his head in beat to his music with his eyes closed. The cafinated then zipped in front of him and tried again a little louder. "Mr O'Violet?"

The N of the team snapped him out of his trance by gently elbowing his arm them when the dancer's attention was on him he nodded at the doctor. The dancer then removed his headphones form his ears allowing him to hear the man and in turn allowing the class to hear his loud music.

"Yeah?"

"Mr O'Violet kindly hand over your headphones."

"Nani?!" Ryutaros exclaimed in horror and his grip tightened on the device in question.

"While you may find that most teachers here at Beacon allow listening to music we prefer it during the writing portion of class. Not when we're trying to teach you" He held out his unoccupied hand but Ryuta just edged away from it. "You may retrieve them at the end of class."

After a beat and his partner giving him a look Ryutaros reluctantly handed over his beloved headphones. After pulling them out of the boy's death grip Oobleck zipped behind his desk and placed them in a drawer, somehow finding one not overflowing with paperwork.

"Now then" He said as he picked up the green thermos on his desk and refilled his mug. "Where was I? Ah yes! The introduction of Dust use in firearms! You see class during the campaign of..."

As Oobleck pick up his place Ruby leaned towards Yang. "We'll talk later with Weiss and Blake."

"Yeah sure..." Yang replied half hearing what her sister and the teacher said. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt really tired.

* * *

 _'Damn it!'_ He thought in mid air as it leaped from place to place making sure to stay in the shadows, high up where no one could spot him. _'Why did those odd balls have to appear when they did?'_

He ducked round a corner and leaned back into a angled side of the building where it was unlikely to be spotted. He looked down at the ground below where various students and teacher were going from place to place. Some were chatting with others as they went others were alone looking at their scrolls, books or maps of the campus. He frowned he would have been halfway to finishing his contract by now had that unusual group not entered and thrown him off his focus.

 _'I would have been halfway to completing my contract by now. Only they hadn't entered'_

After the courtyard emptied out he jumped off form the wall and spread his wing allowing him to glide over the space to the building across from him. Once there he grabbed the hold of the edge of the roof and pulled himself up the proceeded to ridge then turned left and run across trying to be as quickly and quietly as he could.

The roof disappeared into the side of a building with four floors above it. Once there he dug his talons into the wall and proceed to scale the side of it.

 _'Why did they throw me off so much?'_ He pondered as he reached the trop then climbed up the steep roof then once over the top slid down the other side and came to a stop just before the gutter, sat down and scratched his chin in thought with his left hand while placing his right on his knee. _'Why did those guys smell so... off?'_

"Hmmm?" he hummed aloud then simply shrugged. _'Ah well I just won't let it get in my way again. I am a professional after all. Now then whose next?'._ He then wondered as he turned his torso round as he pulled out the item in question 'given' to him by his contract holder.

* * *

The bell for the end of class and the start of the morning bell rang. As the began to get up and collected their things the green haired historian instructed them on what to study for their next class. "Now remember to study up on the relationships between cultures and their settlements prior to the Great War for next time!" He zipped in front of Ryutaros, who had been depressed throughout the class.

"Mr O'Violet" the boy looked up at the teacher but perked up when he saw the man holding out his headphones . "Here are your headphones as promised. Just remember what I said about listening to them during class."

If the gunmen heard he didn't show as he simply snatched the device from the teacher then proceed to rub the speaker against his cheek like a teddy bear. Oobleck meanwhile turned to the next seat where Kintaros sat arms folded, head bowed and snoring. The hyper active man side stepped in front of the axe wielder now leaning down to his eye level would they be open.

"Class is over time to wake up!" He snapped his fingers in front of the 'Faunus' face but no effect. "Mr Nakuo wake up!"

He was about to shake the student on the shoulder but then he heard him muttering in his sleep.

"What?"

"Nakuo?...Naku..." The strong man repeated then suddenly he's eyes snapped open and shot to his feet delivering an upwards palm strike as he did sending the be spectacled man's coffee mug flying. "Naku!"

The mug sailed through the air in an arch its destination the bookshelf on the opposite side of the class room. Just before it could land most likely shatter upon impact it's owner materialized before the case and snatched out of mid air before the, thankfully, empty cup could make impact.

The historian them regarded the gold member of DENO with a raised brow. "Interesting reaction Mr Nakuo."

Kintaros rubbed the back of his neck. "S-Sorry Oobleck-Sensei."

"Well never mind that no harm done!" The teacher replied his mood changing as quickly as he moved. "Hurry along before break is over hurry. And remember your assignments."

And with that he shot out of the room just behind the class. After the teacher zipped out Kintaros blinked then turned to his partner who was just making his way to the steps while putting his headphones back on.

"What assignments?" He asked before following his young partner but received no answer.

Meanwhile the sisters from Patch went to the lunch room to get something to eat. After picking up some cans of juice, some sandwiches and a bag of cookies the two sat down at a bench. As they ate they talked about the usual stuff they talked about that last few days, How they thought Dad was doing, how their old friends from Signal were doing, where and what was their uncle up to.

Ruby had a few theories on that last one "Maybe he's guarding a special cargo. Or he's fighting some kind of super Grimm! Oooh! or maybe he's hunting down some kind of super criminal armed with some kind of super weapon!"

"And what kind of 'super weapon' would the guy have" Yang chuckled as she chewed her sandwich, "Some kind giant buzz saw that's also a gun?"

Ruby gave her sister a look that was a mix of disappointment and unamusement. "Dearest sister you should know by know that all the best weapons double as guns."

After swallowing her food Yang started snickering at her sister's expression. Despite herself Ruby soon joined in glad to see Yang was more or less okay. Then the little red noticed none other then their partners walking towards them.

"Hey Weiss! Hey Blake!" Ruby greeted while she and Yang waved at them.

"How was field studies?"

"It was fine" Weiss answered as she removed her sandwich.

"How was history ?" Blake asked. "Were you guys able to follow what he was saying?"

"Daaah! Don't remind me!" Ruby wined leaning her head back and pressing her hands against the sides of her head. "My head hurts just thinking about it!"

"I think you're overreacting" Weiss said as she removed her own sandwich from its packaging. "He just talks faster then most."

"Oh is that all?!"

Blake and Yang smiled at the antics of their younger teammates though the former noticed the usually sunny blonde seemed dimmer then usual. "Hey Yang you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah totally!" Yang assured.

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked. "Yang you sent Yuuto to the infirmary."

"Weiss" Ruby warned with a roll of her eyes then something caught her eye. "Hmm?"

"All I'm saying is between you going overboard and Ruby's, apparently contagious, tardiness on the first day half this team seems to be stuck in the teacher's bad books."

Blake was about to respond but Yang broke it up before it could get heated. "Easy guys" she then turned to Weiss. "Look Weiss if you take it easy I promise I'll try not to go overboard the next time I spar. Deal?"

The heiress sighed. "I suppose that's fair."

Meanwhile after Ruby rolled her eyes she caught sight of a familiar head of spiked hair. Standing next to a vending machine a short distance away was Momotaros and Urataros. who were shortly joined by Kintaros and Ryutaros.

Ruby quickly glanced at her own team then jumped to her feet and waved at them. "Hey! Momotaros! Over here!"

The W,B and Y ceased their conversation first looking at their leader then looking in the direction she was looking and saw the all male team.

Yang smiled leaned to her side to be seen past Weiss and waved as well. "Come join us!"

"Yang! Ruby! What are you doing?!" Weiss demanded through clenched teeth.

"We're just inviting them over?" the brawler replied confused at the fencer.

"I can see that but why?"

"Because Weiss their our friends" Ruby answered.

"Are they?" Weiss asked. "Remember after ZERO left they started talking about what happened. In a different language. Right Blake?"

Blake stiffened at being asked to provide back up by the Schnee heiress, while Yang frowned at her partner's bow. _"I swear that bow just moved."_

The wearer of said bow rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Well they were talking about something."

"In case you two forgot I did send their friend into a wall. I'm pretty sure their entitled to talk about that."

Weiss blinked trying to wrap her head around what the brawler had said. "But they..."

"Weiss they just because literally talking behind our back doesn't mean they were talking smack about us."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Yang-chan" spoke up a voice from behind the white fencer before she could speak again.

She spun round and looked up and the smirking face of Urataros to right stood Kintaros and Ryutaros while to his left was Momotaros who was looking down at Ruby with his hands in his pockets. "There a reason you called us over Buki Otaku?"

Ruby beamed up at him "I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us."

The swordsman raised a brow at the hooded girl then glanced at Weiss, Blake and Yang then back to his fellow red leader. "What?"

"Come on. It's not like you guys have much choice." Ruby gestured around them and the spikey haired boy saw that all the benches were more or less taken.

Momotaros paused then let out annoyed sound and sat down next to the weapons nut resting his head on his hand supported by his elbow.

"It could be worse" Urataros commented as he sat next his partner, who gave him a blank look, while their teammates made their way round the other side to join Yang and Blake.

"How?" The staff wielder pointed his thumb to his right. Momotaros followed the digit and saw team CRDL two rows over pointing and laughing at a group of students, most of whom possessed tails or extra ears.

The swordsman turned away and grumbled. "Point."

"Hey guys" DENO turned to the blonde brawler rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm... sorry. About what happened to Yuuto." I just..."

"Save it Goldilocks" Momotaros cut her off with a raised hand. "We know you didn't mean it."

"These things happen. Especially in sparring matches" Urataros nodded in agreement.

Yang let out a relieved sigh while Kintaros turned to her.

"The circumstances aside that was an impressive display of strength."

"Thanks" Yang smiled.

"In fact when you're up to it I wouldn't mind going a round with you myself at some point" the 'Faunus' stated while popping his neck missing the cheeky grin that grew on Yang's face at his choice of words as she placed her hand on her cheek and leaned against the table.

"Oh and what kind of 'round' do you have in mind Kinny boy?"

The axe wielder blushed a shade of red matching a certain cloak and stuttered to answer the smirking girl. Urataros placed his hand over his mouth and chuckled into it while next to him Momotaros snickered and smirked at his fluster teammate across from him. Weiss froze her face turning the same shade of red as Kintaros while Ruby and Ryutaros looked away from their gold coloured teammates, stuck their tongues out and pointed at their throats in disgust. Blake meanwhile placed her face in her palm and shook her head. "Goddamn it Yang."

"Don't tease Kin-chan like that Yang-chan."

"Yeah Kuma doesn't know how to handle girls" added the snickering swordsman.

"Oh like you're an expert" Kintaros stated causing Momotaros to growl at him.

"No that would be my department" Urataros chripped.

The D looked between the amused E and still flustered N. "Y-You punks! If we ever get fight in Goodwitch's class I'll kick both your asses!"

After his vow the swordsman then found a hand slapping him upside the head. Surprised he put his hand where he had been hit and turned round to see Ruby giving him a disapproving look. The little red reaper wagged a finger in her fellow leader's face. "Language."

Momotaros looked around the table making sure he heard that right and judging by their amused expressions, and a seemingly pleased one from Weiss, he didn't.

"Oh just great another little girl bossing me around!" he hit the table in frustration .

"Speaking off which" said Blake drawing the attention of the other seven present then nodded at something.

The group turned and sure enough there was Hana and Kotaro still in their combat garb walking towards them as they talked. Judging by their hushed whispering and pointing at each other they seemed to be fighting. Again.

"Tch! What's the expression?" Momotaros turned his partner. "'Speak of Grimm and they shall appear?"

"That's an expression?" Weiss asked confused.

"It's from outside the kingdoms" Blake answered. "Though it's usually said in more morbid circumstances."

"Oh" Weiss replied while Blake gained a few curious looks. But questions about the quiet girl could wait as half of team ZERO came to a stop next to Weiss and Yang.

"Hey Hana. Hey Kotaro" Yang greeted.

"Hey" Hana greeted back while simply Kotaro nodded.

"Why are you two still out of uniform?" Kintaros asked.

"The nurse sent the two of us back to class bout halfway through last period" Kotaro explained while rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't exactly have time to change."

"How's Yuuto?" Ruby asked.

"He's good. What was left of his Aura took most of the blow and the nurse gave him something to help get his reserves back up enough to heal him."

Several members of the two seated teams let out a relieved sigh though Yang just stared down at the table. She clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes and inhaled then exhaled. She might as well get this over with. "Hey guys."

The E and O of ZERO turned to her.

"I'm sorry about Yuuto. I...I just don't know what happened I mean we were fighting. He was throwing lightning around. I was punching him then there's my hair. I just..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy" said Kotaro. "It's alright we don't blame you?"

"R-Really?"

Kotaro smiled and nodded while Hana placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We can't speak for Yuuto. And even though we've only known you for a few days we know you wouldn't try to send anyone to the infirmary."

Yang gave them a grateful smile. "Thanks guys."

"Where's Yuuto now?" Blake asked.

"He's still unconscious" Kotaro answered.

"Is Obedu checking up on him?" Momotaros asked to which Kotaro shook his head.

"No. The nurse let him keep an eye on Yuuto in her office because their partners" He then scratched his cheek and added. "Well that and he practically begged her to let him stay."

"She said since his Aura is reacting so well to the stimulus he should wake up in an hour or two but he'll have to take it easy" added Hana.

"He kind of had it coming" Momotaros stated bluntly causing the heads of everyone present to whip round to him with either shocked or in Hana's case angry expressions.

("Senpai you're not supposed to contradict everything we've just said to make Yang-chan feel better") Urataros chastised.

Momotaros did a double take and looked round the table then gestured at Yang. "Hey I'm not saying she meant to hurt him. I'm just saying he wasn't exactly helping us out with that damn mess earlier."

"Well to be fair..." the table turned to Hana who was now rubbing her left arm awkwardly with her right hand. "We weren't exactly being the easiest teammates to get along with."

"Speak for yourself" Kotaro said as he folded his arms looking away from her causing Hana to look at him with a look that made DENO shiver in their seats.

"Excuse me? You caused your share of stress earlier Kotaro."

"'My share'?!" Kotaro turned back to her. " _You're_ the one who accused _me_ of taking your ammunition which is meant for a _bazooka!_ "

"Well I'm not the one who gave Deneb the idea to repeat the action that made our room a mess in the first place."

"I already told you all I said was we needed a vacuum cleaner. He didn't have to..." He paused for a second and glanced at RWBY. "Open the door."

"What exactly happened in your room?" asked Yang.

"Not important" Hana, Kotaro, and all four of DENO answered at once.

"Wait. So your room was in a mess and he just left you all, including his partner, to clean it up without him?" Weiss asked and when Kotaro nodded she turned her head and folded her arms. "Of all the disgraceful things to do to your team over something so trival."

"Said the one who threw a day long temper tantrum because someone younger outranks her, gave her tips in a fight and had her make bunk beds" Urataros reminded the heiress whose eyes widened with an embarrassed blush.

Ryutaros stood up, slammed his hands down on the table with a great awed gasp his purple eyes wide. "You guys have bunk beds?!"

"Uh yeah" Ruby shrugged then looked to Momotaros next to her who had brow raised. "There wasn't enough space in our room and so I thought...why not bunk beds."

"That. Is. So." Ryutaros slowly curled into a ball then stood straight up and threw his clenched fists into the air. "AWESOME!" The gunmen then started bouncing up and down and shook on the dozing Kintaros' shoulder. "Kuma-chan! Can we get bunk beds?" He then turned to Urataros across from him. "Huh? Can we Kame-chan? Pleeeaaase?"

"Hey Gaki! I'm the leader so you've got to run that idea past me!"

Ryutaros' expression went from hyper and happy to quiet and kind of scary. "Shut up Momotaros."

"Don't you tell me to shut up Hanatare Kuzo!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Oh yes I am! So do what I say already!"

"Oh yeah!" Ryutaros challenged then stood on the seat then turned round. ("Well this Hanatare Kuzao says you can kiss his butt Momotaros-baka!")

("You little...") Momotaros growled through grit teeth his face as red as his armour. ("BASTARD!")

He reached across the table trying the grab Ryutaros but the dancer just jumped off the seat out of reach. He then turned back to swordsman then with one finger he pulled the skin beneath his left eye down and stuck his tongue out. "Nah!"

"Get back here ya damn brat!" Momotaros ordered then climbed over the bench and chased after his purple teammate leaving behind their partners, the E and O of ZERO, and shocked looking team RWBY all of whom watched the two run of his silence.

"Well that's not going to help our team's image" Urataros said with his left hand covering his eyes while Kintaros head dropped forward and he started snoring.

"Yeah! Get em!" The group spun round to see Nora standing between Urataros and Ruby with one fist held in the air as she cheered. "Don't stop until you manage to tire em out!"

"W-Where did you come from Nora-chan?"

The hyperactive demolisher gave him a curious look. "Wow thought you of all people would know. Okay when a mommy and daddy-Mmmph!"

Thankfully Ren appeared behind her cutting her off by placing his hand over her mouth. Jaune and Pyrrha arrived at the green gunslinger's right while he looked at the group clearly embarrassed by his friends antics. "Sorry about that."

"Hey guys!" Jaune greeted while Pyrrha looked in the direction Momotaros chased Ryutaros.

"Should we be concerned about those two?"

"Don't worry about" Kotaro assured her then Urataros added.

"They'll ever burn themselves out or something else will get their attention. Whichever comes first."

"If you say so" Said the young champion still not convinced.

"Hey Yang you okay?" Jaune asked causing the blonde to give a sigh of frustration.

"Guys I'm fine really. Yes I'm still a little freaked about what happened but it's not like its the first training accident in history and I doubt it's going to be the last. I'm going to apologize to Yuuto the next time I see him so can we please change the subject?"

The other blonde blinked in surprise then pointed at Yang. "Actually I meant are you okay because you look kinda tired. Like _really_ tired"

"He's got a point" said Blake.

Yang was about to argue but when she saw all the concerned looks they were giving her the words died in her throat. She tried to come up with something but she couldn't. Not counting Ruby she had know these guys for less then a week and she was only on the same team as two of them.

Thankfully she was spared from having to continue.

"Well at least she's just wiped out. I'd rather be that then in Yuuto's place."

"Nora!" Ren chastised.

"Well it's his own fault!" The hammer wieder argued. "I mean I'm not trying to drag this out or anything but seriously who just freezes in the middle of the fight when your opponent is on the offensive!"

"Hana bite her lip then looked around seeing the groups at the other benches were all occupied with their own discussions. She then leaned forward slightly to tell them something but Kotaro paced his hand on her shoulder before she could so much as open her mouth.

("He won't like it if you tell them") He said. ("Besides I'm pretty sure that counts under 'sensitive team information'.")

RWBY and JNPR exchanged looks ranging from confused, to surprised to suspicious in reaction to entrance of Nihon tongue to conversation. But before any of them could question the pair the bell rang signalling the start of the next class.

"Well time to go" Urataros stated as he stood up to leave but noticed Kintaros was still asleep and tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder and repeating his name hoping he wouldn't have to resort to saying a certain word. He highly doubted the cleaners would be happy about the damage.

Meanwhile the rest of the group split of in different directions heading for their next classes leaving the two remaining members of DENO behind. Blake, Yang, Pyrrha and Ren all had classes along the same route so they decided to walk together.

"Well I must admit that went much better then I expected" Blake confessed.

Yang had to agree "Yeah I mean I figured they'd be a little mad at me after you know..."

As the four walked they past an all male second year team one of the boys who had a red feather earning was talking. "I heard that Zakurai guy practically demolished the side of the arena when he hit it. I guess neither of those two will be allowed in the tournament. Lucky for us."

One of the boy's teammates elbowed him. "Hey man not cool!"

"What I'm just saying ..."

Pyrrha turned to Yang put on a reassuring smile. "Their blowing it out of proportion Yang I wouldn't worry about. This will probably blow over in a couple of weeks"

"You sure?" Yang asked.

The young champion nodded. "Trust me I've seen worse match outcomes make the news. People will eventually get bored of it and move on to the next big piece of gossip."

Yang gave the champion a thankful smile which the red haired amazon returned with a smile of her own then turned back to the hallway head.

"Still I would like to know" the group's attention turned to Blake. "What caused Yuuto to freeze up and drop his weapon like that? I mean he doesn't seem like the kind of person to panic in a sparring match."

"That is puzzling" Ren admitted as he scratched his chin. "So is the fact his Aura Reserves dropped so quickly. As strong as your punches are Yang they didn't take that much out of him when they hit."

"Hmmm?"

"Wait. His Semblance."

"His Semblance?" asked Yang to which Blake nodded.

"Urataros said something about it, called it Storm Point, and Momotaros and Deneb said something about Yuuto's limit."

"Good guess" a fifth voice chirped causing the four to jump in surprise. They spun round and saw Ryutaros standing behind him with his usual cheeky smile and his arms behind his back. He tilted his head to the right with a tooth showing smile and his eyes curled into 'smiles'. "You're pretty smart Onee-chan.~"

"What did you call me?" Blake asked but it was drowned out by her partner.

"I thought Momotaros chased you halfway to Vacuo by now."

"I ditched him."

"Well where is he now?" Pyrrha asked but Ryutaros simply gave a shrug and a muttered 'I dunno'.

"So why are you telling us when both your's and Yuuto's teammates wouldn't?" Ren asked.

"That's easy"! Ryutaros responded to which the four raised a brow. "I don't like him that much."

The members of RWBY and JNPR exchanged a look then back to the member of DENO "You... don't?"

"Nope!" Ryutaros chirped. "But it will cost you."

"Okay name your price."

Ryutaros suddenly pointed a finger right in Pyrrha's face almost touching her nose causing the Mistralian champion to lean back in surprise with her eyes crossed. "You have to sign my Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

The B and Y exchanged a confused look then turned back to the dancer.

"That's it?"

"You want her to sign your cereal box?"

"Yeah!" he answered the purple dancer before he frowned and crossed his arms. "She promised she would. Just like my teammates promised we'd decorate our room after school yesterday but we didn't. You should keep and promise and not keep putting it on hold!"

"Okay okay" Pyrrha said gently as she held up her hands in a pacifying manner. "Now you're saying if I sign your box you'll tell us what happened to Yuuto in the match?"

"Yup!~"

"Well I suppose I did promise" Pyrrha admitted just before a box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmellow Flakes baring her picture appeared right in front of her face.

"Make it out to Ryuta" the gunman said happily as he handed the girl the box and a marker pen.

"Where were you keeping that?" Blake asked but once more her question was ignored.

"Here you go" Pyrrha said as she handed the now signed bow back to Ryutaros.

He beamed when he saw her signature then spun round holding the box up. "SUGOI!"

"Alright 'Ryuta' you got your autograph now tell us what happened Yuuto?" Yang asked the purple clad boy turned back round to face them and nodded .

"Right. You guys know about Aura right?"

Yang scoffed at the question "Of course."

"There isn't a person here who didn't learn about it years ago" Blake added missing Pyrrha scratch behind her ear awkwardly getting a sideways glance from Ren.

"Then you know that Aura is most effective to a warrior during in battle. Where it blocks damage and even heals minor wounds" Ryutaros explained seemingly doing an impression of Professor Goodwitch with held up his right index finger like he was lecturing a class while his free hand held his box against his chest. "And Aura is also where our Semblance comes from which grants each person their own unique ability."

"Ryuta we didn't ask to relearn stuff I memorised when I was seven" Yang said impatiently. "If you have a point just say it."

"I'm getting to that!" Ryutaros replied the cleared his throat. "Anyway unlike most Semblance that need to be used over and over before they start draining your Aura Reserves Yuuto's Semblance, Storm Point, drains a big chunk of his Aura with every use."

"You're making this up" Blake said folding her arms her partner agreeing.

"Yeah there's no way that's true."

"No he's telling the truth." The group turned to the calm and collected R of JNPR. "I read about this once. There is strong surviving evidence of Semblances like this from across history in various parts of the world. But their extremely rare and warriors that had them usually kept them as a last resort."

"How rare are they?"

"There's not even a best guessed ratio of one in something" Ren answered his teammate.

"Seeing how much trouble that kind of Semblance is that's probably a good thing" Said Ryuta picking up where Ren left off. "Because of how draining it is Yuuto can only use it a set amount of times. If he uses up the limit his body reacts like you guys saw in Goodwitch's class leaving him open in a fight. At the moment his limit is three..."

"Okay stop!" Blake cut him off stepping up the dancer then leaning down so she was eye level with him and pointed a finger at is chest. "How do you know all this? It's kind of scary."

"You saying because I act like a little kid I can't do serious research about a comrade's abilities to improve our chances in battle" Ryutaros asked frowning.

"I'm sure Blake didn't mean to offend you" said Pyrrha trying to prevent the hyper active boy from having a temper tantrum.

"Well she's right. I stole the wrong notes from Odebu" Ryutaros answered holding up a notepad while the others almost fell over.

"The wrong notes?" Yang repeated.

Ryutaros nodded then started flicking through the pages. "Yeah. I thought they were his history notes for the entrance exam. Turns out it was just his and Yuuto's training routine. He's pretty thorough about stuff like this."

"Why'd you keep it?" Yang asked. "Better question why'd you read it?"

"Ryuta just shrugged. "I dunno. Something to do?" Blake then snatched the notes from his hands getting a "Hey!" of protest.

"I'm returning this to Deneb the next time I see him."

Ren interjected before the dancer to say anything. "As much as I'm sure Nora would love for this to play out for me to tell her later. I'm going to suggest we get to our respective classes before roll call is over and I find myself in the rare position of being in detention."

"Ninja boy has a point" Yang said to the dark coloured members of DENO and RWBY then followed the two members of JNPR. Blake gave Ryutaros one last warning look before following. However it's effect was lost as the purple eyed boy turned his music on and lowered his head hiding his eyes behind the two girls his hands in his pockets and his feet moving in beat to the music.

"So you've _never_ been in detention Ren?" Pyrrha asked sounding somewhat impressed.

"Well I've have but not often" Ren said then after a pause added much to the redhead's amusement. "Usually when I do it's thanks to Nora."

* * *

 _After the Deneb closed the door Yuuto and Owner stood and sat in silence fo_ _r less then three minutes before the youth broke it._

 _"So..." He folded his arms and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. "What do you need?"_

 _Owner raised a brow "You assume I want something. Maybe I just felt like visiting."_

 _Yuuto gave him a dry look._

 _"Hmph you're in a bad mood today Yuuto-kun."_

 _The young time traveller turned his head away. "I'm always like this."_

 _"Perhaps, but you've been acting even more so lately. Granted not without a few good reasons" Owner pointed out causing Yuuto the scowl at the wall he was looking at. "Maybe a task to take your mind off them will help."_

 _Yuuto turned back to the mysterious man "A task? What are you talking about?"_

* * *

He groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself looking straight up at the ceiling where a fan lazily spun around. He frowned as he realized he was laying on a bed but he wasn't in his team's shared room. He glanced to his right when he felt a breeze on his cheek and saw a second bed, where his chest plate, shoulder armour and wrist guards were neatly placed along with his weapon, and behind the bed was an open window. Hearing a sound he turned to his left to see the back of his partner who was moving the contents of a case of shelves around and seemed to be organizing them according to a list he held in his left hand which he repeatedly checked.

Yuuto then sat up with a pained groan of effort which caught Deneb's attention.

"Hmm? Y-Yuuto!" The disguised Imagin hurried to his partner's side dropping to his knees and help him sit up.

"Deneb?" The Imagin nodded then Yuuto looked around the room again. "Where are we?"

"The school infirmary" Deneb explained. "Me and Kotaro brought you here from the amphitheatre and Hana brought ZeroGasher." Deneb pointed at the weapon and Yuuto followed his partner's digit and frowned at the weapon in confusion while Deneb continued. "They wanted to stay until you woke up but the nurse told them to leave about halfway through second period."

"If they had to go then why are you still here?"

The green swordsman's gaze locked on his partner's features. Deneb had a cloak just like the Denliner Imagin. Theirs gave them each the appearance of Nogami Ryotaro when they possessed him. Deneb's gave him the appearance of his contract holder, this of course being him, but that's were things got somewhat complicated. Deneb had been contracted to Yuuto at three different points of his life. He formed a contract with Yuuto as an adult in an altered timeline, he was currently linked to his present age and briefly got contracted to him when he was a kid.

The first two were the affecting factors. Deneb's human face was fittingly older then Yuuto's being midway in age between the swordsman's current age and that of his older counterpart making the Imagin look like he was between eighteen and twenty one years of age. Yuuto knew its was Deneb behind the face but at times it still made him uneasy.

"I was allowed to stay longer since I'm your partner" Deneb answered.

Yuuto turned to his partner with a raised brow. "Really?"

"Well that..." The Imagin rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Plus I begged."

"Deneb" Yuuto let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well the school rules say if a student is injured their partner can stay with them but only for a total of twenty minutes during school hours before returning to class" Deneb explained. "But the nurse needed to go into town for some personal business and was quiet in the hurry so we came to agreement. I get to stay until you wake up if I organize her shelves."

"Okay ignoring the fact you're going to get into trouble because of that can you please explain why I'm in the infirmary?"

Deneb blinked "Yuuto... you don't remember what happened? Back in the arena?"

"The arena?" Yuuto lowered his gaze down to the bed sheets in thought. _'Back in the arena?'_ he tried to remember what happened then it all came flushing back. Every swing, every shot, every block, every roll, and every punch. Yang Xiao Long, first year Huntress in training beat him. Badly. The realization made him grip the sheets in anger. "Damn it."

"Hmm?"

"Damn it!" Yuuto through the sheets off his legs and turned round so his legs were over the side of the bed but once he did that pain sparked in his side causing him to hiss.

"W-What are you doing?!" Deneb jumped to his feet and moved to Yuuto's side. "You need more rest. Your injuries are still not fully healed."

Yuuto spun round to his partner who was now standing next to him. "What are you talking about? My Aura should have taken care of most of this by now."

Deneb tensed and looked down at his boots.

"Deneb!" Yuuto said with a tone that made the robed Imagin flinch who after a beat told him.

"Your Aura isn't healing you because your reserves are still too low."

The green swordsman's eyes widened then turned to the clock above the door. It was currently fourteen minutes into third period. He turned back to his partner gesturing at the clock. "I've been out for over an hour my Reserves should be back to full!"

Deneb pulled out his Scroll, opened it to tablet size and using a stylus opened a window. "Actually your reserves aren't even back up to half."

"Nani?" Yuuto snatched the device from Deneb's metal fingers and saw the Aura monitor app on the screen. Deneb's picture was displayed at the top while Hana's, Kotaro's and his own where shown at the bottom. He looked at the bar beneath his picture which represented his Aura which was still in the orange zone. Yuuto relaxed his hand letting Deneb's Scroll drop onto his lap. "What's going on? This never happened when I was testing Storm Point out."

"I don't know" Deneb answered as he took his Scroll out of Yuuto's grasp. "The nurse doesn't know what to make of it either. But what she can tell it could have been worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"Well your Aura would have just entered the orange level by now if she hadn't used some herbal medicine to stimulate it. Chances are you'd still be unconscious" Deneb stated completely missing Yuuto's increasing frustration. "She used a special kind of herb what grows deep in Forever Fall. Apparently it's been used to stimulate the healing properties of Aura for centuries. She would have given you more of course but it's very rare in the wild and is very difficult to grow in..."

"Deneb!" the young time traveller snapped then tried to stand up which only caused more pain in his sides.

"Yuuto settle down!" Deneb pleaded and tried to get his partner to sit back down on the bed. "You'll just aggravate your injuries."

But Yuuto just pushed him away and stepped up to the other bed where his gear laid. "I don't care!"

"Yuuto please-"

"I. Lost!"

"Yuuto winning isn't every..."

"I lost!" Yuuto struck the bed in frustration, causing his weapon and armour to bounce, then spun round to face his partner before he could finish. "And to a first year student!"

"Well we are first years ourselves."

"No we're not!" Deneb flinched and stepped back at the tone and volume of his partner's voice. "You and the others may be okay with playing school student but I'm not!"

"Yuuto..."

"You know full well even though I may not look it I've been fighting Imagin and other monsters for ten years. Ten years Deneb! And I haven't had to worry about negative side effects for most of that time" Yuuto looked down then grabbed his boots and sat on the bed and put them on. "But now because of how we're doing things here I'm all but back to basics." He grit his teeth. "All because of my Semblance."

"Yuuto it's not-"

"It is!" The green swordsman wasn't let his partner complete a sentence. "I haven't had a problem with my fighting style for years but now that we have to incorporate our Aura and Semblances. Everyone improved from it but me."

"Well I wouldn't say we _all_ improved" Deneb attempted to make his partner feel better.

"Oh really? Let's review some shall we" Yuuto held up a finger as spoke. "Momotaros can jump really high, really far and really quick. Kotaro can run so fast he's a blur, you can send out a shock wave that forces your enemy back and Ryutaros' Semblance turns out is his little mind control trick. What's my Sembalance? I get a defective one that not only weakens me but if I over use it my body just stops working leaving me open."

"Storm Point isn't defective per say just..." Yuuto glare up as his partner tried to find the right words. "Different."

"Tch!" Yuuto looked away from his partner who dropped to his knees and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Besides it's not like you'll always have that limit" Deneb pointed out and pointed upwards with his unoccupied hand. "Remember if you keep training you'll improve just like with any other ability. So all we have to do is come up with the perfect training routine for our team then we're sure to see results."

"The team is another part of the problem!" Deneb jumped back as Yuuto raised his voice the shot up to his feet. "I can barely cope with you most of the time! Now I've got to deal with Hana and Kotaro going at it like spoiled kids! Its not even been half a week and already I can't stand it!" The green swordsman gave a growl then picked up his chest armour and put it on. "I've got better things to do with my time then waste here at this school."

Deneb shot to his feet. "Yuuto..."

"No Deneb!" He started to put on his wrist and shoulder guards. "I hate to admit it but Momotaros is right. This whole thing is just stupid."

"But we agreed to aid the DenLiner crew against the Imagin. If you just give it a chance I'm sure-"

"I agreed to help fight Imagin not to be a weak student!" He turned to his partner. "And as for that 'training routine' improving my Semblance use answer me this. Why did my body freak out after only two uses?"

"I...um..hmmm?" Deneb had no answer and started tapping his chin trying to think of one. Then his scroll let out a chime alerting him to a message. He took out the device once more and unfolded it to tablet size and opened his inbox with his stylus. "I just got a message from Urataros." The device chimed again. "And from Kintaros." Deneb tapped the first message open. "DOH!"

"What is it?" Yuuto, who was now adjusting his wrist guards, asked.

Deneb blinked at the message on his screen then turned to answer him. "There was an Imagin in arena."

"Nani?!"

"It's true! According to Kametaros it was hiding on top of the backdrop in the shadows!" He turned back to the screen. "Apparently it snuck out when me, Teddy and DENO entered the room. They think it had something to do with why you and Xiao Long-san's Semblances acted up." He then tapped in a few other commands then squinted his eyes in confusion. "And Kumataros' message basically says the samething." Yuuto turned back to putting on his armour while Deneb looked up from his screen still puzzled.

"When did they figure this out?" Yuuto asked.

"Apparently they caught it's scent and investigated it after the class left for second period" Deneb answered.

* * *

"So did we miss anything?" Kotaro asked as he and Urataros walked down the corridor.

"Well for one thing we found out an Imagin had a hand in the out come of Boku-chan and Yang-chan's match."

"An Imagin?!" Kotaro and Teddy, who was on Kotaro's back in his weapon form.

"Yes. Kin-chan picked up it's scent just after your team left" Urataros informed them. "At the end of the class we checked it out and found out our new foe was hiding on the back drop in the shadows."

"What does it look like" Teddy asked as the other two stopped walking.

"All we know is it's red and has the form of a bird" The staff wielder shrugged. "Other then that we don't know."

"You'd better tell the rest of my team" Kotaro said.

"I'll get right on it" Urataros stated as he opened his scroll and started typing up a message while he resumed walking. "Now to send it to Odebu."

"What about Hana?" Kotaros asked.

"I'm sure Kin-chan has already explained it to her."

* * *

("Why didn't you tell us earlier?!")

Several students stopped in their tracks in the courtyard as the sole female member of ZERO had the much taller 'Faunus' member of DENO in a chokehold.

("Well we couldn't really talk about in front of RWBY and JNPR") Kintaros choked out.

("Then why didn't you message our scrolls?!")

("I couldn't Oobleck is very strict about paying attention in class!")

("Then send it now!") said the girl choking somehow choking the physically strongest member of her group.

("Okay! Okay!") Kintaros relented as he pulled out his scroll and typed and sent the message. ("It's sent! It's sent!")

* * *

"Most curious" Deneb pondered tapping his chin.

"So that's it."

"Hmm?" Deneb turned to Yuuto, now fully armoured, staring down at the bed.

"I lost to Xiao long because of the Imagin."

"Well to be fair Imagin or no Imagin she seems to be quite the capable opponent."

"But couldn't have beaten me without that damn Imagin!" Yuuto snapped then picked up his ZeroGasher and pushed past his partner. "Now come on Deneb."

"Where are you going?" Deneb asked causing Yuuto to stop just past the bed he was laying in.

"We're going to find and take down that Imagin."

"B-But Yuuto that's extremely careless!" Deneb argued and gestured to the bed the green swordsman had slept in. "You _just_ woke up after being sent flying into a wall! And aside form somehow being able to effect Aura we have no idea what this Imagin is like!"

"That hasn't stop us before."

"Yuuto we have no idea where to start looking" Deneb pointed out then pointed at the clock. "Besides we're meant to go to class as soon as you're-"

"I told you I don't care about this stupid cover story!" Yuuto snapped. "I'm through with Owner's act! I'm going to hunt this Imagin my way" He turned away from Deneb and resumed heading for the door. "If you want to play with these kids be my guest."

"Yuuto you saw RWBY and JNPR in action in the Emerald Forest. You even you even said that RWBY's performance was 'fairly strong!'" Deneb did an impression of Yuuto's arm gesture.

"Talk to me about them when their not so wet behind the ears" the swordsman replied reaching for the handle.

"Well you're not exactly acting like you're much better."

Yuuto froze just before the handle then slowly turned to his partner "What did you just say?"

Deneb held his hands over his mouth unable to believe he said those words himself. He then moved his hands away form his mouth clenched his fists.

"You heard me! Yuuto I know you're strong and you've been fighting a long time. Remember I've been right by your side through it all. But for all you're talk of experience and that you're a seasoned warrior you're not acting like one."

Yuuto grit his teeth and walked back over to his partner. "What are you talking about I'm-"

"I know you usually act like this when you're upset or frustrated!" Deneb cut him off. "But recently you've been doing a lot of immature things. You just left me, Hana, Kotaro, Teddy and DENO to clean up our room instead of helping us."

"That was you're fault Deneb."

"And I'm not denying that. But for now you leave there too so you should have pulled you're share of work like you said you would. And to get back on topic going after the Imagin as you are now is foolish for several reasons. Your Aura is still not over half, you're still recovering from your fight with Xiao Long-san and it would be better if we faced it with the others."

"You and me have taken down plenty of powerful Imagin on our own!"

"True but most of the stronger ones we defeated we did so with the aid of Nogami, the Taros or others" Yuuto frowned at the mention of the former. "Yuuto tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"How did you fight Xiao Long-san?"

"What do you mean? I fought like I usually do."

"Did you try and tire her out?"

"Are you kidding? I don't think she can be tired out."

"Well did you at least try and look for any opening she may have left during her attacks?"

"I was kind of busy-"

"When you used your Semblance did you use it as part as a tactic?"

"No I-"

"Exactly you fighting Xiao Long-san like a warrior with years of experience. You were just frustrated and looking for an outlet which made you careless as your use of Storm Point shows. Even if that Imagin hadn't interfered you'd still would have lost with that mind set."

The green swordsman dug his nails into the palm of his gloves as Deneb placed a hand on his shoulder. "Besides you said it yourself, we're still getting used to using Aura while Xiao Long-san has had years of training and against a foe who can actually sabotage it we'll be in trouble." Yuuto didn't say a thing so Deneb assumed he broke through to him. "We can look for the Imagin after you've recovered. For now I'd say it's best we go with the plan and head to class before..." Deneb didn't have a chance to finish as Yuuto pulled the Imagin's metal hand off his shoulder and pushed him back sending Deneb onto his rear on the floor.

"You want to go to class so bad? Fine!" Yuuto then grabbed the blanket off the nearest bed, yanked it off and threw it over his partner. "But if you think I'm going you're dead wrong Deneb!"

"Y-Yuuto!" Deneb struggled to pull the blanket off him when he managed to pull it off Yuuto was gone leaving the infirmary door open behind him. "Yuuto come back!"

Deneb ran out into the corridor and looked left and right but saw no sign of which way Yuuto had taken. Deciding on left the disguised Imagin ran down the hall where it split into four directions including where he had just run from.

("Yuuto come back!") He called down the way in front of him then turned to his left. ("You can't face an Imagin one your on right now! Don't be foolish")

"Mr Rook?"

Deneb spun round and saw none other then the boastful, big bellied, Grimm studies instructor holding a half eaten sandwich and regarding him with a raised brow.

"Port-sensei" The robed Imagin turned to Port and greeted him with a bow.

The professor in question walked up to the first year checking his watch. "It's halfway through third period why are you in the halls? I must say you never struck me as the type to skip class."

"I'm not skipping!" Deneb stood up straight and waved his hands in front of his chest. "I was keeping an eye on Yuuto in the infirmary."

"Ah yes Professor Goodwitch informed me of... the results of his match. Well since you're out here I assume he's up and about now?"

"He is but he was in a very bad mood when he woke up and he was planning of pushing his body way too soon. I tried to talk him out of it but... I only upset him even more and he stormed out of the infirmary and I lost him."

"He just woke up and he's wondering around? I must say that bodes poorly."

"Hai! Can you help find him?"

"Hmm...very well but I can only spare about fifteen minutes. After that I have to head to my class and I advise you do the same."

"Right!" Deneb saluted the portly teacher. "Thank you!"

"Pay it no mind" He replied with a jolly chuckle. "After all as a instructor at this fine academy I can't very well let one of the students wonder around missing out on our stellar education. Especially one who went through quite the ordeal." Then much to Deneb's surprise he downed the sandwich in his hand in three bites, then brushed the crumbs out of his moustache. "Now then let us start looking for you're partner then I'll escort you to your next class."

"Hai!"

"You know this reminds me of one of my old team's first missions. Only instead of a student in a school it was a thief in the Mistralian swamps..."

And with that the teacher and student went off in search of the leader of ZERO unaware that just behind the corner on the right side of the infirmary he peaked out just in time to see them disappear down the left side route. After they were out of sight Yuuto stood up straight and leaned back against the wall letting out a sigh. He then pulled his card and stared at it.

"Hmph!" Yuuto then lifted his sword and balanced it on his shoulder then turned and made his way down the hall.

* * *

Hana stared intently at a picture hung on the classroom wall next to the board, which currently held a geographical map of the continent of Solitas which the teacher was currently discussing. The photo in question was a landscape picture of a mountain range just outside of the borders of Vale.

 _'Why would the Imagin target Yuuto?' she thought. 'Did it know who he is? But then it seems Yang was effected too so maybe not. But how did it do it without being seen?'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and a saddened Deneb entered followed by Professor Port. As the Grimm studies professor explained Deneb's tardiness the in question student quietly made his way up the steps and took the seat next to Hana then sat with a sigh and a hung head.

"How's Yuuto?" Hana whispered. "Is he going to be okay?"

The disguised Imagin's bright eyes glanced at her then turned back to the desk with a nod. "Yes he's awake, on his feet and walking around."

"Yokatta..." Hana sighed in relief.

"But after he left the infirmary..." She turned back to her teammate who kept glancing from her to the desk. "I lost him."

Hana's eyes widened but before she could start yelling she glanced at the front of the class where the geography teacher was currently pointing at the large body of water right in the middle of Solitas. She bit her lip and turned back to Deneb and whispered harshly to him. "What happened exactly?"

"Well he woke up and asked what happened I told him as well as what was happening to his Aura."

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well?" Deneb shook his head. "I figure as much with how much trouble Storm Point's been giving him." She gain a small smile. "Guess we can't all have a Semblance as simple as yours or Kotaro's."

"It's not just his Semblance that's frustrating him" Hana made a questioning hum. "He said that he's been frustrated with us being undercover as students. He finds it demeaning."

Hana sighed. "Momo's whining is bad enough now we've got his as well." A certain sound then caught her ears. She looked over her shoulder a few rows back at it's source. "Though I can't say I blame them entirely."

Back row corner was the golden coloured 'Faunus' of Team DENO who was currently seated arms folded and snoring away, earning him an odd look from the student seated next to him who kept glancing between the snoring Kintaros and the geography teacher who was too wrapped up in his lecture on the frozen peaks of the northern continent to notice.

"Actually" Hana turned back to Deneb who was giving her a nervous look. "He barely mentioned Team DENO if at all..."

Hana blinked several times as she processed this information after quickly wrapping her head she loudly asked. "Nani?!"

"Ms Egami?" Hana stiffened and turned her head to sound of the teacher's voice. "Do you need help with something?"

"Um... Could you repeat that last part?" An embarrassed and blushing Hana asked causing the class to let out a loud synchronized groan.

"Oh very well" However the teacher seemed not to hear the class's displeasure and picked up where he left off, ten minutes ago.

While the teacher went back to discussing the frozen tundra and mountains of the landmass Weiss called home Hana turned back to the Deneb her sheepish expression melting away to one of cold anger which the Denliner's Imagin were well use to by this point.

("What do you mean he barely mentioned DENO?")

"W-Well you s-see... Hana-san" Deneb said with a shiver and beads of sweat being to form under his headband before he coughed into his metal fist. ("He actually finds the frustrations of being in the position of leader to be one of his biggest complaints.")

Hana frowned. ("It's been less then two days and he's already that angry?")

("Well to be fair it's been hard adjusting. I mean not only does he have to our new circumstances but loosing to a Huntress still in training was difficult to except.")

("Speaking off which did you get Kintaros' message...")

("About an Imagin being in the amphitheatre and playing a hand in the after effects of Storm Point kicking in early? I did just after Urataros sent one of his own.")

("Really? Huh? Guess Kotaro did something right for once.") She grumbled causing Deneb to give her a puzzled look.

("Why are you two fighting anyway?")

Hana's head spun round to Deneb eyes wide in surprised before she looked away rubbing the back of her head. ("N-Nothing. Anyway back to the Imagin what do you suppose it'll do next?")

("I have idea") Deneb responded with a shake of his head then turned and stared out the classroom's windows. ("I just hope Yuuto doesn't do anything reckless.")

* * *

"For the love of Oum and Ishinomori!" He exclaimed as he kicked the roof in frustration sending a tile flying off and shattering on the ground below.

He was currently standing on the edge which was flat and had enough room for someone to stand on with one foot in front of the other. He peered over the side spotting the broken tiles. Then let out a frustrated low growl and began stomping back and forth.

"How is it I haven't found a single target yet?" He muttered.

Making a growling noise he moved along the edge shortly reached the end. The view before him contained the academy's courtyard, some trees with their emerald leaves blowing in the wind and behind them was the great blue lake at the foot of the cliff and in the distant the city of Vale. While most would admire such a view of the kingdom's capital from the Huntsman academy all he could think of was how much he lucked out that his contract kept him in the school grounds and not wasting the day flying around the city. That thought alone made all three of his wings twitch.

"I know the campus is big but I thought I'd run into at least one of them by now" He let out a sigh. "Well I'm not gonna get any closer to fulfilling my contract by waiting around here." He bent his knees and crouched over the edge then picked up a random piece of the tile and threw it. The tiny bit of debris arched in the air then dropped into one of the streams that ran through the campus and over the cliffs. "I've got searching to do" He stood up and brushed his hands then something a loud voice caught his ear. "What heck is that?"

The commotion was coming from the behind him from the opposite side of the building. He turned and walked up the tiled roof digging his foot talons in to keep his balance. _'What making all that noise?'_ He pondered as he reached the top and looked down at the ground below. _'Did an Ursa climb over the cliffs?'_ it wasn't long before he saw the cause and his mouth curled into a smirk.

"Ah. Well since I'm a professional..." He raised his right arm and turned his hand so he was looking at the back before stretching his arm out almost to pick up what had caught his eye and gripped his forearm just below the elbow with his other hand. He bent down into a crouch. "I know to take advantage when opportunity presents itself."

* * *

 **I know, I know. It's been months since the last chapter was published and I'm sorry but things have kept me busy but I have been working on this whenever I found time. Well not just this. Just after I published part one of this chapter I got some ideas for other stories which I will be working on but I'll be keeping my focus on DENO. This was meant to be a single chapter but I had to brake it down into two before and now it seems I have to break it down into three.  
**

 **I hate to give you guys excuses but there you go. Anyway thanks for reading and review.**


End file.
